


Krash Into Me

by KrashIntoMe



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, USWNT, krashlyn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 166,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrashIntoMe/pseuds/KrashIntoMe
Summary: AU :  Ashlyn Harris is an office manager in a Jeep dealership and a recent college grad.   She is focused on working her way up the ladder and dreams of owning her own business one day and becoming a success.   She has internal battles, secrets, and has all but given up on finding love.    Ali Krieger is a successful finance manager who finds herself working in the same dealership as Ashlyn.   She has achieved success at an early age and some would call her ruthless.  Ali is career oriented and has set major goals that she would like to reach in the next few years.  Both are growing tired of coming home to an empty bed at night, but a relationship is the furthest thing from either's mind.  Then one day in September of 2001 changes everything.





	1. Madonnarama

**Author's Note:**

> Hello from the outside! Lol, this is my first attempt at a fan fic in 8 years so I am super rusty. I believe in character development so this story will have a slow burn but things will heat up eventually and there will be smut. Hopefully there will be a little of something for everyone. However, it will take some time before we get to the good stuff. That's life though, right? Or at least it has been my reality..... I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think from time to time. I've never been one to rush things so lets see if I can keep everyone's interest. I can also promise you, without a doubt, I will not abandon this story. I know what it is like to start reading a story that someone gives up on and that is no fun after you have invested. :)

It was Monday September 10th, 2001. Ashlyn had just returned from Vegas the night before from one of the best vacations she had ever experienced. She met her best friend Whitney to attend Madonna’s “Drowned World” tour concert. Whitney and Ashlyn had become best friends over their love of Madonna in the second grade and decided to meet up in a new city to attend a concert anytime Madonna was on tour. It was a fun way for them to connect and experience new cities while having something to look forward to attending while they were there. This was the first time either had been to Vegas and they had a blast until the very end. 

As much fun as they had, today hurt. Ashlyn was tired from all of the walking, shopping and partying they did and now it was time to face the music and return to work. The bright glare of the morning sun was unforgiving as Ashlyn drove her Wrangler to the Jeep dealership she worked for. Jetta, one of Ashlyn’s closest friends, was a service writer in the service department and called Ashlyn the night before to catch her up on what happened at the dealership during the week she was gone.

“Don’t come back Ash,” Jetta joked when Ashlyn asked her what type of shit show she missed out on while she was gone. Ashlyn was the office manager in the accounting office and the right hand to Joan, the dealership’s controller. Joan was in her 60’s and an alcoholic who at any time could be on the wagon or off the wagon. Ashlyn never knew what Joan she was going to get when she came into the office each day. Ashlyn served as the buffer between Joan and the rest of the employees in the dealership. Time and time again, Ashlyn diverted crisis after crisis before Joan could run off half of the dealership’s employees. 

“Jetta, what the fuck has she done now? I can’t leave for one week without her royally fucking something up. Just give it to me now so I can prepare for tomorrow.” Jetta laughed at her buddy. Everyone knew that Ashlyn had tickets for months to go to Vegas and no one had the heart to tell her the destruction Joan caused while she was gone. In many ways, the dealership was like a family. Many of the employees worked 10 and 12 hour days and spent more time with each other than their own families. Many people were happy to see Ashlyn take some time for herself even if it meant chaos often ensued anytime she was gone.  
“Well, your buddy Tom is gone, he blew out the day after you left. Joan started in on him about the shape the deal files were in when they left the finance office to come up to accounting. The pressure was already on him from Dale about his numbers and wanting him to increase his back end products. Dale started in on him about selling more service contracts, credit life policies and aftermarket. Then Joan came down and started in on him about how the files were missing things. By the time the two of them got done with him, he went to lunch and never returned.”

This was just great Ashlyn thought. Tom had been requesting help in the finance office and was denied due to budgetary constraints. Ashlyn processed all of the files for the car deals, preparing them for the lenders so that they could be cashed. When things were missing from the files, she would work with the sales manager and sales people to get the things that were missing from the files. No one got paid until the deals were cashed, so it was in everyone’s best interest to facilitate the process. When Ashlyn was on vacation, Joan had to step in and do Ashlyn’s job which then usually became uncomfortable for everyone. Ashlyn was a team player and she knew the dealership was operating on a skeleton crew to stay afloat. She could either yell at everyone to do their job and reject the deals when they were missing things, or she could be part of the solution and help out the finance department by working with the salespeople herself to train them and get on them about things that were missing. In better times, when the sales managers and finance managers had assistants, then there was no excuse. 

“Ugh. That’s just wonderful. I truly liked Tom. He was competent, capable, and a pleasure to work with, but he was only one person and was overwhelmed. Joan has the compassion of a hyena and the manners of a feral cat. Have they hired his replacement?” Jetta giggled at the description of her ex- boss, she knew Joan all too well, as she once worked for her in the accounting department before becoming a service writer.   
“As a matter of fact yes, her name is Ali and she starts tomorrow. I passed by Dale as he was showing her around the showroom after hiring her and he introduced us. My first impression is that she is going to be a real piece of work. She showed up in what I swear was a black cat suit and black leather boots. She is knock out gorgeous, hair, makeup, nails, and she knows it and seems really full of herself.”

“Wonderful,” Ashlyn sighed. “That sounds exactly like the type Dale, (the dealership’s owner), would hire. A pretty piece of ass who will sell everything and the moon to our customers while probably not disclosing it all to them either. Another diva is just what I need. Thanks Joan! Had to fuck with Tom, my easy going, funny, gay husband.” Jetta laughed and Ashlyn had to cut the call short to board her plane as she thanked her buddy for the update.


	2. Secret

Ashlyn walked into the side door of the dealership with her coffee in hand. She was one of the few managers who got the privilege to park right up next to the building because she was always one of the last ones to leave. Ashlyn was ambitious and married to her job. She worked her way from receptionist to office manager in five short years while working her way through school at University of Houston. She graduated over the summer and just immersed herself into work all that much more. She had the work ethic of her father, who was a Vice President for the credit bureau company Equifax. Instead of using her newly acquired free time to hit the bars after work with her coworkers, she took on more responsibility in the dealership. She wanted to learn every position possible and each department as she planned on owning her own business one day. Jetta and her other coworker friends would try to tempt her to go out anytime they could, but Ashlyn’s heart wasn’t in it. She wasn’t interested in meeting her future partner in a bar or a club and one night stands were not her style. Jetta would try to set her up with customers, mechanics, and fellow salesmen all of the time when they would go to lunch. Ashlyn got along with and had fun with them all but lunch was as far as it would go.

“I swear to god you are dead from the waist down. I knew giving you that vibrator for your birthday was a bad idea. Now you are married to it! Why won’t you go out with anyone? These are the best years of your life. Look at you, you are young, gorgeous, single, and you have the body I had 6 years ago. The guys can’t take their eyes off of you. That gorgeous long blonde hair of yours has them like putty in your hands. The mechanics take bets on which one is finally going to break down your barriers and let you take them out.”

Ashlyn laughed at Jetta whom she often called Red in relation to her long red hair and wild ways. “Red, That’s never going to happen,” Ashlyn replied. Jetta always figured it was because of economic status and that Ashlyn wouldn’t date salesmen or grease monkeys. Ashlyn grew up in the community they worked in and Jetta would always kid her about growing up as a rich kid. Jetta grew up in a community 10 miles north of the dealership where the people lived a more country lifestyle. What Jetta didn’t know, is that Ashlyn would rather date her. This was something Ashlyn would never reveal. She could appreciate an attractive man, but all her life she was more attracted to the girls in the locker room on her high school soccer team than she was to guys. Ashlyn grew up in a conservative town and household and these were feelings she kept pushed down and would never act on. She did not want to live through the embarrassment she would surely suffer from her parents and her school mates. The thought of revealing her true feelings to a girl she found attractive and that going south and unreciprocated terrified her. Ashlyn was an only child and learned early on in life how to be an actress. Most of her peers thought she was just super focused on academics and sports. Not even her best friends knew the biggest secret Ashlyn harbored. Ashlyn tended to fall in love with all of her girlfriends but none of them never knew it. If there was a fellow lesbian in her school, she didn’t know it. Sure the girls on her sports teams could be playful, but Ashlyn would be damned if she ever made a move because she could never tell if they were serious or just being playful. Commuting to UofH while working her way through school was not the typical college experience where Ashlyn got the chance to socially experiment.

Ashlyn also had no desire to become pregnant and felt like birth control pills were a cancer and a clotting risk. There were so many things that being with a guy she found risky, and it just was not worth it to her. She simply felt safer and more comfortable in the company of women. That is what she liked, that is what she wanted, but she convinced herself that it was something she would never have. Instead she would be everyone’s best friend and work towards her goals of being a success in business. Then maybe one day, she would live her life freely. However, not at 24 and not while she was still living under her parent’s roof. Ashlyn was currently looking for a place of her own but had not yet found the right bachelorette bungalow. Feelings for other women just got in the way and made her miserable most of the time. What did make Ashlyn happy was work, growing her bank account, traveling with her friends, going to concerts, and going on experiences.

As she walked through the dealership she was greeted by many of her coworkers. She ran into James, their General Sales Manager who hugged her and asked her about her trip. She then joked with him and asked how they managed to run off Tom while she was gone. He looked at her and said, “That is all on your girl, Joan. She just does not know when to leave well enough alone. We are so happy you are back to deal with her. She gets pretty angry when she runs out of cigarettes, diet coke, and is not looked after and fed.” James was chuckling and so proud of himself for that. Ashlyn grinned and punched him in arm. He then informed her that there was someone new he wanted her to meet and walked her over to the finance office. “It’s too goddamned early in the morning for this,” Ashlyn thought to herself as she walked over to cat woman’s office. Yes she had already given her a nickname since Jetta told her about the cat suit.

“Ashlyn, I would like you to meet Ali, our new finance manager.” As James introduced the two women, Ali looked up from her computer, over her reading glasses and met Ashlyn’s hazel eyes. Ashlyn immediately was awestruck by Ali’s beauty. Ashlyn felt as though there was a flinch of disapproval in Ali’s eyes before what she perceived to be a fake smile that came over her face. Ashlyn was in a standard dealership uniform of a dealership button down long sleeved dress shirt, khakis, and loafers. Her long bleach blonde hair fell midway down her back and complimented her light makeup and light pink lipstick. Cat woman was dressed in a white killer pantsuit that was most likely Calvin Klein, Tahari, or Jones New York with a black blouse accented by pearl buttons. Her long dark brown hair was perfectly done and fell down past her chest in soft waves and curls. Her makeup was absolutely on point as if she just walked out of a MAC cosmetics store. Her cinnamon eyes accentuated her beautiful diamond earrings and necklace, and fuck if she didn’t smell good. Ashlyn loved feminine women but had no desire to dress as one herself which was probably why she got the flinch of disapproval. Makeup and jewelry was about as far as Ashlyn was going to go. She liked being a bit androgynous, let the hair, makeup and jewelry make them think them think she was into guys. Let the long tattoo sleeve and the menswear make them doubt it. She had the right combination of butch and femme to keep them guessing. One thing was certain; you were never going to catch Ashlyn dead in high heels or a dress.

  
“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Ashlyn and you’ll be seeing a lot of me around here,” Ashlyn smiled as she extended her hand to shake cat woman’s. “Hi Ashlyn, likewise, I am Ali, nice to meet you,” Ali replied, shaking Ashlyn’s hand. Fuck, is her hand the softest, gentlest hand you’ve ever held? Ashlyn immediately dropped the hand before her thoughts could be discovered by the brunette. Ali then turned to James, pointing at her computer screen to ask him a question about the new software she was trying to learn. Cat woman didn’t bother to make small talk with Ashlyn and Ashlyn took this as a sign that there working relationship was going to be real fun. There were usually two types of finance managers that came through. There were the genuine and nice ones that were a pleasure to work with. Then there were the super divas that she would have to submit to and ass kiss to get on their good side in order to get the things out of them that she needed in order to do her job. Finance managers made crazy money which gave birth to the diva behavior and entitlement. Ashlyn had a good idea of what she would be dealing with as she approached the elevator to go the accounting office. She could not wait to see the shit show that awaited her on her desk.


	3. The Devil Wears a Green Pantsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little cat woman. roar :)

Ashlyn was not disappointed, Joan was in full blossom in the office this morning and took the first hour to bitch about everything that had went wrong while Ashlyn was gone. Ashlyn kept glancing across the office at her friend Allie who had a hand up to her mouth to hide the giggles that she was stifling while ducking her head behind a plant on her desk. Allie did accounts payable and had the best desk in the office because she sat by herself since the check writing machine and printers were on her side of the office. She had a lot of equipment she could hide behind and make faces while Joan went on one of her hungover tirades.

Ashlyn was more exposed and sat in the middle of the office behind Julie who processed vehicle titles and registrations and Carli who sat behind her doing HR and payroll. Ashlyn was the billing clerk for all of the car deals, was responsible for all of the vehicle sales reporting to the factory, while doing accounts receivable along with her duties of office manager. Sitting in the middle of the office put her right in the middle of all the different positions and in the line of fire of all of the problems that came up in the office. On this morning, everyone was more than happy to let her know what all of those problems were. By 11:00 a.m., she was ready to pull a Tom and go to lunch without returning.   
When Joan finished targeting Ashlyn for the morning, she discovered that their new hire was on the premises and made her way down to the showroom to mark her territory with Ali. “Good luck Ali,” Ashlyn said, “better you than us.” The girls in the office all started laughing and filling Ash in on the super ball of fun Joan was while she was gone and all of the antics she pulled. “Girl, we are so glad you are back,” Allie said while she shook her head. “I am happy you guys are glad I am back. Looks like you got a good dose of what I go through with her and try to shield all of you from on a daily basis. So this means you will be treating me to lunch right?” Carli, Julie and Allie all laughed and shook their heads yes. They knew the way to Ashlyn’s heart was through her stomach. 

Ali sat in her office with her hands clasped together across her stomach. She leaned back in her office chair and propped a black Laboutin heel up against the desk. She took off her reading glasses as it had become apparent that Joan was going to babble endlessly in her office this morning about her expectations from the finance department. Ali looked at the older woman and it took all the strength she had not to go cross eyed and put her fingers in her ears to make it stop. She was beginning to feel guilty for the short greeting she gave Ashlyn earlier in the morning. She was definitely getting the impression that she would want to be communicating with the hot blonde girl when it came to dealing with the accounting office than her mad hatter of a boss, Joan. Ali didn’t want to admit it, but she felt an instant attraction to Ashlyn who had kind eyes and a warm smile. Ali felt like Joan was treating her like an imbicile, explaining the most basic of finance and accounting procedures and expectations to her. 

Sure, Ali was only 27, but she had seven years of finance experience and this was not her first time at the rodeo. Ali would not be sought after by the biggest headhunters in Houston if she was the imp Joan was treating her as. Ali also knew better than to object when it came to Comptrollers because the relationship of the finance department and the accounting office was crucial for things to run smoothly. As Joan droned on about all of the flaws each finance manager had before her, Ali could not help but focus on the disheveled woman’s appearance. Joan appeared to be about 65 and had shorter, shaggy, blonde, frosted hair that looked like chicken feathers. She wore eyeglasses that were smudged with fingerprints and Ali was not sure the last time they had been cleaned. They were attached to a beaded eyeglass chain that draped on either side of Joan’s face as she spoke. Joan was in a green worn pantsuit that had seen its better days in the early 90’s and cream sandals. Ali’s eyes glided over to Joan’s hands since she liked to use her fingers a lot while she spoke. Ali’s eyes narrowed as she spotted the fact that Joan chewed her fingernails. Ali was in disbelief at the short bitten down nails and then brought her eyes back to her own pretty French manicure. 

Ali looked back at Joan and slowly contemplated what she could do to get this conversation to end. If only someone would pull the fire alarm or if a lightning storm would instantly appear and zap the power to the dealership. She was never going to get her office set up at this rate. Finally, by the grace of God, the receptionist paged Joan to the showroom floor over the intercom that she had a guest waiting for her. “Thank you little gorgeous baby Jesus,” Ali though as she looked up to the ceiling and put her hands in a prayer position. 

By 2:00 Joan had worn herself out by her endless bitching to anyone that would listen about the week she had to endure and their new hire and what she thought of her and expected from her. She decided to take the rest of the afternoon off and went home, much to the delight of all 60 employees in the dealership. Just when Ashlyn thought she might make some real headway on her desk, Dale, the owner, decided to grace the office with his presence. “Harris, it was hell around here without you last week, I am not going to lie. I love Joan to death but God damned, when you are not around, she can be a real pill. I know she has piled your desk up today, but I really need you to go down to finance and help Ali get situated so she can start contracting clients.” Ashlyn smiled at Dale and told him she would head down there right away as she realized what a late night it was going to be. 

When she stepped onto the elevator, she was greeted by a grinning Jetta who embraced her in a tight hug. “Having fun yet Ash?” the shorter long red headed woman asked with a shit eating grin. “Oh you know it Red, just a fucking blast. I’m on my way to cat woman’s office to help her out. I can already tell she is miss congeniality and If I didn’t know better, I would think she and Joan are cycling at the same time. She couldn’t bother saying more than five words to me, so screw it, let Joan have at her.” Jetta laughed and was so happy that her partner in crime with the dirty mouth and dirty mind was back. 

Ashlyn stopped by the coffee machine and fixed herself a café mocha before approaching cat woman’s doorway with caution. Ali was already standing and was about to make her way out of her office when she saw Ashlyn approach. “Oh fuck this,” she thought. She had already had enough of the accounting office, the sales managers, and sales people for the day. Everyone was piling up on her all at once. She was going to start nipping this in the bud. 

“Hey Ashley, thank you so much for bringing me a coffee,” Ali smiled and swiped the coffee out of Ashlyn’s hand as she walked out of the door. Ashlyn squinted her eyes and said, “You are welcome and the name is Ashlyn.” Ali just kept walking straight towards the restroom, clicking her heels across the showroom floor, while leaving Ashlyn to stand there. “As if bringing her a cup of coffee was the only reason I came downstairs to see her”. “Bitch,” Ashlyn thought and went over to the vending machine to buy a package of powdered donuts and to make herself another coffee before returning to cat woman’s office to sit and wait for her. 

As Ali returned, she saw Ashlyn in her office waiting for her much to her dismay. Still deciding to play her game, she walked around the desk, sat down, crossed her legs and reached for the package of powdered donuts which she proceeded to dunk in her coffee. “Thank you so much for bringing me donuts, I have not made it to lunch yet” Ashlyn’s lower lip fell open as she watched cat woman devour her 3 remaining donuts and lick her claws and lips while doing it. “Just look at those perfectly beautiful soft lips”. Normally she would have said something since a second thing she had was snatched from her but Ali was so fucking sexy while she licked the powder off her lips that Ashlyn was rendered silent. She let herself wonder for a minute what it would be like to take those full lips in her own and slip her tongue in between them.


	4. Cat On A Hot Tin Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali's claws begin to show :)

Ali was enjoying what she thought was her intimidation of the younger girl and making her wait. She then decided to pull her makeup bag out of her purse. She was going to do her damndest to put on a show and establish who was going to be in charge around here. If not, they would not respect her, would turn her into their bitch, and Ali would be damned if that was going to happen. They would all have to wake up a hell of a lot earlier in the morning to fuck her over. There was no way she was going to allow the accounting office to set up camp in her office and curtail what she was there to do, sell finance and product. That was the only thing that kept Louis Vuitton and Prada in her closet, money in her bank and a BMW in the driveway of her beautiful home. Ashlyn knew what Ali was doing and while it did piss her off, it also had the opposite effect on her because fuck, cat woman was hot and she was putting on a show. The more Ashlyn looked at her, the more stunning Ali became to her. She was like something straight out of Hollywood, her suit hugged her in all of the right places and the rings on her fingers sparkled as she pulled out a pink rhinestone compact and a red lip gloss and began refreshing her lipstick. This woman was emitting some kind of voodoo pheromone shit on Ashlyn and it was working. Ali puckered her lips and stared at herself in the compact before fluffing her hair on each side and snapping the mirror shut. She turned on the small desk fan beside her so that her hair lightly blew in the wind. She then put her bag away and fake smile came across her face while she asked Ashlyn, “How can I help you? Do you need something hon?”

“Hon? Are we in a fucking Tenessee Williams play?” Ashlyn decided two could play at this game of show and tell. Ashlyn flashed her brilliant gleaming white smile and began to roll her shirt sleeves midway up her arms, revealing part of what appeared to Ali to be tattoo sleeves on her arms. Ali caught herself glaring at a mermaid and mythical figures and rolled her eyes thinking about how very Kat Von D all of this was becoming. “She really should roll her sleeves back down while she is at work,” Ali thought, unable to stop staring at the blonde while she wondered what other tattoos lay beneath the shirt.  
“Actually, I’ve been sent to help you. Joan went home for the day and Dale asked me to come by and help you get your office, computer, and desk set up and help you with anything you may need.” 

“Isn’t that adorable,” Ali thought as she looked at the younger blonde. She had to admit, Ashlyn was an attractive girl but in a different way. She was masculine in some of her mannerisms such as the way she walked, dressed, and sat, but she was feminine in other aspects such as her long, pretty, blonde hair and the makeup and jewelry she wore. She was like a walking contradiction. She also seemed to be well grounded since her little game of snatching her coffee and donuts seemed to not phase her. She still intended to have some fun with this girl in order to get her point across over the next week or so. Ali did not like to be babysat, constantly fucked with, or spied upon. She knew the games that went on in a dealership all too well and she was going to be damned if she wasn’t going to left alone to do her job, a job she was pretty damn good at.  
“Oh great, well then you can start by picking me up some lunch. My lunch hour was consumed by your boss giving me the full interrogation and orientation. I could really go for a taco salad with dressing on the side and an unsweet iced tea.” 

“Taco Salad?” Ashlyn was amused at the thought as she furrowed her brow. “Over my cold dead tired ass,” Ashlyn thought as she reached over cat woman’s desk, picked up the phone and called the service department cashier. “Hello, has the shuttle driver left yet? Oh great, can you ask Steve to pick up a taco salad with dressing on the side, an unsweet iced tea, and bring it by the finance office when he gets back? Thanks so much.” Ashlyn reached over and dropped the phone back down in its receiver. “Done,” she said as she gave Ali a thumbs up with a smirk. “Now what can I help you with on your computer so that you can begin contracting clients tonight? Do you need any help with the programs, or for me to show you how to print forms, etc.? How about we go through a deal together from start to finish and I show you how to load in all of the product in and print the forms?” “Sounds fine,” Ali replied coldly, figuring she just better get this over with since the salad request didn’t work in getting blondie out of her office. She went through an entire deal with Ashlyn and learned how to print out all of the various forms. Ashlyn also explained to her how the deal files needed to be organized before they come upstairs. “And now for the part you are going to love,” Ashlyn smirked and tapped her finger on the desk. “Each night before you go home, you and I must visit to go over all of the contracted sales for each day and I will need a printed buyers order from you to report our sales to the factory. The owner insists on this process and that we work together each night. If you just want to print them out and leave them in the document pocket on your door as you go, I will come by to pick them up. Otherwise we will have to visit and personally reconcile them against the sales log. However you want to do it.” Cat woman just glared back at Ashlyn with a perturbed look upon her face. “Or you can report all of the sales yourself and I can let Dale know that you will be taking on that responsibility,” Ashlyn offered. Ali put her hand up in the air in a stop gesture and said, “That won’t be necessary, expect to find what you need in my door pocket at the end of each night.” 

“Great. Well if there is anything you need, I am at extension 1905 or you can just page me. I will be here all night.” “Fascinating,” Ali replied, not liking Ashlyn’s attitude at all. An attitude she helped put there by assuming that her coffee and donuts were for her. Ashlyn would give you the shirt off her back if you asked nicely. What she didn’t like is when people acted like a big giant snot and were rude for no reason. The workplace was hard enough, she barely saw daylight as it was, and the last thing she needed was to have to deal with another bitch on wheels in order to get the things she needed to do her job. Ashlyn turned to leave as Steve brought the taco salad bag into Ali’s office. James came by to check in on Ali and asked her if Ashlyn was able to help her. Ali told him she had but she really just needed to jump right in, that she learned best that way and needed to start working on getting the clients financing that were in limbo before she got there. “Sounds like a plan, but please, feel free to lean on Ashlyn if you need any help. She is a godsend to us, and knows pretty much how to load the car deals, print forms and do most anything we can support wise. If only that girl could sell, we would all be in trouble,” James laughed. ”She really is sweet, good natured and willing to help with anything, especially if you treat her right.” Ali nodded and looked up at James with a lifted eyebrow. James was then paged to the showroom floor and turned around to go greet his guest. Ali hoped that now the circus was done traipsing in her office and went to close her door so she could eat her lunch in peace.


	5. Hello From the Outside – I Must’ve Called a Thousand Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes even glaciers melt a little :)

The sound of the ringing phone was beginning to wear thin on Ashlyn’s nerves. It was 5:00 p.m. and Ashlyn sighed as she looked down at the phone and saw “Ali” appear over the phone’s screen on her desk. She looked over at Allie who was giggling because this was about the 50th time Ali had called Ashlyn for “help” in the past three hours. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and looked up at the ceiling as she picked up the receiver. “Ashlyn, thank God you haven’t left yet, I am with a client and am trying to print a title application and the form is not lining up right. Can you please come help me?” 

“Sure, I am here until late tonight anyway, I will be down in a minute.” Ashlyn walked towards the elevator and thought the only good part about this, was that Ashlyn got another opportunity to look at Ali. Ashlyn wished she didn’t find the brunette with the mega watt smile attractive, because her personality certainly left something to be desired. Ashlyn fixed the form that Ali was struggling with and stayed in her office until Ali completely finished with the client. 

“Ashlyn, I just wanted to thank you for your help today, you have really been a life saver,” Ali said with a warm smile. She was beginning to regret her previous behavior the more she saw how helpful and kind the blonde was. “You’re welcome, and it is nice to see that you remembered my name,” Ashlyn replied with a dimpled smile. “Well, I should probably start remembering more than your name, like what you would like to have for dinner or lunch sometime, because I definitely owe you one.” 

“Could the ice queen be melting?” Ashlyn wondered as she searched Ali’s face which appeared to be genuine. Ali flashed a genuine smile at her which caused the most adorable crinkle to happen on the sides of her nose, mouth, and under her eyes. Ashlyn looked down because the smile was too much for her to handle as she felt her stomach drop. Ashlyn was pretty sure that smile could light up an entire universe alone. “Thank you, but I am just doing my job,” the blonde smiled and turned to walk off and return to her desk. Ali looked at Ashlyn’s arms as she walked away, they were starting to get to her. Ali was an arms person and she was beginning to wonder what those arms would feel like in a strong embrace. Especially those muscled biceps.

After ten more phone calls from Ali and going over that day’s sales and reporting them to the factory, Ashlyn was feeling like burnt toast. It was 10:00 p.m. and she decided she was going to go home. She could not hold her eyes open anymore. Ashlyn walked downstairs, said goodnight to the salespeople, and waved goodnight to the managers. She could not wait to get in her jeep and go home to bed. As soon as she got outside and saw her car, her heart sank. 

“Son of a bitch,” she sighed in frustration. Right behind Ashlyn’s Jeep sat a white BMW roadster. Mitch, one of the salesmen walked out and Ashlyn asked, “What asshole does this belong to and why is it parked behind my Jeep blocking me in?” Mitch chuckled and put his arm around Ashlyn’s shoulders and said, “I think that belongs to our new finance manager Ali.” “Of course it does,” Ashlyn sighed as she threw her Coach messenger bag into the front seat of her jeep. She so felt like honking the horn relentlessly until the owner came out and moved the BMW, but that wasn’t professional, so back into the dealership she went to find cat woman.

Ashlyn found Ali in her office. “Hi Ali, would you mind moving your car so I can get out of my parking space and go home? I’m really jetlagged and if I don’t make it to my bed in 20 minutes, I’m going to pass out on the side of the road.” Ali raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde squinting her eyes a bit in disapproval. Normally, she would make her wait since she was about to leave in five minutes herself, but decided against it since the blonde had been so helpful to her that day. Ali wasn’t too happy about the idea that the blonde had the parking spot she wanted, but that subject could be tackled on another day. She went outside, said goodnight to Ashlyn, and moved her car. 

Ali pulled her beamer into her driveway. It was almost midnight and she was exhausted but that is how first days in a new dealership went, especially in finance. No one could leave until the last customer left and tonight she had three customers they had to finish contracting and delivering into their new vehicles.   
Ali had a raging headache from information overload and walked into her kitchen to grab two Excedrine Migraine pills and a glass of water. She then headed straight to her bedroom and changed into her pink Adidas cotton shorts and a white sleep tank and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She then headed straight for her fridge and fixed a plate of cheese, crackers, grapes and strawberries and headed straight to the couch to relax for a few minutes. She had to attend a sales manager’s meeting at 8:30 the next morning so this evening was going to be short lived. 

She turned on her 70” Sony flat screen tv and smiled when the beautiful sound came out of her Bang and Olfson speakers. Ali worked her ass off which meant that she did not have much of a life, so the material splurges she made for her home were her happiness for the time being. As she turned on CNN to catch up on the news, she felt the soreness in her shoulders from the stress of the day. Ali leaned back and closed her eyes and made her body relax. She wished she had someone to rub down her sore shoulders and back. In her last relationship, she had to do all of the caregiving. She longed for a day when she would come home from work at a decent hour to someone who wanted to take care of her and love her, someone whom she could love back and give the world to. It was a nice thought, but 12:30 came fast and it was time to take herself to bed. 

Four Subdivisions over, an exhausted and freshly showered Ashlyn crawled into her bed. She turned on the Late Late Show and practiced some deep breathing exercises to let the stress begin to exit her body. Her mind began to drift to the beautiful brunette whom she felt conflicted about. If Ali, turned out to be like any of the finance managers before her, she would soon lose the bitch façade and turn into someone that Ashlyn would likely become friends with. Why did it have to be so hard? Why did they all have to come in with such attitudes? Was this what business was all about? Was the only way to be successful to mount a broom and come in like the flying wicked bitch of the west? “There is no way I am going to behave this way when I own my business. I will have balance. I will be strong, polite, remember my manners and respect people if it kills me,” thought Ashlyn.   
While all of Ali’s misbehaving’s ran through Ashlyn’s mind, she could not stop thinking about how stunning and drop dead gorgeous Ali was. “Why can’t the personality ever match the looks?” Ashlyn wondered. Not that it mattered anyway if it did. Ashlyn would never act on her feelings. She hoped that one day she could get to a place where she could. She hoped that one day she would get in a bed that was not empty and that she would have someone she could wrap her strong arms around and love. She hoped that one day that person would love her back and snuggle into her side each night and share their hopes and dreams with her. Maybe one day she would wake up next to someone that truly made this life worth living. She smiled as she let her mind drift off into sleep fantasizing about someone she would fall in love with someday.   
Little did Ashlyn know how the next day would set her on a course that would change her life forever, both bad and good.


	6. Terror in the Sky

It was around 8:00 a.m. in the morning when Ashlyn’s phone started to ring relentlessly. Ashlyn usually got up around 9:30 or 10:00 because on most days, she did not have to be to work until 11:00 a.m., a schedule she had maintained since she was in college. Ashlyn was more of a night owl and usually worked anywhere until 9:00 p.m. til midnight depending on how many customers they had since it was her duty to report the sales each night. This also worked out great for the sales staff to have someone from the accounting office around to help cut checks in a pinch, administer petty cash in emergencies, and just help with support related issues in general. Ashlyn looked at her phone to see that it was Jetta calling and sent it to voicemail in order to catch some more z’s. As soon as she rolled back over, the phone began ringing again. “Ugh, what Jetta? I’m so jetlagged and sleepy, please let me sleep.”

“Ash, you need to get up and turn it on the news right now. I’m serious Ash, you have to get up and turn on the news, I’m standing in the waiting room looking at the television with your Dad who brought his car in for service,” Jetta said with panic and tears in her voice. “Ok, Ok, Red, I’m turning on the news.” Ashlyn turned on the TV to NBC and the image that came across her screen was one of pure horror as she heard Matt Lauer’s voice speak about a plane that had crashed into one of the buildings in the World Trade Center in New York City. Ashlyn sat up in her bed in pure shock with her hand over her mouth while the other hand held the phone to her ear. Just as she was about to say something to Jetta, the image of another plane came into the picture and crashed into the second tower. “No!!!!” Ashlyn screamed into the phone as Jetta yelled “Oh my God! No!”

Both Ashlyn and Jetta started to cry into the phone and Ashlyn started to panic. “Jetta, please put my Dad on the phone,” sobbed Ashlyn. “Hello? Ash?”

“Hi Daddy, omg I can’t believe this is happening!” cried Ashlyn as she continued to listen to Matt and now conclusions of a terrorist attack were coming across the television. “Dad, I want you out of there please get your car and come home, if they haven’t finished it, I will bring it back for you. I want you home now.”

Ashlyn heard her dad sigh, “Honey I am just getting an oil change and I will leave as soon as they are done,” her Dad answered.

“No Dad, you don’t understand,” Ashlyn pleaded, “There are still planes in the air unaccounted for and the dealership is right near Bush Airport. I do not want you on a lot with 300 cars full of gasoline near an airport in the fourth largest city in the world. Please get out of there.”

“Okay Ashlyn, I will ask for them to bring me my car right away and I will come home,” her Dad replied. Ashlyn hung up the phone and then dialed the direct line to Joan’s office.

“Hello?” Joan answered.

“Joan, it’s me, Ash. Have you seen what is happening on the news?”

“Ashlyn, it is the most horrific thing I have ever seen. Did you just see the second plane? I am watching it on my computer.”

“Yes, Joan, Jetta just called me and woke me up. I am not going to leave the house until this nightmare is over. I do not feel safe going out and I do not want to be anywhere near an airport right now.” Ashlyn could hear Joan sigh.

“Ashlyn, the world will not stop turning because of this and life will have to go on, we all have to come into work.”

“Joan, I understand, and I will be happy to come in and work over the weekend, but I am not leaving this house today, especially while planes are unaccounted for, we work near an airport, and the lot is filled with cars with tanks full of gasoline.”

“As long as you make it up, I will cover for you. I have to say, if I was still at home, I wouldn’t come in either. By the way, I heard you did a great job in helping out Ali yesterday.”  
“Thank you Joan, I wish my mind could be on work right now, but I just can’t. I am watching these people run for their lives on the streets of New York and I am just in shock. Please be safe and tell everyone I send my love.”

Ashlyn hung up the phone and turned up the TV volume. She could not believe her eyes as she watched the fire come from the first tower. The reports coming in were horrifying and then the unthinkable began to happen. The first tower started to crumble and collapse upon itself. It was an image of terror Ashlyn would never forget as she sat up in her bed with her hand covering her mouth sobbing uncontrollably. No one had ever witnessed anything like this before. The commentators on the Today Show were in disbelief. The cameras started to pan to the streets of New York where a cloud of dust and rubble was consuming the entire city as people were running for their lives to escape it into nearby businesses.

Ashlyn felt weight depress the bed by her feet and looked over to see her Dad who sat down beside her and grabbed her ankle and patted her leg. He watched the horror unfold on the television and then turned towards Ashlyn and asked, “Ash, are you ok?” He knew how Ashlyn felt things deeper than most people do, she was extremely sensitive in that way and he knew how she could battle depression at times. This day would very likely send Ashlyn into one of those periods of depression. He wished that he could make it all go away, for many different reasons.

“Daddy, I am so glad you are home. This is just horrible. You know that could have been you there today right?”

Her Dad nodded and said, “Yes Ash, but I am not. When I left New York, I knew I would never go back. When JP Morgan offered me that job at the World Trade Center, I had no reservations in turning it down. New York City is a rat race and I did my ten years there. I’ve never had any desire to return and today, I know more than ever that I made the right decision for our family.”

Ashlyn could not imagine a life without her Dad in it. He was a handsome man, tall, dark, green eyes, kind, her knight in shining armor in many ways. He was the glue that kept their family together and was the person that Ashlyn got her strength and intelligence from. Not the same could be said for her Mother who battled alcoholism and managed to make all of the wrong choices on a daily basis. Despite living in the same house, Ashlyn and her Mother did not speak. She was done focusing her energy on lost causes and people who were incapable of learning their lessons. It was easier for Ashlyn to disconnect herself from that situation rather than fighting the daily battle of her Mother’s demons. Her Mother did a fantastic job of making her feel unworthy, pointing out all of her inadequacies, and never failing to let her know that she never expected to have a tom boy.  
This was also one of the reasons Ashlyn was in a hurry to move out now that she had graduated. She hated leaving her Dad alone with her Mother, but it was his decision to stay with her and frankly, she just couldn’t watch the toll all of this was taking on Dad anymore. She was looking forward to a day where she could live freely and have her friends over without feeling embarrassed of what her Mother would pull in front of them.

“I’m going downstairs to fix lunch honey, I’ll make you a sandwich and leave it for you in the fridge,” he smiled sadly and left her room. He knew he would most likely not be seeing Ashlyn downstairs anytime soon. Ever since she was a small child, Ashlyn had an enormous heart with a giant capacity for love, compassion, and empathy. Her heart freely gave but she had difficulty in accepting that kind of love for herself. She felt things deeper than anyone he knew.


	7. When Dreams Crash and Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be getting back to the fun stuff soon :) I wanted to work on a little bit of character development. Certain things have had to happen to get both of these ladies to evaluate their lives and realize what they want. To answer some questions, This is an alternate universe set in 2001 and I purposely made Ashlyn 3 years younger than Ali.

Four years ago, Mike Harris watched as Ashlyn’s hopes and dreams crumbled. The tall, tanned, blonde girl, so full of optimism, ready to take on the world, disappeared on him all in one day in August of 1997. For as long as anyone could remember, Ashlyn wanted to become a fashion photographer. The minute Cindy Crawford, Claudia Schiffer, Naomi Campbell, Nikki Taylor, Christi Turlington, and Linda Evangelista hit the covers of the magazines, Ashlyn was drawn in like a magnet. Saturday mornings were spent watching “Style, with Elsa Klench,” and Ashlyn had a subscription to Vogue, Cosmopolitan, Women’s Wear Daily, Harper’s Bazaar, you name it. If Ashlyn was really honest, she harbored major girl crushes on all of the supermodels of the 90’s. Ashlyn began applying for internships to those magazines her second year in college and had received an invitation from Cosmopolitan. Her Father did not want Ashlyn to go because he knew her head was in the stars. Running off to New York with no money, no job, and living in the most expensive city of the world would be impossible.

Ashlyn did not see it that way. She herself had been told that she could easily be a model and felt like if nothing else, she could fall back on that if the photography thing did not pan out. She was completely unaware of the lifestyle, the stress, the early mornings and the late nights that encompassed such a job. Ashlyn didn’t know that if you wanted to get a good spot Taking photos at fashion week, you better claim your spot at 4:00 a.m. Ashlyn didn’t see that people who worked in the industry pumped themselves full of drugs, pills, alcohol, energy drinks and anything else that would keep them going and maintaining pencil thin figures. Her Dad had seen it all during the years he worked in New York for a company that called on Diane Von Furstenburg to handle their accounting. There was no way he was going to let Ashlyn join that world, he just didn’t know how he was going to stop her.

Fortunately, and unfortunately for him, he did not have to. On a Saturday night in August, Ashlyn came home after work and sat down on the living room couch to watch TV with her Dad. It was late and he was about to go to bed when breaking news came across the screen. Princess Diana had been involved in a horrible car crash in a Paris tunnel. The images of the car slammed against the tunnel wall with 50 or more police cruisers and ambulances surrounding the scene was a horrific site. Ashlyn just sat there traumatized with tears running down her face. As the night went on, it was apparent that Princess Diana was not going to make it despite desperate attempts from emergency workers to revive her.

  
Ashlyn never went to bed that night as the news started to roll in of what happened. Paparazzo chased the car at dangerous speeds in attempts to photograph Diana with her new boyfriend Dodi Al Fayed and rumors were swirling that she was pregnant. As the day went on, networks like CNN began running shows on Paparazzi and what caused photographers to turn to this profession. It was survival. You could freelance in photography all you wanted, hoping for jobs. However, one picture of a celebrity could bring in $25,000, $50,000, even $100,000 depending on who it was and how hot the topic was. The rag magazines were willing to pay anything for the hottest, most intrusive, and revealing pictures that invaded celebrity lives.

Then came to specials on how Princess Diana had been hunted most of her adult life by the paparazzi and the press. It seemed like the Princess never had a moment of peace.  
Ashlyn decided that night she was not going to turn into one of them. If the deck was stacked against her achieving her dreams in New York, she did not want to become a desperate person who would resort to such a thing. At that time, in 1997, the future of photography was something she was unsure of anyway with the emergence of the digital age and online content. The future of print magazines and papers was in question as well. The accumulation of everything along with the death of Princess Diana had become too much. Even the possibility of modeling didn’t hold the same luster as it once had the more she watched these specials. It was a very superficial world and Ashlyn was beginning to see that she wanted more intellectually. A piece of Ashlyn died that summer and it took her months to look forward to something again.

Shortly after her death, Ashlyn changed her major from communications/journalism to business. Ashlyn knew she could do anything with a business degree in an uncertain future. Ashlyn’s Dad hated watching his daughter’s dreams die with that car crash that night. However, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief knowing that most likely, it was for the best. He would no longer worry about spending sleepless nights worrying about his daughter’s welfare in such a scary place as New York. It was one thing if you had a support system there, but for his daughter to arrive there and try to make it on her own, alone, terrified him. Ashlyn admired Madonna’s story of how she arrived in New York with $36 in her pocket and made it big. He would tell her constantly how that was an anomaly and how he was sure there was more to that story. Mike had never been happier than the day Ashlyn told

him she switched to a Business major. He no longer worried for her and knew she would stay in Houston where he could keep an eye on her and help guide her.  
Four years later, Ashlyn graduated and he could not be more proud of her. Days like today worried him though. He knew all too well the depression Ashlyn fell into when her dream died that day in 1997. The look on her face this morning brought all of those memories back to him. He knew Ashlyn was already taking on the problems of the world with today’s attack and there was nothing he could do to stop it other than to keep an eye on her and try not to watch her slip away into another bout.

Unfortunately for Mike, it was too late, it was starting to happen. By now, Ashlyn was numb as another plane crashed into the Pentagon and a 4th one into an empty field in Pennsylvania. Ashlyn watched the events unfold in horror listening to the different accounts stream in to the various news channels. It was now obvious that this was terrorism, something that most Americans were not that familiar with on a day to day basis. This was a day that would forever change anyone who witnessed it.

Ashlyn’s phone began to ring and she looked down and saw it was Whitney. “Hello?”

“Ashlyn, oh my God have you been watching TV? Can you believe this? We were just flying two days ago. We are so lucky to be home.”

“Whitney, I am in disbelief. I am sitting here in bed watching everything and I feel like I am going to be sick. I am so happy we are home too and everyone I know is accounted for. How about you?”

“Same here, I am so grateful everyone I know is safe. I feel so badly for all of those poor people just trying to go to work. I just wanted to call you and tell you that I love you and check in on you.”

“I love you too Whit, I’m ok, I decided to stay home today until this madness ends. Let’s get together for dinner soon.” Ashlyn then hung up and decided to make her way downstairs to grab something to drink.

Back at Planet Jeep, things were not going well. It did not take long for word to spread of the day’s tragedies amongst their employees and customers and chaos was beginning to ensue. Dale’s employees wanted to go home and their hearts were not in the game. His customers were beginning to panic and pull out of car deals either due to emotional reasons or uncertainty of the future or their financial security. Largely this was because no one knew what was really happening or who was behind it. He was beginning to become angry because dammit, he had a business to run and things had been slow in the car business the past three months. Dale could not afford a financial meltdown nor could he afford for his employees to begin to panic. Ashlyn not coming in was beginning to upset him because he did not need his other employees following suit and he was sure to let Joan know how he felt about the situation.


	8. The Land Slide Will Bring You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Landslide"
> 
> "Can the child within my heart rise above?  
> Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
> Can I handle the seasons of my life?   
> Well I've been afraid of changin'  
> 'Cause I've built my life around you  
> But time makes you bolder   
> Even children get older  
> And I'm getting older too

In an office downstairs, Ali was also becoming angrier by the minute. This was the most fucked up day she had ever witnessed both personally and professionally. For starters, Ali was originally from DC and her brother Kyle was travelling that day from Los Angeles to DC to visit their parents. No one in the family could reach Kyle because there were ground stoppages and DC was on lock down since the four planes that were involved in the terror originated out of there, one crashing into the Pentagon. Ali was gripped with worry in her gut about the whereabouts and welfare of her brother. Her parents, Deb and Ken were also distraught with worry and Ali kept checking in with them whenever she could but it was hard to get through because many times, the lines were overwhelmed and busy.

Then there was the job she started yesterday and witnessing every deal in the dealership’s pipeline quickly go to hell in a handbasket. Customers were backing out of deals left and right and deals were quickly going up in flames due to uncertainty. People were scared, they were starting to pull money out of banks and the lenders were becoming scared too for fear of what was going to happen. If there was a run on the banks, they would have no money to finance car deals with. In a normal situation, there were strategies you could use to put customers minds at ease. However, on this day, when terror attacks were running rampant, what were you going to tell someone when you didn’t even know what was going to happen yourself? It was like a sinkhole had opened and was swallowing the earth. 

Then there was Ashlyn. Where the fuck was she when everything was going up in flames? The one person who knew the status of the car deals they had in the pipeline and if the contracts were cashed or not had gone M.I.A. The more Ali thought about it, the more she wished she had treated her more kindly the day before because now she was in the middle of a colossal shit show. It would have been smart to get her cell phone number. Joan was trying to help but she only made everything worse because of her own panic. After the way she had treated Ashlyn yesterday and if this is what she had to put up on a normal day with Joan, no wonder Ashlyn was MIA. “I’m going to have to treat that girl better the next time I see her.”

Over in the service department, Jetta felt chest pains. Every customer that had a vehicle in their shop for service, immediately wanted their cars back, regardless if they were fixed or not, regardless if they were torn down or not and waiting on parts. The phones were ringing off of the hook and Dale instructed Joan to send Allie and Carli down to the service department to help answer the phones and soothe their customers. Joan also had to send Julie downstairs to help the receptionist answer the calls that were coming into the main telephone line. 

By 6:00 p.m. Dale called an employee meeting on the showroom floor and thanked everyone for their efforts throughout such a terrible day and sent everyone home early to their families. He instructed everyone that they we reopen at noon the next day to give everyone time to rest, recharge and regroup. Nothing was being accomplished anyway other than managing chaos, so he decided to shut the chaos down for a while. He also told them to begin to prepare for the enormous challenges they would face in the next few weeks financially and that he would do everything in his power to keep the doors open. If today was an indicator, they were all in for a very difficult month financially.  
Ali could not have been more grateful for an early evening off. Her Mom called to let her know they just got a hold of Kyle and that he was ok and laid over in Las Vegas because all of the planes were forced to land. He had gotten in touch with one of his best friends in LA who was going to make the four hour drive to come get him and return him to LA. They had no idea when the flight situation would be straightened out and none of them currently were allowed in the air. Kyle postponed his trip and told his parents that he would come see them for an extended Thanksgiving vacation. Since she could not get through to him on her phone, she fired off an email to him letting her know how happy she was to know he was safe and to tell him how much she loved him.

Ali came home and put dinner in the oven and started her hot tub on the patio out back and turned on the TV she had out there. This was the first time that day she got to really see the news and see the horrors that happened earlier that day. The hot jets felt amazing on her back and neck and were helping to ease the tension and stress. The images on her TV screen were making her immensely sad. Tears streaked her face as she wondered what type of evil existed in this world that could orchestrate something like this. Suddenly, all of her problems at work seemed so small and she felt extremely lucky to be alive that day. Ali took a moment to count her blessings and say a prayer and prayed for more kindness in this world. She couldn’t control much, but she could start with herself. 

The images coming out of One World Trade center were horrific to anyone watching. All the different newscasts showed a pile of steaming rubble and first responders who were trying to dig through it to rescue anyone who might be alive. Before Ashlyn knew it, it was 7:00 pm and she looked down to see she was still in her pajamas. Her stomach growled and it occurred to her that she had not eaten anything that day. She walked into the kitchen and found the sandwich in the fridge her dad made for her earlier. She wondered if she would keep it down because her stomach was beginning to feel sick. 

Ashlyn’s mind started to play “what if?” What if her Dad had taken the job in New York? What if she had chased her dream and went to work for Vogue or Cosmopolitan in New York? That could be her Dad today or her running through the streets of New York or buried beneath rubble. As she sat in the living room watching the rescue efforts she began to thank God for unanswered prayers. She also said a prayer for all of the victims, their families, and anyone who was affected by this nightmare. 

Stories were still coming out about the first responders who went missing when the towers collapsed and from the families of passengers who were on those planes. To hear accounts of last minute phone calls they made to their loved ones were heartbreaking. For about the tenth time that day, tears flooded down Ashlyn’s face. Her Dad so badly wanted to change the channel, but change it to what? Every channel was covering this one way or another, the largest attack to ever happen on American soil. All he could do was go to his bedroom where his wife watched in terror and try to comfort her. Then he would come out into the living room and see his daughter shredded into pieces. He never looked so forward to going into work as he did the next day just to have something else to think about. He hoped the same would be true for Ashlyn because she was a lot like him.


	9. Who Has Been Sleeping In My Bed?

This day had put a lot into perspective for Ali. As she slid into the freshly washed sheets of her king sized bed, she looked over and no one was there. Her focus and drive to achieve success, wealth, and climb the ladder professionally had bought her everything she could ever need. She bought a four bedroom house with a game room, pool, office, and garage apartment. It was a home that she planned on filling up with laughter with her ex fiancée and a couple of dogs.

That dream all fell apart when she came home early one Saturday, not feeling well, to find their neighbor, Jeff, on top of her fiancée screwing like rabbits in their bed. Ali was absolutely devastated and felt inadequate. Was she that terrible of a lay that her fiancée Beth wanted to turn to a man? Beth told Ali that she was done with men and was no longer attracted to them when they first began dating. Apparently, this was not the case. Upon questioning her fiancée, she learned that everything was her fault. It was her fault that she worked too much and was never home. It was her fault that she did not want children; however this was never voiced as a problem before. It was her fault that on her days off she wanted to relax and was often too tired to go out clubbing or to parties on the weekends. Beth also told Ali that their relationship had become too vanilla and that she felt that Ali was closed off to trying new things. However, what Ali walked in on looked pretty damn vanilla to her, Beth under Jeff with her head on the pillow. “Give me a fucking break.”

  
Ali had little tolerance for bullshit and by the next weekend, she was helping her ex pack and letting her know to not let the door hit her in the ass on the way out. Beth never apologized and didn’t seem to feel ashamed one bit. She blamed Ali and said many hurtful things out of anger because she was being moved out. Ali told her to go knock on Jeff’s door, maybe she could live over there. Beth told Ali to enjoy her life married to her job and would be living an empty life with just her and her hand.

Ever since that day three years ago, Ali had simply given up on relationships. She had no desire to have her heart put through the shredder again. She had felt safe with Beth and thought they were building a future together until it all crumbled that day. Ali was not going to feel shame for working towards her goals and being an independent person who supported herself well. Lucky for her, the neighbor had also moved away, evicted was more like it after facing foreclosure. “Maybe if he was working and had a job instead of fucking my ex’s brains out, he could have saved his house.”

Now Ali sat in her house alone. A home she was proud of and worked hard for. But on this darkest day, what did all of it matter? What did any of it matter if you faced Armageddon alone and had no one in this world to rely on in the closest of ways. The future was so uncertain and the very way of life that they all had enjoyed had been attacked. No one had any idea if the nightmare was over and at the end of the day, all Ali was left with was a pillow next to her to hug as she drifted off to sleep.

As Ashlyn slipped into her own bed she realized she was cried out. Their freedom had been attacked today and she had run the gambit of emotions, from anger, to sadness, to horror, to depression. She had no place to put all of it and no idea what she was going to do if anything at all. It was a weird place to be. Normally she would work out or go for a run, but that was the last thing she felt like doing. Nothing felt certain anymore and she was afraid. She grabbed the pillow next to her and drew it in close to her body. What was all of this for? Everything she had worked for, all of the effort she was putting into her job, what was it all for? At the end of the day she was alone at one of the most terrifying times in the nation’s history.

Maybe she needed to rethink how she had been living in fear to put herself out there. Maybe it was time to make a change and make this life worth living and share it with someone. If we were going to war, did she really want to end up this way? Did she want to be the girl that put all of her energy and focus into work and had not lived, and had no one to share it with? If she found a girl she liked and made an advance, what was the worst thing that could happen? Being rejected? Being called a dyke, or queer, or butch, or gay, all of those words that so easily ran off of her mother’s tongue, or being made fun of? So what? It was apparent that today was the worst thing that could happen. The stones that people could potentially throw at her were nothing compared to what happened today. Being on a plane that flew into the side of a building, that was the worst that could happen. Being on the lobby floor of a building that collapsed on top of you, that was the worst that could happen. Sitting in your office at the Pentagon while a plane struck your wall and came into your office like a missile, that was the worst that could happen.

That night Ashlyn decided that she was going to make a change and grow a pair. She was going to start fulfilling the goals she set for herself. The first thing was going to be to find a place, get a dog, enjoy time with her friends more, and start putting herself out there, no matter how embarrassing or uncomfortable it was. She felt like once she got out on her own, there really would not be as many judgements like the ones she got from her Mother. If she was shot down and rejected then it would happen on her own. If she wanted to love another woman, she wasn’t going to have to worry about what her mother thought. She certainly would not have to live in the same house and watch someone self-destruct every day. She was done pining after the things she wanted, or at least some of them


	10. Gotta Get Up And Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gotta Get Up And Try"
> 
> "Where there is desire  
> There is gonna be a flame  
> Where there is a flame  
> Someone's bound to get burned  
> But just because it burns  
> Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
> You've gotta get up and try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those so much for your comments and kudos! Boo on Saturday night. Ash made some awesome saves. Lets all say a prayer for our girls to win on Tuesday night. :)

The next day Ashlyn woke up and felt like she had fought a war.  Maybe she had with her own mind.  She knew she was going to have to face the music and dance.  Despite getting plenty of sleep and sleeping in because work did not open until noon, her body felt heavy and exhausted.  She was mentally tired and spent.  It was all she could do to drag herself out of bed and into a hot shower.  The shower is where she did her best thinking.   As she listened to the news over the sound of the faucet, it looked like for now, the worst was over.  There were no more attacks and air travel was beginning to resume.  Now it was just a question of figuring out who was behind the attacks and going after them.   Al Qaeda and some madman known as Osama Bin Laden were the primary suspects, both whom Ashlyn had never heard of. 

Ashlyn convinced herself that if she was going to remain a functioning adult, she had to get up and try today despite how she was feeling.  There would be plenty of time to figure it all out on the news when she got home tonight since this was all anyone was talking about.   She got dressed and stopped by her favorite bagel shop to pick up a sandwich and an iced tea for her lunch on her way in.  It was 11:30 and when she pulled up to her parking spot, there was a white BMW roadster in it.  Ashlyn was too tired to have the reaction that she usually would, resulting in lots of cussing and a confrontation.  “ _Fuck it, I’ll just pull in right behind her, I am not playing this game today_.”

As she walked into Planet Jeep, she saw Ali standing in the doorway of her office, speaking with another salesman.   Ashlyn was planning on walking right past the both of them as she did not feel like speaking with anyone.  She saw Ali’s sparkling eyes immediately latch on to her own and then the bag she was holding and she subconsciously licked her lips.  Ashlyn moved the bag from her left arm to her right one as she would be damned if she gave cat woman an opportunity to paw her lunch.   She might have been a fool a couple of days ago, but she had caught on to her game.  “ _Did this woman never eat?  Was she incapable of going out into the world and purchasing a meal for herself?  Wtf?  Do I look like the local taco truck?”_ It was already enough that Joan poached about 8 Diet Cokes out of every 12 pack she brought upstairs, there was no way in hell she was going to become Ali’s lunch bitch too. 

Ali watched Ashlyn enter the building with a bag of something that smelled wonderful and laughed internally as she watched Ashlyn switch the bag from one arm to another, protecting it like a football.  “ _She doesn’t know it yet, but one day she is going to bring me lunch out of habit because she enjoys doing it_ ,” Ali thought to herself.  She had her ways.

“Good morning Ashlyn, it is nice to see you made it in today.   You were sorely missed yesterday,” Ali smiled putting a hand on Ashlyn’s forearm, sending a jolt of electricity through Ashlyn’s body when that soft, moisturized cool hand caressed her skin.   Ashlyn really didn’t know how to take her comment, if it was genuine, or if it was a dig at her for not coming into work yesterday.  “Hello Ali, I am sure that I was only missed because someone needed something.  Unfortunately there were more important things going on in the world yesterday then how many asses I could come in to work and wipe yesterday.”  Ashlyn just kept walking.   Since they were both managers, she could not get in trouble for her comment and Ali could take that however the hell she wanted as far as Ashlyn was concerned.   She was done kissing everyone’s ass to try to get people to like her or to get what she needed for her job.  Right now, she just simply did not care and wanted to come in and do her work for a change vs. everyone else’s.  Let them all figure it out. 

Ali rolled her eyes, “Well my ass is one you surely won’t ever have to worry about wiping,” she replied and went to sit down at her desk.   Gone was the good natured blonde she had met a couple of days ago.  She had now been replaced by some kind of snap dragon.  That was sad too because Ali would have liked to have invited her into her office for lunch and had a better look at that blue and white checkered shirt she was wearing.   Despite Ashlyn’s ugly comment, she decided that later on that day, she was going to fix what was wrong between them.  She owed the girl at least that.  If Ali was honest with herself, Ashlyn standing up to her was kind of a turn on.

As Ashlyn exited the elevator upstairs, she walked straight into Dale.  “Harris, nice of you to join us today.  Last time I looked, yesterday was Tuesday and we are open on Tuesdays.  I have a business to run Harris, you know that right?” Dale looked at her with a stern furrowed brow.

“Good afternoon sir, yes, I am well aware of that and I am here to do whatever I can to make up for yesterday,” Ashlyn said with regret on her face.  No one really knew about how she shut down when faced with depression and she wasn’t about to go admitting it to her coworkers and the owner.  She would just have to take it on the chin and look like a dumbass.  To her that was better than declaring, “ _Hello, I am Ashlyn Harris and I battle depression sometimes_.” 

As she walked down the hallway to the office, she was relieved to find that she would be the first one in this morning.  She sat down and ate her bagel sandwich, made a drink, and began to tackle the piles of work on her desk before anyone could interrupt her with their crisis.   One by one, the girls started to file in, each one stopping to give Ashlyn a hug before sitting at their own desk.   They were a family after all and they cared about her and she them.  They all started to talk about what happened the day prior and express their feelings about it.   It was so sad to hear how scared everyone was and uncertain of the future.  They were uncertain of their jobs, finances, and general welfare as a citizen after what just transpired.  

At noon, Joan came in with heavy bags under her eyes and her eyeglasses hanging down at her chest.  Today she wore her purple pantsuit and looked disheveled.   Ashlyn took one look at her and knew Joan hit the bottle heavy last night.  Joan’s drink of choice was a bottle of Grey Goose and she smelled like it.   Ashlyn sighed because she knew this meant one of two things.  Either they were all going to be in the firing squad that day, or the office was going to be eerily silent.  Luckily for them all, it wound up being the latter.   All that could be heard was the piped in music over the overhead speaker.  Ashlyn normally would mind, but she had a lot to accomplish that day.  

An hour went by before Joan’s phone began ringing.  When she hung it up she called out for Ashlyn.  Ashlyn walked into her office bringing her a diet coke hoping to quell the beast if one were about to show up.  “Thank you Ashlyn.  Ali just called and asked if you could come down to her office for a few minutes and help show her how we do credit life and gap insurance cancellations.”

“Sure, Ill head down there now,” Ashlyn replied, thinking that Ali damn well knew how to do them.  Credit life was a product they sold to customers where the car would be paid off in the event of death, and gap was a product they sold that covered the difference of a totaled car for the payoff amount after what the insurance company paid.   Ashlyn knew this was a ruse just to get her to come downstairs.   In a way, she didn’t mind.  Cat woman looked pretty damn fine this morning in her charcoal grey pant suit with the pink stitching and her pretty pink blouse that matched her lipstick.   If there was one thing that woman knew how to do, it was dress.  Ashlyn wasn’t sure if there was anything hotter than a fine looking woman in a power suit and pointed heels.  It just did things to her, especially if the woman wearing one was powerful herself.


	11. Teamwork Makes the Dream Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comments and kudos are appreciated :). I'm going to try to give you longer chapters and I am starting to figure out this site when I post chapters. Their thoughts will be italicized. 
> 
> These ladies will stumble and fall on their way to making progress. Everything is easier said than done.

Ashlyn approached Ali’s office, empty handed on purpose, no coffee and no snacks this time.   “Hello Ashlyn, I wanted to see if we could have a do-over from the past few days and to see if you would show me a couple more things?” The brunette asked as her cinnamon eyes bore through Ashlyn’s soul.   “I know we got off on the wrong foot and that was mainly due on my part, and I would like to apologize.  Especially after what transpired yesterday, life is too short, so I would like to start over.  How about a truce?”

Ashlyn smiled, a small dimple formed on her left cheek and for the first time, Ali saw her hazel eyes sparkle a little bit.  Ali was glad, and decided that some human kindness could go a long way and vowed to herself right there and then, she would exhibit more of it, especially if it made that dimple appear.  It wasn’t going to be easy because she knew Joan would take that as a weakness to take advantage of her, she had heard all about why her predecessor Tom left.  Ashlyn didn’t seem to be Joan’s puppet.  She wasn’t sure just yet, but she suspected she might be able to trust Ashlyn.

“Sure, apology accepted.  Let’s start over, hello, I am Ashlyn Harris,” she smiled and extended her hand for Ali to shake.   Ali did not take her hand.  Instead she stood up and approached the younger woman and greeted her with a big hug, rubbing her back a little with her right hand.   Ashlyn stood frozen for a moment, stiff, as this was totally unexpected.  Cat woman was melting right before her and God, she smelled and looked good.   Her hair smelled like Biosilk and she wanted to know what body wash it was she used because her neck smelled heavenly.  Ashlyn returned the hug a little stiffly because she was caught by surprise, and that saddened Ali a little bit.  She could tell that Ashlyn probably wasn’t used to being hugged and she thought to herself how sad that was for such a strikingly beautiful young woman.  “ _Was Ashlyn sensitive behind the tough exterior?  Maybe one day I can change that and make her enjoy a good hug_.”

“Ok, much better, I am Ali Krieger, nice to meet you Ashlyn,” Ali smiled as she returned to her seat and pointed to the chair across from her desk for Ashlyn to have a seat.   “First I wanted to let you know that I had to pull a few deals off of your desk yesterday because we have had customers backing out of car deals left and right due to the horrible attacks yesterday.  So if you notice some deals missing, that is why.  Secondly, we need to do whatever we can to get every deal we have in the pipeline funded as quickly as possible.  Our business has instantly dropped off so I told Dale that I would roll up my sleeves and do whatever I can to help make that possible.  If you could bring me the deals that you have that are still waiting on funding, I will help get whatever is missing and call and follow up on them to see what is still needed to get the lenders to cash the contracts,” Ali offered truly wanting to help.

“ _Is this really happening?  A finance manager who is willing to roll up her sleeves and find solutions?  Not just throw half assed put together deals at us and expect us to wave a magic wand?  Knock me over with a stick! It must be temporary,”_ Ashlyn thought to herself.

“Wow, that would be so appreciated and such a big help.  If you could do that, I could focus on accounts payable, rebates, and getting every dime into the dealership possible to help keep things afloat,” Ashlyn smiled appreciating this new Ali, one who was interested in team work.

“Teamwork makes the dream work,” Ali replied and smiled as she offered Ashlyn a package of white powdered doughnuts.  Ashlyn’s eyes flashed at Ali and she smiled, took the doughnuts and said, “Ok, let me go grab everything and I will be right back.”

When she returned upstairs, she filled Joan in on what Ali had offered and Joan was happy to hear it because her whole office was falling behind from working downstairs yesterday.  Ashlyn quickly gathered everything and brought the deal files down to Ali after making her sign them out. Ali then proceeded to ask Ashlyn how she wanted the gap, credit life, and warranty cancellation paper work to be handled. If Ali was trying to work a way into Ashlyn’s heart, she was definitely starting off on the right foot.  “ _Now if she would just get out of my fucking parking spot, she would be batting 1000. At least she is trying today and putting forth an effort.  I will give her that._ ”

The more time Ashlyn spent with Ali throughout the day, the more Ali couldn’t help but think how hot she was.  “ _Christ she smells irresistible_.”  Ashlyn smelled of some kind of amazingly fresh scent that Ali guessed was something like CK1.  As Ashlyn bent across her desk to show her a couple more things on the computer, it was all Ali could do to stop herself from wanting to grab Ashlyn by the shirt collar and ram her tongue down her throat.  Ali’s mind would not stop wandering off to all sorts of scenarios.  Ashlyn underneath her, Ashlyn on top of he, taking Ashlyn in the bathroom, taking Ashlyn in the backseat of her jeep, Ashlyn in her hot tub and on and on.  Ali snapped out of it and did her best to be on good behavior.   After that hug earlier, Ashlyn might jump out of a window if she tried anything direct with her.   She suspected that Ashlyn was into women, or even her after she could swear she caught Ashlyn staring at her ass a few times when she bent down to dig in her file cabinet, but she could not be certain.  It was only the second day she had visited with Ashlyn but there was something the blonde did to her with those rolled up sleeves and those diamond stud earrings twinkling back at her.  “ _God I must be super hormonal today, snap out of it Krieger.  You so need to get laid,_ ” thought Ali.

Ali had already noticed some of the salesmen trying to hit on her throughout the week but she could have cared less.  Ali was done with men since college.  Men had a one track mind.  Ali did too if she was honest with herself.  The difference was, women did a better job of hiding it.  She felt safe around women because they did not try to undress her the minute she met them.  At least a woman would try to get to know you and there was a level of intimacy with them that she could not achieve with a man.  With a woman, she did not feel pressured to perform if she was having a rough day, she felt like she could confide in them and achieve a level of comfort in them that she could not with a man.  Not to mention women were just soft, beautiful, intelligent, and could run circles around a man on any given day.

Ashlyn returned to her desk and began working on all of her responsibilities that would bring cash flow into the dealership.  Allie, Carli, and Julie all did the same and by the end of the day, they were able to bring in $60,000.00 in checks, contracts and factory rebates into the dealership.  Joan was pleased with her crew despite her splitting headache. 

Dale was happy to hear this update when he entered the office and asked for a status report.  He encouraged the girls to keep up the good work and let them know that sales had all but stopped on his showroom floor.  Customers had simply disappeared and he did not know how long this would go on.  He let them know that any money they could bring in would help keep the dealership afloat until he could figure out what to do next.   He had an important conference call with the big wigs at Chrysler and the other Chrysler Jeep dealers to discuss what lay ahead.  Later that day, he held another employee meeting on the showroom floor encouraging everyone to do what they could to bring a sale into the dealership.  He also suggested that employees take advantage of the down time to clean their departments and work on all of those little projects that needed to be done but that no one ever had the time to do.

By 7:00 p.m. Dale sent everyone home early again.  They had not one customer in sight and there was no point in running the electricity and air conditioning just for everyone to sit around and look at each other.  The electricity bill ran $13,000.00 a month to run the dealership.  Rent was $30,000 a month for the new facility he just built two years ago.  Every vehicle that aged one more day on his lot cost him interest with Chrysler Financial.   Chrysler was scrambling to come up with a plan to drive business back into the dealerships at the start of the following week.  It was too soon to begin advertising or marketing anything in the wake of such a huge tragedy.  However, eventually, they were going to have to encourage people to get out and spend again or the industry as a whole could fold.

Ali went to put her purse into her car when she saw that Ashlyn had parked her white Jeep Wrangler right in behind her car.  Ashlyn had one of those Wranglers that looked like a small tank because it did not have a removable top and was longer.  She couldn’t leave if she wanted too because that tank was blocking her in.  She went back inside and paged Ashlyn to the showroom floor.  Ashlyn was on her way down anyway with her messenger bag on her shoulder and her keys in her hand.  She heard Ali paging her and just rolled her eyes as she waited for the elevator.  Ali heard the elevator chime and met Ashlyn on the other side of the doors with her arms folded across her chest.  “Harris, why don’t you move that white tank of yours from behind me so I can back out?”  Ashlyn scowled, drawing lines on her forehead.

Cat woman had returned.  “ _Is she serious right now?  After she blocked me in the day before yesterday and stole my space this morning, just when I think we are getting somewhere, she turns into a brat again._ ” Before she could open her mouth, Ali finished, “And after you pull out maybe you can follow me so I can buy you dinner that I so badly owe you for everything you have done to help get me set up.”

The lines on Ashlyn’s forehead relaxed a little and she said “I appreciate it but I want to go home and watch the news and see what happened today.  I wouldn’t be good company tonight, but maybe we could do a raincheck?”  There was a sadness lingering in Ashlyn’s eyes.   Ali wanted to take it away and see the blonde smile.  She wondered what Ashlyn looked like when she was happy.

Ashlyn was in no mood for Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde games with Ali.  Ali was hot and cold.  Assertive one minute and warm the next and while the possibilities were fascinating, Ashlyn was just too tired and stressed to explore them.   What she needed right now was nice and easy, people who did not play games with her and wear her out, people that gave back to her emotionally instead of just take. Even though she promised herself the night before that she would put herself out there more, she wasn’t just going to trot off to dinner with someone that she only knew for two days.   Besides, Ashlyn was not an animal.  You had to win her over intellectually before she trusted you.  Not that Ali was an animal, or maybe she was, you know a cat woman and all, Ashlyn smiled and thought to herself.

 “Ok then Harris, we are going to discuss that tank and parking spot tomorrow then,” Ali smirked flashing Ashlyn that huge bright smile.

“There’s really nothing to discuss Krieger, that’s my tank and my parking spot.  You will have to fight me for it,” Ashlyn shot back a dimpled smile and walked towards the exit.

“Well then, put your boxing gloves on Harris because you have no idea what you just signed up for,” Ali sassed as she opened her car and slid in.


	12. Out Of The Darkness And Into The Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Breakaway"
> 
> "Out of the darkness and into the sun  
> But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
> Ill take a risk  
> Take a chance  
> Make a change  
> And breakaway"

The next four weeks were very much more of the same.    Sure enough, Ashlyn had slipped into a depression.   She came to work, she came home, she ate, watched the news, showered and slept.  Rinse and repeat.  She was pleasant to her friends and co-workers but gone was the fun Ashlyn.   Ali wondered if Ashlyn was this serious all of the time.  She heard rumors here and there that something was going on with Ashlyn and that she did not seem herself.  Ali did not have a whole lot of time to dwell on it because Chrysler had just announced 0% financing for 60 months on all of their vehicles.   This was a first for the industry and now all of the manufacturers were following suit and it was bringing customers in like crazy.  Ali was completely buried in her desk.  When she wasn’t contracting customers, she was working with lenders to fund the deals and get everything they needed for them to be approved.  They were all grateful for the spike in business and for the first time in a month, it looked like the Dealership was going to survive if this kept up.

On the first weekend after the attacks, the US declared the attacks as a mission orchestrated by Osama Bin Laden and Al Qaeda.  We were going to war with Iraq and CNN began playing specials of who these terrorist groups were and why they hated us and our way of life.  

All of this was news to Ashlyn and she became swept up in the intensity of it all.  If she wasn’t watching shows about the terrorists, she was watching the rescue and recovery efforts at Ground Zero or listening to stories about the passengers on the planes and their heroic efforts that day.   It was all consuming and way too much.  Most people were absorbing the same information but it did not affect them like it did Ashlyn.  She was literally making herself sick and her friends were starting to notice the change in her appearance and mood.  

By the 5th weekend after the attacks, Jetta had enough.  She was losing one of her best friends and her favorite lunch buddy.  Ashlyn was no longer coming over to her house a couple nights a week to watch Grey’s, have dinner, or anything for that matter.   She would not go to lunch with their group or even with just Jetta alone.  When her Dad brought his Grand Cherokee back in for service, Jetta asked him about Ashlyn.   Mike told her that Ashlyn had been withdrawing to her room and would not stop watching specials or news related to the attacks.   He explained to Jetta that she goes through these periods and that her last one was four years ago.  Jetta thanked him and told him she was going to come up with a plan to pull their favorite girl out of this rut.

It was Saturday at noon and Ashlyn was in bed watching a show on Al Qaeda.  Jetta was calling her phone and she picked it up.  “Hey Red, what’s up?”  

“Hey Ash, just working, bored, what are you doing?”

“Just lying in bed watching the news.”

“Harris, you can’t stay in bed forever and watch this crap.”

“It’s not crap Jetta, its real and it has real life consequences.”

“I know that Harris, but there’s nothing you can do to change it unless you are going to go enlist in the Army and you can’t because you can’t see worth a shit and wear contacts or glasses. If the enemy stole your glasses you would be crawling through the desert on your hands and knees, feeling your way back to base”

“Thanks for reminding me Red. I am actually having to wear my glasses today because my eyes are so irritated from crying and my contacts are killing me.”

“Enough of this.  Listen, you are going out with us tonight and I am not taking no for an answer.  I’m coming over at 7:00 to pick you up.  Pack a bag of overnight clothes.  You can either get showered and ready by the time I get there, or I will come upstairs, put you in the shower myself and dress you.  Your Dad has already granted me entrance and permission.  However, one thing you will not be doing is sitting in bed all weekend wallowing.  It’s time for you to join the living again and move on with life.  I called Whitney too and she is going to be joining us along with whoever else from work wants to come.  We are going to go to dinner and then we are going to go the Blue Angel.”

“Red… that is really a nice thought but I am just not in the mood,” Ashlyn sighed into the receiver.

“We will see what kind of mood you are in after you have a couple of tequila sunrises.  Now go get up and get your ass in gear so I don’t have to waste an hour of getting you ready myself, and don’t think I won’t do it.   And I’ll bring Brett with me who can lift your ass up and put you in the shower, and then he can tell everyone how he saw your cooch.”

Ashlyn laughed into the phone at that amusing visual.  “Fine.  I’ll be ready, just know that you are making me do this against my will.   I’m only complying because Brett is my friend and I don’t want to have to look his wife and two boys in the eye knowing their Daddy saw me naked.”

“Thatta girl.  I’ll see you at 7:00,” Jetta laughed into the phone and hung up.

Ashlyn sighed.  The last thing she felt like doing was going out and tying one on.   She remembered a promise she made to herself a few weeks ago about getting her shit together so she guessed that now was as good of a time as any. She went downstairs, fixed herself some lunch and drug her ass to the shower.   She went for her Paul Mitchell Tea Tree Shampoo that smelled wonderful and also did a great job of waking up her scalp and making her feel invigorated.  It had a cool mint effect on her scalp.   She then reached for her Bliss bath bar which also gave her a feeling of cool mint all over her body.  As she scrubbed her body, her mind began to drift off to thoughts of Ali.  “ _Ugh, why do I have to think about her now?  That’s never going to happen Harris so just keep moving right along_.  _She is probably straight as an arrow and you can’t be thinking of your co-workers in that way. Totally unprofessional._ ”

At the dealership, Jetta was making her rounds at lunch to see who all wanted to go to dinner that night and dancing at the Blue Angel afterwards.  She surveyed the Service and Parts departments before making her way over to Sales and Finance.   She smiled to herself as she approached finance, almost sure Ali would decline as she didn’t seem like someone who would hang out with the common folks.   You didn’t look the way she did, wear the clothes she did, or drive the car she did to come out and slum it at the Blue Angel.  Downtown Houston seemed much more like Ali’s crowd. However, Jetta was inclusive and was going to ask her anyway.

Ali looked up and smiled when she saw Jetta standing in her doorway.  Jetta was a portly woman with long red hair and a laugh that could be heard all throughout the dealership.   Ali had caught glimpses of her wicked sense of humor and dirty mind and Jetta was definitely her kind of people.   There was no façade with Jetta, what you see is what you get and Jetta was here for a good time.  From what Ali had seen so far, that good time consisted of big, tall, good looking country boys.

“Hey Ali, some of us are getting together tonight to go out for a good time and mainly to pull Ashlyn’s head out of her ass and cheer her up.  So, we are going to dinner and then we are taking her out to get for drinks and dancing.  Do you want to join us?”

Ali’s first instinct was to say no.  She was looking forward to a quiet night at home and that meant alone.  Then her mind drifted back to what she remembered a few weeks ago when Beth had said she was vanilla, never wanted to go out, and that just pissed her off.  Ali usually didn’t fraternize with fellow employees but this was the first place she had ever worked where the employees actually liked each other and the place had a huge family feel.  She really was enjoying the people she was working with and didn’t feel the competition and jealousy that so often existed amongst employees at other dealerships. 

“You know what Jetta?  That sounds really fun and I would love to join you guys.  And yes, it is about time we pulled Harris’ head out of her ass.  Just tell me where and when and I will be there.”

Jetta laughed and was pleasantly surprised.  “7:30 we are going to Outback because home girl needs to eat a fucking cheeseburger or steak before she wastes away.  After that we are going to head over to the Blue Angel at 9:00 or so for dancing.”

“The Blue Angel?” Ali asked and raised her eyebrow, what kind of place is that and how should I dress?  I’ve never been.”

“It’s pretty casual, I wouldn’t wear a t-shirt and shorts or anything but you could get away with jeans, a blouse and anything dressier than that.  Girls usually wear jeans, dresses or skirts, etc. Somewhere cowboy boots, others heels.  They play everything from 80’s to country to old school rap.”

“Ok Jetta, thanks, it sounds fun.  See you soon at dinner,” Ali replied and flashed her megawatt smile.  Jetta waved and went on to ask the sales managers and more of the salespeople.


	13. Friends In Low Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, for your kudos and comments. All are appreciated :)
> 
> "Friends In Low Places"
> 
> "Cause I've got friends in low places  
> Where the whiskey drowns   
> And the beer chases my blues away  
> And I'll be okay  
> I'm not big on social graces  
> Think I'll slip on down to the Oasis  
> Oh, I've got friends in low places"

Ashlyn was trying to decide what she was going to wear that night.  Sometimes she liked to dress a little country when they went to the Blue Angel although it was not her usual style.  Even though she lived in Houston, there were not many opportunities to wear your cowboy boots, cowboy hat and buckle other than the Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo.  The Blue Angel was one of those places where you could two step to George Strait, dance to Madonna, and then get down to Prince, Coolio, and 2 Pac.

Ashlyn decided on a tight pair of jeans, a pink Ralph Lauren button down, her cowboy boots and her brown cowboy hat which she would wear later at the club that made her blonde hair pop.  She left the two top buttons of her shirt undone and you could see her gold chains peeking through.   She put on her makeup and light pink lipstick and was pleased with the way she could clean up if she put forth the effort.  Maybe tonight she would just put herself out there with some stranger and get laid like all of her friends did.   She laughed knowing that it was so not like her to go for a one night stand.  The idea was entertaining though.  At least she was going to make and effort and start on her plan to start putting herself out there.

Ali came home after work and was standing in the middle of her closet contemplating what to wear.  She was actually thinking about wearing her cowboy boots and jeans.  The crew she was going out with seemed like they would be more comfortable dressing country and when in Rome….

Ali finally decided on a dark pair of True Religion jeans that had white horse shoes stitched on the ass pockets, a purple and pink plaid shirt, and her Dan Post cowboy boots, or shit kickers, as they often called them in Houston.  She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on a turquoise necklace and a couple of silver rings and bracelets.  She refreshed her makeup and took once final glance in her full length mirror and was happy with what she saw.  “ _Krieger, it’s been a 3 year drought, it’s about time you got laid, hell, even I would fuck you_ ,” she laughed at herself trying to boost her confidence for the evening.  She didn’t have big expectations for the night but if she saw a cute cowgirl, well she just might lasso one.

Jetta arrived at Ashlyn’s and in her trademark style, was blowing the horn of her Dodge Ram pickup in Ashlyn’s driveway, holding a cigarette out of the window while talking to Whitney on the phone.  Whitney was having to back out last minute because her boyfriend had caught a nasty case of the stomach flu and they could no longer go out that night.   Whitney didn’t want to leave Ryan alone in case she needed to take him to the ER after he ate what appeared to be a bad batch of bar-b-que for lunch that day.

Ashlyn grabbed her wallet, hat, overnight bag and keys and came out to Jetta’s truck hopping in the passenger seat. Jetta was wearing a polo shirt and jeans.  In the six years Ashlyn knew her, she had never seen Jetta in anything else other than that or khakis which was pretty much what she wore every day at work or a tshirt.  Yet somehow, Jetta could not beat the guys off of her with a stick.  It was kind of ironic Ashlyn thought, but she was glad her friend was happy.   “Hey Harris, not looking to bad today, glad to see you out in the daylight,” Jetta loved nothing more than busting Ashlyn’s balls, they were thick as thieves.

“Hey Red, thanks for picking me up.  Are you sure you don’t want to just come inside and watch a movie with me on the couch?”

Jetta looked over at Ashlyn and huffed a smirk, “Nice try Ash, but your ass is going out tonight.   Several others are coming from work to join us.  Oh and Whit just called and she can’t make it because Ryan has the screaming shits.”

“Nice Jetta, you’ve always had a way with words,” Ashlyn giggled “I feel sorry for Whit because who wanted to deal with that?”

“You will one day when you fall in love, you’ll be surprised at the things you will do for the person you are in love with.”

“I have my limits Red, and there’s no way I am nursing someone through that, I will just drive them to the hospital and let them handle it.”

“Yeah, we’ll see, you talk a good game Harris.”

They pulled up to the Outback and both walked in.  Ashlyn’s jaw dropped to find almost 20 people from the dealership there.   “What in the hell did you do Jetta?  Why is half of Planet Jeep here?”

“Relax, we all needed a fun night out, it’s been a shitty month,” Jetta smiled as she made her way in to the restaurant to greet the group in the bar.  They had to wait about 40 minutes for a few tables big enough to accommodate them.   In the meantime, they were going to enjoy a few rounds of drinks in the bar. “What are you having Ash?” Jetta asked while slipping a $20 onto the bar.

“I’ll just have a beer.” Ashlyn replied as she looked up to the TV monitor watching the Astros game. 

“Fine, you can get away with that for now, but you are having something way better than that later,” Jetta said as she ordered them two Miller Lites.

Ashlyn grabbed her beer and felt someone tug her hair from behind, she turned around to find Allie, her sister from another mother, who then grabbed her in a warm embrace.   Ali was sitting across the bar sitting next to Mitch who was giving her a lesson in the different Jeeps they sold, when she noticed Ashly walk in with Jetta.  Her jaw immediately dropped when she saw the tall blonde with her hair down, in a pink dress shirt and a pair of jeans that accentuated a sexy pair of hips and ass.  The belt buckle is was the final straw that did her in.  It had a little bling to it and was not too big or too small, it was just right.  Ali could not make out what it said but she was definitely going to get a closer look.  She watched Ashlyn as Jetta ordered her a beer and just as Ali was about to get up and make her way over to say hi, a blonde from the accounting office had Ashlyn in a tight embrace, one that Ashlyn was reciprocating.

Ali frowned and downed her drink while feeling a pang of jealousy course through her body.  When she had tried to hug Ashlyn, she was met with a stiff hug back.   She found herself wishing that she was standing in the place of the other blonde with Ashlyn’s arms engulfed around her tightly.   She also noticed that Ashlyn had her sleeves rolled up higher than normal and could see more of the tattoos on her right arm.  She wondered if Ashlyn had a full sleeve of tattoos and what the tattoos were that she could not see.  Ali decided to roll up the sleeves her shirt as well showing just a peek of the tattoo she had on her inner left forearm.  Maybe she could use that as a bit of bait for the evening she thought to herself as Mitch continued to discuss the main differences between a Jeep Wrangler Sahara and a Jeep Wrangler Renegade.

 


	14. Olive Branch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so after that giant mess of a game I just watched between the USA and France, I've decided to post another chapter. If Ellis doesn't play more of Kriegs, I am going to scream :)

It wasn’t too long before Allie went to the bathroom that Ashlyn turned around and felt a pair of eyes glaring at her from across the bar.  When she focused in, her eyes rested on Ali’s and if a look could sear a hole through her chest, this one could.  “ _Ali is here?  This didn’t seem like her type of place at all.”_ That thought lasted for a minute before Ashlyn’s eyes dropped down to the shirt Ali was wearing and then up to her hair being up in a ponytail.  Ashlyn’s stomach flipped.  If she thought Ali was hot before, that ponytail was just smoking hot.  “ _Fuck, could she be any sexier?  I swear she exists on this earth for the sole purpose to torture me. I will stay strong; I will not fall into her lair.”_

Ashlyn watched the bartender bring Ali another martini and a couple of cherries on a napkin.  What happened next made Ashlyn feel as though her stomach was going to burst into a ball of flames and burn her alive.   Ali reached for the olives and revealed a tattoo. Everyday Ashlyn found something new about Ali that was driving her wild.  Ashlyn could not make out the tattoo on her inner forearm.   Ali stared at Ashlyn while she took the pick with three olives on it and swirled it around in her glass, soaking them in the vodka.  Then Ashlyn watched as Ali dropped two of them in the glass, leaving one on the pick.  She then parted her lips, brought the toothpick to her mouth, licked and sucked on the olive, before sucking the pimento out of it and chewing on it.  Ashlyn couldn’t be sure but it looked as if Ali was suggestively showing Ashlyn what she would like to do to her.  Ashlyn never wanted to be an olive so badly.

Ashlyn couldn’t handle it and had to divert her eyes elsewhere and act like she did not just see what she saw.   She looked over at Jetta who was staring at her and raised an eyebrow up to her as if to say “What the fuck was that just now?”  Ashlyn was not about to give Jetta a chance to start and decided to turn around and greet their co-workers across the bar which would mean eventually saying hello to Ali.     Physically, if Ashlyn had a “type” it was certainly Ali.  Angelina Jolie, Jaqueline Smith, Catherine Zeta Jones were definitely the type of women that caught Ashlyn’s eye.   Long haired brunettes who were feminine and knew how to dress were definitely a turn on and so was red lipstick which Ali wore from time to time.  Ashlyn was sure she did so to torture her because when she did, all Ashlyn could focus on were the red lips and beautiful white teeth. 

The one thing she wasn’t certain about was the personality that went along with that beautiful hair, those lips, and teeth.   She didn’t really know Ali all that well and had shot down any of the brunette’s attempts to get to know her better for fear of getting closer to her.  “Maybe that will change tonight,” Ashlyn thought as she approached Ali and saw how sexy she looked in her tight pair of jeans.  Little by little, her willpower was beginning to fail her and Ashlyn did not like it.

Ali’s heart skipped a beat as she saw Ashlyn approach her side of the bar.  She felt happy that Ashlyn was coming over to say hi.  Then her heart sunk a little when Ashlyn stopped several stools down to speak with their other co-workers, greeting each with a warm hello.  Ali watched the interaction; again, wishing it was her.  She turned back to her drink and decided to suck on another olive.  She loved the taste of vodka after it passed through a salty green olive.  When Ashlyn made her way to Ali, it disappointed her that there was no hug, just a tap on the shoulder and a smile.  Why couldn’t she be one of the ones the blonde pulled into her arms?  The more Ali thought about it, she felt like she was being ridiculous.    She was a 27 year old adult woman, attractive, with a great job and depended on no one.  What was she doing pining after a younger girl who was also her co-worker and obviously did not feel the same way about her?  Ali never had to chase anyone or wait on them so why was she doing this now?  She had invited the girl out and was shot down.  She tried her best to get to know her but the blonde wouldn’t give her anything.  “You’ve got your answer, it is clear as day.  Suck it up Krieger and move on,” Ali told herself.

Little did Ali know, Ashlyn didn’t hug women she was attracted to for fear her secret might get out.  If her secret got out that she liked someone and they rejected her, she wasn’t sure she could handle the embarrassment.  Old habits die hard.  Ashlyn did a pretty good job of playing hard to get even though she did not realize this herself.  Many of her friends watched the internal battle that went on with Ashlyn.  If you wanted to get to know Ashlyn, you were going to have to break down her walls and make the first move.  Most likely, Ashlyn was going to shoot down your advances. The one who made about 20 advances was going to be the one that finally broke down her walls.  This was too complicated for most people to understand and most just gave up.   In Ashlyn’s mind, they weren’t worth it anyway if they were not going to make an effort.  Deep down, she wanted to be pursued and swept off her feet. Her tough exterior did not send that message to most people.   Whitney often kidded her about being a walking contradiction.

What no one knew about Ashlyn is that early on in life, she learned to keep a poker face as a defense mechanism.  When you lived with an alcoholic that was capable of embarrassing you at any time or would result to name calling, you learned to protect yourself.  One way to do that was not to give people the reaction they wanted when you thought there was a possibility they were going to hurt you.  Ashlyn had become a master at this.   Some people would mistake this for Ashlyn being aloof or a loner but deep down, that was not the case at all.  She was just so used to being hurt, this was how she got through those kind of situations.  This was also an important mechanism she used to survive high school and why she did not flirt with girls.  It was more important to her to survive and be liked vs. being bullied and labeled a freak.  The girls in her high school could be cruel and if anyone was different, whether it be gay, pregnant, a nerd, etc., those girls were brutal and she didn’t want to be on the receiving end of it.  Instead she decided to play a part of who she thought everyone wanted her to be.  That didn’t just go away overnight; it was now a part of who she was.

Ali was beginning to give up any hope.  What she first thought was Ashlyn not liking to be hugged now appeared to be that she just didn’t want one from Ali.  Ali had thought calling a truce would most likely turn things around but apparently it did not.

While Ashlyn approached Ali from her side, she watched as she plucked a cherry off of the napkin in front of her.  Ali quickly ate the cherry and then stuck the stem into her mouth.   She made what looked like a few chewing motions and in just a few seconds, out came the cherry stem from Ali’s mouth into a perfect bow tie which she took from her mouth and laid on the napkin.   Ashlyn watched the whole thing.  “ _Good God that woman can do things with her tongue.  I don’t even want to know._ ” Oh but deep down she did.

Ashlyn regained her composure, leaned in, and said, “Hey Ali,” Ashlyn smiled as she poked Ali on the shoulder.  That wasn’t the greeting Ali wanted but she looked into Ashlyn’s soulful eyes and smiled as she greeted her back. 

Despite her decision on deciding to give up whatever crush this is she had on the blonde, she couldn’t help but notice how stunning the blonde was and it made her stomach flip when she felt the tap.  She was only human.  Ali was admiring Ashlyn’s pink shirt when she noticed the gold necklaces resting against her neck.  Her eyes then dropped down to Ashlyn’s necklace and noticed a white shark’s tooth that was capped off in gold on the top made into a pendant.  “ _Fuck, could anything be hotter?_ ” Ali thought to herself and quickly recovered.  As soon as they said hello they were called to their table for dinner.

When their group sat down at the large table, many of their coworkers paired up leaving the seat across from Ashlyn empty and Ali taking it as it was the last available one.   Ashlyn couldn’t help but stare at Ali.  Seeing her hair up in a ponytail was still doing things to her and that purple and pink plaid shirt wasn’t helping.   Ashlyn felt her face start to flush and she quickly turned to Jetta to make small talk. A small part of Ali was really hoping to find out more about Ashlyn and to get to know her better but it didn’t look like Ashlyn was interested.  Ali turned to James and they began discussing what the next week would look like for their sales strategy. 

As Ali turned to James to speak to him, Ashlyn would stare at Ali.   As Ashlyn turned to Jetta to talk to her, Ali would stare at Ashlyn.   Towards the end of dinner, Jetta leaned in to Ashlyn and whispered into ear with a wry smile on her face, “How long are you and Ali going to eye fuck each other tonight?”  Ashlyn’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.  “Jet, what the hell are you talking about? That so is not happening.” 

“Keep telling yourself that Harris. There is so much electricity happening between the two of you that one of you is bound to catch the rest of us on fire,” Jetta smiled, enjoying making her friend squirm.

Ashlyn was smiling on the inside at the fact that Jetta thought Ali was interested in her.  On the other hand, it was a bit unsettling to Ashlyn because she had never expressed her interest in women before to Jetta.   This could only mean one thing, Ashlyn was being obvious.  The question was, was she brave enough to own it, or was she going to continue to deny it and live her life in the closet.  Ashlyn felt her face turn bright red and then glanced over at Ali, who was already looking at her.

Ali saw Jetta whisper something to Ashlyn and then watched as Ashlyn turned as red in the face as a lobster, and then looked at her.   Ali wondered if they were talking shit about her because it did not look like a nice exchange.   Ali went back to deciding she was done with the whole thing and that this ship had sailed.   Over the past couple of weeks, she had tried and seemed to be getting nowhere.  It was becoming clear that she needed to focus her efforts elsewhere and not on something that was going to be unrequited.  After what happened a month ago, life was too short and she was going to focus on trying to start laying the groundwork with a future with someone again.  If nothing else, then she was at least going to begin having a fun time trying.   She was young, she still had her looks, and she had a lot to offer and to share with someone who wanted to receive it.

She could feel another pair of eyes on her that night that belonged to another long dark haired woman.

 

 


	15. Pussy Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's an extra long one since everyone has been so patient. 
> 
> And I had to pay a little homage to Prince since most of these chapters have some kind of song going through my head. If any one radiates Pussy Control its.... well, I think you all know who it is. :) That girl could get anyone to do anything for her with a bat of an eye.

Most of the group left the restaurant and drove across the street to the Blue Angel.  Ali was a little apprehensive about the place and Jetta could sense it.  Jetta wasn’t sure what was going on between Ali and Ashlyn but she saw how Ashlyn was staring at Ali the entire evening with bedroom eyes.   Jetta always joked with Ashlyn how she had bedroom eyes when she wanted something.  Ashlyn would say that it was just because her eyes were sensitive to light.  Jetta knew her friend better.  Ashlyn wasn’t fooling anyone, try as she might. 

“Ali what would you like to drink, this ones on me.”  Jetta asked.  

“Thank you so much, I would like a martini,” Ali replied.  Tonight was going to require a lot of alcohol, especially if she was going to try to get laid tonight.  Ashlyn heard her and looked over to Ali pleasantly surprised hoping to see a repeat of the olive Olympics Ali had put on before.

“And you Harris?  What are you having?” 

“I’ll have a tequila sunrise please and thank you,” Ashlyn replied forgoing her usual choice of beer.

Jetta walked away and smiled to herself, happy that the two of them were going to let loose tonight.  She didn’t know Ali that well but she could acknowledge a beautiful woman when she saw one.  Then there was her bestie, Ashlyn who she was convinced was dead from the waist down.  If Ali stirred any kind of awakening for Ash down there, Jetta was all for it, man or woman.  Her friend was wound tighter than a spring and was going to become an old spinster if she or Whit did not do something about it stat.  On the way to the bar, Jetta stopped by the DJ booth, slipped a $10 to the DJ and asked him in about 40 minutes to play “Pussy Control” by Prince and “California Love,” by Tupac.  She knew if there was any surefire way to get Ashlyn on the dance floor, it was those two songs, especially after Ashlyn had some alcohol flowing through her veins.  If Jetta had anything to do with it, she would drag Ali’s ass out there too.

When she returned with their drinks, Jetta found a cowboy hitting on Ali asking her to dance and decided to watch as it played out.   The group had several tables pushed together and Ali was on the far end.   She handed her the martini and overheard the cowboy’s offer and Ali’s rejection.   She then turned around to hand Ashlyn her drink to find Ashlyn staring at the pair with narrowed eyes. 

“You will never know if you do not ask,” Jetta offered as she sipped her Jack and coke.

“I’ll never know what?” Ashlyn asked, not taking her eyes off of the brunette.

“If she will dance with you.  If she likes you,” Jetta challenged her friend.

“What makes you think I want to dance with her?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact you are boring holes through her head with your eyes.  By the way, she turned the cowboy down.  It is now or never.   Go for it Harris.”

Ashlyn was thinking about it but she decided she would really prefer trying to get to know Ali better before trying to paw her.   She took a while to think about it, over analyze it and as that happened, she lost her opportunity.  Ali seemed to be looking at someone across the dance floor.  She stood up, turned around and walked away.   Ashlyn loved watching her go because she got to admire Ali’s ass in those tight jeans.  That however was short lived when she saw where Ali stopped.   She stopped to speak to Hope, the manager of their Parts department.  Hope was a striking brunette who was a little rough around the edges and intimidating at times.  She was a few years older than Ali, had long brown hair, and piercing blue eyes.  Hope had a reputation for being a bitch that took absolutely no shit from anyone and could be a bit of a shit stirrer at times.  No one really knew much about her or her personal life because most people were too intimidated by her to ask.

Ali was not intimidated.  She had spoken to Hope a few times and was oblivious about Hope’s reputation.  Ali had caught Hope smiling at her a few times that evening and when she saw Hope wink at her from across the dance floor, she liked what she saw. Maybe she and Hope could have a little fun.  She walked over to Hope and greeted her with a warm hug which she was happy to feel when it was reciprocated.  Hope invited Ali to sit down and they began to talk.   Ali was enjoying Hope’s undivided attention and for the first time that night, she did not feel like a third wheel.

Ashlyn’s heart sunk when she saw Ali approach Hope.   No one approached Hope unless necessary for fear of getting their head knocked off.  Then to watch both of them hug, that just twisted a knife in Ashlyn’s gut.  Ashlyn didn’t even realize how much this would bother her.  She suddenly wished she had taken Jetta’s advice.  She suddenly wished she had taken Ali up on one of her previous lunch or dinner offers.  She suddenly wanted to do everything different and now she watched as Hope leaned in towards Ali and put her hand on top of the brunette’s hand.    Feelings of immense jealousy overcame Ashlyn as she watched Ali and Hope in conversation.  “ _Oh so now Hope is freaking Wanda Sykes_?” Ashlyn asked herself as she watched Ali laugh from time to time at things Hope said, throwing her head back and showing off her strong neck. “ _What the hell is happening here?  Since when did Hope Solo warm up to anyone, let alone another woman? And Ali, was she into women?”_ Ashlyn suspected that Ali was straight. Now Ali was looking anything but straight as she was cozying up to Hope.

Jetta was watching the whole thing unfold.  She wanted to smack Ashlyn.  “ _When was this girl ever going to grow a pair and go after what she wanted_?”

“Let me ask you this.  You see this little scene unfolding over there?  Why isn’t that you over there with Ali?  You don’t fool me for a second Ash, I know you have liked her since the first day you met her.   In the six years I have known you, you haven’t taken interest in one guy that I have tried to set you up with.  You look at no one the way you look at her.   She has been looking at you the same way.   How are you going to feel if Hope takes your girl?  How will you feel when you see them going to dinner together, spending time with one another, picking each other up after work?  How will that make you feel when you know that should be you instead of Hope?  I am going to tell you one more time Ashlyn, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE.  I can’t make it anymore clearer to you than hitting you over the head with a baseball bat.  Now go put an end to that over there before it ends up in a kiss and ask Ali to dance, or talk, or whatever you need to do.  It is time to grow a pair of cajones because this is not going to fall in your lap.”  Jetta was giving her friend a shove and if she had to, she would go over there and do it for Ashlyn if she didn’t do it soon.

Ashlyn looked over at Jetta who had a look on her face that was dead serious and took a giant swig of her drink.   Jetta grabbed the drink out of Ashlyn’s hand, poked her side, and said, “Go now.   If you don’t, then I will go over there and tell Ali myself about your feelings for her.”

Ashlyn could feel the temperature in her body rise and her palms start to sweat.   This was all foreign to her.  She didn’t know how to approach women in this way.  She certainly didn’t want Jetta to go over there and embarrass her or she would not be able to face any of them ever again.

“Why do I have to do this now?  Let me do this in my own time,” Ashlyn pleaded with her friend.

“If I let you do this in your own time, Ali and Hope will be married with two children by the time you get the courage to go ask her.  Now go.  I am not playing,” Jetta said sternly, pushed Ashlyn off of her seat and shoved her in Ali’s general direction making the blonde stumble into a pretty Latino woman.  The woman looked up at Ashlyn and smiled at the striking blonde.

“I am so sorry, I am such a klutz,” she turned back and scowled at Jetta.  

“Well tonight is your lucky night, because I like klutz’s.  Hi, I’m Eva, can I buy you a drink?”

“Oh, no, but thank you very much, I was on my way to speak with one of my friends,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ok, but you owe me a raincheck for tripping into me.  I will find you later to collect,” Eva smiled and winked at the blonde.

Ashlyn smiled and headed to Ali.  Ali now had her hand on Hope’s knee leaning in and laughing at her about something.  Hope was laughing too and now had her hand on Ali’s shoulder giving her a gentle push.  Ashlyn was feeling sick to her stomach watching the two.  The thought of Hope’s hands on Ali or Hope doing anything with Ali made her want to vomit.  Jetta was right, if she did not do something soon, this was going to be her new reality, being tortured by these two.  She already felt a little protective of Ali even though Ali was not hers.  She was beginning to want her to be, especially the more of that smile she saw that could light up a universe.  In a way, internally, she felt like Ali was hers.  That would never become a reality unless she let Ali in on this secret she kept to herself. 

As she approached Ali, “California Love,” began to play and it gave Ashlyn the courage to take a deep breath, suck it up and tap Ali on the shoulder.

Ali was laughing at one of Hope’s jokes about one of their customers when she felt a tap on her shoulder.  She began to turn around and saw a familiar hand with some familiar rings.  “ _There’s that goddamned tap again_ ,” Ali thought as she looked up to Ashlyn who was beaming at her with a dimpled smile. “ _And there’s that damn dimple again and that adorable smile_ ,” Ali noticed and then realized she didn’t always see that smile.  Maybe she wasn’t getting the hug that she wanted, but maybe that dimpled smile was something blonde only shot at her because it was not something she saw a lot of.

“Um, hey Ali, I was wondering..,” Ashlyn began and then hesitated as she saw Hope whip her head around behind Ali’s head and glare at her with her “bitch face.”  Ashlyn was starting to lose her nerve because Hope looked like she was about to clock her.

“Hi Ashlyn, are you having a good time tonight?” asked Ali.

“Uh, yeah, I am” Ashlyn smiled.  “Look I was wondering if you would like to dance?  I mean if you like dancing….   Or maybe not, or maybe just step outside for some fresh air…  or um….”

Ali looked at the blonde and thought it was adorable that she was stumbling over her words.  “ _Was Ashlyn Harris shy?  The same Ashlyn who stood up to her almost every day in one way or another was now tripping over her words and asking her to dance? The same girl who shot her down every time she made an advance was now being forward.  Ali thought she would never see the day and hell yes she was going to take full advantage of this situation.”_

Ali shot Ashlyn one of those megawatt smiles and Ashlyn thought she might pass out right then and there.  She felt her knees begin to buckle and held on to the back of Ali’s bar stool. 

“I would love to dance Harris, I thought you might never ask.  Now lead the way and show me some of those moves you’ve got,” Ali replied getting up and grabbing Ashlyn by the hand.  Ali thought it was adorable that Ashlyn’s hand was warm and clammy.  Ashlyn was happy Ali wanted to dance, but more so she just wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole up into it.  Hope was giving her one of the dirtiest looks she had ever seen and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of those.  This was only going to mean trouble for Ashlyn when she got back to work on Tuesday. 

The cool soft hand that was latched onto Ashlyn’s was the only thing making her feel confident enough to carry on with this and enter the dance floor.  “I fucking love this song,” Ali said to Ashlyn as they got on the dance floor.  Ali could tell she was going to have to be the direct one here because Ashlyn’s face was turning hot pink.  As adorable as this was, they were not getting any younger and Ali’s hormones were raging.  It had been a little over one month for the blonde to show any type of interest in her and if she waited for Ashlyn to make another move, it could be another month.  Ashlyn began to dance with Ali putting three feet of distance in between them.  Ali rolled her eyes and as amused as she was by the blonde giving them safe space, space was the last thing Ali wanted. 

Ali stepped towards Ashlyn, hooked her fingers in her belt loops and pulled her forward.  Then she grabbed Ashlyn’s hands and planted them firmly on her hips.  “ _Holy fuck_ ,” Ashlyn thought as she saw Ali’s smile and her eyes sparkling back at her.  Then Ali put her hands on Ashlyn’s shoulders and clasped them behind Ashlyn’s neck as they began to move and grind.  Ali did not care if this was not the type of song you danced this way to.  This could be her only shot she was going to get at the blonde and she was going to take it, especially since the blonde had been drinking and her defenses were down. 

Ali reached up to say next to Ashlyn’s ear, “Now that’s not so bad is it? I want you to relax, you are as stiff as a board.   I promise I won’t bite.”  Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes and Ali watched them turn almost a greenish grey color.  That combined with the long blonde hair, the pink shirt, the gold necklace, and the ass tight jeans set Ali’s loins on fire and she pulled Ashlyn into her tightly.

Ashlyn was not sure what heaven felt like but she was pretty sure that this might be it.  She didn’t even know what they were dancing to anymore; she honestly was just focusing on staying upright, not stepping on Ali’s feet and trying not to melt into a puddle on the floor.  She danced with girls hundreds of times but never like this.  Her right hand instinctively moved down to Ali’s ass and Ali’s eyes grew wide.   Ashlyn removed it quickly as if she had just touched a hot stove.

“Harris, if you do not put that hand back where you just had it…” Ali said, giving Ashlyn a look of pure desire.  Ashlyn quickly returned her hand and smiled down at Ali.  Ali began massaging the back of Ashlyn’s neck with her hands trying to get the blonde to relax into her.

Jetta sighed in relief as she watched all of this unfold.  The celibacy Gods must have taken a night off from beating Ashlyn Harris with a celibacy stick.  Her eyes then shot over to Hope and she did not like the look she saw on her face.  Jetta quickly grabbed Allie and gave her a quick rundown.

“We are going to have to distract Hope, she is in full on bitch face over there.  Ashlyn could use a wing woman right now.”  

“Ugh, why is Hope even interested in Ali?  Isn’t there a bodybuilder or an Olympic shot put thrower or wrestler in here that we could hook her up with?’ Allie asked Jetta almost causing her to spit out her beer.  As the two approached Hope, Jetta saw she was about to get up and head towards the dance floor.  Jetta swung around her side putting one arm on the back of her barstool and the other hand on the bar, completely blocking her in from her left side.   Allie took a similar position on her right side.  Then the two began to strike up small talk and a conversation with Hope.   It was like asking Hope if she wanted to come over so they could braid each other’s hair and paint each other’s nails.  They were committed to keeping it up until they bored Hope Solo to death and made her leave the club.

Hope was now an afterthought to Ali Krieger.  She had exactly what she wanted in her arms and she was not going to let go, it was going to be all up to her if she wanted to get laid in this decade.  If she had to fight for the both of them she would until she got the one thing that she wanted and that was the blonde on top of her, no matter how long it took.  The song ended and as Ashlyn was going to pull away, Ali brought her arms down to Ashlyn’s shoulders and wrapped her into a hug.  This time Ashlyn hugged back.   Ali felt Ashlyn’s strong arms engulf her and felt those strong biceps around hers.   Now Ali was the one that was about to pass out.  

Prince’s “Pussy Control” began to play and Ashlyn just smiled causing Ali to return the smile.  She could tell Ashlyn liked this song, who didn’t?  It was cheeky, funny, and all kinds of inappropriate.  They began to dance to that one too and Ashlyn indeed was beginning to fall into Ali’s lair.  She looked down and saw the sexy tattoo on her arm, written in another language she did not know.  Then she looked up at her face and that fucking smile was about to make her instantaneously combust.  Then she looked up at those smoldering eyes that were now turning amber and those made her want to melt.  Then she looked at Ali’s ponytail swaying as she danced and that just did her in.   Ashlyn was beginning to understand what the words in Prince’s song meant because Ali definitely had pussy control and she was working her spell on Ashlyn.  The song ended and Ashlyn felt like if she did not back away and let go of Ali, she never would and wouldn’t be able to control herself.

Ali would not let go.  Five minutes of holding the blonde, just dancing and letting their bodies do all of the talking was not enough for Ali.   When “Take My Breath Away” by Berlin started playing to slow things down, Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand again.    “Dance with me Ashlyn.  Hold me in those strong arms of yours.”  Ali no longer had any questions if Ashlyn was into women or into her.  They were speaking an unspoken language that night.   It was no longer a matter of if, it was now a matter of when and that is all Ali needed to know.   Ashlyn could feel it too.  She was relieved that Ali was taking the lead and there was no longer a question in her mind if Ali liked women.  Especially when Ali’s hands moved down to grab Ashlyn by the ass and gave it a tight squeeze.   Ashlyn leaned into Ali and did the same thing as Ali rested her head on Ashlyn’s shoulder.  “Take My Breath Away,” was exactly what Ali was doing to Ashlyn and what Ashlyn was doing to Ali.


	16. Meeting In The Ladies Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meeting in the Ladies Room"
> 
> "She looks good, good enough to eat  
> But believe me lady, she belongs to me  
> I've got a meeting in the ladies room  
> Ill be back real soon  
> Don't slap me  
> 'Cause I'm not in the mood"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, your comments and kudos :)

When the song ended, Ashlyn led Ali off the dance floor to the opposite side of the club and away from Hope Solo.  Ali giggled to herself knowing what Ashlyn was doing and thought it was cute.   They talked for a while which is something Ali wanted to do with the blonde for a month.  When Ali excused herself to go to the ladies room, Jetta took the opportunity to follow Ali into the bathroom.

“Hey Ali,” Jet said, touching the back of Ali’s shoulder lightly while she waited in line.   Ali turned around to see Jetta with a wry smile across her face.  “Oh, hey Jetta, how’s it going?  Thanks for asking me out tonight,” Ali smiled warmly.  “So, you and Harris, huh?  What’s going on there?” Jetta laughed with her blue eyes searching Ali’s cinnamon ones for answers.

“Um, there’s nothing going on between me and Ashlyn, we’ve just been dancing and having a good time tonight,” Ali lied.  She knew Ashlyn and Jetta were close and she did not want to screw anything up with one of Ashlyn’s good friends.   “Bullshit.  I have seen the way you look at Ashlyn and we were all wondering if two of you were just going to fuck on the dance floor or at least wait until you made it out into the parking lot?”

Ali’s eyes widened in shock and then she started laughing when she saw that Jetta was laughing.   “Look I am not here to give you a hard time Ali.  If anything I am here to help move things along.   As Ashlyn’s wing woman, I am going to tell you something that if you repeat, I will break your foot, capiche?”

“I promise I will not repeat it,” Ali replied seriously as they waited in line in the bathroom.

“Despite Ashlyn’s badass exterior and tough outer shell, she is anything but on the inside.  She has built up walls around herself for years.  She hides her feelings when it comes to someone she likes, and Ali, she likes you.  The only reason I am telling you this is because after that little show out there, I can tell you like her too.  You are going to have to make the first move with her or all of her friends will be waiting around another 6 years to watch Ashlyn go after what she wants.  Ashlyn has been in a funk the last month because of what happened; tonight was the first night I have seen her laugh and smile, and that is all because of you. I don’t know you that well but I can tell you are a good person.  So, I am going to give you a little gift tonight.  I brought her here but I am going to tell her I got a call from my Mother letting me know that my cat is sick and that I need to come home right away.   This is going to be your chance to offer to drive her home or wherever else you two might want to go.  And I swear Krieger, if you do anything to break that girl’s heart; I am going to make you wish you took Hope home tonight.”

Ali’s face went from smiling, to seriously, to taking a big gulp.  She now understood the significance of what Jetta shared with her.  “Thank you Jetta, you don’t know how much this means to me, and I promise I won’t let you or Ashlyn down.  This is what I want.”

“Good,” smiled Jetta. “Now let’s go so I can put my plan into place.”

They returned to where Ashlyn was sitting who was completely unaware of the little ambush that was about to take place.  “Hey Ash, listen, Mom just called and said Felix is sick, throwing up hairballs all over my living room and that I need to come home and take him to the ER vet.”

“Oh no, not Felix,” let’s go Red.

“Well, actually, I was hoping Ali here could give you a ride home since you both live in Kingwood, that way you won’t have to sit with me at the emergency room all night and I can meet my mother there,” Jetta told the blonde.

“Oh Red, you know I don’t mind, I practically raised Felix,” Ashlyn replied.

Ali leaned in and put one hand on top of Jetta’s and one hand on top of Ashlyn’s and said, ‘I’d be happy to take Ashlyn home Jetta, it is no trouble at all, I was getting ready to go home anyway.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to impose?” Ashlyn asked.

“I am absolutely sure, I don’t mind at all’” Ali replied.

“Ok, then let me go get my overnight bag out of Jetta’s truck.”

“Ok, I’ll meet you up front, you know in the roadster that I am always parking in your spot,” Ali giggled

“Yeah, about that….” Ashlyn smiled back and got up to follow Jetta out.

Ashlyn hugged Jetta as they stood by her truck.  “Thanks for dragging me out tonight Red.  I feel a lot better than what I have been.”

“You’re very welcome Ash, it’s nice to see you joining the world again and this is going to be happening more often now,” Jetta smiled and hugged Ashlyn goodbye and winked at her, patting her on the ass and giving her a shove towards Ali’s beamer.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali’s car where Ali was standing to take her bag and put in her trunk.  She then walked around the passenger side and opened the door for Ashlyn.  Ashlyn smiled to herself as she couldn’t remember the last time someone had done that for her.  That was something Ashlyn usually did for everyone else.

The blonde slid in Ali’s front seat and Ali slid in behind the wheel.  “Thank you so much Ali, you don’t have to do this.”

“It’s no problem,” Ali smiled back.  They drove towards Kingwood and Ashlyn began to dig for her keys in her pockets and only found her phone and her wallet. 

“Shit,” Ashlyn said startling Ali.  “I left my keys in Jetta’s car and my parents will be sound asleep.  I have to call her and tell her to turn around.”  Ali was surprised to learn that Ashlyn still lived at home but figured that would be something she would find out about another time.  “Ashlyn, please don’t worry about it, you can stay over at my house, I have three empty guest bedrooms and a living room couch. “

“Oh I couldn’t ask you to do that Ali,” Ashlyn said shaking her head.

“I insist, I live in Kings Mills and whenever you are ready to go home tomorrow, I will be happy to take you.  I’m not taking no for an answer, there’s no reason to have Jetta turn around on the freeway, she is long gone.”

Ashlyn sighed nervously, “Thank you Ali, I so hate that you have to do this.”

Ali didn’t hate it at all.   She was thrilled that the blonde would be staying in her home which was beginning to feel so empty these days.  Any small step forward she could take with Ashlyn she was thankful for.  When they pulled up to Ali’s house, Ali got out and popped the trunk handing Ashlyn her bag.  “I guess it’s a good thing you brought one of these tonight,” Ali giggled.  

“Yeah, well I was planning to stay the night over at Jetta’s tonight so we could spend Sunday with her family, but I guess Mr. Felix had other ideas,” Ashlyn smiled back.

Ali led the way to her house and opened the door inviting Ashlyn inside.

“Wow, Ali, you have a beautiful home,” Ashlyn said as she looked around at the living room.  Ali had the place decorated beautifully and it smelled like fresh linens inside.   Her eyes went wide at the huge television Ali had and then on to the modern kitchen with granite counters.  Everywhere she looked were feminine touches and she especially loved the series of oil dog paintings and beach scenes on canvas that adorned the different walls in Ali’s home. 

“Thank you, Ashlyn.  As you can see I’m a dog lover by the paintings.”

“I am too!  Do you have a dog?” 

“No, unfortunately, I am not around enough to take care of one.  I bought this house for me and my ex fiancé with the hopes that we could fill it up with a few dogs but life didn’t work out that way,” Ali shrugged.  “Can I get you a beer, water, soda, or vitamin water?” 

“A Vitamin water would be great, thanks,” Ashlyn replied not wanting to consume anymore alcohol that night now that she was a guest in someone’s house.  She looked out back through the windows of the living room and saw a lighted pool and hot tub that backed up to the golf course and thought to herself how nice it would be to have her own place like this one day.  Ali returned with two vitamin waters and began to kick off her boots, telling Ashlyn to do the same so she could get more comfortable.   She then grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and started to walk her upstairs while grabbing her bag to show her the guest bedroom. 

“You can stay in here and change into your sleep wear so you can get more comfortable.  I am going to do the same thing and then you can meet me down in the living room where I am going to fix us a snack and we can watch some TV,” Ali turned and headed to her bedroom before the blonde could respond.

Ali began thinking about what she was going to do next now that she and Ashlyn were alone.  If she didn’t make any kind of move, things would never progress between the two of them.  She took Jetta’s words to heart figuring she knew Ashlyn best.  Ali started to realize why Ashlyn was so respectful as far as personal space was concerned and never making a move.  She wasn’t used to it.  Ali didn’t want to pressure Ashlyn or scare her off.   Ali was going to have to be assertive but careful if she didn’t want this to backfire on her.  She had to do something though because she didn’t know when she would have the blonde alone again.  This was not a position Ali was used to being in.   She never had to be the suitor in her relationships; she was always the one being pursued so this was a new dynamic.  She would be stepping outside of her comfort zone and figured it would be worth it because if she didn’t, she was never going to get what she wanted.

Ali changed into a white Victoria’s Secret t-shirt and pink sleep shorts.  She washed her face, leaving on her mascara, brushed her teeth, left her hair up in a ponytail and took her contacts out and put on her pink Versace eyeglasses and headed downstairs. 

As Ashlyn undressed, she thought about Ali and how good she had looked tonight and how she would have liked to have been the one that took that shirt off of her.  She smiled and shook her head forcing herself to think about something else.  All of her doubts about Ali were starting to disappear especially after what happened between them on the dance floor tonight.  She changed into a powder blue Nike t-shirt and some white athletic shorts, put her hair up into a bun, and went into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.  She took her contacts out which were killing her, and put on her eyeglasses.   That act alone made her feel 100% better so that she could give her eyeballs a rest.

Ashlyn headed downstairs to find Ali in the kitchen making them a cheese and cracker plate and saw what Ali was wearing.  Ashlyn controlled her jaw from dropping as she looked at Ali in her eyeglasses.  Just when Ashlyn thought Ali could not be any hotter, she found a way to be just that.   Ashlyn’s eyes traveled down to Ali’s sleep set and Ashlyn decided right there that pink was definitely Ali’s color.  Ali looked up and saw Ashlyn and what she was wearing and loved seeing Ashlyn’s hair up in a bun with her eyeglasses.   She felt like she was in school with the hot teacher and that powder blue shirt was beginning to do things to her.  Ashlyn asked her what she could do to help.  Ali handed Ashlyn the plate and some napkins and said, “You can take these into the living room, turn on the TV, and get comfortable,” she smiled with that nose crinkling grin. Ashlyn happily followed orders, sat the plate down on the coffee table, and found a coaster for her water.  She turned on the TV which was already on Saturday Night Live and just left it there, waiting for Ali to change it to whatever she wanted.

Ali came in after putting everything away in the kitchen and sat down right next to the blonde on the huge couch, sitting sideways with one leg crossed under the other to face Ashlyn.  “Look at you looking all smart in your glasses like the hot teacher,” Ali joked with the blonde.  “Hey, I am pretty smart, thank you very much, you look pretty good yourself,” Ashlyn replied as she grabbed the plate to offer a cracker and the remote to Ali, then taking a cheese cracker for herself.  Ali laughed and decided it was now or never to start questioning the blonde.   “I had a great time tonight, did you?”

“I did, I had way more fun than I thought I would,” Ashlyn said as she smiled at Ali. 

“So, I just have to know, what finally made you decide to ask me to dance?  I was beginning to think you didn’t like me.”

“Don’t like you? Why would you think that?  If I remember correctly, I have tried to be nothing but nice since day one,” Ashlyn said raising an eyebrow at Ali.

Ali just rolled her eyes, knowing it was true and said, “Well you have shot me down every time I have asked you out so I thought maybe I was reading things wrong.   So I’m going to ask again, what made you ask me to dance?” Ali asked hoping that she could get the blonde to open up about her feelings.

“Honestly?  Seeing Hope Solo laugh with you and do something I have been wanting to do for a long time. And when I saw her put her hands on you, Jetta told me that it was now or never,” Ashlyn said as her face started to blush.

Ashlyn’s response made Ali laugh and almost choke on her cracker. “Seriously?  That’s all I had to do to make you spend time with me?  If I had known that I would have invited Hope into my office and had her sit on my lap every morning,” Ali chuckled just thinking about Hope doing something that was so unlikely. 

“You don’t know her Ali, she is a terror.   Everyone in the dealership is terrified of her, I was just saving you from a potentially bad situation that would have ended ugly.”

Ali leaned in closer to Ashlyn, “Oh so is that what that was, you were rescuing me from big bad Hope?” she asked as stared right into Ashlyn’s hazel eyes.  Ashlyn looked right back at her and subconsciously parted her lips.  Ali licked her bottom lip as she stared at Ashlyn’s wondering how they would feel.  She saw no hesitation looking back at her and took her glasses off.  She then leaned forward and pulled Ashlyn’s glasses off and set both pairs on the table.  She figured she was giving Ashlyn enough time to cut and run if she didn’t want this.  Instead Ashlyn sat stone still.   Ali leaned back to where she was sitting before and brought a hand up to the side of Ashlyn’s face and just looked into those beautiful eyes before pulling their heads close together and pressing her lips against Ashlyn’s.

Ashlyn felt her body temperature rise about 40 degrees.  She had fantasized so many times about this and now it was happening.  She parted her lips and granted Ali access when she felt Ali’s tongue against her lips.  Ashlyn pressed her lips back against Ali’s and slid her right hand up to cradle the back of Ali’s head, bringing her in closer.  Things between the two were heating up quickly as chills went up and down Ashlyn’s body.  “ _Fuck it_ ,” Ashlyn thought, opened her mouth wider and pushed her tongue into Ali’s mouth, causing Ali to lean back a little bit.  Ali screwed her eyes shut, as she felt her stomach drop due to the blonde’s unexpected forwardness.  Her loins were absolutely on fire as she felt the blonde’s tongue dance with hers.  She knew she had to pull back soon before she could no longer control herself and took the blonde right there on the living room couch.  Ali pulled her head back and the both of them came up for air.

“Jesus Ali, are you trying to kill me?” Ashlyn asked and they both laughed as they still held on to each other’s faces. 

“No Ashlyn, it is you who is going to be the death of me.” Ali was a little pleasantly surprised that Ashlyn hadn’t bolted for the door by now.  She pulled back and opened her arms and asked, “Now will you please give me a proper hug?  I don’t know why I see you give everyone these giant bear hugs and I get ones that are stiff as a board.  I want one of those amazing hugs I see you give everyone else.”

Ashlyn tilted her head at Ali’s request not realizing any of this about her hugs.  Ashlyn didn’t know why but she felt at ease and safe with the brunette and opened her arms and invited Ali in who leaned into her.  Ali rested her head on Ashlyn’s chest and could feel her heartbeat pounding rapidly and smiled as Ashlyn engulfed her in her strong arms.  She took her right arm and wrapped her hand around Ashlyn’s strong bicep as her left arm rubbed up and down Ashlyn’s side.  Ashlyn closed her eyes and thought how wonderful it felt for the second time that night to have Ali in her arms as she squeezed her tighter.  “Thank you, Ash, this feels so nice,” Ali said as she pulled back a little noticing the blonde had closed her eyes and wasn’t sure if she was drifting off to sleep.  Ali looked at the clock noticing it was midnight and decided it was probably a respectable time to turn in.  “Come on you, let’s go upstairs and go to bed.” Ali said as she nudged the blonde.


	17. Crash Into Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was worth the wait, thanks for hanging in there with me, for your comments, kudos, and for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> "Crash Into Me" - Dave Matthews Band / Stevie Nicks
> 
> "Who's got their claws  
> In you my friend  
> Into your heart I'll beat again  
> Sweet like candy to my soul  
> Sweet you rock  
> and sweet you roll  
> Lost for you I'm so lost for you
> 
> You come crash into me  
> And I come into you"

Ali grabbed their plates and drinks and dropped them off in the kitchen before leading the blonde up the stairs.   She stopped outside of the guest room, not wanting their night to end, but unsure of how much she could push her luck with Ashlyn. 

“Well, I guess this is you…. I mean if you want to.  Or you could sleep with me in my bed,” Ali suggested, her stomach doing summersaults inside of her gut. 

“Um Ali, I, uh, I’m not…..” 

“It’s totally fine.  All I meant is that we would sleep maybe hold each other.  I’m not trying to pressure you Ashlyn or make things weird.  I just really like you a lot and want to be near you.” Ali said as she tried her best to put the blonde at ease while still trying to be forward with her.  It was a delicate balance and one that she was not used to.  She just didn’t want to mess anything up between them.

Ashlyn thought about Ali’s invitation and how normally this would be her chance to bow out gracefully.  But bowing out gracefully had gotten her nowhere thus far and she remembered a little promise she made to herself several weeks ago about putting herself out there and going after what she wanted.  Here stood this woman in front of her that was as attracted to her as she was to Ali, so what did she have to lose?  As soon as Ali began to turn around and head towards her room, Ashlyn tapped her shoulder from behind, “I want to be near you too”.   Ali looked back at Ashlyn with her megawatt smile, and instantly Ashlyn’s fear melted away and she smiled back.   “Come on Ash, let’s go to bed.”

“Ash,” she loved the nickname Ali was starting to call her.

As they entered Ali’s bedroom Ashlyn watched as Ali took the hairband out of her hair, freed her long brown hair from the ponytail, slipped into the left side of the bed, before pulling down the covers and patting the empty spot on the mattress next to her.   She turned on the TV onto AXS because they always played good concerts and music and so the blonde wouldn’t feel uncomfortable in the silence.  Tonight they were playing a Stevie Nicks concert, one of Ali’s favorite singers.  Ashlyn slid underneath the covers and looked over at Ali as she rolled over onto her left side.   Ashlyn wasn’t sure what to do. Should she just lay there or should she hold Ali like she suggested before?  Since Ali opened the door, she figured she would cuddle up next to her.  So that’s what she did, she snuggled up behind Ali to spoon her and wrapped her right arm around tight around Ali’s waist. “Night Ali.” “Goodnight Ash.”

Ashlyn was wound up tighter than a spring inside and sleep felt like it would never come.  Ali kept the temperature cool just like Ashlyn liked it. However she was a little cold and as she watched the concert for a little bit, she subconsciously threw her right leg up over Ali’s hip to get some body warmth from Ali. A few minutes later she swore she heard Ali sniffle and felt her body shake a little up and down.  Then she heard another quiet sniffle and raised her head up.  She realized she had thrown her leg over Ali and was all of the sudden mortified she had made a move that was more than the brunette was comfortable with. “Ali?” Ashlyn called out.  “Is everything ok?  I’m so sorry about my leg, I’m used to sleeping with a body pillow and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Ashlyn said apologetically as she withdrew her arm and leg around Ali and laid back down to stare at the ceiling.  “ _I’m terrible at this; I should have just slept in the guest room.  This is why I am meant to be alone because everything is so awkward with me_ ,” Ashlyn thought to herself as she shut her eyes.

Ali rolled over and turned into Ashlyn’s side wiping the tears from under her eyes.  It took her a moment to gather her thoughts. 

“Ashlyn, it’s not you.  It’s me.  Actually, it has everything to do with you.   It has been 3 years if not longer since someone I have wanted has held me tight like that.  Three years since someone has made me feel desirable, wanted, and safe, and well, my emotions got the better of me.  The way you just held me right now made me feel human again.  These are happy tears, I am sorry I am so emotional and hormonal.” Ali responded with a big smile as she patted Ashlyn’s chest with her hand.

Ashlyn’s eyes flew open and looked over at the brunette.  “Ali, there’s no way anyone in this world wouldn’t feel that way about you.  Have you looked at yourself lately?  You are strong, gorgeous, independent, and insanely sweet I am finding out.  Anyone in their right mind would be crazy not to want to hold you in their arms.”

“That is so sweet Ashlyn.  Do you really feel about me that way?” Ali asked with tear filled brown eyes.

“Ali, I absolutely do.  I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean every word.”

“Then come over here and show me Ashlyn. Come over here and kiss me, lay on top of me, and make me yours.”

Ashlyn’s stomach dropped and a fire raged in her loins.  Here lay this goddess next to her who was begging for her to touch her.  It wasn’t going to get any better than that.  Here Ashlyn thought she had been the only one going through life unwanted.  Ashlyn was going to have to set aside her fears if she was ever going to have what she wanted with Ali and just roll with it.  Ali had no idea Ashlyn had never been with anyone before.  It wasn’t like Ashlyn didn’t know what to do.  She had read enough and watched enough in TV and movies to know what to do.  Fantasizing about how this would be and it being a reality were two different things.  She just hoped that her body would guide her as to what to do.  If it didn’t, it would end up in some kind of awkward situation where she would be embarrassed.  Then again, what else was new?

Ali watched the internal battle going on inside the blonde’s head.  She was afraid she had been too direct.  She didn’t know what to do.  If she made the first move, it might feel like she was forcing herself on the blonde.  She felt like the best thing to do was to make Ashlyn come to her and she was still hoping that is what Ashlyn wanted, especially after the way she just held her.  She was praying she had not read everything wrong.  All she wanted was to feel connected to the blonde. 

Ashlyn rolled over to her left and brushed some hair off of the side of Ali’s face as she held her head behind Ali’s left ear.  “God Ali, you are so beautiful.  The things you’ve said to me tonight have absolutely set me on fire,” Ashlyn said as she leaned down to kiss Ali, deepening their kiss.  Ali felt like Ashlyn was awakening things inside of her that had been dead for years.   She reached up and put a hand behind Ashlyn’s neck drawing Ashlyn in closer to her while taking her other hand to rub up and down Ashlyn’s back. Ashlyn felt goosebumps break out all over her back and neck and her stomach dropped again at the new contact.  If it was possible to pass out from a kiss, it might just happen to Ashlyn.  She lifted herself up a little bit positioning herself on top of Ali holding her body as close to Ali’s as she could, just as she requested, and started to trail her tongue on the side of Ali’s neck and behind her ear.  As this was happening, Stevie Nick’s began to sing a cover of Dave Matthew’s “Crash Into Me.”  _“Could there be a sexier song to come on right in this moment?”_ Ali thought and knew this was meant to be.

“God Ashlyn, you feel so fucking good.   You light my body on fire.  Please don’t stop, please make me yours.”

Ashlyn looked into Ali’s eyes and decided she should probably give her some type of warning before she made a complete fool of herself.

“Ali, I want to give you the best night you have ever had, I want to make you feel incredible, but…”

“Then do it.  I don’t care what you do to me, as long as your body is on top of mine, trust me, you are making me feel incredible.”

Ashlyn didn’t have to be asked again.  She leaned down to give Ali a passionate heated kiss.  Ali had never been kissed the way that Ashlyn kissed her and she swore she was starting to see stars.  The attraction and chemistry between the two was undeniable and it was as if they were made to fit for each other.  Ali spread her legs and brought them up to wrap around Ashlyn’s back.   Ashlyn had never felt something so sensual before than having this woman underneath her, their tongues fighting for dominance with Ali’s legs wrapped around her in a strong embrace.   Ashlyn came at the contact alone but she didn’t let on, she was a master at disguising it if she wanted to.  She couldn’t help it if she wanted to, Ali was driving her fucking nuts all night and now it was her turn to drive Ali out of her mind. 

Ashlyn broke their kiss and went back to lavishing the side of Ali’s neck and behind her ear with her tongue.  She felt goosebumps break out all over Ali’s neck and knew she found one of her sensitive spots by Ali’s pulse point. Ashlyn ran her hands down Ali’s sides and found the hem of Ali’s shirt.  Ashlyn leaned up back on her knees as she took the shirt and began pulling it up Ali’s body until it was up and over her head, tossing it onto the floor.  “God Ali, you are so fucking beautiful.  I want you so badly,” she said as she leaned back down and trailed her tongue down to Ali’s chest.  She traced her tongue over Ali’s nipples sucking one of them into her mouth and swirling her tongue on the tip of it.

“Oh God, Ash, that feels so fucking good.” Ali exhaled as she arched her back up, reachimg down to find the bottom of the blonde’s t-shirt and ran her hands up under it along Ashlyn’s back.  She wanted the shirt off of Ashlyn but she wasn’t sure what Ashlyn was comfortable with just yet.  Ashlyn moved over to Ali’s other breast and sucking that nipple into her mouth while cupping and massaging Ali’s other breast.  “Yes Ashlyn, God yes, that,” Ali breathed out.  Ashlyn was in disbelief that this was happening, that she was getting to do this to this goddess.  Ashlyn began traveling south with her tongue on Ali’s body running it over her toned stomach as she kept her hands on Ali’s breasts, pinching her nipples a little with her fingers. 

Ashlyn reached around her back and grabbed Ali’s Legs with her arms.  “You are going to have to let me have these for a minute,” she said as she smiled and moved them off to the each side before pulling Ali’s shorts off and throwing them across the room.   As incredible as those legs felt around her back, they were preventing her from getting to her destination, between Ali’s legs.

Ali thought her heart my jump out of her chest as she waited patiently to see what Ashlyn was going to do next.  She wanted to scream out “ _Fuck Me_!” but being as it was their first time, she waited in a silent patience while Ashlyn stared at her body.  “God you are so fucking gorgeous Ali. You have no idea.  The fact that I get to be the one that sees you this way, I have no words.”  Ali was doing everything she could to fight back more tears after hearing the beautiful words the blonde just said to her.  Ashlyn scooted down and kissed Ali’s inner thighs and drug her tongue everywhere she could on Ali’s lower stomach and thighs.  Chills went up and down Ali’s spine as she felt Ashlyn worship her body.  Ashlyn came back to Ali’s center and drug her tongue up and down the outside of Ali’s folds.  Ali thought she might come from just that alone.  “Fuck yes!” Ali screamed out.  Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hips and held them down as she dipped her tongue inside Ali’s center running her tongue up and down her folds trying to drive her wild.  Her tongue stopped at Ali’s entrance as she flattened it out some and then drove it inside of Ali.  “ _Fuck this woman smells and tastes so fucking good_ ,” Ashlyn thought to herself as she drove her tongue hard in and out of Ali. “Oh my God, Ashlyn! Yes! Faster!”

Ashlyn drove in and out of her harder and faster.  Ashlyn knew what she would like and it appeared her instincts were working on Ali just fine.  Once she got her tongue in as far as it would go she would curl it up and push down on Ali’s stomach a little with the palm of her hand flat against Ali’s stomach.  This sent chills across Ali’s midsection and she couldn’t hang on any longer.  It had been so long since anyone else had touched her and she was losing all control of her body.  “Ashlyn, oh fuck, yes, Ashlyn, I’m going to come!” With that, Ashlyn drove in even harder, slamming her tongue inside of Ali.  Ali felt the orgasm hit her hard as her body stiffened before she felt wave after wave of the orgasm throb throughout her core and spill out onto Ashlyn’s tongue.  This felt incredible to Ali as her ex didn’t like to eat her like this but preferred to use her fingers.   Ashlyn continued to move her tongue in and out of Ali as she waited for her to ride out her orgasm before moving her tongue over to Ali’s clit which she began to suck and circle with her tongue.  Ali’s eyes opened at the new sensation.  “My God Ash, holy shit!” she yelled as she felt her clit starting to throb in Ashlyn’s mouth.  Ashlyn sucked up and down on Ali’s clit trying to lengthen it a little before sucking it completely into her mouth and running her tongue over it in fast and deliberate circles. 

Ali grabbed two fistfuls of bed sheets as she felt like she was going to lose her fucking mind.  The things this girl was doing to her body right now were out of this world.  “Fuck yes, Ashlyn, that feels so fucking good baby!” And with that little term of endearment, Ashlyn pressed into Ali’s clit harder with her tongue, making the pressure too incredible to bear.  “Asssshhhhhllllyyyynnnnn!!!” Ali yelled, as a second violent orgasm shot through Ali’s body as her toes curled and her legs went stiff

“ _God this is so fucking hot_ ,” Ashlyn thought to herself as she watched Ali lose all control of herself and tasted more of Ali’s sweet nectar on her tongue.  Ali felt amazing, lightheaded and like she was going to black out.  She was gasping for air as her chest was heaving up and down.  For a second, she thought Ashlyn might have fucked her to death because she couldn’t open her eyes.  Her hands were still working though and she reached down for the back of Ashlyn’s shirt and started to pull her up to her upper body. 

Ashlyn brought herself up Ali’s torso and kissed Ali.   Ali’s eyes flew open and her breathing began to regulate.  She held the blonde into a tight embrace on top of her and told Ashlyn in her ear, “My God Ashlyn, who taught you to eat pussy like that? That was the best sex I have ever had, I am not even kidding.”

Ashlyn laughed and smiled looking into those gorgeous amber eyes that were sparkling, “Really?  You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me, because that was some kind of pussy magic you just threw down on me.”

Ashlyn giggled again and buried her face into the crook of Ali’s neck. She then pulled up and said, “That was my first time.  No one taught me.  I just did to you what I thought I might like myself.”

Ali’s eyes went wide as she was still hugging the blonde on top of her, refusing to let her go.  “Ashlyn, there’s no way that was your first time.”

“See, I told you that you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Well then fuck, I am honored to be your first.   Damn you are so sensual.  Do you know that I almost blacked out and that I can’t move my legs because there is no feeling in them?  I think you literally fucked my brains out,” Ali laughed and Ashlyn giggled back.  “Jesus Ali, the things you do for my ego.”

“Oh that’s no ego stroking right there, I don’t lie about sex, that was all you Ashlyn,” Ali smiled.

Ashlyn rolled off of Ali and lay next to her on her stomach with her right arm draped against Ali’s side throwing her leg back over across Ali’s body.  Ashlyn yawned and was ready to pass out herself.  

“Don’t you dare go to sleep on me Harris, the minute the blood flow returns to my legs, I am so getting you back for that.”

Ashlyn laughed, “How about tomorrow?  I can barely hold my eyes open and besides, you made me come the minute you wrapped your legs around me.”

Ali laughed and wrapped her left arm around Ashlyn and kissed her forehead.  “Ok Ash, but I’m having you for breakfast.   Goodnight Ash and thank you for making me feel so incredible tonight.”

“Goodnight Ali, you are incredible.”


	18. The Way You Make Me Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Way You Make Me Feel" -Michael Jackson
> 
> Hey pretty baby with the high heels on  
> You give me fever  
> Like I've never, ever known  
> You're just a product of loveliness  
> I like the groove of your walk,  
> Your talk, your dress  
> I feel your fever  
> From miles around  
> I'll pick you up in my car  
> And we'll paint the town  
> Just kiss me baby  
> And tell me twice  
> That you're the one for me  
> The way you make me feel  
> (The way you make me feel)  
> You really turn me on  
> (You really turn me on)  
> You knock me off of my feet  
> (You knock me off of my feet)  
> My lonely days are gone  
> (My lonely days are gone)  
> I like the feelin' you're givin' me  
> Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn Harris putting some douche in his place on twitter tonight about her and Ali just made me so happy. I love that she and Kriegs are finally like fuck it, yeah we're together.

The next morning, Ashlyn was having a wonderful dream.  She was in Ali’s bed asleep and Ali was in between her legs pulling her shorts and boy shorts off.   Ali was rubbing her warm hands all up and down Ashlyn’s abs and torso while she was settling her body in between her legs.  Ashlyn was sleeping yet she could feel Ali’s tongue licking her center.  It was one of the most incredible sensations ever.  It was the best dream she had ever had and she didn’t want to open her eyes.  A few more seconds went by and this was beginning to feel way more real than a dream.  Ashlyn opened her eyes and looked down towards her feet.

“Good morning sexy, I figured what a better way to wake you up than this?” Ali said as she smiled and went back to work on Ashlyn. 

“Good morning Ali, and fuck that feels amazing.”  Ashlyn put her head back on the pillow closing her eyes and putting her arm over her face.  It was probably a good thing Ali had woken her this way because now there was nothing she could do about it, it was already happening.  She couldn’t stop her by flipping her over and taking charge or distract her.   This was the first time she was allowing another woman to touch her in this way and if it was going to be anyone, she wanted it to be Ali.   She had never been so attracted to anyone in her life and the sight she just looked at down the other end of the bed was fucking hot.

Ali continued to move her tongue in and out of Ashlyn.   Ashlyn was quiet and Ali figured it was because she was just waking up so it was time to really wake her up as she moved her tongue to Ashlyn’s clit.  Ashlyn’s eyes shot wide open and her hand flew off her face grabbing the covers next to her.  “Holy shit, Ali, fuck yes.  Right there, don’t stop.”

Ali smiled as she continued and sucked Ashlyn’s clit into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it before going back to licking fast circles on it.   She could feel Ashlyn’s legs tightening up and new she was close, so she added more pressure with her tongue and reached up to pinch one of Ashlyn’s nipples under her t-shirt.  “Oh Ali!” Ashlyn cried out as she felt the orgasm rip through her body.  Ali could feel Ashlyn’s clit throbbing in her mouth and moved down to clean her up before returning up to the pillow to kiss Ashlyn good morning. 

“Good morning baby, God you taste so sweet, told you I was going to have you for breakfast,” Ali said as she shot a lustful look at Ashlyn face before leaning down to kiss her. 

Ashlyn was trying to get her breath under control and recover from the best feeling she had just experienced in her life.  She couldn’t believe how fast Ali had made her come.  She had absolutely no will power when it came to Ali.  Why she had waited this long in life to experience what she just did was beyond her. 

“Ali, you just blew my mind.  That was the best way I have ever woken up.  You are fucking amazing.”

“I’m glad it was good Ash, I wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel last night,” Ali smiled and pecked Ashlyn on the cheek.

“You did.  Thank you for that, now stay right there, I will be right back.”

Ashlyn grabbed her shorts, put them on, and left the bedroom and went to fetch her tooth brush and mouthwash out of her bag.   She looked at her phone and saw she had three missed calls from Jetta and decided she would deal with that later.  She went into the guest bathroom to brush her teeth so she could return to Ali and give her a proper kiss.  Ali smiled at the site quizzically wondering why Ashlyn was putting her shorts back on while she lay there completely naked.  There were a lot of mysteries to this woman that she was going to enjoy finding the answers to.

Ashlyn returned to the bed enjoying the view of Ali Krieger laying on her right side with her elbow propped up on the pillow and her head in her hand.  Her long beautiful hair falling around her arm with her lips pressed together in a smile with the sheets pulled up to her chest.   “That has to be the most beautiful sight I have ever seen,” Ashlyn said while pointing at Ali.  Ashlyn wished she could take a picture because it was the most beautiful site she had ever seen and she looked at Ali with complete adoration.  Ali pressed her lips into a closed lip smile flirtatiously, closed her eyes and said, “Thank you Ashlyn, so was the site of you this morning lying next to me in bed.”  Ashlyn slipped back into the bed and under the covers leaning over to smile at Ali and give her a warm passionate kiss.

Ali broke the kiss and looked into Ashlyn’s eyes smiling that huge smile that instantly made her stomach flip again.  “ _Jesus, is this going to happen every fricking time she smiles at me?”_

“Your breath smells good baby, you know you didn’t have to run right up and go do that right?” Ali asked trying to put the blonde at ease.

“Thank you, and yes I did if I was going to give you the kind of kiss I wanted to this morning.  God Ali, you are so beautiful and you make me feel so amazing.”

“You make me feel pretty amazing too, you know that?  I’m so glad I’m off Monday because it will take me until Tuesday to be able to walk right again,” Ali joked.

“Really?  I’m off on Monday too.  Dale cut us back to 4 days a week until business stabilizes,” Ashlyn said planting a kiss on Ali’s forehead.

Ali smiled and bit her bottom lip looking up at the blonde with a question on her face.

“What?”

“Ashlyn, don’t go home then.  Stay with me please?”

A big dimpled smile cut across Ashlyn’s face, “Ali there is nowhere in the world right now that I would rather be than here with you.  I would love to stay.”

That caused one of Ashlyn’s favorite things to happen, Ali’s nose crinkling grin as Ali pulled her in for another heated kiss.  Ali’s lips were so soft, everything about her was, and her tongue, the things that tongue did to Ashlyn and the chills that it sent all over her body was amazing.  Ashlyn began to push down on Ali making her head fall back onto the pillow as they kissed. Ashlyn then pulled her head back and gazed into Ali’s eyes taking in all of the beautiful features of her face.  Ali looked up into those beautiful hazel eyes and asked Ashlyn, “Ash, I know this sounds weird but I’m going to ask anyway.  Will you please lie on top of me and hold me?  I just want to feel your body on top of mine. You feel so fucking good.”

Ashlyn smiled and positioned herself on top of Ali.  She was afraid to put all of her weight on top of the brunette but she felt Ali wrap her legs around her waist again and push her down into her.  “Ali, I’m afraid I might crush you.” 

“I’ll let you know if you’re hurting me, but right now I want you to smother me.  I swear I won’t break.  I can’t explain it but I just want to wrap myself in you right now.  It’s been so long since I have wanted to feel close to someone,” Ali smiled reassuring the blonde.

“And these goddamn rock hard arms of yours; they just do things to me when you put them around me.”

Ashlyn took her arms and wrapped them around and underneath Ali as she put her weight fully on top of her and went to kiss the side of her neck.   “Everything about you does things to me Krieger.  Everything you wear, your beautiful smile, those amazingly strong thighs and calves of yours, those glasses…”

“Let’s not even talk about what all of those same things about you do to me Harris.  I have to bring extra underwear with me to work in my purse because of the things you do to me,” Ali said as she squeezed Ashlyn tighter.

“No fucking way.”

“Oh yes, way.”

“You drive me nuts in that way too.  I’m not going to reveal exactly how just yet because then I won’t be able to fit that ego of yours through the door at work,” Ashlyn laughed.

“Oh I’ll find out, trust me I have my ways.  You’ll be spilling before the end of the night.   I just have to work on you for a little while.”

Ashlyn silenced Ali with another heated kiss.  Ali grinded up on Ashlyn as she rocked her back and forth with her legs wrapped around her.

“God this feels so fucking good, having you here this way.  I don’t want to ever let you go,” Ali said while cradling Ashlyn’s face.

“Then don’t.  Don’t ever let me go Ali.  I don’t have anywhere I need to be.  Now tell me, what is Ali short for?”

“Alexandra”

“Does that mean I can call you Alex?”

“Ash, you can call me anything you want.”

“I love it when you call me Ash”

“Ash it is then,” Ali smiled. 

After a few minutes more of heated kissing and Ashlyn sucking the left side of Ali’s neck off, Ashlyn rolled over to gain her breath and to get more comfortable so she could look at Ali while they talked.

“Thank you for holding me.”

“You never have to thank me for that, Alex, that is something I will be doing a lot more of, you won’t have to ask again, or you can if you want, but you know what I mean.”

Ashlyn loved that Alex wanted to be held and that she liked intimacy as it was something that Ashlyn craved herself.  Her family was not a family of huggers and it was something that was void in her life. 

Ali leaned up to put her head on her elbow again as she looked lovingly at Ashlyn.  “I’d really like to get to know more about you Ashlyn if you are comfortable with that.”

“You can ask me anything you want,” Ashlyn replied with a dimpled smile which made Ali’s stomach flip.   She decided that before she fucked Ashlyn’s brains out the rest of the day she wanted to get to know her better and see what she could do about knocking some of those walls down the blonde was holding so desperately to.

“Ok good.  Well for starters, why do you still have your clothes on?” 

Ashlyn blushed and turned over on her left side to face Ali.  Ali was going to go right for her defenses and Ashlyn was going to do her best to let her in after making that promise to herself.  Ali knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get the blonde to open up but she was going to start.  After what Jetta told her and then the revelation last night that this was Ashlyn’s first time, she was going to do everything she could to liberate the girl.

“I’m not really used to sleeping naked; it’s just a habit I guess.  Especially since I still live at home with my parents, which I am looking to change soon, I really don’t want them walking in on me in a state of undress.  Also I have a lot of tattoos and my parents would freak out if they knew what all I had so I just choose to cover up.”

“Ok fair enough.  But I want you to know that I happen to like you naked, at least the parts I have seen so far and I would like to see more.  I would like you to feel comfortable with me.  Can I take your shirt off, will you show me your tattoos?”

Ashlyn blushed again and nodded her head.  Ali leaned over and grabbed the bottom of Ashlyn’s shirt and began to pull it up.  As she did, a string of colorful tattoos were revealed along Ashlyn’s side.  She pulled the shirt up over Ashlyn’s head and tossed it onto the floor.   She reached down to run her hands up and down Ashlyn’s torso while admiring her breasts.


	19. Beth What Can I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beth" - Kiss
> 
> "You say you feel so empty  
> That our house just ain't our home  
> I'm always somewhere else  
> And you're always there alone  
> Just a few more hours  
> And I'll be right home to you  
> I think I hear them calling  
> Oh Beth what can I do  
> Beth what can I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your comments :) Thanks for the kudos and for reading. 
> 
> Love seeing the photos from the Lifetimetv Photo shoot of Ali and Allie. I swear the cuteness from these gals.....

“God Ashlyn, you are so beautiful.  And Hot.  Has anyone ever told you that, because you should be told every day.  What do these mean?”

“Thank you Alex. I love hearing you tell me that.  I usually do not let people get close enough to tell me things like that, so it is nice to hear,” Ashlyn replied and laughed, “Actually I am having a lot of firsts with you including last night.”

“God Ashlyn, you are killing me.  Do you know how much that means to me that I am your first?  Do you know how incredibly sexy that is?  I don’t know what I did to deserve this or what changed your mind about me, but I hope I can continue to do it.” Ali suspected that this might be the case and decided to go gentle on the blonde this morning.  She didn’t know how much longer she could keep her hands off of Ashlyn in that way but she felt for now it was important to let Ashlyn to be the one to make the first moves.  She could ask, but ultimately she was going to leave things up to the blonde and just coach her on.  She knew it wouldn’t be this way forever.

“I made a promise to myself after the attacks that I was going to start putting myself out there if I found the right person.  I’ve been so focused on school the past few years and work that I didn’t have much time for anything else.  When I graduated this spring, I dove right into work.  After the attacks, I asked myself what was all of this worth if I just continued to live an empty existence. We could all die tomorrow and what would I have to say for myself? I have let a lot of things get in the way and there was something I was waiting on.”

Ali nuzzled into Ashlyn’s chest dragging her hand up and down the tattoos on Ashlyn’s side as she asked, “And what was that?”

“It is something I would rather talk about in the future.  As far as my tattoos, a lot of them have to do with my family and they are reminders to me of where I have been, where I am going, and the things I have overcome.  I have a really tumultuous relationship with my mother, it’s not really something I want to go into right now but that is the jist of it.  How about, you?  I love your tattoos, even though I can’t read them, and I love the script they are done in.”

Ali, smiled and was thankful for what the blonde was willing to give her about her story.  She knew she wasn’t going to get all of the answers she wanted in one day but they were getting somewhere.

Ali held up her left arm and said, “This one says ‘Liebe’ and it means ‘love’ in German.” Ali then pointed to her side and said, “And this is an inscription from the first book I read while I studied abroad a semester in Germany.  I’ll tell you what it means one day when you share more with me about what yours mean,” Ali replied knowing that it would give Ashlyn incentive one day to open up to her.

“I love them. And fair enough Krieger.  And what does the cat on your hip stand for?  It kind of goes along with a little nickname I’ve had for you in my head?”

Ali smiled and said, “It is a Nittany Lion.  I went to Penn State and played soccer and that was my jersey number.  And you have a nickname for me?  What is it Harris?  It better be a good one too,” Ali said raising one eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

“I can’t tell you just yet but I will eventually,” Ashlyn giggled and bit the back of her knuckle on her hand.  

“Just for that, these are coming off,” Ali smirked tugging the shorts down and off of Ashlyn and discarding them on the floor.  “And this time they are staying off, all of it,” Ali said as she snuggled into the blonde, hiking a leg up over Ashlyn’s hip.  Ashlyn just drew Ali in closer as they lie in bed enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin pressed against the other.

“So Alex, tell me about three years ago. I am in disbelief that a beautiful woman like you has been single for that long.”

Ali sighed. She did bring it up the night before when her emotions got the better of her so she owed it to the blonde to give her more.

“I was in a relationship with my ex fiancé, Beth, who I met at Penn State.   We were together for 5 years. I began working in the car business at 18 part time as a sales person at a dealership in College Hill.  When I wasn’t playing soccer or studying, I was able to come in and sell cars and I became really good at it.  I met Beth when I sold her a car and we had an instant attraction.  She also went to Penn State and when we both graduated, we moved here because she got a job opportunity to work for Exxon.  I began selling cars at BMW dealership and worked my way into finance.  I was making really good money, Beth was excelling at her job when we got engaged, and then I bought this house.   The plan was that we were going to get married and have a few little doggies and I was going to work to get my own dealership; Beth wanted to eventually start her own business as a stock broker/day trader.  I thought we were both on the same page; we were both ambitious and working towards the same goals of being successful and saving away money in order to make our dreams happen.

Exxon then decided to implement a work from home program that worked great for Beth’s position.  Around this time, she was home a lot more and I rarely was.  You know how the car business is Ashlyn and the insane hours we work.  I would come home and she wanted to go out to the club.  I wanted to get my workouts in, relax and have quiet evenings at home, and she wanted to go out and party.  I just couldn’t go out all night and work 12-14 hours the next day.  On the weekends it was more of the same.   Don’t get me wrong, I want to go out and have a great time every now and then too, but if I am going to achieve my dream of owning my own store one day, I have to stay focused, make as much money as I can and learn as much as I can.  It is exhausting mentally, but one day it will pay off.    Anyway, I came home early sick one day to find her having sex with our neighbor, Jeff, in our bed.   Beth blamed everything on me, saying the house was always empty, that I wasn’t emotionally present, and that I wasn’t fulfilling her needs sexually.  She also brought up the fact that I don’t want to have kids and I think she was beginning to want them which was news to me.  Instead of talking to me about it, I guess maybe she figured she would get started with Jeff.  I don’t know and at that point, I really didn’t care.  She hurt me in the deepest of ways.  To sit there and tell me all of those things after it was too late for me to do anything about it really hurt.  For her to turn to a man and tell me I wasn’t fulfilling her sexually really hurt.  I would have been willing to fix it.  I then broke off her engagement, moved her out, and got rid of every trace that was her and the furniture we bought together.  Beth was my first real true love and I thought we would be together forever.  When she broke my heart, I closed it off and dove back into work.  Because really, who needs that kind of pain?” Ali’s eyes were tearing up as she recounted the story to Ashlyn.

“Wow Alex, I am so sorry.  I know exactly what you are saying about everything, the hours, being dedicated to your job, not wanting kids, how hurtful people can be and just rip out your soul.  You didn’t deserve that Alex.  Look how strong you are though, despite all of that you kind, sweet, and loving.  What made you decide to open yourself up again?”

“Honestly, the same thing as you.  When I saw what happened on 9/11 it shook me to my core.  I think it did that to everyone.  I evaluated my situation, my success, and asked myself, what was it all for if I didn’t have anyone to share it with?  I asked myself if I wanted to go through horrible times in life like this alone?  After some soul searching, I decided that it was time to end the war I was having with myself and put myself out there again.  I have no idea if it will be any different than last time, but sometimes we just have to get up and try, right?”

Ashlyn’s eyes welled up as Ali confided in her.  It was nice to know that what happened over a month ago hadn’t just affected her like this.  Sometimes she felt that her friends thought she was being silly.  She hoped more than anything that she could be the one to turn things around for Ali and that Ali could turn things around for her as well.

“Right,” Ashlyn said and planted another deep hot kiss on Ali’s lips.  Ali could see that communication was the way to the blonde’s heart.  “What about you, what are your hopes and dreams?” Ali asked grabbing Ashlyn’s bicep.

“Mine are very similar to yours.  Since graduating I have been focusing on work trying to learn as many positions in the dealership that I can.  Long term, I want to own my own business one day too and if I don’t stay in the car business then I want to go into something maybe real estate related like home inspections or something that helps people with disabilities.  In the short term, I plan to move out and get my own place but I have kind of put that on the back burner these past few weeks because of the uncertainty at work and with our economy.  I have been saving up but I may need to do that a little while longer in case some of us get laid off.  I hope to find a townhome or a condo with a little back yard for a little dog but for now my search is on hold, especially with Dale cutting us back to four days a week.”

Ali smiled at the blonde, “It sounds like you and I have a lot in common.  Now just one more thing I want to know about you for now and I will let you off of the hook.  Why have you turned me down every time I have asked you out?”

Ashlyn laughed and Ali playfully slapped her on the arm.  “Come on, spill it Harris.”

“Ok, well your little games on the first day we met kind of scared me off,” Ashlyn said still giggling at the thought of being intimidated by Ali.

“Oh yeah? Well you didn’t think I was going to let the accounting office step all over me on day one did you?   This isn’t my first time at the rodeo Harris,” Ali giggled reflecting on their little games of cat and mouse.  “You should have seen the look on your face when I took your coffee and donuts.”

“Yeah, that was just mean Krieger.  You could have asked and I would have given them to you,” Ashlyn smirked.

“Yes, but what fun would that have been, I was trying to make a point.”

“Well you made your point very well.  You did such a good job at it that week and the fact that you’ve been stealing my parking spot just pissed me off.”

“Oh that,” Ali laughed.  “We still haven’t discussed that.  You know I wear 3 and 4 inch heels Harris, I’ve got to look cute for work.   Do you really want me suffering walking all throughout the parking lot?”

The thought of Ali walking in her heels 300 yards across the parking lot from the employee lot was amusing to her.

“Hey, I’ve earned that spot Krieger.  Like I said, you are going to have to fight me for it.”

“I’m not fighting you for it Harris, I like your face too much to bruise it up, but I will play you for it.  Your game, you pick the day and time, just make sure I’m off that day.  In the meantime, don’t be surprised if I steal your spot.”

“And don’t be surprised if I block your little roadster in with my tank.   You’re pretty hot when you’re mad because you can’t leave, even if it is because of your own doing.  Someone needs to teach you a lesson in following the rules.” Ashlyn sassed back wiggling her eyebrow at Ali.

Ashlyn looked into those beautiful warm cinnamon brown eyes and watched them as they turned chestnut and filled with lust. “Oh really?  I don’t follow the rules Ashlyn.  Are you going to be the one to teach me a lesson?” Ali asked, knowing exactly what she was doing to get the blonde stirred up.

“Fuck Alex, you are so hot.”

“You like me like this don’t you, bossy and challenging you? I can see it in your eyes because they become a dark green.  Come on Ashlyn, show me what happens when I take your parking spot.  I’ve been bad, teach me a lesson, punish me,” Ali stared at the blonde with pure lust and desire in her eyes as she poked the blonde on the side.

That was all Ashlyn could take, she was becoming soaked between her legs throughout this talk and Ali was setting her body on fire. Ali watched as lustful desire took over Ashlyn’s face as she flipped them over and pinned Ali’s wrists above her head on the pillow.  Ali smiled and licked her lips.  Ashlyn leaned down and crashed her lips into Ali’s shoving her tongue in her mouth.  If Ali wanted to be punished then Ashlyn was going to give it to her good and hard.  Ali was about to be the recipient of 24 years of pent up sexual frustration.  Their tongues battled for dominance and Ashlyn brought a knee up to press into Ali’s center.  Ali broke their kiss and gasped for air.  “Fuck, yes Ashlyn, bring it.  Fuck me.   Give me a good hard fucking.”

Ashlyn felt her entire body ignite, she loved when Ali talked this way to her.  Ali begging her to ravage her was so fucking hot.  She had wanted to take more time with Ali but seeing and hearing her like this with her hair splayed out across the pillow, pinned down beneath her, arching her back up with her nipples standing at attention was too much to take.  Ashlyn reached down and drug two fingers through Ali’s core while sucking one of Ali’s nipples into her mouth, continuing to hold both of her wrists down with one hand.  She moved her two fingers inside of Ali and started pumping them in and out of her while she bit down lightly on her nipple.   She heard a moan escape from Ali’s mouth and started to pump in and out of her faster.  She moved her thumb on top of Ali’s clit which she used to apply pressure every time she pumped in and out of her. Ashlyn moved up Ali’s body to get better leverage.  Ali wrapped her legs around her back helping to drive Ashlyn further inside of her.  Ashlyn was beginning to figure out this was Ali’s favorite way to fuck and she didn’t mind it all.  Ali was driving Ashlyn wild and Ashlyn decided that two could play this game.

Ali was in heaven.  If felt so amazing having the blonde on top of her and inside of her like this.  Ashlyn’s blonde hair cascading around her face while they had sex was so incredibly sexy.  Her eyes flew open when she heard the blonde say, “You like it when I fuck you like this don’t you?  Hard and fast with your arms pinned down.  Open your eyes Alex.  Look at me, I want to see your eyes when you come,” Ashlyn said as she curled her fingers and began hitting Ali’s g spot with each thrust.  Ali thought she might die right there.  She loved that the blonde was being rough and assertive with her. When she began talking to her that way, she thought she was going to lose her fucking mind and all control over her body right there.  She opened her eyes and then Ashlyn rammed her tongue in her mouth fucking her even harder and faster.  It was all too much for Ali, “ _Fuck I am going to black out again, how can this woman be doing this to me.  What is happening and how does she know how to play my body like a fucking fiddle?_ ” 

Ali tried to formulate a sentence but all she could get out was, “Fuck, Ash, I, Ash, Oh. My. God!!!!!” and that was it.  Ali lost all control of herself as wave after wave of a giant orgasm hit her body and shook her all over.  Her legs stiffened and she was thankful that Ashlyn’s body was there to hold her down.  She bit into Ashlyn’s shoulder as Ashlyn was licking her pulse point and then everything went black.

“Ali?  Hey Alex?  Ali, are you ok babe?”

“Babe.” Ali had heard that.  She was doing everything she could to open her eyes and join Ashlyn, but the tremors that took over her body were too strong. 

Ashlyn was relieved to see that Ali was still breathing after her body went limp and to hear a light snore coming out of Ali’s mouth.  Ashlyn laughed to herself, quite proud of herself after seeing the look of complete and utter bliss that took over Ali’s face and the smile that lay across it as she slept.   Ashlyn rolled over onto her stomach and draped her arm across Ali’s stomach as she stared at her while she slept.  Soon, sleep took over Ashlyn’s body as well. 


	20. Something In The Way She Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something" – The Beatles
> 
>  
> 
> "Something in the way she moves  
> Attracts me like no other lover  
> Something in the way she woos me  
> I don't want to leave her now  
> You know I believe and how  
> Somewhere in her smile she knows  
> That I don't need no other lover  
> Something in her style that shows me  
> I don't want to leave her now  
> You know I believe and how"

At 1:30 Ali woke up again and looked over to find Ashlyn snoring, naked, and lying half across her body.  “God Ashlyn, you are so beautiful when you sleep,” Ali said as she rubbed her hand up and down Ashlyn’s back.  Ali thought back to what they did that morning and soon realized she must have passed out after sex.  Ali felt a rush of embarrassment come over her body.  Never had she passed out after sex before.  Usually sex had the opposite effect on her and invigorated her.  This was a completely new phenomenon for Ali and if she could go to sleep every night that way she could only be so lucky.  The only thing she regretted is that she wasn’t able to reciprocate with Ashlyn before passing out.  She had been gentle with her this morning but she really wanted to get around to rocking the blonde’s world and return the favor.  Ali heard the blonde’s stomach growl and decided they should get up, shower, and get something to eat especially if they were going to keep their energy up because Ali planned for them to spend the next day in bed too.  With the demands of their jobs, Ali was going to take full advantage of the time they had together, they both deserved this. 

“Ashlyn, baby, time to get up,” Ali spoke softly as she tried to rustle the blonde.  Ashlyn began to stir and looked up at Ali with sleepy eyes and it was the most adorable thing Ali had ever seen.  

“Alex,” Ashlyn said with a smile.   

“Hey Ash. Baby you are so beautiful.  Once again, I think you fucked my brains out earlier,” Ali giggled causing the blonde to laugh.

“I love your sense of humor Alex.  I’m glad, you wanted to be punished, so be careful what you wish for.”

“Seriously Ashlyn, I have never passed out after sex before.  Are you some kind of witch?  I swear you have some kind of voodoo that you are doing on my body.”

Ashlyn really started to laugh, “Babe that’s no voodoo, that’s just what you do to me.  Your eyes, those looks that overcome your face, and those things you say to me, you are the witch in this relationship.  Just remind me never to piss you off and take an apple from you.”

Ali giggled and pinched the blonde’s nipple.  “Ow!” 

“That’s what you get.  Now let’s get up and have a shower so I can take you to lunch.”

Ashlyn rolled over onto her back and watched Ali as she got up and walked naked around to her side of the bed, extending her hand.  

“Come on, take a shower with me.  It will be quicker if we just take one together,” Ali said flashing her megawatt smile.  Ashlyn knew that was bullshit but couldn’t help but flashing a dimpled smile at Ali and followed her to the bathroom.  She turned on the hot water and grabbed some extra towels throwing them on the bathroom counter.  She then carefully pushed the blonde into the shower under the hot water.  

“Fuck Ashlyn, you are even sexier when wet,” Ali said staring the blonde up and down watching as her tattoos glistened in the water and steam while she stared at her strong arms.

“Oh yeah? Well let’s have a look at my favorite cat when she is wet,” Ashlyn said turning them around allowing Ali to get in front of the jets.  Ali had one of those rainforest shower heads with jets that also sprayed off of the wall and a body wand.  The hot water felt amazing on both of their bodies.

Ali’s eyes narrowed and she had an amused smile overcome her face.  “Cat? What exactly is that supposed to mean?”  A hot red blush and giggle overtook Ashlyn’s face as Ali grabbed a loofah and some green Vitabath body wash.

“So this is what you use to smell so fucking good.  Ashlyn took the bottle bringing it close up to her eyes to read it.  I swear every time I reach over you at work, you smell so good I just want to devour you,” Ashlyn said.  “That’s good to know Harris, I’ll buy some more, although you could have fooled me.  Now back to this cat thing, you better start talking,” Ali began running the loofah over Ashlyn’s body and torso, running it over those hot tattoos.

“Ok but I don’t want you to get offended.  I’ve kind of had a nickname for you since you started.  Jetta called me before I returned to work from my vacation when you first started and said you wore a cat suit on the first day you had your return interview and were hired. That combined with the way you acted the first day put this image of “cat woman” in my head and it sort of stuck.  At first it was a nick name I had for you because I thought you were catty.  Now when I think of it, I think of it more as hot term for you, because I’ve always thought Cat Woman was a hot and bad assed vixen.  Although, you may just be a kitten”

Ali listened to this story, half irked and half amused as the blonde tried to talk her way out of a jam.   She knew that she wasn’t the most endearing of co-workers when she first started, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about this nickname.  She knew she caught the blonde red handed by the crimson her face was turning so she decided to turn it around on her and teach her a lesson.  She couldn’t stay mad at her, looking at the blonde like this, glistening and wet in her shower with her hair slicked back was more than she could take.

Ali looked at Ashlyn with a serious look on her face, her lips pursed, and nothing but lustful desire in her eyes.  “Cat woman huh, really?  You think that’s cute? I’ll show you who’s a cat.”

Ali stepped forward and pressed her lips on Ashlyn in a bruising kiss and grabbed her by the waist slamming their bodies together as her hands moved down to Ashlyn’s ass and grabbed it tightly.  Ashlyn was caught by surprise and instantly felt a jolt of electricity go through her body soaking her at her core.  Ashlyn loved hot, dominant, assertive, strong, powerful women, and Ali was all of those things.  The look Ali just gave her set her whole body aflame; she almost wished Ali came with a whip.

Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back bringing them down to her ass.  “Does that feel like a kitten?”

“That’s the sexiest thing I have ever felt a kitten do.” Ashlyn said smiling into their kiss.

Ali pushed Ashlyn down onto the stone shower bench and straddled her lap as she crushed her lips with hers and moved over to bite the top of Ashlyn’s shoulder eliciting a moan from the blonde.

“Fuck Ali, you are so fucking hot like this,” Ashlyn said looking at Ali with her hooded bedroom eyes.

Ali moved back and got down on her knees in front of Ashlyn and spread her legs.  She loved that Ashlyn shaved herself completely; it just looked so hot combined with the blonde’s six pack abs.  Everything about Ashlyn was hot.  Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s thighs and moved her tongue in to lick the complete length of Ashlyn’s center.  “Fuck, Ashlyn you are so wet.”

“Only because that’s what you do to me.   You do that to me with just one look,” Ashlyn replied looking down at the beautiful sight in between her legs. 

“Well let me ask you, does a cat do this?” Ali asked before diving her tongue back inside of Ashlyn completely devouring her.  Ali let her mind wander thinking that she never tasted anything as sweet as Ashlyn did.  She quickly snapped out of it as she heard a moan slip out of Ashlyn’s mouth.  Ali then moved her tongue to Ashlyn’s clit sucking into her mouth, taking her fast and hard with her tongue as she moved her hands up Ashlyn’s abs and up to cup her breasts.   Ashlyn was in pure ecstasy feeling her insides burning on fire.  

“Fuck Ali, yes, yes, yes!” Ashlyn yelled.  Ali could feel the blonde’s clit throbbing in her mouth and applied more pressure with her tongue as she circled faster, pinching the blonde’s nipples.  Ashlyn let out a guttural moan as Ali brought one of the biggest orgasms Ashlyn had ever had over her body.   Ali watched as Ashlyn’s chest heaved and came up to sit next to her on the shower seat.   She pulled the hair away from the side of Ashlyn’s face and moved it behind her ear before leaning in to ask Ashlyn, “And have you ever had a cat do this to you?” Ali asked as she drug her tongue down the side of Ashlyn’s neck and behind her ear causing goosebumps to break out all over her skin.  Then she leaned over and kissed Ashlyn while reaching down between the blondes legs and putting two fingers inside of her.  

“Alex, fuck, you are going to kill me, that feels so good,” Ashlyn breathed out heavily as Ali put her tongue in her mouth.  She went slow at first letting the blonde get used to her fingers and quickened her pace as Ashlyn started to passionately return her kiss.  Ashlyn thought she might melt into the shower seat.   Ali had found a new way to turn her on even more and looking at her wet under the spray of the shower was wilder than any of her fantasies.   “Harder, Alex Fuck me harder,” Ashlyn pleaded wrapping one of her strong arms around Ali’s back.  Ali granted her request and was happy to see the blonde’s confidence grow as she was becoming more vocal about what she wanted.  Ali wasn’t sure there was anything hotter than watching pleasure completely take over Ashlyn’s body as her muscles contracted.  Ali continued to thrust in and out of Ashlyn harder and faster while she curved her fingers up to hit her g-spot; watching as her eyes close tight.  “Come for me Ashlyn, come all over me baby,” Ali said and Ashlyn lost it as another orgasm racked over her body.  Ashlyn was never so happy to be seated because she wasn’t sure she could get up and use her legs again.

Ali smiled and kissed the side of Ashlyn’s neck while she felt her come down and said, “meow,” causing Ashlyn to laugh.   Ali then got up and washed her hair and finished washing her body giving Ashlyn a show.   Ashlyn was now the one who felt like passing out.  She forced herself up and did the same thing before she died right there in the shower.   Ali got out before Ashlyn and started to dry herself off before heading into her closet to find some clothes.  Ashlyn exited the shower and dried herself off and wrapped a towel up in her hair and one around her body.  She then joined Ali in her walk in closet and grabbed her from behind around the waist pulling her into a tight hug.  Ali closed her eyes at the sensation feeling her insides tremble at the touch.  “ _God to be held again, for someone to want me again, feels incredible_ ,” she thought to herself.  She wanted to convey the magnitude of that to the blonde but it was still too early in whatever this was happening between them.  She didn’t want to come off as needy and scare Ashlyn off so she swallowed her thoughts down.

“Alex, thank you so much for making me feel so fucking fantastic today.  Words can’t express the way you make me feel.  You turn me on unlike anything else I’ve ever known.  Oh and no, I don’t think I have ever seen a cat do those things you just did to me, so point taken.”

Ali turned around and smiled and laughed patting Ashlyn’s chest.  “Good, I’m glad I got my point across. You can take that cat woman b.s. of yours and shove it in your pocket.  Now take that fine ass of yours and get dressed so that we can go get something to eat or we will never leave this house.  We have to go by the grocery store too.  I plan on keeping you captive here, in my cage, until Tuesday morning and I will have to feed you as long as you are in my care.”

Ashlyn laughed and smiled and said, “captive huh, well I am the luckiest captive ever,” before turning around to head to the guest bedroom to comb her hair and put in her contacts so she could see anything that was more than 3 feet in front of her.  She quickly called her Dad to let him know that she was with a friend so he wouldn’t worry and send out the National Guard.  She then texted Whitney and Jetta, returning their texts telling them she would talk to them on Tuesday so they would stop blowing up her phone.  Next, she put on a red Adidas polo, her jeans, a black Adidas snap back and clipped her Ray-Bans in the middle of her shirt collar before heading downstairs to find Ali.

Ali was in the foyer slipping on her blue Nike’s when Ashlyn saw her.  The sight before her made her jaw drop.  Ali had her hair back in a ponytail and was wearing a white Penn State soccer t-shirt with blue Penn state soccer shorts that showed off her strong muscular thighs and tight fine ass.  She had on dark sunglasses and light pink lipstick and the whole package put together made Ashlyn want to pick her up caveman style and drag her back to bed.   Ali turned around after pulling out the tongues on her shoes to see Ashlyn staring at her ass.  She walked over to Ashlyn and gave her a hug pulling her face in for a kiss.  “Hi beautiful, I love your shirt and this hat.  God, Ashlyn, the things you do to me.  And If I didn’t know better, I’d think I just caught you staring at my ass.”

“Alex, you are such a knock out.  I mean, the things you do at work drive me insane, but this?  Hell yes I was staring at your ass.  Have you seen it lately?  And your thighs, I swear you could crack a nut between them,” Ashlyn replied and then kissed Ali back.

Ali laughed and slapped Ashlyn lightly on her bicep. “Thank you baby.  You can thank lunges and running for my thighs and ass.  The only thing I want to crack between my thighs is you when you nut.  Now let’s go before we never make it out of this house and we starve to death,” Ali said before slapping the blonde on the ass and pushing her towards the door. 


	21. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "True Colors" – Cyndi Lauper
> 
> “I see your true colors  
> And that's why I love you  
> So don't be afraid to let them show  
> Your true colors  
> True colors are beautiful,  
> Like a rainbow”

They headed towards Ali’s roadster and got in.  “Krieger, you look so hot in this car, every time I see you drive off in this I just want to maul you,” Ashlyn said as she put her sunglasses on. 

“Ash, how do you think I feel every time I see you in that tank of yours with your window down and that blonde hair flying while you sing or rap to the radio? It makes me want to push you in the back seat of that thing and have my way with you,” Ali confessed as she revved the gas and they went flying down the street.

“Um, I’m pretty sure I can arrange that little fantasy of yours Ali,” Ashlyn said as she looked over, shooting a dimpled smile at Ali, grabbing her right hand and intertwining it with hers.  Ali pursed her lips in this cute smile that Ashlyn was growing to love as much as the megawatt smile and the nose crinkling smile.  “ _How does someone have so many different cute little smiles_?” she thought to herself looking out the window and basking in the sun for a minute.  Ali drove them to La Madeline, which was a French bakery and café.  She figured Ashlyn wouldn’t mind since they had a variety of things and she had seen Ashlyn bring in things from there for lunch.  It was also right next to the grocery store and down the street from her house.  This way they could get back sooner and Ali could ravage the blonde again sooner than later.

“I love this place,” Ashlyn said, getting out and walking around to open Ali’s door.   “Thank you, you are so sweet, I swear,” Ali said as she got out and slapped Ashlyn on the ass again in those tight jeans, something she had wanted to do all last night on the dance floor.  They sat down, Ali ordeed a chicken salad and Ashlyn ordered an omelet with potatoes and a fruit bowl. 

“So,” Ashlyn said taking her sunglasses off as Ali did the same with hers.  “I’m so glad this is happening between you and me,” she said as she put her arms on the table and pointed back and forth between the two of them.  “I am too Ashlyn, I thought this might never happen and I am so glad it is.  This is like Christmas for me,” Ali said flashing her nose crinkling smile.   

“It’s like Christmas for me too Alex.  And in the spirit of Christmas, I think I might have a gift for you.” Ali raised her eyebrows, interested in hearing what the blonde had to say.  “I was thinking about what you said earlier about owning your own store one day and I think I know of a way we can get you started down that path.  On Friday, Chrysler rolled out a minority Dealership ownership program geared towards women and minorities and I think it would be perfect for you.”   Ali looked at Ashlyn with such admiration.  The girl was so smart, was always thinking ahead and she loved it about her. 

“Ok, I’m interested, do go on.  However, I’m not sure I am in a financial position just yet to own my own store.”

“Well here’s the thing.  From what I am hearing through the grapevine with people at Chrysler is that not only did they launch this program to gain more diversity amongst their dealers, but they are also preparing for the financial fallout from 9/11.  They don’t expect all of their dealers to make it.  They also want to combine some of the Chrysler Jeep stores with Dodge ones and have them all under the same roof.  They are looking to invest in the minority owned stores and letting the candidates who complete the program buy them out once they are awarded a store over something like a ten year period.   I think it would be smart for you to apply for the program now because it could be like a 3-5 year process to get your own store.  Chrysler is pushing each one of its Dealers to sponsor a minority candidate, giving them an incentive to do so too.  So, I think you should approach Dale and apply.  Even if he doesn’t sponsor you, you can still apply.  If he does, then you get in with Dale before someone else approaches him.  I think you should go for it on Tuesday and see what he says.  Of course, this means you would probably have to put your roots down in our store for the next 3-5 years or another Chrysler/Dodge dealership.”  Ashlyn was looking forward to helping support Ali in her dream and had no doubt that Ali was perfect for this.

“Ashlyn, this sounds great.  I can’t thank you enough for telling me this. How did you come across this?”

“Dale has me pull all of the email communications from the factory.  They have this old system where their communications come over on this special computer they have because they are not fully into the year 2001 yet.  Half of the stuff that comes over is for our factory rebates and incentives, vehicle reporting and thrown in with all of that is whatever programs they are launching and things for service and warranty.  It is a hodge podge of info and then I have to sort through it all and distribute it to the different departments and Dale.”

“Wow, ok I think I will approach Dale on Tuesday.  Can you get me the info so I can get an application?” Ali asked before taking a bite of her salad.

“I absolutely can.   I am so glad you are interested.  I thought about going for this myself one day but I am not sure I could ever pull it off by myself.  I am not sure I have the balls, but I would love to see about helping you to get yours.”

“Really Ashlyn?  You aren’t just saying that because we have had a day of amazing sex are you?” Ali asked.  Ashlyn smiled and almost choked on her bite of omelet. 

“No, I am genuinely interested in helping you.  I mean, this just came out on Friday.  Who else would I rather help than the beauty sitting across from me?  And I also think I could help you with a lot of things.  I mean, I don’t know what all of your experience is, so don’t let me offend you with what I am about to say.  For the past five years I have been floating around in the different departments as a floater should something catastrophic happen and we lose a manager and someone has to fill in.  Dale doesn’t have a General Manager and I was a business major, so when I went to Dale for some help with some things for school he just threw me into the fire.   He’s pretty much made me learn everything and has been my mentor.  I started as receptionist, then file clerk, then he threw me into the service department and made me learn to be a cashier, service writer, warranty clerk and shadow Brett, our Service Manager.  After that I was sent to the Parts department to do parts deliveries, then parts sales, and then to shadow Hope (Ashlyn rolls her eyes as she says it) and learn inventory from her.  After I finished that stint, I was then thrown up into the accounting office to learn every position up there and they have been grooming me to take Joan’s job one day.  Joan can smell the blood in the water though and has been trying to throw me down into finance, but I refuse to go because of the hours.  So the farthest she has been able to push me to do is act as a support role for finance and sales.  The only thing I haven’t done is contract customers.  I even do the courtesy deliveries for fleet and corporate sales when we have them.  I could sell cars if I wanted to and I could probably do finance too but I hate selling cars and finance with a passion because the customers beat the hell out of you.  You have sales and finance covered so there’s half of the battle right there. The only reason I am telling you all of this is because I know they are going to make you learn every department inside and out and I can help you with what you don’t know or might have to learn.  I think your biggest obstacle will be the accounting office.  Once you have reconciling journals, schedules and reading financial statements down, it will be a piece of cake.  I also know how to do a business plan and can help fill you in on bigger concepts like how we floor our vehicles, rent, and how our relationship with Chrysler Financial works beyond them just financing our customer’s vehicles.”

Ali sat there in awe of the blonde as she began to talk her language.   If Ali had a dick, she would have an erection the size of a baseball bat.   This was such a turn on for her, she knew Ashlyn was smart but she had no idea how smart.  Smart, intelligent, and funny women were her type.  She had never encountered anyone from an accounting office in the other stores she had worked in that had this much knowledge about how a store worked and now it looked like she could have someone who she trusted and was on her side to help her out.

“Gosh Ash, this really sounds fantastic.  I would love to have your help and I think we could make an amazing team together.  I would love this, if you are willing to do it, I would make it worth your while in the end.  I mean, I know you said you don’t know if you want to own your own store but maybe I can help you achieve whatever business you want to.  I know you said you might like to do inspections or help people with disabilities, have you ever thought about that more specifically?”

It was so nice to speak with likeminded people and have an intellectual conversation with someone in the car business.  A lot of the people Ashlyn worked with didn’t have plans for the future or see the overall picture and couldn’t get on this level with her.

“I have many different ideas and they aren’t limited to those two things.   Car industry related, I love Jeeps but we do nothing to outfit ours and there is so much untapped potential there.  People will pay crazy money around here to have their Jeeps and trucks customized or outfitted for off-roading. I’ve thought about having a custom shop for customizing Jeeps and Trucks with all the accessories, tires, lights, wenches, interiors, and just bad assed things in general people can do them.   We also don’t have a shop in this area to outfit cars, trucks and vans for people in wheelchairs with disabilities.  I’ve also thought about some ideas for oil change shops and car washes.  How many times do you go to get your oil changed or your car washed and you sit there for an hour in complete and utter boredom?  Why don’t we have those places and combine them with other services.  Like, I would have an oil change place that has a barber in there on Saturday and Sunday mornings and also sells things like donuts and breakfast sandwiches. The ones around here are predominantly packed with men on Saturday and Sunday mornings.  You have a captive audience just sitting around and you could combine it with some kind of retail shop.   The same goes for carwash places.   Around here, ours are predominantly packed with women waiting around bored out of their minds while waiting for a full service car wash.  So why not offer something like manicures and pedicures during the week.  Or hell you could combine the two and have it all.  You could even add to that a dry cleaners and make it a one stop shop for many of the services people need all of the time.   I don’t know, I’m just rambling.”

“Rambling?  Jesus Ashlyn you are like a fountain of brilliant ideas, I could listen to you all day.  Now tell me what your non car business related ideas are,” Ali inquired of the blonde.

“Well, I have thought about inspections and real estate too.  I was thinking about Inspections because they bring in a lot of money quickly and maybe eventually going for a commercial real estate license.  All I know is that I do not want to work a 9-5 forever nor do I want to have to get dressed up in business attire every day for the rest of my life.   I hate it.  So far I have been able to avoid the formal daily business dress thing.  The day I have to wear a pantsuit every day to work, just kill me.  I am more of a night owl and I want to work for myself and go into work when I want to and do what I want without having a boss crawling up my ass all day.  I want to be the boss,” Ashlyn laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

“You are a fucking boss Ashlyn, the way your mind works, I love it.  I’d love to help you make these things happen,” Ali said staring at the blonde in disbelief of the things she was hearing come out of this girl.  Ashlyn was a surprise in many ways and behind that quiet façade was a wealth of ideas and knowledge.   “Now I have a better understanding of the ‘knowledge speaks, wisdom listens’ tattoos on your shoulders, that is so who you are Ashlyn, you amaze me,” Ali said looking at Ashlyn in amazement.

“I think you are pretty amazing too Ali.  Look what all you have accomplished at 27.  While these other twits were out partying, getting knocked up, and doing god knows what else, you were working your ass off even if it cost you personally.  I have never known a finance manager who is 27.  You are making baller money, you have an amazing house, car, and you have your shit together.  I really admire and respect you for that,” Ashlyn said as she gathered up their plates as they got ready to leave. 

They stepped outside and before they got to Ali’s car, Ali turned to Ashlyn and said, “Thank you baby for all of those nice things you just said to me.  I don’t know what I have done to have you believe in me this way but I love it.”  Ashlyn took Ali in her arms and brought her into a giant bear hug lifting her feet off the ground.  By now she knew how much Ali liked hugs and she was going to make it her goal to shower her in them.    “I’ll be happy to remind you of all those things anytime you like,” Ashlyn said as they got in the car and went over to the grocery store.


	22. Look Who's The Animal Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feel Like Making Love" – Roberta Flack / D’angelo
> 
> When you talk to me  
> When you're moanin? sweet and low  
> When you touch me  
> And my feelings start to show, show, oh  
> That's the time I feel like making love to you  
> That's the time I feel like making dreams come true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, for your kudos, and comments :)

When they walked into Kroger’s Ali grabbed a basket and said, “Ok hot stuff, your job is to fill up the cart with whatever your heart desires.They started off in the bakery where Ali tossed in a loaf of bread and bagels and she picked up one of those little packets of white donuts just to fuck with the blonde since this was how they got started off on the wrong foot.“Donuts for Miss Harris, because Lord knows we do not fuck with that woman’s donuts,” Ali said raising an eyebrow and making Ashlyn giggle.They then went over to the produce department where Ashlyn went over to the olive bar and made a little container of olives and placed those in the basket glaring at Ali while she did it, making the brunette purse her lips and smile.Then she went over and picked a few cherries putting them in a bag and set those in the cart, causing Ali to break into full out laughter.“Fuck you Harris.”

“That’s the idea Krieger.”

“Two can play this game,” Ali said as she grabbed a container of strawberries and a can of whipped cream, innocently dropping those into the cart before heading over to the deli to get some things for sandwiches.She then grabbed a few different fruits and vegetables for the week.Next stop was dairy where Ali grabbed some milk and eggs.Ali told Ashlyn to grab them some snacks and drinks while Ali headed off to get cereal, granola bars, and oatmeal.Ashlyn joined her putting the things she grabbed into the cart and they headed over to the meat department.Ali grabbed some chicken, steaks and fish for her freezer and then some frozen vegetables before they headed out.It had been awhile since she stocked up but now she was hoping to see more of Ashlyn, she figured she should have something in her fridge other than salami, turkey, and cheese.

They headed back to Ali’s.Ashlyn was so helpful, it was nice to have someone help her bring in groceries and unload them for a change.Everything she watched the blonde do turned her the fuck on and it became apparent that her hormones were not done raging.She fixed them a couple glasses of iced tea and told Ashlyn to have a seat on the couch.She came up with an idea to get the blonde hot and bothered.If only she knew, she didn’t have to do anything to get Ashlyn all hot and bothered.That ponytail swinging from side to side for the past couple of hours was doing that all by itself.Ali had one of the most beautiful heads of hair Ashlyn had ever seen and her hair was healthy and shined.There was not one thing about Ali that was not a turn on.Everything about her was strong.She had strong arms, hands, legs, thighs and was the athletic type that Ashlyn loved.And that soccer shirt and shorts were doing things to her that were just unfair. Ashlyn turned on the TV to see what football games were on while she waited for Ali.

Ali came in with a little plate that had an olive on a toothpick and a cherry on it.She sat the little plate on the coffee table in front of Ashlyn and said with a lustful stare, “Ok explain yourself Harris because that is an unlikely combination.”Ashlyn swallowed hard and looked at the plate and then to Ali’s lips.“Well you see, I saw the most amazing thing at the bar last night.I looked over and saw this smoking hot brunette drown her olive in vodka, then suck it in her mouth, and I never wanted to be an olive so badly.And then as the night progressed, she took this cherry stem in her mouth and did things with it that just made me want to instantaneously combust.”

Ali just stared at Ashlyn and how cute she looked describing things to Ali that she hadn’t realized Ashlyn noticed until they were in the grocery store.Ali leaned over and planted a hot kiss on Ashlyn’s mouth while she reached her hand out to grab the pick that held the olive.“So you like this Harris?” Ali asked as she brought the Olive up to mouth and sucked on the salty goodness.“Would you like to know what I was thinking about when I was sucking on this last night?” Ashlyn let out a heavy breath and pulled Ali closer into her.

“Yes, I would love to know what was rolling through that beautiful mind of yours,” Ashlyn replied looking at Ali with hooded eyes.

“I was staring at you in that pink shirt thinking about what it would be like to grab you by the collar, unbutton it and take one of your nipples in my mouth and suck on it like this,” Ali said while sucking the pimento out of the olive.She then drew Ashlyn in for another kiss transferring the olive into Ashlyn’s mouth and pulling back while she chewed the pimento.She then thrust her tongue back into Ashlyn’s mouth snatching the olive back in her own and then looked at the football game innocently leaving Ashlyn breathless.Ashlyn fucking loved how playful the brunette was with her and swore it was one of the hottest things she had ever seen.

“Jesus Ali, that was so fucking hot.”

“Oh you like that huh? You just wait until I unleash all of my tricks on you Miss hard to get.”

“I don’t think I will survive watching you do the thing with the cherry stem.Where did you learn that and how do you do it?”

“I will tell you the day that parking spot becomes mine,” Ali replied reaching for the cherry, dangling it over her lips and licking the bottom of the cherries before stuffing them in her mouth to chew them while watching the football game.Ashlyn could feel her stomach flip for like the 20th time that weekend.She narrowed her eyes at the comment and watched as Ali chewed the cherries.“You are so fucking sexy Alex, you are driving me fucking crazy and you know it,” Ashlyn said as she went to lean towards the brunette but was stopped with Ali’s hand to her chest.Ali had put the stem in her mouth and was swirling it around in her mouth.About a minute later, she pulled it out, and presented it in a perfect bowtie between her fingers which she discarded onto the plate.Ashlyn stared at the tied cherry stem in awe and then looked over at Ali to find one of her cinnamon eyes winking at her.

That was it.Ashlyn couldn’t take anymore. She got up and pulled Ali up with her and planted one of the hottest kisses she could on Ali ready to ram her tongue down her throat while wrapping her arms around her.She then bent down and hoisted Ali up over her shoulder cave man style just as she had fantasized about before and headed for the stairs.

“Ashlynnn!!!!” Ali yelled while she laughed uncontrollably, completely shocked by the blonde’s strength and extremely turned on by it.She loved being manhandled a little bit by Ashlyn and she definitely liked it a little rough.She had no idea where the blonde got the strength or stamina to carry her up the stairs like this but she loved it.“Fuck you must eat your Wheaties!” Ali said unable to control her laughter.

“If you are going to do sexy things like that and make me watch Alex, then just know I have no control over what I might do to you,” Ashlyn said as she threw Ali down on her bed and kissed her with wild desire.Ashlyn was taking Ali’s breath away.Ali loved watching Ashlyn taking initiative and becoming the aggressor.Ali looked up at those beautiful Hazel eyes and returned her firey kiss.Nothing felt better than Ashlyn’s tongue in her mouth.Ali slid her hands down Ashlyn’s back, grabbed Ashlyn’s shirt and ripped that off tossing it to the floor.She then hooked her fingers under Ashlyn’s sports bra and sat up some to rid the blonde of that as well.Ashlyn did the same with Ali’s t-shirt and bra.

“Alex, you have the most gorgeous breasts I have ever seen.Every time I look at them I just want to hold them in my hands. I swear when you wear those pantsuits it’s all I can think about when I see you in those tight jackets and shirts.I feel like just ripping your jackets off of you and your shirts wide open,” Ashlyn said before taking one of Ali’s breasts in her mouth.

“Harris, you savage. Now look who is the animal.And I love it,” Ali replied while reaching down to unbutton Ashlyn’s jeans, pushing them and her boy shorts down her thighs before moving her hands to grip her ass.“I just love this tight ass of yours, especially in jeans.”Ashlyn leaned back ridding herself of the rest of her clothes and Ali’s shorts too.

The sight that laid before her eyes was too much to take it.Ali’s ponytail splayed across the pillows, her naked body on display, Ashlyn would never get tired of looking at it.She loved that Ali had a libido that was as much on fire as her own.

“Talk to me Ash, what are you thinking?” Ali Asked.

“That you are a goddess, that you turn me on like nothing I’ve ever known, that I could never get tired of looking at you, and that I could just be inside of you and connected to you all day,” Ashlyn said with desire written all over her face.

“Well that’s a good thing because I feel the same way about you and I wouldn’t mind having you inside of me all day. I do not know what has overcome me, but I swear I can’t get enough of you.You are like a drug.”

Ashlyn moved up Ali’s body to lick her behind her ear.“I so love when you do that Ashlyn.You send chills throughout my body when you do that,” Ali said as she smiled rubbing her hands over the blonde’s ass.Ashlyn then brought two fingers between Ali’s legs running them back and forth through her folds causing Ali to wrap her legs around her waist.Ashlyn moved her two fingers up to Ali’s clit and them in a circular motion while grinding on top of her.

“Damn Ashlyn, that feels amazing, God I love the way you fuck me,”Ali didn’t want to be presumptuous and use the term “make love” but that’s exactly what the it felt like the blonde was doing to her.She wanted to take things at Ashlyn’s pace since she was the one to primarily push things along.She could also tell that Ashlyn got turned on when she spoke dirty to her so she was more than happy to oblige especially if it was going to make her ravage her body.She would do anything Ashlyn wanted, she had no shame.

“You know what I think is so hot?” Ashlyn asked while she continued to work on Ali.

“What baby?”

“When you tell me to fuck you, when you ask me for it, when you call out my name.I love hearing you during sex.I love it when you are loud,” Ashlyn said before taking one of Ali’s nipples into her mouth and sucking it hard.

“Fuck!Ashlyn, yes!Ashlyn, fuck me baby.Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”

That was all Ashlyn needed to hear, harder and faster she went on Ali’s clit and within seconds she could feel her begin to squeeze her legs harder around her waist as she dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back.Ali could feel her whole body throb as an intense orgasm took over her body.“Oh, Asssshhhhhlllllyyyyynnn!” She yelled out as loud as she could which was the best way at the moment she could thank her.Ashlyn held on for the ride.The way Ali felt as she came underneath her was something she wanted to hold onto forever.They stayed like that for a while with Ashlyn’s fingers still inside of Ali.How her full weight lying on top of Ali wasn’t crushing her, Ashlyn didn’t know, but if that is what Ali wanted, then that’s what she would give her for as long as she wanted it.Ashlyn just loved lying her head on Ali’s chest feeling her catch her breath and the way her chest moved up and down, watching her beautiful breasts rise and fall beneath her.She never wanted to move.

“Alex, I am going to say this again, that was so fucking hot.”

“You are what is hot Ashlyn.I am willing myself not to pass out right now from the pure ecstasy you just sent throughout my body.You made me come in about 30 seconds.I don’t know what has happened to me, it’s that voodoo of yours again.”

“Alex, I am going to share something with you.I think it’s pretty fucking hot when you pass out after sex.It is pretty flattering to me because it means I did something right.And the fact that I can make you come in 30 seconds, same thing.Then, to hear you and the things you say, you have no idea how that turns me on. Please don’t feel conscious about that.I’d rather you gave in to what you are feeling vs. having some long drawn out episode where you can’t get there.I feel like passing out after we have sex too.Please don’t feel like you have to stay awake to entertain me or talk.I’m not that needy kind of girl.I’m all about giving into the feeling of pleasure.There’s nothing better than falling asleep after an orgasm.Just do whatever makes you feel good,” Ashlyn said before sliding off of Ali and onto her stomach, putting her arm over across Ali’s waist and pulling her up next to her.

“God Ash, thank you baby.I love the way you lay it all out there and communicate with me, talk about hot.That’s pretty fucking hot, I’ve never been so happy over a lost pair of keys in my life,” Ali smiled and said before they both drifted off to sleep again. After a blissful nap, Ali was the first to wake up.She looked over and saw Ashlyn, sleeping like a log.She could tell the blonde enjoyed her sleep but it was late afternoon and Ali figured they should get up if they would ever sleep that night.Ali sled out from underneath Ashlyn trying to figure out the best way to stir her.She leaned over and started to rub her back to no avail.She then moved over to straddle Ashlyn’s back and began placing kisses up her back to her neck.Ashlyn’s breath caught as she started to stir.Ali laid down on top of her and brought her lips down to Ashlyn’s ear.“Hey baby, did you have a good nap?”

“I had the best nap ever, but waking up from it is even better with you on top of me.”

Ali smiled and drug her tongue behind Ashlyn’s ear.Ashlyn loved the way Ali’s breasts felt pressing into her back and her center grinding into her ass.“Wow, Ali this feels so good, can you wake me up like this all of the time?”

“Baby, I’ll wake you up anyway you want,” Ali said as she wrapped herself around Ashlyn’s body and continued to grind her core up against Ashlyn’s ass causing them to rock back and forth.Ali didn’t know it but Ashlyn’s back could be sensitive at times and having Ali on top of her like this felt amazing.Ali grinding back and forth on Ashlyn like this was putting pressure on her clit and Ashlyn let out moan at the contact. “Fuck Ali, you are going to make me come. “

“Good, come for me baby,” Ali said as she began to quicken her pace and added more pressure to her movements.Ashlyn closed her eyes giving into the control Ali had over body as she felt an orgasm beginning deep in her loins.“Jesus Alex, fuck, yes!” Ashlyn yelled out before it ripped through her entire body.Just hearing Ashlyn that way caused the same thing to happen to Ali and it was all she could do to hang on tight to the blonde and hold on.Ashlyn felt the brunette’s body come undone on top her back and just wished they could lay there forever in that moment.

“Ashlyn, you are so sexy. Look at the things you make me do, I have never done that before.You make me lose my mind,” Ali said, leaning down to place a kiss on the side of Ashlyn’s cheek before rolling off of her.“Alex that was amazing.I can’t wait to find out what else I can make you do if sex with you is going to be like this,” Ashlyn said as she reached over to bring Ali’s lips on top of hers.

As much as she didn’t want to, Ali broke their kiss and put her hand on Ashlyn’s chest.“Ok babe, let’s get up, it will be time for dinner soon, it’s Sunday Night Football and I’ve got a load of laundry to do.I’ve got plans with you tonight, you, me, football and a hot tub.Ashlyn smiled, “Oh I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

“You don’t need a bathing suit,” Ali said as she got out of bed and put her t-shirt and shorts back on and then walked over to the blonde and snatched the covers off of her before heading out of the room.


	23. Gatubela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here Comes The Rain Again” – Eurythmics 
> 
> “Here comes the rain again  
> Falling on my head like a memory  
> Falling on my head like a new emotion  
> I want to walk in the open wind  
> I want to talk like lovers do  
> I want to dive into your ocean  
> Is it raining with you  
> So baby talk to me  
> Like lovers do  
> Walk with me  
> Like lovers do  
> Talk to me  
> Like lovers do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this chapter, we are going to pretend that the Texan's first season was 2001 and not 2002 :)

Ashlyn got up, grabbed her clothes and went back towards the guest bedroom grabbing another t-shirt and shorts.  There was no reason trying to dress more than that because Ali kept taking her clothes off.  She headed downstairs to find Ali who was in the laundry room right off of the kitchen and came up behind her to put her arms around her waist.

“Hey babe, what can I do to help?”

“You are so sweet Ashlyn, nothing, I just have to get caught up on laundry for the week and then I was going to make us dinner.”

“I can make dinner if you want, what would you like?” Ashlyn offered.

“I would love that.  Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge, freezer, and pantry.  Just surprise me,” Ali smiled.

Ashlyn walked off towards the kitchen to start familiarizing herself with it and get dinner started.

“ _God this feels nice for a change_ ,” Ali thought to herself.  Having someone in her house again instead of the lonely silence for the past few years was a welcomed change as was having someone around who actually wanted to cook for her.  Beth would do anything she could to avoid warming up a pan and did it more out of a necessity than anything else.  Despite being home all of the time, Ali would often come home to containers of take out.    Ali walked into the living room to put on the Texans game and then into the kitchen to turn the TV on to the game in there as well.  She then went to the fridge and made them a couple of drinks before sitting down at the breakfast counter to watch the blonde heat up her kitchen.    Ashlyn grabbed a pot, threw linguini in it and then grabbed the package of shrimp they bought and heated those up in a pan adding butter and garlic.  Ali just looked at her happily as her kitchen began to smell wonderful.

“Do you cook often Ash?”

“I cook a lot on the weekends, mainly for my Dad.  Lord knows my Mother won’t do it, and I like to make sure he at least gets a good meal every now and then,” Ashlyn smiled a closed lipped dimpled smile.  Ali wasn’t sure if she should pry into that part of Ashlyn’s life just yet, this early on.

“That’s pretty awesome of you to do that for your Dad Ashlyn, I am sure he appreciates that.  Does he ever come up to the dealership?”

Ashlyn nodded, “Yes he does, he has a Grand Cherokee and brings it in for service every now and then or sometimes swings by to bring me something if I’m stuck there.”

“Well the next time he comes in, I would love to meet him, he raised a beautiful daughter,” Ali said, smiling one of her giant grins at Ashlyn.

“Thank you Alex, you are pretty beautiful yourself.  What about you, do you have family here?”

“I don’t, my parents are back in DC and my brother Kyle lives in Los Angeles.  I do have friends here though that are like family so that is nice.”

“Well I’d love to meet them sometime Alex,” Ashlyn offered.

“I like the sound of that Ash.  So what about this Ashlyn, how do you feel about this?  I don’t want to pressure you into anything and I guess we should talk about what happens on Tuesday.”

Ashlyn took the pasta out of the pot to drain, flipped the shrimp, and turned around to walk towards Ali.

“This,” she said, lightly poking Ali on the shoulder, “Is amazing, and I am enjoying spending time with you beyond work and would like to do more of it if you want to.  As far as work goes, I don’t think we should advertise it.  I mean, I’m sure Jetta, Allie, and Hope already suspect what is going on.  I can control what Allie and Jetta say, but I have no control over that other bitch,” Ashlyn said raising an eyebrow causing Ali to erupt in laughter.  “My goodness you have it out for that woman. She’s not so bad, what has she done to you?”

“She had her hands on you the other night and that was enough.  When I went to ask you to dance, I almost lost my nerve due to the evil look she was giving me behind your head.  You have to remember, I worked next to her for five months and she is just plain mean and ruthless.  When I trained with her she was horrible to me.   Hope is threatened by anyone she thinks who may come in and take her job, as if I even ever wanted it.  I swear she would eat her young if given the chance.  I try to avoid her at all costs.   There is no love lost between the two of us and I have no doubt she will be giving me a piece of her mind over you, and she better not fuck with me.”

“God Ashlyn, you are so hot when you are cooking and get all worked up.  Remind me to get you worked up more often,” Ali said giving Ashlyn a wink.

“So, how do you feel about what is going on here and about work on Tuesday? Ashlyn asked.

“I love what is going on between us Ashlyn.  If I haven’t made my feelings clear, let me tell you again.  I really like you a lot and being near you is all I have wanted since I first met you.   I definitely agree with you about work.   I especially do not want Dale or Joan breathing down my neck about us so we are going to have to keep it in our pants while at work and act normally.  You know how things get out over the grapevine so if something does get out, then we will deal with it together.   I’m a big girl and can take my lumps if necessary.   In the end, I really don’t care about what other people think as long as they aren’t screwing around with my job.”

“I feel the same way Alex,” Ashlyn smiled, turned off the stove, and made two bowls of shrimp scampi for the both of them.    Ali led them into the living room and brought them two tray tables over so they could watch the Texans game while they ate.   “Are you a Texan’s fan Ashlyn?” Ali asked, finishing her plate and putting it on the coffee table.

“I am, but sort of by default.   I am a Miami Dolphins fan first.  Don’t worry though, we don’t harm anyone,” Ashlyn said as she joined her plate with Ali’s and got up to take them to the sink.  

“Wow, how did that happen?” Ali asked.

“Well, I’m not originally from here.   I was born in CT at a time when my Dad worked in NYC.  Then we moved to Florida because his and my mother’s dream was to live in FL where he started his own business.  The choices there were the Dolphins or the Buccaneers and no one could stand those orange creamcicle colored uniforms, plus they sucked.  So I became a Dolphins fan and I might have had a little bitty crush on Dan Marino,” Ashlyn smirked making Ali smile.

“Well, Dan was definitely a cutie back in the day, and he was an awesome quarterback.  So what brought you to Texas?” Ali asked.

“My Dad’s dream crashed and burned in ’87 and he lost his business.   He was in the computer business right before personal computers got hot.  If he could have hung in there for about 5 more years, he would have made his dream happen, instead all of his clients were doctors and health care related and they were slow to pay.  He then got in touch with his old company and they offered him a V.P. position here in Houston.   We moved here when I was 10 and I have been here ever since.  I was a Houston Oilers fan when we moved here and they left.  Now the Texans are starting up and I think I’ll have no choice but to become a fan, but the Dolphins will always be my number one.  I left my heart in Florida in many ways,” Ashlyn smiled thinking fondly back on the place that stole her heart with its beautiful beaches and ocean.

“I love Florida too Ash, I have always wanted to live there, or at least have a vacation place there,” Ali added.

Just then lightning broke out across the sky and a big clap of thunder.

“Well I guess there goes my hot tub fantasy I was having about you after dinner watching Sunday Night Football,” Ali chuckled.

“We are so playing out that fantasy in the near future, there is always Monday Night Football.  Can you be any more amazing?  You love football too.  A girl after my own heart,” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali into her side and held her as they watched the game while a storm started to rage outside. 

They both sat on the couch in pure contentment as they watched and finished the Patriots vs. the Jets which was the final game of the night.  The wind was really beginning to blow and the thunder and lightning was becoming more violent making Ali grip onto Ashlyn tighter.   Ashlyn felt Ali staring at the side of her face and looked over to see those cinnamon eyes turning dark and big.

“What’s up babe?” Ashlyn asked as a blush came over Ali’s face. “Oh my God, that is the first time I have seen you blush.   It is about time because you make me do that all the time.”

A cute little smile crept across Ali’s face as she buried it into the side of Ashlyn’s neck.  Ashlyn squeezed her shoulder with the arm that was around her and pulled her head back and smiled.

“What baby, you can tell me?”

“No, I can’t Ash, it’s embarrassing,” Ali said with a sheepish grin and buried her face back in between Ashlyn’s neck and the couch.

“Ali, I am embarrassed over something almost every day of my life.  I know what that’s like.  Please don’t feel that way with me, you can tell me anything,” Ashlyn encouraged her.  She loved seeing this shy side of Ali.

Ali giggled into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck.  “Fine, storms make me horny.”

Ashlyn smiled, “ _Could this girl be any more perfect_?”

“Wow, what happened to my dominant Gatubela?” Ashlyn asked.  “Storms make me horny too.  Let’s go upstairs and do something about that.”

They got up and as they headed towards the stairs, Ali asked, “Ash what is a Gatubela?”

“It’s a sexy cat woman in Spanish,” Ashlyn replied, chuckling.

“Oooohh!  I am so getting you for that Harris!” Ali said narrowing her eyes as she goosed Ashlyn making her run up the steps faster.


	24. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Girls Just Want To Have Fun” – Cyndi Lauper
> 
> "I come home in the morning light  
> My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
> Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
> And girls they want to have fun  
> Oh girls just want to have fun That's all they really want  
> Some fun  
> When the working day is done  
> Girls, they want to have fun  
> Oh girls just want to have fun,  
> They want to have fun,  
> They want to have fun"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get these two up and out of their little bubble :)

It was Ashlyn who was the first to wake on Monday morning sore but in the best of possible ways.  She and Ali stayed up late, enjoying the storm and getting as much of out of their systems as they could for one another.   It was overcast out, and when Ashlyn looked at the clock she noticed it was noon.   “Wow, we must have really needed the sleep,” she thought to herself as she watched the rain hit the window.  It had been so nice just to relax for a weekend.  Usually her weekends were spent cleaning, doing chores, paying bills, and helping her Dad with yardwork before visiting with friends.  That is, before 9/11 when she basically turned into a marshmallow.   Now looking over at the beautiful woman beside her, she felt like getting up and joining the world again.  Ali made her want to get up and go experience everything with her.

Ashlyn got up quietly, careful not to disturb Ali and headed for the shower.  She then got dressed and went downstairs to fix them both a bowl of oatmeal and to start a pot of coffee.   Ashlyn made Ali a café mocha after finding the ingredients and smiled to herself as she thought back to that day when Ali snatched hers and acted like it was the most delicious coffee she had ever had.  She brought up the coffee and a bowl of oatmeal to Ali who was snoring away.

“ _Knocked that pussy out,_ ” Ashlyn thought giggling to herself internally as a smile crept across her face proud of herself.  She was happy that she could make Ali feel that way despite her lack of experience.  Especially since the last fool that occupied this house took her for granted and let such a beautiful and talented woman slip away.  As Ashlyn watched Ali as she slept, she truly could not recall ever seeing a more beautiful woman.  Not the supermodels of the 90’s, not the Sports Illustrated swimsuit models.  Adding to her beauty was her inner beauty, intelligence, amazing sense of humor, and playfulness.  Ashlyn was getting sucked in deep.

The wonderful smell of coffee hit Ali’s nostrils and made her smile.  “ _Wait coffee?  How and where?_ ” she asked herself and opened her eyes and then spotted Ashlyn.  The contrast of that beautiful long blonde hair against that red polo shirt was a sight to behold.  “Wow, so you are real, and that wasn’t a dream I just had?” Ali asked smiling up at the blonde. 

“I’m very much real, Ms. Krieger,” Ashlyn said, handing the mug over to Ali as she sat up.  “And I brought you a bowl of oatmeal.”  

“Thank you so much Miss Harris, I’m starving, this is so sweet of you” Ali said.  “And you are dressed, are you trying to escape my cage?”

Ashlyn laughed at the visual of her catwoman keeping her captive in den.   “Well since you wore me out last night and have rendered me unable to use my lower extremities, I thought maybe we could go see a movie today and then go shopping a little since the theatre is in the mall.”

“I wore you out?  You were like a bear last night.  Being in a thunderstorm with you is my new favorite thing.  Let’s not even mention what you did to me and how I fell asleep last night,” Ali said with a lifted brow at Ashlyn.   “And, a movie sounds fantastic.   It looks like we are rained out.   I can’t remember the last time I went to the movies, but, you might regret that last part about me in a mall and shopping. I also really, really, really, need to get my nails done, my nails are starting look like claws and I can’t be scaring off our customers,” Ali said with her megawatt smile.  The blonde knew she was in trouble right there and then.   “Roar,” Ashlyn replied, putting a visual in both of their heads making them both laugh.

“Well, I could use some new shirts and stuff anyway, and if going to the mall with you makes that smile appear, then it will be worth it.  Alex, you have a smile that could light up the universe,” Ashlyn said sweetly flashing her dimpled smile.

Ali rolled her eyes and said, “Jeez Ash, the things you do for my ego.  You have no idea the power you possess in that dimple of yours.  Thanks for breakfast babe.”   Ashlyn took the bowl and mug downstairs grabbing her phone along the way while Ali got showered and dressed.  She looked at her phone seeing there were 37 unread text messages from the peanut gallery.  She laughed as she read them all listening to the music that was thundering out of Ali’s bathroom upstairs and the sound of the hairdryer.  

Red: Come on Harris, spill.  You are avoiding my calls. How did it go with you and Ali?

Whit:  Hey Ash, sorry I had to bail on you Saturday night, Ryan caught an ugly dose of Montezuma’s revenge.

Red: Harris are you alive?  Where are you?  Did Ali take you home?

Whit: How did Saturday night go?

Red: Harris, the fact that you are not responding makes me think one of two things.  Either you are underneath Ali and that is why your hands aren’t working, or you are at home watching that god damned terrorist shit on TV.  It better be the first thing.

Whit:  Are you ignoring me Ashlyn?  I said I was sorry. Jeez, give a girl a break.  Just wait until you have to deal with a big baby who has it coming out of both ends.

Red:  Harris, I called your house looking for you and your Dad said you were at a friend’s.  Care to explain?

Whit:  Ashlyn, I know you said we would talk on Tuesday, but is everything ok?

Red:  Looks like you aren’t answering Whit either.  I had to tell her that you are alive and at some secret friend’s house.

Red: Please tell me the celibacy Gods took a night off and that you got laid.

Whit:  Omg, Ashlyn, are you getting some?  Jetta just told me you went home with some pretty co-worker friend.  Please tell me the answer is yes.  

Red:  Ok I am going to assume that Ali has fucked your brains out and that is why I didn’t hear from you yesterday and that it also explains why neither one of you is at work today.

Whit:  I feel so proud.  Like my little blonde headed baby girl has finally spread her wings and flew out of her momma’s nest.  I just hope you didn’t fly into a sex dungeon or something.  We may never get you out.

Red: Ok, I can see this is futile.  You have some ‘splaining to do when you come into work tomorrow Harris and don’t even try to hide from me.  Tell Ali I said hi. 

It was relentless.  

Ashlyn:  Hi Whit, I am fine, safe and sound.   Please give Ryan my love and some Imodium.  Let’s have lunch tomorrow at Luther’s at 1:00.  Lol on all these texts, you are too much.

Ashlyn:  Red, I love you, but take a breath.  I’ll see you tomorrow at work.  Xo

Ashlyn just shook her head before putting her phone back into her pocket.  Those two were going to want every detail and Ashlyn preferred to keep things that were really private quiet.   She didn’t want to think about dealing with either one of them interrogating her until the next day.

Ali came down looking beautiful as ever in a track suit.  Ashlyn just looked at her and Ali said, “Well its raining, so I figured I would wear something water resistant.”

“Ali, I don’t know how you do it, but you look even sexier in that than you do in your hot little work suits.”

“Geez Ashlyn, you really flatter me, everything I wear can’t possibly be hot.”

“Oh yes it can.  You could probably make a potato sack look hot.”

Come on you big strong bear, let’s go see a movie, Ali said, as she hugged Ashlyn and went in for a kiss.

“Roar,” Ashlyn said before pinching Ali’s ass and heading towards the door. 

The pair enjoyed a nice day together.  They decided to see “Riding In Cars With Boys,” after discovering they were both big Drew Barrymore fans.  The movie didn’t start for an hour and a half after they arrived which gave Ali enough time to get her nails done at a salon in the mall.   Ali liked to have acrylics done in a French manicure and had hers refilled.  She believed that your nails had to look good when you were contracting customers because they looked at your hands while you were going over paperwork with them.  No one wanted to look at snaggled, gross, and chewed up nails.  Ashlyn just opted for a mani/pedi.  She kept her nails short because of all the paperwork she handled but kept them natural with just a coat of gloss over them.  She was one of those people gifted with beautiful hands, long fingers and perfect natural strong nails.  When it came to her toes, she liked to have polish and went for red and white because it was U of H football season.   She loved her Cougars and she also loved the Texas Longhorns but decided that burnt orange and white would look hideous on her toes.  Ali also got a pedicure and of course got a hot pink sparkly toenail polish.  Ashlyn loved it.

Ali loved that despite Ashlyn’s tough exterior, she still liked many girly things and took care of herself in those ways.   Ashlyn thought Ali’s nails were sexy as her hands were one of many of her favorite things about Ali.   They headed up to the movies which Ashlyn treated Ali to along with popcorn drinks and a pretzel.   If you asked Ashlyn what her favorite part of the movie was, she would tell you it was having Ali lay her head against Ashlyn’s chest and being able to hold her.   If you asked Ali what her favorite part of the movie was, she would tell you it was laying her head up against Ashlyn’s breast which made the perfect pillow while the blonde held her.

Afterwards, they headed for Dillard’s.  Ali decided to get a new Calvin Klein suit for work and Ashlyn got a few more dress shirts, some new workout shorts, and a new U of H t-shirt that said “Cougar Football” on it and had a picture a Cougar head roaring which was their mascot.  They left Dillard’s and then headed for Macy’s and that is when Ashlyn lost Ali in the makeup department.  Ashlyn liked makeup too but nothing beat Ali’s love of the makeup department at Macy’s.  Ashlyn didn’t mind though, Ali always looked so good and it only benefited her.  

Christmas was coming so Ashlyn decided to get an early start.  She walked over to the purse department and got a couple of Coach coin purses and keychains for her friends.  Her eyes then landed on a pink coach wallet that she thought Ali would love and grabbed that.  Then she headed over to the men’s department and got a few new ties sweaters for her Dad.   She was happy to knock a few gifts off of her list.   She came back to check on Ali who was having her makeup done at the Chanel counter so she headed to the jewelry counter to look at watches.  Ashlyn loved watches and had the sales lady pull out several for her.  She found a diamond Citizen eco-drive that she really liked just as Ali found her.   Ashlyn thanked the sales lady for letting her look after seeing the price tag, and let the woman return the watch to the case.  She looked forward to the day when she would be able splurge a little on herself.

Ashlyn turned to Ali and said, “Hey Alex, look at you, your makeup looks beautiful.”   Ali pursed her lips in that closed lip flirtatious smile Ashlyn loved and batted her lashes.  “Why thank you Ash,” she replied.  Ashlyn let Ali know she was going to head to the bathroom and Ali told her she would meet her upstairs in the women’s department.  After watching Ashlyn take off, she found the lady behind the watch counter and asked her if she would show her the watch the blonde had just looked at.   Ali loved Ashlyn’s taste.  The watch was big and had a powder blue mother of pearl face and was surrounded by diamonds on the rim.  It had a big sapphire dial on the right hand side.  Ali knew she had to get it, had the lady ring it up for her and stuffed it away in her purse.  “ _First Christmas present checked off the list_ ,” she thought as she headed for the escalator.

Ali made her way over to the suits.  She could never invest in enough business suits because some where always at the dry cleaners.   She found a couple Jones New York suits that fit her perfectly and would not need tailoring.  She then went on a hunt for blouses to wear underneath them when she found Ashlyn staring at a couple too and walked up next to her.  “Alex, this would look so pretty on you,” Ashlyn said as she held up a silk lavender shirt.  “I love that Ashlyn,” Ali said, scanning the rack for her size.   She loved that Ashlyn was going to help her shop.   “I like your taste Ash, see if you find anything else you like.”   Ali had no idea how into women’s fashion Ashlyn was after spending years wanting to work in the industry or about Ashlyn’s lost dream.   Ashlyn found a few more blouses she liked in colors that would look good on Ali.  Hell, every color looked good on Ali.  Ashlyn noticed though that Ali had expensive taste and liked things with embellishments, whether that was different color stitches, or fancy buttons, etc.  Ali absolutely loved everything that Ashlyn picked out.   Even a tie she found in pink and purple.  Ali didn’t go for the menswear look too often, but she could pull it off.  She could tell it would attract Ashlyn so she got it and as she walked off through the department for a moment, her eyes landed on a white tie made out of pearls, probably not real ones, but it looked sexy as hell.    She grabbed that and hid it underneath the other shirts she was wearing as this was going to be a surprise.    The pair met at the register and Ali rang up.   Ashlyn then told her that she would like to have a few things gift wrapped up on the third floor.  Ali told her she was going to go pick out a few bras in the department next to the gift wrap.   She didn’t get much time to shop so she might as well restock while they were there.  

She found a few bras that she liked for work, and a couple of new sports bras for when she went for a jog.   Her eyes then landed on lingerie.   That was something she hadn’t bought in years because she had no one to wear it for.  She wondered if Ashlyn would like it.   Hell, Ashlyn seemed to like anything she wore so she went for it.  She settled on a pink baby doll number with black trim around the breasts with a bow and black trim down at the hem.  Then she found a white lace ensemble with stirrup straps at the bottom that held up stockings.  She grabbed that and some stockings.  Last she came across a red lace bustier and paired that with a red lace thong.    She grabbed some new panties in different colors with lace and few pairs of Calvin Klein boy shorts with little ribbons on them because she liked those too.   She had everything bagged up quickly before Ashlyn could see anything.

Ashlyn found her just as she was ringing up and reached to take some of the bags out of Ali’s hands while pressing a kiss against Ali’s lips which Ali smiled into.  They then headed back down to the second floor when the dresses caught Ali’s eyes.

“You know with Christmas coming up, I am probably going to have to get a new dress or two for parties.  Do they throw one at work?”

“We do have a Christmas party over at the Marriott by the airport usually.   I don’t know if he will throw one this year or not because of the uncertainty,” Ashlyn said, shrugging her shoulders.  “But you will probably definitely need one for the party that Chrysler Financial throws.  That is pretty swank and is held down at the Four Seasons downtown.”  Normally Ali would go into Houston at the Galleria to Neiman’s or Nordstrom’s to find her suits and dresses but that was a whole day in itself and right now she could knock it off her list and go for convenience.  She always tried to dress to impress.

Ali bit her lip as she scanned the dresses heading towards Calvin Klein.  She could never go wrong with him as his things tended to fit her body perfectly.  She found a red dress that had a side slit that went up just above the calf that she figured would be good for the Chrysler Financial party.  Then she found a Ralph Lauren dress that had a black bodice on top that flared into a silk silver taffeta skirt with a silver bow at the waist that she figured would be good for the party for the Dealership or one of her friend’s parties.   Both were something that she could easily wear and pull off with a black Armani coat she had at home. 


	25. I'm The Mary, You're the Rhoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Winner Takes It All” –ABBA
> 
> "I don't wanna talk about things we've gone through,  
> Though it's hurting me, now it's history  
> I've played all my cards and that's what you've done too,  
> Nothing more to say, no more ace to play  
> The winner takes it all, the loser standing small  
> Beside the victory, that's her destiny  
> I was in your arms thinking I belonged there,  
> I figured it made sense, building me a fence,  
> Building me a home, thinking I'd be strong there,  
> But I was a fool, playing by the rules  
> The gods may throw a dice, their minds as cold as ice,  
> And someone way down here loses someone dear  
> The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall,  
> It's simple and it's plain, why should I complain"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. And thanks to a few of you who have given me some ideas to use. I love your sense of humor. ;)

“God, I can’t wait to see those on you, you will be the most gorgeous one in the room,” Ashlyn said and smiled at Ali.   Ashlyn could only imagine what Ali would look like in Chanel, Dior, Balenciaga, Herrera or Armani.   Little did she know she might get a glimpse of some of that in the near future. 

“Ashlyn, you say the nicest things to me, thank you babe, I’m glad to be getting some of this out of the way today.  How about you, do you need to get anything for these events.”

“I do need a new suit, but I usually get my blazers or suits at the Galleria, some place like Hugo Boss or at Nordstrom’s, but that is a trip for another day,” Ashlyn winked at Ali.

“Please take me with you on that day Ash, pretty please?”

“You’ve got it beautiful,” Ashlyn said planting another kiss on Ali’s lips, grabbing her bags as they headed out of the mall.

“Ash, I adore shopping with you.  You make it so fun and easy.  You don’t hound me, make faces, or act like you are going to faint out of boredom,” Ali said as they walked towards the car.

“Who does that to you?  I would never do that to you.  Who wants to go shopping with an asshole like that?  Just stay home then.  First of all, I love fashion and always have.   Second, if I get bored then I will walk away and find something else to do.  Plus I want to spend time with you, not make you feel like you have a 5 year old with you,” Ashlyn as she put their bags in Ali’s trunk.

“You constantly surprise me, I feel like I am winning some kind of lottery or Super Bowl with you,” Ali smiled, crinkling her nose.  “My ex was a terror when it came to shopping with me, rushing me through the stores and constantly pointing at her watch.  It got to the point where I wouldn’t go with her anymore. She criticized me all the time when I would buy makeup, take time to get my nails done, or shop for clothes for work.  She even hated the cars I drove, yet she always wanted me to look good so she could show me off.  How am I supposed to do that if I can’t take the time to make that happen?  I don’t have a magic wand,” Ali stated wondering why she put up with that for so long.

“I’m the one winning here.  The winner takes it all, and the looser stands small.  She is definitely the looser here in this situation.  This coming from a person who said you were never around and never spent time with her.  I don’t know her but I am beginning to get an understanding of why.   No one wants to go do things with a big baby.  Now what was wrong with your cars?”

“Well I worked for BMW for a long time after we moved here.  So I always drove what I got a deal on, and they were usually used, but nice cars.  One year BMW Financial had a contest to win this roadster for whoever sold the most leases in the Houston Metro and I won it.   Beth bitched and complained saying the car was too small, didn’t have enough room, blah, blah, blah.  She wanted me to get the SUV.  Which I have no problem with but this little bitch was free.  So of course I am going to take it and drive it.  Plus I like it, it’s my first sports car.  She got her Range Rover anyway so I never saw what the problem was,” Ali said shaking her head.

“Well fuck her and good riddance.   I like your sexy sportster and how hot you look in it.  It turns me on to ride with you and watch you zip around curves.  You can drive whatever you like.  One day, I’m going to have a Porche, or the most blinged out Yukon or Escalade you have ever seen and I don’t give a flying fuck what anyone thinks.  I like my luxury and that’s what I am going to have after I have earned it.  Either that, or a King Ranch F150, and screw anyone who doesn’t like that either.   I have wanted a truck forever but my mother has always told me there is no way I am parking a truck in her driveway.  She doesn’t approve that I am a tom boy.” Ashlyn stated as they got in the car.   Ali was really beginning to dislike some of the things she heard about this woman but she also thought she must have done something right because look at the beautiful woman she somehow raised.

“I agree with you Ashlyn all the way.   Life is too short not to get some enjoyment out of life, especially when you work your ass off.   Why people have to put labels on one another or try to put them in little boxes they want them to be in is beyond me.  Now that I think of it, I am sorry I call your Jeep a tank Ash, I don’t mean to hurt your feelings in any way.  I only said it because secretly I like your Jeep and I like the way you look in it,” Ali said regretfully as they drove off.

“I actually like it when you call my Jeep a tank,” Ashlyn laughed.  “When it comes from you, it’s playful and not in a hurtful spirit, that’s the difference.  My Dad got it for me as a graduation present from University of Houston.  He kind of dangled it as a carrot if I stayed here and went to school vs. chasing my dream of going to New York which I was close to doing.  So it’s brand new, paid off, and it will get me through this next chapter in my life while I figure out what I want to do.  Plus I like driving something that I can just drop off downstairs in the service department, and then come upstairs to go to work.”

“I see where you get your sweetness from, your Dad sounds like a really kind hearted man,” Ali smiled looking over at Ashlyn.  

“Thank you, he is.  The rest of my family says we are very much alike, and that I got all of his good traits and that makes me happy.”

“So what do you want to do next my little captive?” Ali smiled and asked as they drove back towards Kingwood.

“I want to go back to your place and hold you, maybe watch a movie.  But primarily, hold you.  I have had so much fun with you today,” Ashlyn said, melting Ali’s heart.  She was about to die from a sweetness overdose from the blonde.

“I would love that Ash,” Ali smiled.   “What is your favorite movie?” Ali asked as they sat at a red light.

A blush overcame Ashlyn as she started to giggle and Ali laughed.  “Oh no, maybe that’s something I shouldn’t have asked.  Let me guess, it’s Debbie Does Dallas, isn’t it?  You’re one of those quiet shy types I have to watch out for, because they turn out to be anything but,” Ali said, shooting Ashlyn a flirtatious look.

Ashlyn busted out into laughter.  “Debbie Does Dallas?  Really Alex? Seventies Porn?  That’s just eww. I’ve never even seen that movie, but I have no doubt that you have.  Is that the one where she does the whole Cowboys football team?”

“I have no idea Ash, but it was one of the first movies I heard about when I moved to Texas and everyone acted like I was weird for never hearing of it before.”

“I can honestly say it’s not that, but thanks for that visual Alex.   I’ve seen about every classic movie there is back to Gone With The Wind and I love many of them.  I love all of old Hollywood, and many of the actors and actresses who are the greats.  But if I tell you my favorite movie, I am going to seem like the most shallow twit you have ever stumbled across,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“Oh now I have to know what it is, especially if you are this embarrassed about it.  Come on, confess.”

“No, I can’t.   I can’t say it.”

“Say it Harris,” Ali said reaching over to pinch Ashlyn’s nipple. 

“Ouch!  How are you so damn fast at that woman?”

“Say. It. Harris or I’ll pinch the other one.”

“Ok.  My favorite movie is… Romy and Michelle’s High School Reunion,” Ashlyn mumbled as she looked out of the side window away from Ali.

There was a period of silence.  Then it came.  The muffled giggles.  Ashlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Ali as she brought her hand over her mouth stifling laughter and giggles as she took off when the light turned green.

“Oh boy, here we go.  Go ahead Krieger, laugh, get all the shits and giggles out of your system.  Look, I can’t help it.  Kudrow, Garafalo, and Sorvino were cute and hot in that movie.  Plus, their fight over who was the Mary and who was the Rhoda was priceless.”

Ali felt like she was going to burst at the seams and explode onto the windshield.  “Oh my God Ash!!!!  I fucking LOVE that movie!   Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!  We have to go home and watch it!  I have it on DVD!” Ali squealed in delight.  “I’m the Mary, You’re the Rhoda.”

No Alex, “Everyone knows, that I am the Mary and you are the Rhoda.”

“Look, you are an old dying hag on your deathbed!  I am the Mary and everyone knows it!” Ali giggled.

“Fuck off Toby.”

Ali squealed again and clapped her hands in excitement. 

“Oh Jesus, what have I started?” Ashlyn asked laughing. “Look at us, we know every line to that movie.”

“I’ve only seen it about 100 times Ash, and I may have a surprise for you.”   If a heart could smile, in that instant, both of theirs were smiling over such a silly moment.   Ashlyn looked over at Ali and wondered if there really was something such as a soulmate and if she had found that with Ali.  It was too early to tell if they would make it or would even last as friends.  Only time would tell, but in this moment and what they had shared over the past few days certainly was beginning to feel like it.  Ashlyn wasn’t naïve enough to think that everything would be sunshine and roses between them but she really felt like this was as close to that as one could get.   She couldn’t wait to see what the future would bring for the both of them. 

When they got back to Ali’s home, Ali took her bags and rushed upstairs to take off her track suit and got changed into one of her favorite t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts after putting her hair into a ponytail.  Ashlyn followed behind and went into the guest bedroom to change into her new U of H t-shirt and a new pair of shorts she bought.  She put her hair up into a bun, took her contacts out, and put her glasses on to give her eyes a rest.

When Ashlyn came downstairs, she found Ali making them a couple of sandwiches and drinks in the kitchen.   When Ali turned around, there she stood in a t-shirt with Lisa Kudrow’s face on it, as the character of Michelle, that said “I Invented Post Its” underneath it.  Ashlyn brought her hand up to her mouth as her eyes grew wide and started laughing hysterically.  

“No fucking way Krieger, you do not own that t-shirt!”

“Oh, but I so do.  I do own this t-shirt and I wear it proudly.  It’s one of my favorites.  Oh and look at Miss Cougar over there in that t-shirt.  Who is the cat woman now, or gatobuela or whatever the hell it was you called me last night?” Ali said giggling

“It’s gatubela, and Oh My God Ali, I am so stealing that shirt from you,” Ashlyn laughed.

“Over my dead body will this shirt cross the threshold of my doorway,” Ali said handing Ashlyn her plate.  “Here hot tits, now take this plate and go sit down and get ready to have your world rocked at how many lines I have memorized in this movie,” Ali said giving Ashlyn one of those smart assed little smiles of hers.

“Hot tits?” Ashlyn said as she burst out into laughter again.  “ _God this woman makes me laugh_.”

“Yeah, you heard me Harris.  Hot tits.  Because you’ve got a pair.  Unless you want me to call you Rhoda.”

“No, I’m the Mary.”

“You wish Harris,” Ali said while she bent down over into her movie cabinet giving Ashlyn a full show of her strong ass.  It was all Ashlyn could do to keep her own ass planted on the couch as she watched Ali’s shorts become taught over her ass watching her muscles flex.  So she did what she does best and just stared at Ali’s ass and the back of her strong thighs.  She could only imagine what Ali looked like back in her day running up and down a soccer field.  She didn’t know how, but she was going to make that image a reality.   What Ali didn’t know was that Ashlyn was the star goalkeeper of Kingwood High School taking them to 4 State Championships.  If she had to get the old team back together she would, just to watch those legs take that field and that ass run in front of her in a pair of soccer shorts. 

The two never had so much fun as they did watching that movie together, laughing and giggling at all of the general silliness.   Ali couldn’t believe there was anyone else on this earth that loved Romy and Michelle as much as she did.  She didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky to share so many firsts with Ashlyn.  No one, not even her brother Kyle would entertain the idea of watching this with her.   Most people found it silly or dumb.  The fact that Ashlyn loved it, meant that she had that same smart assed sense of humor that Ali did.   Ali was so excited to see what other things she would find out about Ashlyn.  

When the movie ended Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and led her upstairs to bed.   She hated that they had to go to work tomorrow and that this night had to end.  She turned on the TV and waited until after they both brushed their teeth and Ashlyn got in the bed laying down and propping her head up on the pillows.

“Hey, so I have to be at work at 8:00 in the morning for a manager’s meeting.  I have to leave here at 7:30.  Is it ok if I swing you by your house and drop you off on my way?”

“That would be great Ali.  I texted my Dad yesterday and told him I was staying with a friend and asked him to leave a spare key out on the porch, since I didn’t know when I would be coming back.”

“Ok, sounds like a plan then,” Ali said and then looked down at her hands folded in her lap.

“Hey what’s up Alex?”

“I don’t want this night or weekend to end.   I have had such fun with you Ashlyn.  I don’t want to have to pull myself together in the morning and transform into the tough broad that has to take on the world.  I would rather be hear and laugh and joke with you,” Ali smiled shyly.

Ashlyn pulled her into a hug and said, “Baby, nothing is ending, this is only the beginning.  If it makes you feel better, I’ve got to put on my best ‘bitch face’ and take on Hope Solo tomorrow who doesn’t like losing,” Ashlyn said trying to lighten the mood.

She could see Ali’s eyes welling up and she decided to give the brunette what she needed the most.  She reached out for her, pulled Ali on top of her and engulfed her in a giant bear hug.  She loved the way Ali could be so confident and dominant.  But then when she pulled back the layers, Ashlyn found an extremely sensitive, caring, and loving soul.

“Come to Papa Bear,” Ashlyn said.

“More like a big loveable Pooh Bear,” Ali smiled fighting back her tears.

“If I am Pooh Bear, then that means I like to dip my finger into Ali’s honey.” Ashlyn said as she stroked her hand up and down Ali’s back, consoling her and holding her tight.

“Fuck Ashlyn, you just made my stomach drop. You say the sexiest things.  How do you manage to make even Pooh sexy?”  Ali asked before giving Ashlyn a deep passionate kiss.   Kissing like that and Ashlyn holding her in that way was so therapeutic for her.

Ashlyn was putting back the pieces of Ali’s shattered heart.  Ashlyn couldn’t help but feel as though she was falling in love with Ali if she hadn’t already.   It was way too early for her to express it, but she certainly felt it.  Ali was mending Ashlyn’s heart that she had closed off and exiled to an island of solitude for fear of facing embarrassment and rejection.  Fears that were mainly planted by the way her mother had treated her over the years.  Ashlyn was beginning to believe that maybe she was good enough.  Maybe she wasn’t awkward or some kind of freak.   She knew that in general about life, in the workplace, and with her friends.  But when it came to love and opening her heart, she wasn’t so sure up until now.  But meeting someone like Ali who was so open about what she wanted and so open with her heart towards Ashlyn after having it shattered gave Ashlyn a great deal of hope.  Ashlyn smiled at thought before drifting off to sleep with Ali in her arms.  


	26. Would I Lie To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would I Lie To You?" -Eurythmics
> 
> "Would I Lie To You?  
> Would I lie to you?  
> Would I lie to you honey?  
> Now would I say something that wasn't true?  
> I'm asking you sugar  
> Would I lie to you?  
> My friends, know what's in store.  
> I won't be here anymore.  
> I've packed my bags  
> I've cleaned the floor.  
> Watch me walkin'.  
> Walkin' out the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Kelley LeBrock used to say in those sexy shampoo commercials, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful," lol. Seriously though, don't hate me or chase me out of the village with tiki torches. Ashlyn is still growing emotionally. I had a lot of fun writing the gas station scene :)

At 6:30 Ashlyn was woken to the smell of a freshly showered Ali and a peck to the cheek. 

“Good morning Rhoda, it’s time to get up,” Ali said before smacking Ashlyn on the ass and returning to the bathroom.   After a few minutes, Ashlyn got up, came into the bathroom, gave Ali a hug from behind and a peck, and then headed off to the guest bedroom where she gathered all of her bags, dressed, and then headed off to brush her teeth.  She brought everything downstairs by the door before heading into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee.   When Ali came down, Ashlyn handed her a cup of coffee, a breakfast bar and a banana, and out the door they went, leaving a little early.

“You look fine this morning, Alex,” Ashlyn said admiring Ali in her taupe pantsuit and pink blouse as Ali sped away. 

“Thank you Ash.  It was all I could do to let you sleep this morning and not claw you this morning,” Ali said with a smile.    

Ali pulled into the gas station.  Ashlyn was going to get out to pump her gas but Ali told her to stay.  “Next time Ashlyn,  but thank you,” Ali smiled.  Ashlyn decided to fiddle with Ali’s radio to see what cd’s she had in disc changer.   Her eyes widened before she came across Easy E’s CD and “Gimme that Nut,” started blaring through the speakers.

Ali heard the song blasting through the windows as she gassed up her car and hung her head in mortification with her hand on her hip.  It was especially fun when the guy next to her looked up and gave her a smile with a raised eye brow as if to say “ _really_?”

“ _Of all things for Ashlyn to find, she had to find that, the filthiest song in the universe,_ ” Ali thought as she put the nozzle back into the pump, her cheeks a bright shade of red.

Ali slipped into the car and leaned her head into the back of her hands on the steering wheel.

Ashlyn just looked at her with a wry smile on her face, like the cat that just caught the canary.

“Really Ali?  Gimme That Nut?”  You drive around listening to Easy E and NWA all day?   Damn you are so gangster!” Ashlyn said, giggling and enjoying herself hitting the replay button on the stereo. 

“Cruisin down the street in my six four, It's like that and it's like this, I took her to the pad and we started to kiss, Now my dicks all hard And you know what I'm thinkin', Took the panites off and the pussy was stankin', Pulled off the drawers and I started to begin, Now the pussy's wet so my dick slides in, Ooh heidi. heidi, heidi, you ho…” “Ashlyn!!!!” Ali cried as she went to turn the radio dial off before she died from embarrassment, her face beet red as a laugh started to bust out across her face.  

“I’m definitely awake now, thanks for that Heidi.”

“Let’s just pretend that didn’t happen.  At least not this early in the morning.  Now tell me how to get to your house.” 

When they pulled up, Ali pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse.  She handed it to Ashlyn and said, “You have a beautiful house Ashlyn.  Would you please give me your cell number and email address?”

“Thank you Alex. Sure,” Ashlyn said writing them down and handing the paper back to Ali. 

Ali looked at it and started to laugh.  “Really, Ash?  Ashzilla@aol.com? My god there is not enough coffee to prepare me for this morning.”

Ashlyn laughed and gave Ali a kiss before asking her to pop the trunk. 

Ali rolled the window down and said, “See you later at work hot tits!” and then sped off after making sure Ashlyn got in the door.   Ashlyn just shook her head and smiled. She went inside to grab her clothes, her spare set of keys, unload her bags, and repack her overnight bag with clothes for the gym this week and maybe for a visit or two with Ali.   She threw her replenished bag into the back of her Jeep and headed to the gym to work on her arms and abs, especially since Ali liked them so much.  She then showered, dressed, and grabbed a smoothie at the gym before heading into work.

Ashlyn arrived at Planet Jeep about 30 minutes early just to visit with Jetta and take on the Spanish Inquisition so that the red head wouldn’t hound her all day.  She walked in and did her usual good morning hellos and waves, including one for Ali, as she headed towards the service department.  Ashlyn knew that all eyes would be on the two of them if they saw anything at the club on Saturday night and she wasn’t in the mood to give anyone anything to talk about.  She walked over to the service department, nodded at Jetta and then headed out back to where some break tables were outside behind the shop for the smokers.   Jetta wrapped up with her customer and headed out back to meet Ashlyn with a shit eating grin on her face.

“Hi Harris, what’s up?” Jetta asked with that grin across her face.  “Missing these? I didn’t find these until yesterday in my floor board and was surprised you didn’t call me this weekend to ask for them. ” she asked as she jangled a set of keys in front of Ashlyn.  “How did you get in the house Saturday night?  How did things go with you and Ali?”

Ashlyn took the keys.  She was a terrible liar and couldn’t deny anything with Jetta because her face would turn about 4 different shades of pink and red if she tried.  So, the giant smile that spread across her face kind of said it all.

“I see, you didn’t go home Saturday night did you, because you couldn’t get into your house.  Did you at least get to first base with her?  Ashlyn please tell me you didn’t just hide in a guest bedroom or pretend you have no interest in the girl.”

Ashlyn sighed, the quicker she got this over with, the quicker she could retreat to her desk and get this over with.  

“No Jetta, I did not hide.   Things went really well between Ali and I.  I really like her and she likes me.”  Jetta hip checked Ashlyn between herself and the bench so that Ashlyn couldn’t flee from her.  “You have to give me more than that Harris, I tell you everything about the guys I go out with, I share everything with you.”

Ashlyn really didn’t want to expose the relationship she was having with Ali, but she knew she could trust on of her closest friends. 

“Jetta I swear if you say anything…”

“I won’t, now spill.”

“I had a fantastic weekend with Ali and yes, what you are suspecting happened, happened.   I finally let go and just put it all out there on the line and it couldn’t have turned out better.  She is everything I want.  There, now are you happy?”

A huge smile ripped across Jetta’s face.  She knew Ashlyn wasn’t going to give her anymore than that right now because she was feeling shy, but Jetta was happy to get that and reached for Ashlyn and pulled her into a giant hug. 

“I am so damn proud of you Ashlyn, good for you!  So tell me, what is she like, are you two on the same page?”

“She is everything, and things are really good between us, I don’t know what the future holds, but she makes me happy and I have a really fun time with her.”

“Thank god,” Jetta said, releasing her friend from the hug and patting Ashlyn’s back.

“So, how is Felix, is he feeling better?”

“What do you mean? He is great as usual,” Jetta said fishing for a lighter in her pockets.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and just stared at her watching as the realization of what Jetta just said hit Jetta’s face.   The more she watched, she started to become angry putting together what happened on Saturday night.  If there was one thing Ashlyn Harris could not stand, it was to be manipulated and set up.   Jetta watched as anger took over Ashlyn’s face and knew she was in deep shit, knowing she had just fucked up.

“You know, the throwing up hairballs violently all over your living room?   Except Felix wasn’t sick was he?   That was all bullshit just so that you could get Ali to drive me home wasn’t it?  Oh my God.  Was she in on this too?  Did the two of you hide my keys on me?   What the fuck Jetta?!  Are you fucking kidding me right now?   Why aren’t you saying anything?”

Jetta didn’t know what to say.  “Ash, I, um, I”

“Don’t you Ash me, the fact that you aren’t defending yourself says a lot!” Ashlyn yelled anger taking over her whole body.  “I can’t believe the two of you, was this some little experiment for the both of you, some kind of game?  Let’s see if we can get Ashlyn laid tonight?  Is that why everyone was there?  Were you all taking bets to see how long it would take?”

Jetta took in the words and found herself getting angry too.   She knew she fucked up but now Ashlyn was just getting out of control.  No matter what Ashlyn thought, until she cooled off, she was not going to let Ali take the fall.  

“It wasn’t like that Ashlyn, I didn’t hide your keys, no one took any bets or was there for that reason and Ali had no idea, I swear.”

“Bullshit.  I am not stupid Jetta, I may be naïve in a lot of ways but I wasn’t born yesterday.  If anything I am just as mad at myself for believing your little story about Felix.  How stupid am I?  I can’t believe the two of you and I can’t believe I trusted her.  Fuck me!”  Ashlyn stormed off. 

Jetta began to freak out.   She knew there was no point in trying to rationalize with Ashlyn when she was this mad.  Ashlyn rarely got that angry, Jetta had only seen it a few times before.   She knew she had to warn Ali and fast.  She picked up the phone in the back of the shop and dialed Ali’s desk. 

“Hello?” Ali answered.

“Hey Ali, it’s Jetta.   Look I just really fucked up.  Ashlyn caught me by surprise and asked me about Felix and I momentarily forgot about what I said at the club on Saturday night.  She quickly put two and two together and is convinced you and I set her up.  I told her you had nothing to do with it but she wasn’t hearing any of it and stormed off.  I just wanted to give you a heads up because it is rare that I have ever seen her this angry.  I would not approach her right now.”

Ali sighed. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.   We had such a nice weekend too.  Thanks Jetta for letting me know.  Look I am going to take responsibility for my part in this too.  I’m going to be honest with her and just hope for the best.  Let’s just pray that we haven’t hurt her beyond repair.  I’ll talk to you later,” Ali sighed as she hung up and just hoped Ashlyn wasn’t on her way to rip her apart.

As Ashlyn headed through the shop she saw a pair of icy blue eyes glaring at her and looked over to see Hope with a smirk on her face beginning to walk towards the same door Ashlyn was.  “ _Oh she would just love this, she fucking thrives for shit like this, she can go take a flying fuck too_ ,” Ashlyn thought.

“Harris,” Hope said as she opened the door for Ashlyn.

“Morning Hope,” Ashlyn said as she sped through the door not giving her the satisfaction of anything.

She headed straight for the elevator and went upstairs to the ladies room.  She had to get a grip on her anger and settle down for a minute before going into the office and being read like a book.  Her one saving grace is that Allie was off today because she had to work yesterday while Ashlyn was off.  So at least she would not have to face her.  No one else knew about anything.  Ashlyn calmed herself down and splashed cold water on her face, thankful that she had just opted for lipstick this morning and not a full face of makeup.  She was going to push the revelation that she had been played down deep within so she could make it through what was going to be a super fucked up day and headed for the office.     

Ashlyn went into the office, greeted everyone as normal and acted like everything was fine.  She started working on all of the items that needed immediate attention first and then pulled the email from Chrysler.  This reminded her of the application she had discussed with Ali.  Ashlyn just let out a spiteful smirk and knew what she was going to do, despite being played, Ashlyn always would remain true to her word. Let these other two be the deceitful ones and live with that on their conscience.   Ashlyn scrolled through the system after finding the application and program rules and printed it out along with the other emails before heading downstairs to pass it all out.   Ashlyn learned that Dale was out that week for the National Automobile Dealers conference in Denver so it was going to be up to her to pass everything out to the different managers while he was gone.

Ashlyn hit the service and parts department first, avoiding Hope and Jetta at all costs before she ripped one of their heads off.   Then she headed over to sales where she had a nice talk with James who just kept smiling at her.  She turned around and rolled her eyes.  This is just what she needed, she didn’t even want to know what he saw Saturday night.  She then ran into Mitch and Reece who also were smiling at her with a twinkle in their eyes.  Ashlyn greeted them and just kept walking, she wasn’t going to do this with them right now.  The last group of emails she had was for Ali.   She would like to cram them up her ass right now but instead she was going to keep herself composed.  She stopped off at Ali’s door and started to drop the papers into the file pocket on her door so she wouldn’t have to walk in. 

“Ashlyn,” Ali began.  Ashlyn wouldn’t look at her, as she was still trying to stuff the papers in behind some files and other things that were jamming up the pocket.

“Ash? Look, Jetta called and,”

“Good for her.  Good for the both of you.  I hope you both had fun with your little game.   I hope someone was the big winner on the bet.  Here’s your application.  Dale is out until Monday so you should probably take your time with it.  I wish you the best of luck with it,” Ashlyn said before walking off, never turning to look at Ali.


	27. FIx You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fix You" – Coldplay
> 
> “When you try your best but you don't succeed  
> When you get what you want but not what you need  
> When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
> Stuck in reverse  
> When the tears come streaming down your face  
> When you lose something you can't replace  
> When you love someone but it goes to waste  
> Could it be worse?  
> Lights will guide you home  
> And ignite your bones  
> And I will try to fix you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whitney to the rescue!
> 
> How adorable were the pics yesterday from the Orlando Pride. Ali looks so beautiful and happy. Ashlyn looked so happy having her on her team again. *squee*

Ali felt like she had been stabbed in the chest and felt her eyes begin to well up.“Krieger, pull yourself together, you are not going to cry at work.God dammit!” she told herself as she walked towards the bathroom with her purse.She went into a stall to pull her thoughts together and stop the tears that were threatening to spill out down her face.If there was one thing Ali could not stand, it was crying at work and showing any weakness.When she got her eyes to dry, she did a quick touch up on her makeup, stopped by the coffee machine and returned to her desk.She was going to find a way to fix this, she just need some time to figure out how.Now wasn’t the time or place on the showroom floor.

The rest of the morning, Ashlyn holed herself up in the office.Joan had called in that morning after realizing that Dale wasn’t going to be there that day and decided to take it off and play hooky.That was just fine as far as Ashlyn was concerned because she was in no mood for her bullshit either this morning.However, it basically meant that Ashlyn was in charge of the back end of the Dealership that day and was going to have work twice as hard fielding everyone’s requests for checks, petty cash, and signing off on vendors all day, issuing receipts, and whatever else needed immediate attention to conduct business.Ashlyn was never so happy when 1:00 rolled around and Whitney called to tell Ashlyn she was downstairs ready to pick her up for lunch.Ashlyn grabbed her bag, told Carli she was going to lunch, and headed for the elevator.When the doors opened downstairs, she was suddenly faced with Ali looking back with her, a cup of hot tea in her hand, clearly on her way upstairs.Ashlyn got off and brushed passed her walking straight for the showroom entrance.Ali wanted to call out but she didn’t want to draw attention to them.She just watched as Ashlyn left and hopped into a silver H3 Hummer with a blonde as they sped away.

Ali had to admit, she was surprised at just how cold and rigid Ashlyn could be.She thought if anything, when they returned to work that day, it was going to have to be her who kept it professional between them and put up some distance if necessary.She quickly saw how wrong she was and if anyone was going to break, it was going to be her.Obviously Ashlyn was used to living with walls up and it looked like she was reverting back into that safety net the minute Ali had begun to knock one or two of them down.She walked towards her car deciding to leave to go to lunch too.She needed to get the hell out of there and get some air.She drove past the mall that she and Ashlyn had so much fun at yesterday and winced before pulling into Chipotle.

The more Ali thought about it, the angrier she became.In the grand scheme of things, had she really done something so terribly wrong?She wasn’t sorry for the outcome of how things turned out because they had a beautiful weekend together.If she and Jetta had not pushed things along, how long would she have had to wait before things got anywhere with Ashlyn? What if things had turned out differently and she would have gone home with Hope instead?It isn’t like she forced herself on Ashlyn.Yeah, maybe she tricked her a little bit to spend some alone time with her, but it wasn’t her fault Ashlyn had left her keys in Jetta’s car.Hadn’t she given Ashlyn the choice to sleep in her guest bedroom?Or did she guilt her into sleeping with her.Hell, she couldn’t remember anymore, her emotions were becoming the best of her as Ashlyn’s words ran over and over in her head about a game and a bet.What bet?What was she even talking about?

Then there was what Ashlyn said to her about the application as if Ashlyn had washed her hands of what they discussed the other day about Ashlyn helping her.Ali felt miserable because she had been so excited about the prospect of doing all this with Ashlyn.What really sucked was, their relationship was so new that she really couldn’t rely on where they stood or know what the future would hold.There was no security yet and now Ali felt as vulnerable as ever.What if Ashlyn wouldn’t come around?What if this was the universe’s way of playing some sick joke on her? Does she get one weekend of pure happiness and love only to have it snatched away from her?Ali knew that she could not hash this out with Ashlyn at work because it would cause a scene on the showroom or in the office.She had only acquired her phone number and email that morning and this was not the time to send her first text message.She had to find a way to get Ashlyn alone before this killed her.

Ashlyn was never so happy to see Whitney.She felt like she had just been betrayed by two people that could hurt her the most.Whitney saw that Ashlyn was brooding as they drove towards Luther’s, their favorite bbq place.

“So what’s up Ash?I can tell something is really bothering you.” Whitney asked as they drove.

Ashlyn sighed not really wanting to talk about it but she knew her best friend wouldn’t let her off the hook.

“I just got finished taking the knife out of my back that Jetta and Ali placed there,” Ashlyn responded.

“Whoa, ok, tell me what happened,” Whitney said, doubting this was the case because she knew Jetta and had spoken to her over the weekend, but not wanting to jump to conclusions or anger Ashlyn.

Ashlyn told Whitney about everything that had transpired over the weekend.It sounded like a fantastic weekend and so far Whitney was confused as to why Ashlyn was so mad.Then came the part about what happened this morning, and hearing it from Ashlyn’s point of view, she could understand why her friend was upset.However, she was going to do her best to try to help her friend see this from another angle.She had not met Ali yet but she knew she was special by the way Jetta had talked about her and after hearing how smitten Ashlyn was with her.She wasn’t going to let Ashlyn come this far only to throw it all away and revert into hermitude.

“Okay Ash, I have heard everything out.Do you promise to hear me out with an open mind?”Ashlyn just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and made a fist on the table. “I know your temper Ash and how upset you can get, but please will you do this for me?”

“Fine, Ok,” Ashlyn said putting her fork down.

“Good.Ok, let’s break this down.First of all, putting this morning aside, I am very happy for you and proud of you.I know you didn’t jump into this lightly.I have been your best friend since the second grade.The most I have ever seen you do with anyone is kiss them or dance.I am so proud that you have finally admitted to yourself that you like women.I wasn’t sure if you ever would and was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to bring that up with you.I wasn’t completely sure because you keep everything so guarded inside, but I had my suspicions.”

Ashlyn just smiled, shrugged, and said, “Well there is really no point in trying to deny it now, it has been confirmed, it’s out there.I just never wanted to advertise it and it’s something I have kept to myself for so long that it would have just felt weird at this point saying anything about it.It isn’t that I don’t find men attractive or cute, it is just that I don’t want to be with one, I am not attracted to them in that way, and believe me, I have tried.I just do not feel the emotional or intellectual connection with them.Most of the time, I can run circles around them and they just don’t turn out to be any kind of challenge.Plus you know how it was in the schools we went to.If I had let it be known that I liked girls, I would have been crucified.Look at what they did to that one girl who was pregnant our sophomore year.So I decided to live my life in silence.I also didn’t go off to school like everyone else did where you get to experiment and sow your oats.I’m not going to run downtown to the lesbian bars and clubs so I don’t know where I was supposed to meet someone.So I made peace with living a life of solitude.”

Whitney nodded, completely understanding Ashlyn’s story.This girl had been through hell and back with her mother and she knew Ashlyn didn’t have it easy like the rest of their friends did.

“Well, it sounds like Ali is a challenge, and I think that is why you like her, am I wrong?”

“Oh she is definitely a challenge,” Ashlyn said before taking a swig of her drink.

“I figured as much.You know anyone that is going to attract you in that way is going to challenge you most every day.I don’t think you would have let your defenses down and gone for it with her if you didn’t think she was worth the challenge,” Whitney offered.

“It’s not that she challenges me Whit, it is that she and Jetta manipulated me into sleeping with her,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ok, how is that?Did either one of them force you into Ali’s bed, tie you up, and hold you captive?”

Ashlyn laughed at the thought. “No, but Jetta came up with that lie about her cat and all of the sudden she couldn’t give me a ride home, and Ali was just there willing and ready to offer especially after what just happened between us when we danced. “

“Did Ali and Jetta force you into her car?Wasn’t James, Allie, Hope, and other people there that you could have gotten a ride with?Couldn’t you have called a cab?”

“Yes, I could have done all those things.But she offered so I took her up on it.That’s not the point Whit.What I am talking about is premeditated.First Jetta asked me to pack an overnight bag acting like I was going to stay at her house, knowing damn well I would be prepared to spend the night over at Ali’s.The two of them worked together on Saturday so I am sure they planned all of this out.I’m sure they took bets on let’s see if we can get Ashlyn laid tonight. Then my keys mysteriously were lost in her car.I found it odd so many people from work went out Saturday night.”

“Ok, I am hearing you but you don’t know any of that for sure, you are assuming.How do you know that Ali just wasn’t offering you a ride home?”

“Because, when I called Jetta out on everything, she didn’t deny it.I could see the look on her face when she knew she was caught red handed.”

“Ok, so let’s say they were in on this together.Let me ask you this.Was it really so bad what happened between you and Ali?When I listened to you recount your weekend with her, you’ve never sounded so happy before in your life.You beam when you talk about her.My God Ashlyn, me, the rest of your friends, we have sat by and watch you punish yourself for years, denying yourself of any happiness when it comes to a relationship or being with someone.I am sure Jetta was thinking that if she didn’t give you a little shove, you might never make a move or go after what you want.Ali doesn’t know anything about this side of you.She could have probably made 15 advances at you and you probably would have shot her down 15 times. And you know why?Because you want to be certain that the other person is sure.Because being alone is safe to you.It is what you know.Giving into feelings of love and attraction is scary as hell, and I think you had all but given up on that.”

Ashlyn chewed on Whitney’s words.Her friend had some valid points but she still couldn’t help at how angry she was with Jetta and Ali.

“Ok, I will give you some of that.I made a decision a long time ago I was never going to bring anyone home or around because of my mother.And you know what happened and what day I made that decision on.That woman shamed me for the last time.I can’t trust her with a ten foot pole.So when Ali and Jetta manipulated and lied to me, it just feels like more of the same. I am not saying that people are not going to tell lies.But I think this was a pretty damn big one.This wasn’t some little white lie Whitney,” Ashlyn said as her eyes teared up.

“Ok fair enough.But promise me something before you throw two friendships away.Promise me that you will think about forgiving Jetta.She went into this with the best of intentions.She has never wanted anything more than to hook you up with someone and watch you be happy.I know for a fact, she doesn’t want you to go through this life alone.She may not have gone about it the right way, but her heart is gold and you know that Ashlyn.

As far as Ali goes, I haven’t met her yet.It is quite possible that she walked into something and she had no idea about the magnitude of it.I’m sure she doesn’t know about your past, your history with your mom, or how we grew up, and what it was like at the schools we went to.I think most likely she decided to seize the day and take a chance when she saw one.From what you told me, it sounded like she was gentle and sweet with you and I don’t think she would have done something you were uncomfortable with.Maybe she did, I don’t know.”

“No she didn’t, not in the way you are talking about anyway,” Ashlyn replied, irritated now that she was defending Ali.

“Ok then, why don’t you give her the chance then to hear her out.Then make sure she hears you out, but try to do so without yelling at her, because I know how you get when you are mad.You are used to having a fight with someone and then cutting them off and not speaking to them, and we both know where that stems from.I can tell you from personal experience, there is nothing worse when shit goes wrong and you don’t get an opportunity to explain yourself.It just isn’t fair,” Whitney offered while shaking her head.Ashlyn knew that Whitney was referring to one of her ex boyfriends who just took off on her after they had a fight while she was in college and never would see her again.It left Whitney devastated and Ashlyn had to help put her back together afterwards.

“Ok Whit, I will.But I just can’t have anyone thinking that I will have them manipulate and lie to me.I already have one woman like that in my life that I have no choice to put up with to some extent, I won’t tolerate it from anyone else.This is one of the reasons I have remained so closed off because I know how women are.As attracted to them as I am, this is the ugly side.I’ve lived, worked, befriended, and walked amongst enough of them to know that some of them will stop at nothing to get what they want and how easy it is for them to manipulate to get their desired results,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ok, I hear you on that but let me ask you one more thing and then I’m going to let it go.Let’s say all of that is true about Ali, which I highly doubt it is or she wouldn’t have stolen your heart.Let’s say she wanted you so god damned bad that she would stop at nothing to get you.You weren’t in a relationship, so it’s not like she is a malicious home wrecker.So what if she decided she wanted you and would do anything in her power to get you?I look at that and say, Go Ali!I like her already.I did the same thing when I went after Ryan, and I don’t regret one day of it.If I had waited for him, I would probably still be sitting her twiddling my thumbs waiting.In many ways, I think your mother, interfered in your growth with relationships.That doesn’t mean there is anything wrong with you Ashlyn, it just means that others are going to have to try harder with you when they are trying to break down all of those barriers you put up.Please, don’t throw this away with this girl.If 9/11 taught me anything it was about those poor people who went to work, who got on planes, and never got to say goodbye or tell their loved ones they loved them.Just chew on that for a minute Ash.I think about that every time I get into a little argument with Ryan, is it really important enough that I leave things all fucked up with him?What if that could be the last time I see him?”

Ashlyn let out another huge sigh.She felt a lot better after talking to Whit.

“Whit, you are right.If something happened and I never saw her again, I’d be devastated.I will give her a chance to explain, it doesn’t mean I am going to make it super easy on her.”

“Good, that is all I can hope for.Now go, get up and get us both an ice cream cone.”


	28. Baby There's A Shark In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shark in Water" -V V Brown
> 
> “High in the sky, the song that I'm singing  
> A sweet little lie, I cry wolf, cry  
> Rabbit out the hat, yes that's what I'm bringing  
> Some tricks up my sleeve, for noticing me  
> I wouldn't cause you any harm, I just want you in my arms  
> I can't help, I can't help myself  
> Baby, there's a shark in the water  
> There's something underneath my bed  
> Oh, please believe I said  
> Baby, there's a shark in the water  
> I caught them barking at the moon  
> Better be soon  
> (Better be soon)  
> Right is right  
> Rules are rules  
> This is more like April Fool's  
> I'm just winding you up, oh  
> Jack be nimble, Jack be quick  
> Please don't make too much of it  
> It ain't that serious”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a typical day in the car business, poor Ash, she's going to get a headache :)

When Ashlyn walked back into Planet Chrysler Jeep she saw James walking towards her. 

“Hey Ashlyn, I was wondering if you could watch over New and Used Cars for about an hour while I go to lunch?  We are shorthanded and Jeff had to take some cars to the auction.”   Jeff was their Used Car Manager and once a week he had to take the aging used cars that were not selling off to auction to turn them into cash.   Normally James would ask Ali to watch the departments, but she had a client in her office.

“Sure James, just let me go upstairs and let the gals know I am back, let them know where I will be, and grab something that I can bring down to work on.”

When Ashlyn returned downstairs she relieved James and began working on entering applications to get refunded on factory rebates into Chrysler’s system.  During this time she was helping out salesmen check out keys and helping them write up car deals.   Since Ashlyn billed out all of the car deals, she could look up anything she wanted to about a vehicle on their lot.  She was the one in the end who was responsible for putting everything in the computer that was cost related for a car.  So if a vehicle had a cost of $18,000.00 and then they had to replace a windshield for $200.00 and then replace the tires for $600.00 the cost of the car then became $18,800.00 and so on.   She knew roughly what they had to make on each car to keep the dealership afloat, so it wasn’t rocket science at all for her to write up a car deal and give the salesman the rock bottom price they could let a car go for.   She could also appraise a customer’s trade in.  

After about 35 minutes working in the department a customer entered the showroom floor and began screaming at the receptionist.  Ashlyn called Reece into her office and instructed him to immediately go over to her to find out what was wrong and bring her into see Ashlyn if necessary.   A few minutes later, the woman was standing in her office, screaming.   Ashlyn asked her to have a seat, and asked Reece to shut the door and stay with her, in case something went wrong.   The woman started shoving a few pieces of paper at Ashlyn and where she had bought a car from them and then some toll violations she was receiving from the toll road.  She was speaking so fast and yelling that Ashlyn had an idea of what was going on but was going to need the woman to calm down so she could focus.

“Hello Ms. Hutchison, I’m Ashlyn Harris, the office manager here at Planet Chrysler-Jeep.  I am going to do everything in my power to help you resolve this situation, but this is the first time I am hearing about the problems you have been having and I need to look at your paperwork, go pull the deal file, and see what I can do to resolve this,” Ashlyn said trying to calm the woman down the best she could.

“Bullshit!  You aren’t going to do anything, I have come up here 3 different times about this same situation and I keep getting ticket after ticket sent to my house and now the toll road is threatening legal action!” and on and on she went until she was a bright red in color.

As she went on her tirade, Ashlyn got on the phone to call Carli and asked her to bring down the Hutchison car deal file as soon as possible.   She would have gone upstairs to get it herself but she didn’t want to leave this woman loose in this office and on the showroom as infuriated as she was.

“Ms. Hutchison, I am going to pull your car deal now.  Unfortunately when someone trades in a car, it stays in that person’s name until the car is resold to someone else, so the name of the owner does not change until it is titled to the new customer.  Sometimes the trade-ins do not sell and the cars go to auction.  Small used car lots buy the cars and those people drive them around everywhere, through the toll roads, etc. and that is why you are getting violations.   Now I need to look at your file to confirm all of this, but when I do it will easy for you to fix with the toll road.”

“You want ME to fix it with the toll road? ME THE CUSTOMER???  I SOLD THE CAR TO YOU!  And you are driving it through the toll booth and I’m getting billed for it!  This is insanity!!!   I’m not fixing anything you are!  I am going to call Action 13 Eyewitness news and let them know what you are doing!   Let’s see how you would like this little story!” the woman screamed, picking up one of the files in front of Ashlyn and slamming it down on the desk causing Ashlyn’s hair to fly back behind her head at the small gust of wind that hit her face.  Ashlyn was in no mood for this especially after this morning.  Now the tables were turned on her, and she was the recipient of a raging diatribe.

“Ma’am there is no reason to start throwing things, please have a seat, Ashlyn said she was going to help you and trust me, she will get to the bottom of it,” Reece implored. 

“Ms. Hutchison, I didn’t say WE were driving it through the toll roads, I said sometimes the cars that are trade-ins go to auction where other people buy them and sometimes THEY drive them through the tolls.  I won’t be for sure until I can see the file and all of the information on your trade in so I can trace where the vehicle is.  The file should be coming down any moment.”

The woman began screaming again, repeating everything with her recount of what was probably going on and not what most likely was.   Ashlyn really wished Carli would get the lead out of her ass and get the file down to them sometime soon.

Ali finished with her customer and walked them over to the waiting room.  When she returned to the showroom she heard muffled yelling and screaming coming from the New Car Sales office.   Then she heard a slam and quickly picked up the pace.  She could see through the glass windows of the office a big older woman, standing with her hands on hips, screaming and yelling at Ashlyn looking completely insane.  Ali just rolled her eyes.  This was something they were all used to in the car business.   Every now and then you would get a powder keg that would come in and no matter what you said to them, they were going to make a display.  Most of the time they wanted their issue fixed and sometimes they were just looking for something for free.   Ali decided to go in to see how she could help as it was better to have two managers in there instead of one.

As Ali opened the door, she got an earful from the woman at full pitch.  “I am tired of waiting!  I have been up here 3 times and this still isn’t resolved!  I want to see the owner!  I want to see the person in charge!   This is bullshit!” she continued.   Ashlyn looked at Ali and the woman turned around to her and started the tirade all over again.  While Ashlyn let Ali take some licks to give her a break, she saw that Carli was walking towards them with the deal file.  Carli came in and her face turned bright red on instant as she got a dose of about 15 seconds of the screaming.   She quickly handed Ashlyn the file and then waited to see if she needed anything else.   Ashlyn quickly scanned it and saw the trade information was in there and waived Carli off.    She let the woman continue her rant with Ali because it was buying her time to look up the info on the trade.

Sure enough, Ms. Hutchison traded her car into Planet Jeep seven months ago.   It didn’t sell and they took it to auction and sold it there.   Who bought it from there was a mystery because the vehicle had not yet been titled into a new owner’s name.  She then looked at the toll road violations and those did not start racking up until June.  She now had her case together to present to the customer, if only the woman would take a breath.

Ali let Ms. Hutchison continue to buy Ashlyn time.  When she saw Ashlyn nod at her she took a breath and it was time to end this.

“Ms. Hutchison,” Ashlyn started, “I now know what happened with your car and how you can resolve this with the toll road.”

“Are you stupid?  Have you not heard one thing I have told you?  I am not fixing anything!  You are!    Where is the owner?!  I want to speak to who is in charge! I am not..”

“ENOUGH!” Ali said in stern voice.  “Now that is enough screaming, we are going to sit down and speak about this calmly or I am going to call the police.   Now Ashlyn is trying to help you and we need to listen to what she has to say.  Now please have a seat,” Ali said, her eyes aflame and a look spreading across her face like she was going to throw Ms. Hutchison though the window.  Ali had clearly had her fill of this whole situation.

Ms. Hutchison just stared at Ali as she sat down, crossing her arms.

“Ms. Hutchison, please listen to what I have to say.  This is something that can easily be fixed.   First of all I am going to make a copy of your bill of sale which clearly proves that you traded the car into us in March.    You have to fill out the back of this form and check the box that says ‘I have sold my car or traded it in to a dealership.’  You have to put a copy of the bill of sale along with a copy of your driver’s license in the envelope and then have your statement notarized..”

“I am not going to go pay for a notary!  I sold my car to y’all!  I shouldn’t have to do anything!  I’m calling eyewitness news and getting them down here!”

Ashlyn just looked at Ali wanting to throttle this woman.

“You do not have to pay for a notary, we have one on site.  Here let’s start working on this together.  Give your driver’s license to Ali so she can go make a copy of it.  Ali would you please make a copy of Ms. Hutchison’s bill of sale?”  Ali nodded yes and then looked at the woman to give her the driver’s license.  She still had her arms crossed bouncing her foot up and down.   “Ms. Hutchison, may I please have your driver’s license to take a copy of it?” Ali asked as sweetly as possible, “ _Christ it’s like pulling fucking teeth._ ”  The woman dug around her purse for a few minutes finally producing the license.  Ali walked off to take the copies.

“Ok, thank you, now I need you to fill out the back of this form so I can bring Carli down here to notarize it for you.”   Ashlyn then got on the phone and asked Carli if she could please come back down with her notary stamp.   The woman just sat there staring at the paper and then at Ashlyn.   Ashlyn looked back at her.

“I can’t read,” the woman said.  Ashlyn tried her best to keep the same look on her face as to not upset the woman.  She didn’t want to give her a look of pity or anything else that might set her off. 

“That’s ok then, here let me help you with this.”   She then began filling out the form asking the woman her info.  Ali returned with the copies and looked at Ashlyn who was filling out the paper for the woman.  When she was about to say something, Ashlyn shot her a look to zip it.    Carli then came in with the notary stamp.   Ashlyn turned the piece of paper around and pointed to the line where she wanted the woman to sign, which she did.   Carli then stamped it, signed it, and took the driver’s license to record in her notary journal.  

“Thank you so much Carli.  Would you mind taking these toll road violations and making me a copy of them please?”  Carli nodded and took off for the copier.

When she came back, Ashlyn took the copies, the form, and put them all in an envelope for the woman and asked Carli if she would please go get her a stamp.   Ali raised an eyebrow at Ashlyn because she was going farther to help this woman than she thought she deserved after the way she acted. 

“Now Ms. Hutchison, this is all the toll road will need to know.  Once they see you have traded in the vehicle, they will know you are no longer in possession of it.  I am going to type up a quick letter that tells them that we sent the vehicle to the auction 4 months ago.   The toll road authority will then go to the Auction House and find out who bought it from them and eventually, whoever has been racking up all these tolls will get billed if they can figure out who it is.   If you receive any more notices, then you bring them back into me along with the copies of all this paperwork so things will go faster next time and we will do it again until the notices stop.   And for your trouble, I am going to give you a tank of gas and a car wash and oil change.”   She then paged Reece back to the office and asked him to go get one of the gift cards for the gas station.   Ashlyn quickly typed the letter, signed it and put it in the envelope.   Carli came back with a stamp.   The sealed up and filled out the envelope for the customer.   Ashlyn then found and I.O.U. in one of the drawers and wrote it out for a free car wash and oil change and handed it to the customer along with her card, who had calmed down considerably and seemed to be ok now.

“Thank you for helping me.  Everyone just kept telling me that it would be taken care of and it never was.”

“You’re welcome Ms. Hutchison, and remember, just come ask for me Ashlyn, if anything else happens related to this and I can save you a lot of time.”

The woman got up to leave after shaking Ashlyn’s and Ali’s hands.   Just as she turned around to leave, James came back with a glisten in his eyes. 

“I see you two just met Ms. Hutchison,” he said shaking his head.  “Yeah, what’s up with that?” Ali asked.

“She comes in here once a month with toll violations.  We have told her time and time again, all she has to do is fill out the form and let them know she traded in the car.”

Ashlyn nodded, “Well she let me know that she could not read.   She was threatening to call ABC Eyewitness news down here.  So I think this can be a teaching moment for all of us.  I think if this happens again, we should take the time to explain that sometimes we send the vehicles to auction when they do not sell here and the title never changes names until a customer buys it.  So whatever car lot or wholesaler that buys it from auction is the one driving it through the tolls, not us.   I think that would clear up a lot of confusion for them blaming us.   Secondly, the back of the paper needs to be notarized.   Carli and Joan are both notaries so we can offer them that service here for free and offer to take copies of their bill of sale and driver’s license and package it all together for them and help them fill out the form.   Yeah, it takes a few minutes, but at least it shows the customers we care.   You guys could have the receptionist take the copies and help them put all the paper together.  Just have Carli or Joan come down to do the notary part.” Ashlyn said trying to offer help.

“I never thought about that Ashlyn, you are right.  Thank you for your help.  I will definitely let the salespeople know and we will talk to the receptionists on how to deal with this if anymore come in,” James said.

“I gave her a tank of gas, oil change, and car wash, so that’s going to hit your department, but I figured that was a hell of a lot cheaper than us winding up on the 6:00 news and having our asses chewed when Dale got wind of it,” Ashlyn chuckled.  

“Way cheaper, thank you for that, I will gladly take the hit, thanks again Ashlyn,” James said smiling at her.  


	29. What You Won't Do For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What You Won't Do For Love" -Bobby Caldwell
> 
> “Some people go around the world for love  
> And they may never find what they dream of  
> What you won't do, do for love  
> You tried everything  
> But you don't give up  
> In my world only you  
> Make me do for love  
> What I would not do  
> My friends wonder what is wrong with me  
> Well I'm in a daze from your love you see  
> I came back to let you know  
> Got a thing for you  
> And I can't let go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and your comments!
> 
> I decided to post another one tonight since I don't know what my day looks like tomorrow. :)

Ali was looking at Ashlyn with admiration.  Ashlyn just looked down at the desk and began to gather up her things to take back upstairs and headed to the elevator.  Ali followed Ashlyn after saying something to James but missed the elevator doors closing.   She decided to take the stairs that were right next to the elevator which was not fun in heels.  The upstairs hallway to the office was carpeted so Ashlyn didn’t hear the footsteps that were behind her.  She dropped her pen along the way, and when she stood up from getting it, she got hip checked into the conference room by a strong thigh.  Before she knew what happened to her, she turned around to see Ali closing the door behind her and locking it.  Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “Fuck, not now Ali, I am in no mood.  I just got mentally beat on for an hour.  I just want to go get a diet coke and..”  Before she could continue, Ali had her lips on hers.  Ashlyn just stood there in surprise not reciprocating.  She wanted to but she was still hurt and determined to stay strong in her convictions at that point.

Ali didn’t care that her kiss wasn’t returned, she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy.  Ali stepped back and said, “First of all, you were awesome down there just now Ashlyn.   I hope you know you don’t have to take abuse like that from a customer and can call for backup.  Also, it is completely unacceptable for a customer to throw something you like that.   You can call the cops or threaten to do so when it escalates like that,” Ali said, looking into those hazel eyes and saw that they were wounded.

“I’m aware of that Ali.   Usually when people act out in anger like that, it is because they are hurt in some way and I wanted to get to the underlying issue,” Ashlyn said with a pissed off look on her face.

“I suppose that is directed at me.  We need to talk Ashlyn,” Ali said.  

“I don’t want to do this here at work,” Ashlyn said.

“You know damn well if we don’t, you are just going to run from me like you have the last month.  We are going to air this out now.  Look, yes, I knew about Jetta’s cat Saturday night.  Jetta called me this morning and said that you felt like we were playing a game with you and lied to you and manipulated you.  When I looked back on it from that point of view, I can see where you have every right to be mad.  But Saturday night, that is not how I was looking at it.   I saw an opportunity to be alone with you for a few minutes and drive you home and I took it.  It wasn’t my fault about your keys or some grand plan of mine,” Ali said with sadness in her eyes.

“Yeah, well it’s kind of hard to get in the door of your house when your friends hide your keys on you.”

“Ashlyn, I don’t think Jetta hid your keys on you.  All she told me was that she was going to tell you about her cat and that I had an opportunity to drive you to your house and get a few minutes alone with you.”

“My God Ali, do you hear yourself?   You knew her cat wasn’t sick.  So when I noticed my keys were missing, all we had to do was call her and she would have brought them to me, but instead you decided to go along with whatever lie this was the two of you cooked up.  I know it was a lie because it was written all over Jetta’s face this morning,” Ashlyn said, furious with Ali, but remaining in a calm tone.

“Look, I just figured she would be too far down the freeway by then and it wasn’t worth it to have her turn around, especially since she had a couple of beers.  Look, I owe you an apology Ashlyn.  I am sorry that I hurt you.  But.  I am not sorry that I got to spend some time alone with you.   I am not sorry you came home with me.   I did offer you my guest room.   I am sorry if I guilted you or forced you into having sex with me in any way.  I am sorry if I pressured you.  Jetta told me that I was going to have to make the first move with you, encouraged me to do so, and threatened to break my foot if I told you that.   I’m willing to suffer through a broken foot, and I am not throwing her under the bus because she doesn’t deserve it.  She is a good friend to you Ashlyn, and was just looking out for you because she wants you to be happy.   I want you to be happy too.  I don’t want to get in the way of your friendship or in your way either.   Clearly, I didn’t use good judgment Saturday.  So if you don’t want to continue things between us, if I don’t make you happy, then we call this off and I will have to accept that.  I am not a liar and I am not a manipulator and if that is what I did Saturday night, then I need to go do some heavy work on myself.  Really all I wanted was you. It is as simple as that.  I wanted you, I saw a chance to make that happen, and I took it.  I just wanted to be near you.” Ali said, tears falling down her face.

Ashlyn just looked at her for a moment.  She couldn’t stand to see Ali cry and watching that happen to her, made her tear up.   “Jesus, Ali when you put it like that.  I don’t feel like you pressured me or forced me into anything.  You do make me happy.  Ali, all you had to do was tell me or ask me.  Why didn’t you just tell me that Saturday night?”

“Ashlyn, I tried to ask you out for almost a month and a half. I’m not going to just going to spill all of my feelings about you every time I ask you out to dinner or lunch only to have you reject me and then head for the door to your car.  Do you know how much that hurts?   Do you know what it is like to have the person you want more than anything to shoot you down continuously?  I couldn’t even get you to have a conversation with me other than work related ones.  Despite that, I kept trying didn’t I, even if I had to make an out of the ordinary move.  This isn’t some movie where all the shit works out in some perfect package wrapped up in a little bow.   I am not perfect; none of this is easy for me either.  I am so out of my comfort zone here Ashlyn, I have never had to pursue anyone in my life, but you are worth it.  I see so much in you.” Ali said.

Ashlyn soaked in Ali’s words, tears now streaming down her face.  She knew if Ali hadn’t made a move they would have never gotten together.  She also had never had anyone express those kind of feelings towards her.

“I apologize.  I was just hurt that no one could trust me to make a decision on my own without putting a scheme in place.   I see where you are coming from.  Whitney put some things into perspective for me today made me think about some things at lunch today and made me realize that some things are just not worth it.   Probably, if things were turned around and I had a shot with you and some bigger balls, I would have taken it too.  I am glad you fought for me,” Ashlyn said.

Ali pulled Ashlyn into a hug and said, “Thank you, Ashlyn.  I know we still have a lot to learn about each other, but please know I didn’t have anything malicious in my heart and I wasn’t looking at you like you were some notch I was going to add to my belt.  I think we now know where the other is coming from and we can learn from this on what not to do again.  I think one thing remains the same here, we both like each other and want to be together, or am I wrong?” Ali asked.

 “No, you aren’t wrong,” Ashlyn replied.  

“Good, now will you please give me a real kiss?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn pulled her and gave her a kiss that started to heal the both of them.

“Now, will you please have dinner with me tonight Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn wanted to say no.   She wanted to go home after this horrible day and just sleep and let time heal things.  But she had heard what Ali said about her rejections being hurtful and she didn’t want to do that again either.

“Ok, Ali, let’s do dinner.”                                                                

“Good, meet me at Amedeo’s across the street after we get out tonight.   I hope to God we just survived our first fight,” Ali said.

“I think we did, and I really don’t want to have more with you, it’s been 3 days and we’ve already had a fight.”

“I don’t want to fight with you either Ashlyn.  I felt like throwing up all day today.”

“Thank you for having my back downstairs with Ms. Hutchison, I really appreciate that.  It let me know that despite whatever happens, we can still get along at work,” Ashlyn replied.

“That was one of the best acting jobs I have ever done because I wanted to throw her through the window after I heard her throw something at you, and it took everything in my power not to take you on James’ desk after I watched you handle her and him like a boss,” Ali said.

Ashlyn took Ali into a hug and then headed for the door.  “I really have to get back to work and take advantage of the time I have without Joan and Dale here today.  We could really get a lot done today,” Ashlyn stated.

“Who is Whitney?” Ali asked.

“My best friend.”

“Then I owe her a big thank you,” Ali smiled. “Are you going to fix things with Jetta?” Ali asked.

“Yes.  But I am not going to do it today.   Honestly, I don’t have the energy after dealing with this and the ass chewing I just got handed to me downstairs.  I need a couple of Excedrin.”

Ali gave her a half smile, “Ok but please don’t drag this out with her, she only wanted to be your wing woman and help you out.”

“I won’t,” Ashlyn replied. 

“Ok, and will you please go back to calling me Alex?”

Ashlyn smiled, placed a peck on Ali’s cheek and said, “Yes Alex,” and turned to head out of the room and grabbed her things to take with her.

The rest of the day went rather well.  Ashlyn got her much needed diet coke, her vice, and the Excedrin to take away the headache she received after her encounter with Ms. Hutchison.  “ _And that’s why I don’t like working in the sales department; customers can be bat shit crazy, no thank you_.”

At 7:15 Ashlyn went down to take some invoices for approval down to the service and parts managers offices hoping that everyone had gone home by then and that she wouldn’t run into Hope or Jetta.   Just her luck, as she put the papers on the Parts counter, Hope popped up from behind the counter; she must have been bending down getting something from one of the shelves. “ _Fuck, great, time to deal with this_ , Ashlyn thought.”

“Harris,” Hope said.

“Solo,” Ashlyn said.

“So what was that Saturday night, you saw I was talking to Ali when you came over and so rudely interrupted,” Hope said crossing her arms across her chest.

“That was me asking Ali to dance,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ha, like you would ever have a chance with a woman like that Harris, you wouldn’t even know what to do with her if you did.  Ali is so out of your league,” Hope said.

“I will tell her you say hi when I have dinner with her in ten minutes,” Ashlyn said, turning on her heel and heading up the back stairs.  She did not have to look to know that Hope just shot her the ‘bitch face’ because she could feel holes being burnt into the back of her head.  Hope didn’t ask Ali to dance and Ashlyn did.  End of story, let Hope stew on that for a while in her ice cold bed.

She was not going to throw barbs with Hope Solo. That is what she thrived off of so that she could then complain about you and get you in trouble.  Ashlyn decided a long time ago she was going to kill her with kindness.  Hope was ten years older than Ashlyn and went to the same high school as her.  She opitimized the type of mean girls Ashlyn went to school with.  Entitled, over privileged and bullies if you were not as popular as them.  Ashlyn knew her type well and while she had the whole store terrified of her, like most bullies, she was just a coward inside who probably needed love.   Maybe that love could come in the form of a kitten or a puppy because Ashlyn just didn’t have it in her to take on that project too right now.  However, maybe the next time she found a stray, she would place it in Hope’s office.

At closing time, Ashlyn called down to Ali’s office to let her know she was going to head to Amedeo’s across the street.  When she came out to her Jeep she found a note under the windshield wiper.

“Ashlyn, I am so sorry, please forgive me, Love, Jetta xo.”  Ashlyn decided she would but she would deal with that tomorrow.  These women were all wearing her out and she had to deal with it all one at a time or go insane.

Ashlyn waited for Ali to pull up, and after receiving a hug and a kiss from Ali, they went inside.  Ashlyn was glad the place was dimly lit with candles on the tables.  It felt nice to be in a soothing environment and the view wasn’t bad either, Ali looked amazing in the warm glow of candlelight.  She also loved the food here as it was one of the best restaurants for Italian food on this side of Houston.  They both ordered a glass of wine and Ali decided on the chicken picatta and Ashlyn decided on the veal marsala with salads.

“So Hope wanted me to tell you hi,” Ashlyn said with a smirk on her face. 

“I take it you two had an encounter,” Ali said with a smile. 

“More like a tete de tete,” Ashlyn smiled back.

“Well Ash, I am here with you and that is all that matters.  Thank you for coming to dinner with me Ashlyn, I know it wasn’t easy for you. I want to make things up to you, I want to take care of you.”

“Ali, I don’t need anyone to take care of me, I do ok on my own”, Ashlyn stated.

“Ashlyn, I didn’t mean it like that.  I know you have been taking care of yourself for a long time.  What I meant was, I want to take care of your heart.  I know you don’t hand it over or open it up to people lightly.  I don’t take that for granted.  I learned a lot about you this weekend,” Ali replied. 

“Alex, I want to take care of your heart too.  I know that it was trampled on.  The old me would have walked away and done something I would have regretted today out of anger. Whitney reminded me today about how would I feel if I just shut down and walked away from you and then something awful happened like 9/11?  All those people who didn’t get to say goodbye or I love you to their loved ones. And the answer is I couldn’t live with myself, so I am working on forgiveness and taking it easier on people that care about me.  I am not going to walk away and disappear on you.”

“I do care about you Ashlyn, very deeply,” Ali said.  

“I care about you deeply too Alex,” Ashlyn said as they ate their dinners.  

“I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a Rockets game? One of our lenders gave me tickets for Sunday night and I’d really like you to go with me.  Or if you don’t want to go, I could always invite Ms. Hutchison,” Ali asked with a straight face.

Ashlyn almost spit her drink out and laughed.  “She certainly has a set of pipes on her, she could probably cheer them on better than me, I could just see the two of you sitting together, holding hands,” Ashlyn laughed.  Ali looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, Ali, I would love to go with you, thank you for asking me.”

“Good then its settled,” Ali said flashing her megawatt smile that literally brightened up the room. 

They finished dinner and walked to their cars.  As much as it was killing Ali not to ask Ashlyn to come home with her, she was too afraid to push her luck with Ashlyn.  She wanted to give the blonde the time and space she needed and she figured she would leave things up to the blonde to make the next move when it came to intimacy.  She had taken two steps forward with the blonde only to take a step back this morning.  Ashlyn put her hands on Ali’s hips and brought her in for a hug and a kiss. 

“Thank you for dinner tonight Ali and for having my back earlier today.”

“I will always have your back Ashlyn,” Ali said returning her kiss.  “I’ll see you tomorrow Alex,” Ashlyn said, she still felt a little wounded.  They both drove off to their homes.

Ashlyn came home to a dark house as usual.  Her parents were in bed.  She went upstairs to her room and got ready for bed, turned on the news and then slipped under the sheets.  There was a new feeling she was experiencing, a new kind of loneliness, when she looked over to her left.  That was a feeling of being in a bed without Ali.   Earlier, Ashlyn felt like she needed space to heal the pain in her gut.   Now she was realizing what she really needed was Alex next to her, her body pillow just wasn’t as much fun to cuddle up next to.   She was feeling an internal conflict inside.  She didn’t want to start relying and leaning on Ali so much this early in whatever it was they had going on between them.  They only knew each other for a little over a month and it would probably be a good idea if they got to know each other a little more.   That’s what Ashlyn’s head told her.   Her heart told her that she wanted Ali snuggled up next to her in her arms.  

Ali came home to a house that was lit up but no one was there.  She missed her home being filled up with Ashlyn’s laughter.  She went into the living room, turned on Ali McBeal and did her lunges. She then went upstairs to her room to shower, get ready for bed, and turned on her TV.  When she slipped into her bed, she looked over to her right and felt an immense sadness that Ashlyn was not there lying next to her.  She didn’t know what to do about it though.  It was too early to ask her to sleep over all of the time or give her a key.   Her head told her that they really needed to get to know one another better, especially after what happened today.  Ali felt like she had something to prove to Ashlyn and she would happily do it, she wanted to.  Her heart told her that she wanted nothing more than to have Ashlyn sleeping next to her to hold through the night.   She grabbed the pillow that Ashlyn slept on inhaling her scent and squeezing the pillow as tightly as she could before grabbing her phone.

Alex:  Hey, it’s me, this is my number.  I had a great time with your tonight. :)

Ash:  Hi Alex, same here, I was just lying her thinking about you. :)

Alex:  Me too, this bed really sucks without you in it.

Ash: Mine does too.   This pillow I sleep with doesn’t compare to you.

Alex: I’m here for you anytime Ash.  Xoxo

Ash:   I’m here for you too Alex.  xoxo nighty night

It took everything in Ashlyn’s being not to drive over there but she had to exercise some will power.


	30. El Gato Con Botas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Call Me Maybe” –Carli Rae Jepson
> 
> “Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
> But here's my number, so call me maybe  
> It's hard to look right at you baby  
> But here's my number, so call me maybe  
> Hey I just met you and this is crazy  
> But here's my number, so call me maybe  
> And all the other boys try to chase me  
> But here's my number, so call me maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only chapter I will post today, there is a Pat Benatar concert calling my name tonight :) Thanks so much for reading, love your comments, and hope you have a good one.

The next day, Ashlyn hit the gym again in the morning, showered there and dressed for work in, choosing a black Ralph Lauren dress shirt with a white collar, white buttons, a black pair of slacks, and a pair of black and white wingtips.  She came in a half hour early again to hash things out with Jetta, bringing a peace offering of a couple of egg and cheese breakfast burritos and a couple of Starbucks.   It was nice for the last two days to come to work and be able to pull into her parking spot without having to fight for it.   It meant that Ali was being respectful.  Ashlyn knew she would be giving it up to the brunette one day, but she wanted to do it in her own time.  

Ali awoke that morning with one purpose in mind.  Wear something so fantastic that Ashlyn Harris would not be able to keep her hands off of her and would that would make her break her resolve.  She spent extra time on her makeup that morning and brought out her straightening brush and hair dryer.

Ashlyn She came in and said her usual morning hellos before stopping by Ali’s office to give her a burrito.   “Fuck she looks knockout gorgeous today,” Ashlyn thought to herself.   Ali was wearing a supple white Gucci leather jacket with a stand up collar, a black blouse on underneath, and a white pair of slacks with matching heels.  Her hair was down completely straight and she was wearing red lipstick.  Ashlyn instantly felt a pool forming in between her legs as she thought she might die right there.   If Hope had not been sitting across from Ali, Ashlyn would have ravaged her right there.  The way that leather jacket looked on Ali, hugging her in all the right places made Ashlyn feel like a dog in heat.  She was surprised to see Hope in Ali’s office, sitting across from Ali.  Hope gave Ashlyn a pointed look and said, “Harris.”  She reminded her of Janine Garafolo in “Romy and Michelle” with that attitude all of the time.  Ashlyn just wanted to give her the finger but refrained and instead said, “Solo.  Look all you want but don’t touch,” and handed the bag and coffee to Ali. “Good morning Alex,” watching Ali’s eyes and smile, light up with delight.  “ _Take that Solo, see if you can make her smile this way, you know since I can’t handle a woman like Ali,”_ Ashlyn thought.  Ali felt like she was graduating up into importance in Ashlyn’s world.   She knew one day Ashlyn would bring her food and like doing it, she thought as she smiled to herself.

Ashlyn then headed over to Jetta who was on the phone with a customer.   She sat down a burrito in front of her and Jetta smiled while talking to her customer on the phone, mouthing a “ _Thank You_ ,” and putting up a finger for Ashlyn to wait.   Ashlyn didn’t want to have a long drawn out episode, she was over it, sleep did its magic on her mind overnight.   She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbled a note.

“Jetta, I know you had my best interests at heart and just wanted me to be happy.   And while I didn’t like being tricked, I am pretty damn happy and I thank you for your part in that.   So I forgive you.  Let’s just put this behind us.  I love you Red, xo Ash,” Ashlyn handed the note to Jetta and headed upstairs to have her burrito and coffee before the fun began. 

All in all it was a pretty good day.  Dale wasn’t going to return until Monday and when Joan found out, she decided to follow in pursuit which was just fine with the office.  Allie kept stealing glances at Ashlyn giving her little smiles which Ashlyn returned but that was as much of an explanation she was going to give her for now.  Ashlyn couldn’t take her mind off of Ali in the jacket and tried to avoid going downstairs at all costs because she was certain she was not going to be able to control herself.  Her insides felt like they were on a rollercoaster every time she thought of that image she saw this morning.  One thing was for certain, she wasn’t going to be able to survive another night alone without Ali.

That afternoon, John the apparel guy paid a visit to the store.  He provided the dealership with all of the Planet Jeep shirts most of the employees wore and stopped by Ali’s office to take an order from her.   She was going to need a few of their dress shirts, even if they weren’t her style.   They were a little too masculine for her but all of the women in the dealership wore them if they weren’t dressed up and she would need a few for Saturday events and different occasions.   John and Ali got to talking and Ali found out John owned a screen printing shop.   That is when she asked him if he could make up a few t-shirts for her and have them back to her in time for Christmas, which he happily obliged.

Ashlyn looked down to her phone to see that Jetta was calling and picked it up. 

“Hey Ash, thank you for the sweet note and breakfast this morning.   I’m glad we are ok again.”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad we are too.”

“Can you bring the extra remote down to the waiting lounge and program the satellite box again?  Someone broke the remote and pressed all of the buttons and now we can’t get a signal on the TV in there and the customers are complaining.”

“Gosh, I was hoping you would never ask.”

“Ass.”

Ashlyn laughed as she hung up the phone.  They kept one spare pair of remotes for the different TVs in the dealership up in the office as a last resort until they could be replaced because someone was always breaking or looing them.  Every now and then a kid would find the remote in the waiting room and manage to press every button possible, somehow blowing out the codes for the satellite box and the inputs for the TV.   Ashlyn seemed to be the only one patient enough to fix it, something she had done about 100 times before. 

As she entered the waiting room with the remote she saw a woman that she felt like she recognized but could not place.   She didn’t want to stare so she stood in front of the TV and the satellite box and started to fix the inputs and codes to get everything working again.  

“Muy Caliente, I like this look on you,” she heard the woman say and felt fingers grab the side of her shirt at the waist.   Ashlyn turned around with a surprised look at the woman.   “I remember you from Saturday night at the club, it’s me Eva, and you still owe me a drink.”

Ashlyn now knew where she knew her from.   She was used to getting hit on by customers but usually it was old men, this was new and she wasn’t sure what to say.  Eva was beautiful and reminded Ashlyn of Selma Hayek.  She was wearing a brown pair of boots over a pair of jeans with a denim shirt tied at the bottom around her waist over a white tank top with a brown leather jacket.  She needed to make this whole situation go away before Jetta saw and ran with it like a dog with a bone, especially since Jetta knew that Ashlyn thought Latina women were pretty.  That was easier said than done since it was one of their customers and she had to treat the woman right.

“Oh hi, I thought I recognized you.  Sorry about Saturday night, I need look before I walk,” Ashlyn said with a smile just as Ali walked in to fix a coffee at the coffee machine.  If that were not bad enough, Jetta also walked in to let one of her customer’s know that her vehicle was finished being serviced and to see the cashier to check out.

“I’m not sorry.  I believe things happen for a reason bonita,” Eva said with her fingers still tugging at the side of Ashlyn’s shirt.   At that very moment, Ashlyn wished she could teleport herself to anywhere but here right now.  She was in an impossible situation and turned bright red, feeling the back of her neck get hot.  She looked over at Ali who was throwing eye darts at her.  Then she looked over at Jetta who had a “ _well look what we have here_ ,” smile on her face.  “ _Fuck me_ ,” Ashlyn thought.

“Thank you, that is very nice of you to say but I hear my name being paged and have to get back upstairs,” Ashlyn stated.

“I don’t hear anyone paging,” Eva replied.

“Um yeah, it was a few minutes ago, anyway, I hope you have a great day,” Ashlyn said trying to pull away but the woman tugged harder. 

“You have beautiful hair, I own a salon, and I think you should come by and have your roots done.  I can give you a new style too if you like, it will be on the house,” Eva said, placing her business card in Ashlyn’s hand.  “ _Why the fuck wasn’t Ali or Jetta helping her_?” 

Jetta finally spoke up and said, “Ms. De Leon, your vehicle is ready, it is pulled up out front.  Let me walk you out.”

“I want her to walk me out,” Eva said, pointing at Ashlyn.  

Ashlyn wanted to make up a story but the only one she could think of was that she was wearing an ankle bracelet and it would go off and alert the authorities the minute she stepped out of the door.   Since that wasn’t very believable it looked like she had no choice.   One of their customer service mottos was that the customer was always right and under promise, over deliver.  Ashlyn shot Jetta a dirty look for not bailing her out.   When her eyes looked over at Ali, she was met with a look that was about 10 times worse than any look Hope Solo could give her and she thought those were bad.  She shoved the remote control in Jetta’s hands and said, “Here you figure it out,” and walked Eva out to her car on the service drive.  “Thanks Ashlyn!” Jetta replied.

Ashlyn opened the door and took the paper floor mat out of the car and plastic off of the steering wheel to give Eva the impression that she was working. 

“Well, here is your car, have a great day Eva,” Ashlyn said.  

“Ashlyn is a beautiful name, for a such a beautiful girl, and such a beautiful head of hair,” Eva said reaching up to run her fingers through it.  Ashlyn took the woman’s hand out of her hair and put it back to her side.

“Thank you, now I really must be going, but I will definitely send some friends to your salon.  Have a great day.”

“Forget your friends Ashlyn, it is you who I want to see at my salon, and you better take me up on it,” Eva said, finally getting in her car. 

“ _Thank God_ ,” Ashlyn thought and turned back to go inside to find Jetta giggling at her desk with her hand over her mouth.  Ashlyn shot her the middle finger.  Now she had to go find Ali and redeem herself from the shit show that just happened.   As she walked towards the showroom she saw Ali get on the elevator but Ashlyn was too far behind to catch her.  It was now Ashlyn who had to take the stairs.  When Ashlyn got upstairs, she walked down the hallway to the office and Ali was nowhere to be found.  She turned back, not finding her in the conference, equipment, or training rooms.   She checked the women’s bathroom, and still no Ali.  This only left the elevator mechanical room and the supply room.  Ashlyn entered the supply room and closed the door behind her.  She was relieved to find Ali in there grabbing some folders, packets of forms, paper, and post-its.   Ali was absolutely dripping beauty; she simply took Ashlyn’s breath away.  Ali turned around to see Ashlyn.

“Hey Alex.”

“So who was that?” Ali asked, clearly not amused.

“She’s a customer,” Ashlyn offered.  Ali rolled her eyes.

“Yeah no shit.  Why did she have her hand on your hip trying to dig into your pants?”

“I have no idea.   I came downstairs to fix the television when she came up to me.  Apparently she was at the club Saturday night and I accidently knocked into her on my way to get to you that night.”

“That’s a likely story Harris.  Why was Puss In Boots going on about things happening for a reason and calling you ‘bonita’?  I saw her petting your hair outside,” Ali said, her eyes fuming.

“Alex, I honestly don’t know.  She said that I owe her a drink.  Then she said that I need to come into her salon and have my hair done there which I did not tell her I would do.  I was just trying to get her out of here.  There was only one person I was thinking about during that whole interaction and it wasn’t her.  I could have used a little help from you or Jetta you know.”

“It didn’t look like you needed any help with Eva Longoria down there pawing at you.  You looked like you were doing just fine,” Ali replied.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  Words were getting her nowhere right now.  She reached behind her to lock the door.  She walked towards Ali giving her a look like she wanted to undress Ali right there and backed Ali up into the table that was behind her.  She took the things out of Ali’s hands and set them down on the table along with her coffee.  She then leaned into Ali putting a hand down on the table on each side of Ali. 

“Eva Longoria down there can go to hell.    There is only one woman that I have eyes for and have had eyes on all day and that is you in this fucking smoking sexy white leather jacket that has made me walk around with wet panties all day. Do I make myself clear Krieger?”

Ali just looked at her and gulped.  Ashlyn’s eyes were changing color again and made her completely weak in the legs, her own panties becoming wet.

“Crystal,” Ali said crashing her lips into Ashlyn’s putting her hands on each side of her face fighting Ashlyn’s tongue for dominance.  Ashlyn grabbed Ali behind the thighs and picked her up to set her on the table and Ali crossed her legs behind Ashlyn’s ass.  They kissed like that for a few minutes before coming up for air.  Ashlyn broke the kiss seeing that Ali’s eyes were wild with desire.

“We can’t do this here,” Ali said. 

“I know, but I want to see you tonight.  I almost went insane without you last night,” Ashlyn said.

“Then come to my place tonight.   Stop by on your way out if you leave before me and I will give you a key so you can get in.”

“If I can, I will leave early and make you dinner,” Ashlyn smiled, backing away to straighten herself up.  Ali got up and just looked at her before planting another passionate kiss on Ashlyn’s lips backing her into the door, hiking her knee up in between Ashlyn’s legs and pulling her into her by the collar of her shirt.

“You’re mine Ash, you got that?  If that Eva Longoria bitch comes back here after you I am going to break her fucking legs, so if you want to see her walking you better tell her to get fucked,” Ali said and gave Ashlyn a lustful look.

“Jesus.  I don’t care if she ever walks again.  First Jetta is going to break your foot and now you are going to break Puss In Boots legs.  Are you guys forming some kind of mafia family around here that I don’t know about?”

“That’s how crazy you drive people Harris.  You make us want to fuck people up who are screwing with you,” Ali said pushing her knee up further.

“Jesus Ali, you are so fucking hot when you are jealous.   I can’t take much more, the way you are right now, your gorgeous hair, that fucking jacket and those pants.  You are killing me. It is taking every bit of will power I have not to rip everything off of you.”

“Yeah, well you should take a look at yourself in that shirt with that blonde hair.  You are lucky I don’t tear that right off of you and leave you here naked in the supply room.   You should see how hot you are when you are jealous of Hope Solo.   You might as well have pissed on me to mark your territory when she was in my office this morning,” Ali stared back with lustful eyes.

“She is lucky I didn’t snatch her out of that chair this morning and give her a personal escort back to her den in the Parts Department.  You’re mine too Alex and if she lays a hand on you she will find herself with nubs for fingers,” Ashlyn said returning Ali’s lustful look. 

“You have her all wrong Ash,” Ali giggled.  “I think one day you two are going to be great friends.”

“Yeah and you have El Gato Con Botas all wrong too.   I am sure you and her will be bff’s by the end of next week,” Ashlyn challenged. 

“Ok, I’m going to go get my ass back to work, see you tonight Krieger.”

Ali was so relieved and excited for their night together.


	31. Only Girl In the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Only Girl In the World” - Rhianna
> 
> “Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
> Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
> Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
> Only girl in the world  
> Like I'm the only one that's in command  
> 'Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man (yeah)  
> Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
> Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
> Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
> Only one  
> Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
> Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
> Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
> And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night”

Ashlyn was able to finish up and get out of the dealership at 9:00.  Ali was still contracting a customer so Ashlyn stopped by to get her house key and went to get dinner started, settling on making them a couple of chicken salads since that would be quick and easy and it was late.   Ali pulled up in the driveway just as Ashlyn plated the salads and fixed their iced teas.   Ashlyn was hoping she would have time to change before Ali got home but she didn’t make it.  Ali came in and sat her briefcase down in the foyer and was led by her nose to the kitchen where something smelled fabulous.

“Hi Ash, something smells wonderful,” Ali said with a smiled as she walked into the kitchen, her heels clicking on the tile.

“Hi gorgeous, that’s just the smell of chicken I just made for our salads,” Ashlyn replied pulling Ali into a hug. “You know that’s a sound I will never get tired of, the sound of those sexy heels of yours clicking across tile.  When I hear that at work, I know it’s you and it turns me on.”

“Everything turns you on Ashlyn,” Ali smiled and said returning the hug.

“Everything about you turns me on Alex,” Ashlyn replied, tugging Ali firmly by her jacket lapels before giving her a hot kiss.   “I’ve wanted to do that to you in this jacket all afternoon.   I couldn’t concentrate on anything today.  You looked like something straight off of a runway.  You drive me crazy.”

“That was kind of the idea I was going for,” Ali said smugly.

“Well it worked.  I couldn’t stay away if I tried.”

“Good, because I don’t want you to stay away, I want you here with me Ashlyn.  I slept horribly last night.”

“Well, I want to be here with you.   I was miserable last night, lesson learned,” Ashlyn said going in for another kiss sliding the jacket off of Ali’s shoulders.  Ali stepped back to take it off and went to go put it on a hanger by the stairs to take up.    She walked back into the kitchen and went to sit at the table where Ashlyn set their plates down and then put a beautiful bouquet of pink roses next to Ali in a vase at the side of the table. 

“Oh my God Ashlyn, those are beautiful and in my favorite color,” Ali said admiring them.   “Thank you so much, when did you get the time to get those?”

“I picked them up at the store when I stopped by to get some stuff for salad.  They were calling out your name.”

“You are so sweet, I swear.  I can’t remember the last time I had fresh flowers in this house, I love them.” _And you_ , Ali almost let slip out and caught herself for about the 5th time since they started seeing each other.  Ali decided to start stuffing salad in her mouth before her words betrayed her and said something she shouldn’t right now. 

They had a great conversation over dinner filling each other in on their friends and getting to know more about one another.   Ashlyn learned that most of Ali’s friends lived in downtown Houston and about some of the things Ali liked to do.  Ali learned about some of Ashlyn’s friends and learned about what the blonde liked to do.   They definitely liked a lot of the same sports and attractions downtown and decided they would go together to play and see a lot of them. 

“Thank you for making dinner Ashlyn, that was delicious,” Ali said patting her tummy.

“I’m glad you liked it,” Ashlyn said subconsciously as she licked her lips looking at Ali in that shirt. 

“Take a picture, it will last longer,” Ali said giggling.

“I just might, a naked one,” Ashlyn said as she got up and put their plates into the dishwasher.  Little did Ashlyn know, Ali downed a red bull at work earlier and Ashlyn was about to get the brunt of all that pent up energy.  Ali was going to be damned if she passed out tonight before ravaging the blonde.  Right now Ali was letting Ashlyn make all the first moves, but give it a few weeks and once she and Ashlyn were more stable, all that was about to change.  If Ali had her way, right now, she would be having Ashlyn on the kitchen table for dessert. 

“God Ali, the look on your face right now, what are you thinking about?” Ashlyn asked.

“You in that shirt and how I want to rip it off of you, especially after watching that ho come after you today.  I wanted to knock her on her ass,” Ali said approaching Ashlyn, running her hands up her stomach.  Ashlyn hooked her finger in one of Ali’s belt loops to pull her in closer and took the other hand and smacked her on the ass.

“And I have wanted to get these hot pants off of you all day.   White is so your color.”

“Well now is your chance.  Get your ass upstairs right now Harris, its mine and take these fucking pants off of me,” Ali said serious as could be.  In ten minutes she wanted the blonde underneath her, screaming out her name.

Ashlyn grabbed her bag by the stairs and when they got upstairs, she was going to put it in the guest bedroom but Ali bumped her and steered her right into her room, taking the bag out of Ashlyn’s hands and tossing it on the bench at the end of her bed.  The hospitality bullshit was over.  Ashlyn grabbed Ali and brought her in for a steaming hot kiss, one that conveyed how much she had missed the night they spent apart and how the much she wanted her.  She ran her hands through that soft mane she had looked at all day.   The scent of Ali’s wonderful smelling shampoo wafted up into Ashlyn’s nose.   Ashlyn ravaged the side of Ali’s neck with her tongue and moving her fingers down to start unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt. 

“Alex, I want you so much,” Ashlyn whispered.

Ali felt like she was going to explode right then and there.  She wanted Ashlyn so badly, she didn’t know if she was ever going to get enough of her.   The sparks that flew between the two were so undeniable that Ali thought they both might catch on fire.  Ali began unbuttoning Ashlyn’s shirt fighting her desire to just rip it off of her because she liked it and wanted to see it again.  Ashlyn moaned when she discovered Ali was wearing a purple lacy bra that was beautiful on her.  Purple was also Ali’s color.  Ali’s blouse was tossed aside as Ashlyn started working on her pants.   Ashlyn’s shirt was tossed aside as Ali started working on her trousers.   Both of those went flying to the side on the floor.  Ashlyn stood back to admire Ali in her purple bra and matching lace panties.  

“Fuck Alex, you are so god damned gorgeous.  You knock me dead,” Ashlyn said.

“You are so beautiful Ashlyn, you are all of my wildest desires wrapped up in this beautiful package,” Ali said with darkening eyes.  “Now get on that bed so I can fuck your brains out,” Ali said with a carnal look in her eyes that almost made Ashlyn come right there.  In one swift motion she grabbed the waistband of Ashlyn’s underwear and pulled them down and off and then the bra followed.  She walked Ashlyn back to the bed and as Ashlyn sat down she noticed a vibrator on Ali’s night stand.  Ali looked over to where Ashlyn’s eyes were.   She had forgotten to put that away in the drawer this morning after washing it off.  Normally she would have been embarrassed but she decided she was going to own it and get the blonde all riled up. 

“Yeah, that’s what you think it is.  I had to use it on myself last night while I was thinking about you fucking me.”  Ali watched Ashlyn’s eyes transform right before her into those hooded bedroom eyes she loved so much. 

Ashlyn’s eyes met Ali’s before she admitted, “There have been so many times I’ve fantasized about you.”

“Well you don’t have to anymore, it’s all real now.  Have you ever used one before?” Ali asked.  

“I haven’t necessarily been a nun all of these years,” Ashlyn smiled and nodded her head.

“Then tonight I’m going to fuck you until you scream my name,” Ali said pushing on the blonde’s chest.

And at that, Ashlyn grabbed Ali by the back of the head, pulling her down on top of her into a deep kiss and decided to turn the tables on the brunette for a change.

“Alex, I want you to fuck me until I can’t remember what day it is.  Fuck my brains out and make me scream your name.  Take me.”

“Fuck Ashlyn, that’s so hot baby,” Ali said straddling the blonde.  “We are definitely going to need to get a strap on, but for now this will do.”

Ali reached for the vibrator and laid it beside her as she lavished her tongue on Ashlyn’s body, licking the side of her neck and kissing all the way down her collar bone.  She then moved to her chest. “You have the most beautiful breasts Ashlyn.” Ali said as she slid her tongue over one of Ashlyn’s nipples before sucking it into her mouth. Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s breasts in her hands and massaged them.  It felt wonderful but Ashlyn needed Ali right then and there.  She couldn’t wait any longer.

“Alex, I need you badly, right now,” Ashlyn begged.

Ali loved this side of Ashlyn, telling her exactly what she wanted and she was going to give it to her.  Ashlyn couldn’t dream of anything sexier right now than Ali on top of her in that hot purple bra and panty set with her hair over to one side draped over her shoulder.  Ali crawled down and settled in between Ashlyn’s legs finding the blonde soaked. 

“Mmmm god Ashlyn you are so sexy,” Ali said running the tip of the vibrator through Ashlyn’s folds to get it wet which wasn’t hard to do because Ashlyn was more than ready for her. Ali then placed the tip of the vibrator at Ashlyn’s entrance while crawling back on top of her and looking into her eyes. 

“Tell me if I do anything that is uncomfortable, I only want to make you feel good Ashlyn,” Ali smiled and said and turned the vibrator on.

“That already feels wonderful, and you haven’t even done anything yet,” Ashlyn said reassuring Ali.

Ali then leaned down to kiss Ashlyn, entering Ashlyn’s mouth with her tongue while at the same time entering Ashlyn with the vibrator, slowly, letting the blonde adjust to it.  Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali’s back while exploring as much of her tongue as she could.  Ali started slowly pumping in and out of the blonde and upped the vibration speed.

“Fuck Ali….. yes, God you feel so good baby…fuck me.”

Ali started moving the vibrator in and out faster enjoying being on top of the blonde and watching her face as pleasure took over it. She then made her way back down Ashlyn’s body and decided she was going to drive her over the edge.  She moved her tongue down Ashlyn’s torso and over her six pack and down to her inner thighs. Ashlyn let out a series of moans.  Then she drove her tongue right into her clit as she continued to move the vibrator in and out of her.  She drew Ashlyn’s clit into her mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh Alex, oh fuck, yes, unnh, Alex, Alex, Alex!.   Aaallleeeexxxxx!”

 The combination of both sensations made Ashlyn explode instantly.  An Intense orgasm hit Ashlyn and Ali turned the vibrator off but still left it inside of Ashlyn while she rode it out.  She gently continued to lick her pussy and kissed the top of it before making her way back up to Ashlyn’s lips.   

“Ashlyn, you are so beautiful when you come, I swear I could watch you do that all night.”

Ashlyn couldn’t formulate words, the way her body was feeling was amazing.  She grabbed Ali tightly and pulled her lips down on hers tasting herself on Ali’s tongue.   She wanted her tongue on Ali’s all night.

“Alex, fuck what you do to me….that was the best orgasm I have ever had.  You have no idea how amazing you make me feel.  I feel like I am floating out to sea.”  A giant smile overcame Ali’s face.

“Good baby, then mission accomplished,” Ali said as she lie down next to Ashlyn tracing her abs and tattoos along the side of her body with her fingers sending chills through Ashlyn’s body.

As soon as Ashlyn recovered she rolled over on her left side to look Ali in the eyes. 

“You are so beautiful baby, inside and out.  You have no idea how crazy you drove me today, especially in the supply closet.  You are hot when you are territorial.”

“I meant what I said earlier Ashlyn.”

“What’s that babe?”

“That you are mine, all mine, and I’m not sharing you with anyone,” Ali said seriously, with thoughts from her past creeping into the corners of her mind.  She was going to make sure this time around she communicated better even if it was difficult for her.  She was done suppressing her feelings.

“And I meant what I said earlier Alex.  I only have eyes for you.  I think we both know if I wanted anyone else I would have had them by now.”

“Why haven’t you Ash?”

“Because, I wanted to wait for the right person, the one that would take my breath away.  The one that when I saw them, there would be absolutely no doubt everything is worth it.  You are that person Alex, I have no doubt,” Ashlyn said looking into Ali’s eyes with a look of pure love and adoration on her face before leaning down to kiss her.

“I want to make love to you Alex and show you how much I mean those words.”  Before, Ashlyn wanted to rip Ali’s clothes off of her and just take her at the bottom of the stairs. Now she just wanted to show Ali how much she loved her even if she was afraid to say it.

Ali felt pure feelings of love and happiness swell over her heart.  Ashlyn continued to say the most beautiful things to her.   “God Ashlyn, I feel so lucky, you are going to make me cry.  Make love to me Ashlyn, show me that beautiful heart of yours,” Ali said.

Ashlyn leaned over to kiss Ali and pushed her down onto her back trying to convey everything she was feeling in that kiss.   She could kiss and hold Ali for hours, nothing felt better, especially when Ali reached up to grab both sides of her face, it made her head swim.  She positioned herself on top of Ali and started to kiss her along the sides of her neck and throat making Ali’s breath hitch while Ali held on to her arms tight.  She loved everything about Ali, but when they had sex, this was her favorite place to be.  Ashlyn would stay there all night if Ali would let her, sucking on the side of her neck.  Ali needed to feel connected to Ashlyn and feel her inside of her. Ashlyn moved down to Ali’s breasts, taking them in her hands and massaging them while sucking on them.

“Ah, Ashlyn, God, you make me feel like I’m the only girl in the world,” Ali said, ready to float away out of the window just by having Ashlyn touch her.

“That’s because you are the only one, the only one for me at least,” Ashlyn said before sucking a nipple into her mouth.  Ali spread her legs wide open signaling to the blonde that is where she wanted her the most.  Ashlyn drug her tongue down Ali’s toned stomach and reached down to grab her thighs and ass with her hands

“You have the most gorgeous thighs and ass Alex.  Everything about you is my favorite but I especially like these, so strong and beautiful,” Ashlyn said as she kissed them up and down.

“I have big ass and soccer thighs, and I’ve been trying to get rid of them and slim down there,” Ali said. 

Ashlyn just looked up at her.  “Alex, don’t you dare.  Don’t you dare, you have no idea how sexy they are.  I love holding on to them.  Promise me Alex.”

Ali laughed and smiled, “Ok, I promise, if you love them so much then I guess I’ll keep up my lunges and jogs.”

Ashlyn planted more kisses along them before reaching for the vibrator to settle into Ali’s legs.  

“God Ashlyn, I visualized this last night when I used that on myself.  All I could think about was you being inside of me.”

Ali’s words were pure intoxication to Ashlyn.  Ashlyn ran the tip of it through Ali’s folds getting it wet in the pool that lay in between Ali’s legs before pushing it slowly inside of her entrance.  It had no problem going all the way in, Ali was more than ready. Ashlyn turned it on, and Ali’s back arched instantly.  Ashlyn went to lick Ali’s center but Ali stopped her and said, “Up here, I want you inside my mouth.”

Ashlyn smiled, she really wanted to be between Ali’s legs, but having her tongue on Ali’s was amazing too.  She wished she could be everywhere.  The two had such a strong connection and thought a lot alike when it came to sex.   Ashlyn crawled back up Ali’s body and then started pumping the vibrator in and out of her while looking into those gorgeous cinnamon eyes.  Ali licked her lips and raised her chest up.  “God those lips of yours Ali,” Ashlyn managed to get out before pressing her own into them.  Ashlyn’s tongue danced with Ali’s, she couldn’t get enough of the brunette.  

Ali broke the kiss and held Ashlyn’s face looking into those beautiful hooded hazel eyes.  “Ashlyn you feel so good, I could stay here with you like this all night inside of me, on top of me, your tongue in my mouth.  It is the one time I get all of you,” Ali said before passionately returning Ashlyn’s kiss.  When Ali was alone with Ashlyn at times like these, her voice sometimes was a low mumble.   It was one of the sexiest voices Ashlyn had ever heard and this time it made her come, for the second time that night, sending a shiver through her torso.  It was all Ashlyn could do to remain focused.  Ashlyn started moving her hand faster, kissing Ali with all she had.  She could feel Ali’s legs wrap around her to push her hand in further.  Their bodies rocked together getting lost in the orgasm that came over Ali’s body.   It was so fucking sensual to have her tongue on Ali’s as she came, Ashlyn thought.  This was so much more meaningful tonight for the both of them.   Ashlyn let Ali ride out her orgasm and turned the vibrator off, leaving it inside of her while moving to suck on her nipples and neck. 

“Thank you for that Ash, that was beautiful.  You make me feel so fucking good baby,” Ali said while rubbing her hands up and down Ashlyn’s back.  Ashlyn once again fought back the urge to tell Ali she loved her.  It was so strong, it was overwhelming and it consumed her whole body.  She didn’t though, she didn’t want to come off as love sick puppy walking around telling Ali she was in love with her four days into being with her.  Ali was feeling the same things.  It was becoming a game to invent other things to say other than “I love you” which felt the most natural.

“The sound of you voice just a few minutes made me come, Alex it is so sexy when you do that thing where you’re voice gets low and you mumble..”

Ali looked down to find Ashlyn who was passed out for a change, right in mid-sentence, right on top of her breast with arms holding both of her sides.   Ali smiled proud of herself for a change that the blonde passed out first.  She was so happy Ashlyn fell asleep on top of her like this.  It felt so good to have those strong arms wrapped around her.  She just needed to take the vibrator out without waking the blonde and she was eventually going to have to get up, set the alarm, and turn out the lights. It was definitely time to invest in a remote control light switch for her bedroom lights and fan.  She needed to start setting the alarm in the mornings after she woke up.

Ashlyn woke up the next morning to the rude sound of Ali’s screeching alarm and quickly slapped the snooze button.  She felt an arm wrapped around her chest and a leg wrapped around her ass.   “ _God, please can I wake up like this every morning_?”

“Good morning Rhoda,” Ali said squeezing one of Ashlyn’s tits.

“Good morning Mary,” Ashlyn said turning to face Ali.   “You are definitely the Mary, gorgeous and beautiful.   I’ve decided to relinquish the title.”

“I knew you would come to your senses Harris,” Ali smiled as she planted a kiss on Ashlyn’s cheek, got up, and slapped Ashlyn on the ass.   Ali was all business in the mornings on work days.  Ashlyn was not a morning person at all, she required more sleep than most and she needed a few minutes before she could rise.   Ali was more like a phoenix that died each night and rose from the ashes each morning.  Ali was gentle and calm in the evenings and more relaxed.  As soon as she woke up, it was like she put another persona on, one that would allow her to take on the world.  Ashlyn felt much more like that beginning in the afternoons.   They were definitely Yin and Yang in that regard.  Ali headed for the shower and Ashlyn turned on the news.   When Ali finished, Ashlyn changed into her gym clothes  and went to go brush her teeth, before leaning into give Ali a good morning kiss while she got ready, still wrapped in her towel. 

“I think this is one of your best outfits yet,” Ashlyn smiled and grabbed Ali’s ass, kissing her neck.

“Oh yeah? Want me to wear it to work?” Ali asked.  Ashlyn was about to say yes and then thought about Hope seeing Ali like this was not an image she wanted in her head. 

“On second thought, no.  I want to be the only one to see you in this,” Ashlyn said, biting Ali’s shoulder.

“Good answer Harris.  Hey, listen, will you go to lunch with me today?  I filled out that application yesterday and I want to ask you a few things to get your input.  Will you go over it with me?”

“Yes baby.  Just tell me when you want to go and I’ll meet you there,” Ashlyn said.

“Ok, or we could ride together.”

“Yeah we could but I don’t want the peanut gallery starting up.   Let’s just lay low for a while,” Ashlyn said.

“Sure,” Ali said.  “You’re probably right.  It’s been nice not having Joan and Dale there.  I hear she comes back today, we have to watch it when the two of them get back.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “Lucky me, I better eat my spinach then,” Ashlyn said flexing a bicep like Popeye.


	32. Who Runs The World? Girls Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Run The World (Girls)” - Beyonce
> 
> “I'm repping for the girls  
> Who taking over the world  
> Have me raise a glass  
> For the college grads  
> Anyone rolling  
> I'll let you know  
> What time it is, check  
> You can't hold me  
> I wrote my 9 to 5  
> Gotta cop my cheque  
> This goes out to all  
> The women getting it in  
> Get on your grind  
> To the other men  
> That respect what I do  
> Please accept my shine  
> Who run the world?  
> Girls  
> Who run the world?  
> Girls  
> Who run the world?  
> Girls”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the A team to put there heads together and do this thang :)

Thursday morning started off like a tornado for both Ashlyn and Ali and Planet Chrysler-Jeep.Ashlyn came into the office to find Joan with a severe look on her face which most likely meant Joan had to put the Grey Goose down yesterday and prepare for her venture back into work.About 15 minutes after Ashlyn settled in, Joan the parrot started up.

“Ashlyn, have you submitted the extended warranties?”

“Ashlyn, have you submitted the credit life and gap applications?”

“Ashlyn, have you ran accounts receivable”

“Ashlyn, have you reconciled the rebates schedule?”

“Ashlyn, we need to reconcile the new vehicle inventory.”

“Ashlyn, how many outstanding contracts are out there awaiting payment?”

“Carli, have we paid the rent this month?”

“Allie, have you submitted quarterly payroll taxes?”

“Carli, have you run accounts payable?”

“Julie, have you renewed the registrations on the rental cars in service and the shuttle van?”

And on and on and on. Then Joan got up to go downstairs, grab a cup of coffee, and see who she could terrorize down there.Ashlyn let out a deep sigh and the girls began to giggle.

“God please make it stop,” Ashlyn said giggling with the girls.They were so happy to have a break and just discuss girl stuff and catch up with each other as they worked.They had done most of what Joan was asking for days ago, but when she got like this, they all had to start chasing their tails providing whatever Joan wanted.

Ali was having a great morning.Jetta called her over to service where she introduced Ali to Whitney who stopped by on her way to work.The three of them went into the back of the dealership by some offices to have a pow wow.

Jetta began, “Hey Ali, so we wanted to speak to you because Saturday is Ashlyn’s birthday and since we got off to a rocky start this week, we were not sure how things were going to play out.Are things cool between you and Harris now?”

“More than,” Ali said beaming a huge smile.“I can’t believe it’s her birthday and she didn’t mention it.”

“Oh she never would, she is way too modest for that,” Whitney said.“I only found out when we were in class together one day.Jetta only found out because of me, and anyone here at the Dealership only knows because of Joan.”

“Anyway,” Jetta continued, “We want to have a party for her Saturday night and want to include you in the plans because we know that you are becoming very important to Ash.I know you have to work Saturday night, so I don’t want you to have to worry about planning, but we would love it if you would show up.We were thinking about doing it at Top Golf and getting some of the girls in the office, her friends from high school, her Dad, and anyone else we can think of.”

“Guys, thank you so much for telling me.I absolutely want in, want to be there, and want to chip in for any of the costs.I will help with whatever you need, cake, flowers, balloons, anything you can think of just tell me.”

“Ok awesome,” Whitney said, “Then let’s do it at Top Golf at 8:00 p.m.Jetta’s mom is going to bake a cake because Ashlyn’s favorite is yellow cake with chocolate icing and the bakeries don’t often make that.I’ve got the balloons under control; we just really want you to be there mostly.We know you work late on Saturdays so there’s no need to have you running around everywhere.If you want to chip in for the room rental there, then that would be more than enough.Just you being there will be awesome.I will get Ashlyn there, you just show up as soon as you can.”

“Ok thank you, I need to go get her a gift then sometime in the next two days.I will see if I can be there at 8:00 and have James cover for me for the last hour of the night.What can I get Ashlyn that she will like?”

“Well, she has been wanting to put in an aftermarket radio, amplifier, and speakers in her Jeep so we were all going to chip in on that if you want to join in.Specifically we have just gotten the speakers, tweeters and bass speaker she wanted so far,” Whitney said pointing between her and Jetta.

“That’s fantastic,” Ali said, “Hey, Tom over at the car audio shop across the street owes me a huge favor after royally screwing up on one of our aftermarket sales.I think I can call in the favor on a nice stereo and amplifier, so why don’t you guys let me handle that part?I might even be able to get him to do the installation.”

“That would be awesome Ali,” Jetta said.“Our mechanic that was really good at car audio wiring just quit last week.Let’s hook our girl up, this is her big 25.”The three laughed and split up smiling at how happy Ashlyn would be to have her Jeep all decked out.

When Ali returned to her office, she found Joan sitting across her desk waiting for her.She then got an hour session much like the one that happened earlier upstairs to Ashlyn.Where’s this?Where’s that? Then came a bit of interesting news that she was going to have to share with Ashlyn.

Ashlyn was thrilled to look down at her phone and see that Ali was calling for lunch.

“Hello?”

“Hey, good god woman, what did you guys feed Joan this morning?She makes me dizzy.I need a margarita after that.James’ is taking the brunt now, I feel like my head is going to explode,” Ali sighed.

“Oh Jesus. Good, let her visit with him for an hour or two and tell him how to run his department.Let’s slip out before she notices,” Ashlyn said grabbing her wallet.

“I’m totally with you on that one.Meet me over at Pappas Seafood.Hurry, let’s get out of here now.”

Ashlyn told the girls she was off like a prom dress.They laughed and told her to have a good lunch.Ali, fled to her car and sped off leaving a vapor trail behind.

When they met up, they grabbed a booth in the back of the restaurant and hugged in a tight embrace.

“Hey babe, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look today, I love your suit,” Ashlyn said admiring Ali’s black suit and lavender blouse.Ali had her up today in an updo.

“Thank you Ash, I forgot to tell you how hot you look today.I don’t know how you do it but you make one of those Planet Jeep shirts look sexy,” Ali replied.

“Thanks baby.So tell me, how did it go with Joan?”

“Well that’s the first thing I need to tell you.I have a bit of news for you that I am not sure you are going to like, but I have to tell you Ash, because I meant what I said when I said I would always have your back.I just need you to promise me that you won’t repeat it.”

Ashlyn nodded her head.“Great, what is the old bat up to now?Let me guess she wants to send me down to work finance?”

“No, it’s nothing related to your job,” Ali said.

“What, is she pregnant?” Ashlyn said just as Ali took a sip of water and caught herself before spitting it out in laughter.

“You goof.No, but you might wish she was after I tell you.Look, I don’t know how you are going to feel about this but I don’t want you to feel ambushed.This is supposed to be a surprise….”

“Just spit it out Krieger.What kind of embarrassment am I in for?”

“Well first of all, you could have let me know you had a special day coming up.Were you just going to let your birthday come and go and not tell me?” Ali asked with a raised brow.

“It’s not that important, it is just another day.We just started seeing each other and I don’t want to make you feel like you have to do anything,” Ashlyn shrugged.

“Well I think you’re birthday is pretty damn special, because you are special to me.It would have really hurt my feelings if I had not known about your special day.How would you like it if mine came and went and you didn’t know?” Ali asked.

“I guess I wouldn’t like that one bit.I love planning birthdays and presents for people I care about,” Ashlyn replied.

“Well there you go.So from now on, I want to know these things.”

“Ok.”

“Now for the fun part.Joan let me know this morning that she wants to hire you a male stripper and cater in lunch tomorrow in the conference room,” Ali giggled.

“Oh my fucking god,” Ashlyn said, turning pink and putting her face in her hands covering it with a napkin.“Just kill me now.”

Ali started giggling uncontrollably while reaching over to hold Ashlyn’s arm.The waiter came by to take their orders.Ashlyn couldn’t even talk so Ali ordered for them both.

When Ashlyn resurfaced she just looked at Ali and laughed.“Ali what the fuck am I going to do with her?I am not about to come out to her as a lesbian because she probably doesn’t even know what one of those are and then I am going to have to explain it to her and answer a barrage of questions, so that’s not even an option.Secondly, why would she think that it is a good idea to do this at the Dealership?Why do I have to go through this in front of my co-workers?”

“Ashlyn, I tried to talk her out of it, but she is convinced it is the greatest idea she has ever had, especially since Dale is out. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, she mainly just wanted me to come.I told her I didn’t think it was a good or smart idea, and all of the reasons why, but she said I don’t know you very well and that you would love it.If she only knew,” Ali laughed.

“This is going to be the most embarrassing day of my life.I should just call in sick.I don’t need some dude swinging his banana hammock in my face while I have to fake my way through it.Even if I was straight, I think that shit is so stupid.I don’t get what the thrill is of going to the titty bar or the dick bar for that matter,” Ashlyn stated.

“Babe, it will probably only be for a half hour or so, and then you can just eat and forget it happened.Maybe you can divert him over to Carli’s lap or something.Julie and Allie might be willing participants,” Ali offered. “Oh and here’s the kicker.Joan isn’t inviting Solo.She says Solo is a snitch and is going to have Brett take her out to lunch,” Ali said giggling more.

“Oh wonderful.Poor Brett, he gets all the shit jobs in the store.If Hope finds out about this, she will sell Joan down the river with Dale in an instant,” Ashlyn said thinking of an enraged Hope getting her revenge on being left out of something.

“Happy Birthday baby,” Ali said giggling some more.

“Ali, thank you so much for telling me, it means a lot to me.I am glad I can at least be prepared for the mortification of Ashlyn tomorrow.If I had been sideswiped with that, I wouldn’t have been a happy camper.Surprises are supposed to be fun, not horseshit.I will act surprised and as if I don’t know, and I won’t let anyone know you told me.”

“Well, I kind of learned a valuable lesson from last weekend.You only have to tell me once, I am a pretty quick learner,” Ali said with a nose crinkling grin.

“I guess I need to wear one of my old shirts and pair of pants if I am going to have some sweaty, greasy, oiled up dude slithering all over me at lunch tomorrow.I will bring some singles so I can pay him to give Joan a lap dance,” Ashlyn laughed.

“This is going to be a sight to see.I want that dude nowhere near me.I like my clothes,” Ali laughed.

“I’d rather get a lap dance from you, now that is something I could get into.” Ashlyn said combing her eyes up and down Ali’s body.

“Be careful what you wish for Harris,” Ali said thinking about Ashlyn’s wish feeling a tingle in between her legs.

“Oh I am going to wish alright, when I blow out the candles tomorrow on whatever concoction Joan brings in tomorrow,” Ashlyn replied and they both laughed.“I know she means well, but Jesus.”

They both ate lunch and when the waiter took their plates away, and wiped down the table, Ali pulled her application out of her briefcase.

“First of all Ash, I have been doing a lot of thinking and I am going to sit down with Dale on Monday and ask him to mentor me.I can’t tell him this, or even Chrysler this, but I don’t want to do this without you Ash. I need you in more ways than you will ever know.I know you and I are new at this but look at how well we get along. I hate to be asking about things like this so early on, but I have to get this application in as soon as possible and its bringing up the tough questions that I have to address sooner rather than later. I know the car business isn’t your dream but I want you by my side in whatever store I have to head into.I will do everything in my power to help you with whatever you want to do as well.I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have some ideas for the both of us.How do you feel about that?” Ali asked, praying to God the blonde wouldn’t reject her.

Ashlyn smiled, “Al, I am flattered.I’m in.I know I got mad the other day and I’m sorry for that.I would never let you face this alone.This would be nothing different than what I am doing right now for Dale.”

“Ashlyn, that makes me so happy.If it came to it, would you be willing to leave Dale if I had to go into another store? Would you be willing to move to another city or state if it came to that? I have to have some idea of what team I would be putting together.I already know who I would want from other stores that I have worked at, and they weren’t Chrysler brands.You would be my ace in the hole that no one would know about.I can’t tell Dale, Joan or Chrysler about you until the time comes. Chrysler will want to know that I have a Comptroller in place.You wouldn’t have to do it forever if you don’t want to, but I need you initially, and if you want the job, you can keep it.”

“Yes, Alex, I would leave for you.I would follow you anywhere; I have nothing here holding me down.I may already leave before it happens for you if I go out to start my business before then.I don’t have everything figured out yet, but yes I’m in.We have no idea how long this will take anyway.”

“Good, I’m so happy to hear that, thank you Ashlyn.I read over the program overview and rules.I can see that if they were to give me a store, I am going to have to hit the ground running on sales, finance and service.Whatever they give me will be some sort of underperforming store.While I focus on the sales, I need someone to have my back on the accounting side.We will need to identify unnecessary waste, stealing, all of that and I most likely won’t have the time to commit to it, so I need someone I can trust on the books.”

“That’s no problem Alex.Consider it done.Now let me look your application over.”

Ashlyn began reading and Ali sat for a few minutes in quiet anticipation.Ashlyn was impressed.Ali’s resume was impressive and so were her contacts and letters of recommendation from other dealers.Even the cash on hand and assets that she had were impressive.

“I’m impressed,” Ashlyn said.“The only question I have is that now that you are playing in the big leagues, do you have any contacts you can go to for financial backing or a loan?Chrysler hasn’t named the figures yet but I know whoever has the most cash on hand for operating capital and assets, those are going to be the candidates to catch their eye first.”

Ali thought for a minute and she did.“Yes, I have a friend, Paul, who is loaded and is the GM right now over at Mercedes of Greater Houston.He is older and sort of wants to be my sugar daddy even though he knows I’m not into men and he has no chance with me.I’m sort of a project of his.I’m sure if I was in a pinch, he would help me out.Also, I know a guy named Larry who owns some Kwik change oil lube shops.He has been begging me to take one of his oil change stores off of his hands because he wants to write it off as a loss, and I think he just wants to recover his costs for the building, land and equipment.I know I could turn it around, but I just don’t have the time.I have been focused on making as much money as I can and storing it away like a rat.” Ali offered.

A smile overcame Ashlyn’s face and a light bulb went off in her head.“Ok, this oil change/lube store, what is wrong with it and why doesn’t Larry want it?”

“He says it is a pain in the ass to him.First of all it’s located down in Pasadena.He doesn’t like the guys he has working there, he doesn’t like to drive into South East Houston and fight the traffic.Also, he says they have to increase store traffic and he just doesn’t have the time to fool with it.His managers have been quitting on him. Why what are you thinking?”

“Well, if we are really in this together, then here is what I would propose.Joan has me working four days a week.So that means that I could go down there Saturday, Sunday and Monday and whip the place into shape.Since I don’t have to be in until 10:00-11:00 in the mornings, if I had to I could get up early and go down there during the week if there is some crisis.Would it be fun?No.It will be grueling and tiring, but probably with a few thousand dollars in investment, we could turn that place around easily and maybe have a quick $200,000 - $500,000 asset for your balance sheet if not more.I can keep the books and hire mechanics in the meantime.I would need to see the place first of course to get a good read on it and what the books currently look like.It’s just an idea.I mean it’s not an ideal situation for us in a brand new relationship, we might see less of each other at first, but I’m willing if you are.It would be a good test for me as well to see if I have what it takes to manage something.Worst case scenario, you have to find someone else to do this for you and pay them.”

“Really Ashlyn, you would really be willing to make that kind of sacrifice and commitment for me, for us?”

“It would be temporary in the beginning.Long term, worst case scenario is that if things didn’t work out between us, I would find myself in a new city and new job,” Ashlyn said struggling.

Ali narrowed her eyes, “Well I wouldn’t like that very much, that sounds like a nightmare to me.”

“Ali, I would do it, you excite me Ali.The thought of a future with you excites me.The thought of us making plans together and having a future with you excites me.The connection I feel between us is so intense and strong, this isn’t some infatuation for me.I’m still young.The car business hasn’t burnt me out yet or left me cynical just yet,” Ashlyn said and laughed.“I’m trying to leave my parent’s house anyway, so this would give me a good excuse to start flying out of the nest.”

“Yeah, I would kind of like to talk to you about that in the near future, I have some ideas but I don’t want to scare you off with everything all at once,” Ali said.

“You won’t scare me off Alex.I am done running away from things.I want to start running to things that are good for me and away from things that are toxic.You are good for me Ali.”

“You are good for me Ashlyn.Well, for starters, I’d like to continue seeing more of you.I want you to feel like you can come over anytime.You don’t need an invitation.”

“I would love that Alex,” Ashlyn said as her eyes danced.

“And I will call Larry today or tomorrow and see if the store is still up for grabs, and if it is, see if we can go visit it,” Ali smiled.

“I can’t believe some guy just wants to give you a store, that is awesome Alex.”

“Larry is kind of like a grandpa to me, we used to work together.I took his granddaughter under my wings and taught her to sell and now she is a successful realtor.His children and grandchildren don’t take any interests in his oil lube stores.He has never forgotten that I helped his granddaughter.He has offered this store to me several times.I would have taken it but I just haven’t had the face time to invest in it and I couldn’t take a chance on it being my primary source of income if it is a project that is going to take six months to turn around.However, if I had you in my corner, your support would mean everything, and I would pay you a salary out of the store, just like I would have to with any other manager.You could take that money and save it for whatever you want to do for dreams of your business, or hell anything you want.I don’t care.If we can get a dealership going, that could lead to more dealerships, etc. the sky is the limit.Life could get real easy in the next decade.”

“Ali, I am so excited for you.Your future shines so bright. I’d be so happy to support you,” Ashlyn said putting her hand over Ali’s.Ali’s eyes began to tear up.“And I want to support you in whatever you want to do too.Damn you Harris, this happens all the time with you,” she said wiping her eyes, trying not to mess up her mascara, smiling.“Ok Rhoda, let’s get you back to work before Joan misses you.”

 


	33. Magic Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pony" - Ginuwine
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just a bachelor  
> I'm looking for a partner  
> Someone who knows how to ride  
> Without even falling off  
> Gotta be compatible  
> Takes me to my limits  
> Girl when I break you off  
> I promise that you won't want to get off  
> If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
> My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
> If you're horny lets do it, ride it, my pony  
> My saddle's waiting, come and jump on it  
> Sitting here flossing   
> Peepin' your steelo  
> Just once if I have the chance   
> The things I would do to you  
> You and your body  
> Every single portion  
> Send chills up and down your spine  
> Juice flowing down your thigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee! Its thunder from down under time, just what Ashlyn wants for her bday!
> 
> Thanks so much for your comments, kudos, and for reading. This will be my only update for today. There is a Pink Martini concert calling my name tonight in H-Town. Have a good Friday night!

That evening turned out to be a busy one for the store and Ashlyn had to hang around late to report the sales with Ali.  Ashlyn went out and picked them up a couple of wraps since they weren’t getting out of there anytime soon.  She was sitting in Ali’s office eating her wrap while Ali was waiting on the last client to contract, eating, and going over their sales log.  She felt Ali’s eyes staring on her. 

“What’s up?” Ashlyn asked.

“I love that sharks tooth on your neck, do you like sharks or something?”

Ashlyn laughed, “Not really, this is a reminder of the day a shark kicked my ass.”

“What?!”

“When we lived in Florida, my dad and mom used to go out for dinner and drinks all of the time.  One of their favorite places was this restaurant called Marina Jack’s and it sat in a yacht marina that had little stores and a park.  They would sit outside, listen to the music and drink and I would get bored and wonder off down to the marina, shops and park.   I used to love when the fishing charters would come in because the pelicans would ride in on the top of the boats trying to eat the fish that were caught on the boats.   I used to go down there and get to feed them and the seagulls.   One day, a guy brought in a Great White and it was lying there dead on the sea wall.  Stupid me, I went to go pet it because I wanted to see what it felt like.   I slid my hand from head to tail and everything was fine.  Then I slid my hand from tail to head and that’s when my hand survived death by a thousand cuts.”

“What the hell Ashlyn?” Ali asked.

“Well, when you pet a shark from tail to head, the skin is like knives.   I shredded the skin up all along the palm of my hand.  It wasn’t deep or anything, all just surface cuts, but there were like a hundred small shreds all over my hand, bleeding.   The boat captain saw what I did and told me you can’t go around petting sharks.   He washed off my hand, cleaned it and told me that he had something for me.   When he came back he gave me two white sharks teeth.   He told me that only the Great White shark and the Mako shark had teeth that remained white.  Most shark teeth that wash up on the beach are fossilized and are black.  I thought it was the coolest thing ever,” Ashlyn said.

“Jesus Ashlyn, you are lucky that shark was dead.  I thought you were going to tell me that the shark was alive, took one last breath, and decided to bite your hand off or something.”  Ali wanted to ask where Ashlyn’s parents were while all of this happened and why they let her wonder off like that but she refrained, she would take what the blonde gave her when Ashlyn was ready to tell her.

Ashlyn laughed, “No.  Lucky for me. I learned that day to respect sharks even when they are dead.  When I got older, I took it to my Mother’s jeweler and had the top capped in gold and made it into a pendant.”

“Well it looks hot on you and every time I see it, it makes me want to do things to your neck,” Ali said focusing her attention back on the sales log.

 It was 11:00 when the two got out of there.  This last customer wanted to read every word on every piece of paper he had to sign and it took two hours to get him out of Ali’s office.   They both were exhausted when they reported the final sale and just wanted to go to sleep. 

“Come on, let’s go home before we both pass out.  That was ridiculous, I was about to kick his ass out and make him come back tomorrow, but then we probably would have lost the sale.  He stressed me out,” Ali said grabbing her purse.

“I’ll be right behind you,” Ashlyn said grabbing her bag.

When they got to Ali’s place, they headed straight for upstairs.   Ashlyn could tell Ali was worn out and changed into a Dolphins t-shirt and sleep shorts, putting her hair in a bun and putting her glasses on, when she heard “Fuck!” come from the bathroom. 

“Everything ok Ali?”

“No, I just lost my contact. Dammit.” Ali said.  

“Don’t move,” Ashlyn came in and searched the bathroom counter and sink for the contact, found it and put it in Ali’s hand.   She then reached for her glasses and had those ready for her sexy finance manager.

“Thanks Ash, I should probably wear my glasses tomorrow.  That fuck made my eyes cross tonight,” Ali said in exhaustion putting on her glasses.  Ashlyn grabbed a bottle of lotion and a towel and told Ali to get on top of the bed.   The last thing Ali felt like doing was having sex but she was too tired to even protest.  Ashlyn pulled the covers back, turned the TV on and pointed to the bed.

“No, turn the other way and face the TV on your stomach,” Ashlyn said, grabbing Ali’s sleep tank bottom.  “Just trust me,” she said when she saw Ali’s questioning eyes, handing her a pillow and taking off Ali’s eyeglasses.

Ali complied and Ashlyn straddled Ali’s back, grabbed the lotion bottle and started to pour lotion into her hands before beginning to rub it into her shoulders. 

“Oh Ashlyn, that feels so good.”

“You are really tense baby.  Take a deep breath and see if you can try to relax all of the muscles in your body.”  Ali did and started to feel some of the stress melt away.  Ashlyn worked her strong fingers into Ali’s shoulders and neck before moving to her back, using more lotion.

“Baby, this is the best massage ever.   You should do this professionally.  Your hands and fingers are so strong and feel so good.”

“I’m glad you like it Alex.  Let all that shit at work just melt away,” Ashlyn said moving down to Ali’s lower back, working the knots out of that area, listening to Ali moan.

She pulled her shorts and underwear down and began massaging her ass cheeks too just in case those were tired from sitting.

Ali started to laugh “You just want to grab my ass.”

“Maybe I do.  It is a thing of beauty, I am sure it gets tired from sitting in that chair all day,” Ashlyn offered before pulling her shorts back up.

“Do you want me to crack your back?” Ashlyn asked.

“Can you do that baby? I would love that.”

“Yes, it’s a trick I learned in soccer,” Ashlyn said.

“You played soccer? What?” Ali asked.

“Goal keeper.”

“Wow you were a goalie?  I can see it though with your height, those big hands and those long fingers that drive me wild,” Ali said smiling.

“It’s called a keeper, thank you very much.” Ashlyn said before climbing on top of Ali’s back, putting her weight on her and pressing down, cracking Ali’s back. 

“God that feels good, are magic Ashlyn.”

“Thank you baby, do you feel better now?” Ashlyn said handing Ali her eyeglasses, pulling her up and slipping her tank top back on before squeezing one of her breasts and patting her ass.

“I feel wonderful Ashlyn, thank you so much baby.” Ali said with complete adoration for the blonde.  

Ashlyn took the lotion and towel back to the bathroom and came back to get in bed.   Ali cuddled into her side and kissed her.

“Goodnight Mary,” Ashlyn said.

“Goodnight hot tits,” Ali replied making Ashlyn giggle.

Friday came and Ashlyn woke in a dread.  She tried not to thing about this day last night when she went to bed but now it was here.  The day she was going to be embarrassed in front of all of her coworkers. Ali woke up shortly after and squeezed her, kissing her on the side of her cheek.  She could tell Ashlyn was bothered by something.

“Baby did you sleep ok?” Ali asked.

“I slept like a baby,” Ashlyn said.  “I’m just dreading today.”

“I’m sorry baby.  I hate you have to dread your birthday, but I promise the weekend part of it will be better.  I have a lot of fun planned for you and me on Sunday.”

“Oh Ali, you don’t have to do anything.  I know it’s your day off and this week has been tiring.”

“Well I have Monday off too.  We can sleep in on Sunday and then you know Sunday night we are going to the game.   Before that I have a couple of things planned but they are a surprise, fun ones, I promise.  It’s not every day my girl turns 25.” Ali said kissing Ashlyn on the side of her neck.  “I’m off for a jog and then I’ve got to get showered.   Thank you for making me feel so good last night, I’ll see you at work soon Rhoda,” Ali said before going to put on her running bra. 

Ashlyn went to get in her jeep, put on her sunglasses, and caught up to Ali jogging down the street before pulling up next to her and letting out a cat call, then speeding off.  She went home to shower and get dressed in an older pair of work clothes she had if she was going to get greased today and to gather up everything that had to be taken to the dry cleaners.   She dropped everything off at the cleaners and then walked into the bagel shop next door to get a bagel, this time ordering one for Ali too.   She smiled to herself noting how things had changed. 

When she walked into Planet Jeep, she dropped the bagel bag off on Ali’s desk and went to say hi to Jetta.  Jetta had a smile on her face but wouldn’t give anything up.  Ashlyn knew Jetta knew what was going on today but she couldn’t out Ali and let on that she knew.  Brett came over to hand Jetta a work order and just smiled at Ashlyn, “Wow, you’re doing throwbacks today, I haven’t seen one of those shirts in a while.”  “ _Yeah, look at them_ ,” Ashlyn thought to herself in amusement.  “Yeah, I ran out of clean ones so I thought I’d go vintage today.”

The morning went by quicker than Ashlyn wanted it to.  Ashlyn could tell people were sneaking around, and while she appreciated it, she just wanted to get this little show over with.   At 12:30 Joan asked Ashlyn to go into the conference room and when she walked in, most of the dealership’s employees were in there and started to sing “Happy Birthday,” when she walked in.   The room was decorated festively and there were balloons in the shapes of 2’s and 5’s everywhere with a catered feast laid out on the tables.  Ashlyn was touched by everyone singing to her and the effort that everyone put into her birthday.   She was especially happy to see Jetta and Ali there.

“Wow, thank you guys so much!  You certainly know how to make a girl feel special; I really appreciate all of this!” Ashlyn said smiling.

Julie stepped forward and handed her a card and Mitch slid in a long box into the room.   “Happy Birthday Ashlyn, we all hope you like this.  It’s not every day you turn a quarter of a century!”

“Wow what’s this?” she asked and Mitch took out a box cutter and opened the side of the box to reveal a set of running boards for her Jeep that were white with black non-skid foot mats on the top of them.  Ashlyn’s face broke out into a huge smile and Joan said, “Everyone wanted to pitch in and get those for you because you are pretty special to us around here.   Dale is throwing in a free installation.  Happy Birthday dear.”

Ashlyn opened the card to see that it was signed by everyone and her eyes began to well up.  “Gosh, thanks so much guys, I don’t even know what to say, this is really awesome and I love you guys.”

“Ok, let’s eat and feed the birthday girl some cake!” Jetta said and turned on some music to get the party started.  They feasted on a lunch of fajitas, rice, salad, tortillas, and a sheet cake.  About a half hour later, Jetta began ushering the mechanics downstairs and James began rounding up the salesmen.  Ashlyn was noticing that she was beginning to be surrounded in the company of women, that tables and chairs were being moved off to the side, and just shot a glance at Ali and rolled her eyes.  Ali looked back trying not to choke on her square of cake.  A few minutes later, two cops entered the room dressed like HPD.

“Excuse me is there an Ashlyn Harris who works here?”  Ashlyn looked up from sliding her box to the corner, her cheeks turning red.  Carli shut the door behind them.

“Yes?”

“Ashlyn Harris, you are under arrest.” One of the men said as the women started to gasp.   Ashlyn played along.

“What?  Why? What’s going on?” Ashlyn said, playing her part.

“You are under arrest for public indecency,” the one ‘officer’ said pulling out a pair of fuzzy blue  handcuffs as the other ‘officer’ pushed her down into a seat that he just slid up behind her, while turning on his portable beat box that started blasting Ginuwine’s “Pony.”  A smile crept over Ashlyn’s face due to the combination of the silliness of all of this and the song choice.    She shot a look over at Jetta who was snickering, then Joan who was laughing, which was just all kind of wrong seeing a 65 year old woman starting to get giddy over strippers, and then over to Ali who was holding papers up over her mouth, clearly giggling over against the wall.  

“I’m Officer Hungwell and you’ve been a bad, bad, girl” he said, ripping his shirt off in one quick swoop.   He was about 5’10, extremely handsome with a dark head of hair and short beard that was trimmed into a fade.  He was built like an ox, six pack, and of course all oiled up.  

“And I’m Officer HotChocolate,” he said pointing to his badge, “And I am here to make sure you comply,” he said as he too ripped off his shirt.   He was about 6’ tall, bald, and looked just like Shemar Moore.  All of the girls started “wooing” and catcalling.   Ashlyn’s face could not have been redder as she gave into the laughter.  Officer Hungwell took his shirt and threw it at Joan as he started to strut around before stopping to thrust his hips up towards Ashlyn’s face and grabbed her hand, running it up and down his chest and 6 pack.  

Then Officer HotChocolate said, “Whoa dude, that’s assaulting a police officer!” and grabbed the furry blue cuffs and cuffed Ashlyn’s hands softly behind the back of the chair. 

Officer Hungwell then said, “Let’s show Ms. Harris how we punish prisoners who get out of line!” and then they both snatched their pants off at the same time, ripping them off from behind before throwing them.  One pair landed on Carli’s face and the other pair landed on Jetta’s face.   Ashlyn couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of all of this.  The two revealed their banana hammocks, one in neon green and the other in neon pink, both wearing just those, their combat boots, police hats, and batons.  Then the music changed to the Eurythmics “Missionary Man,” as Officer Hungwell began his lap dance assault on Ashlyn.  Officer HotChocolate began working the room grinding his hips and thighs on each woman he came across.  

Ali wanted to die of laughter at watching this sight unfold.  Jetta, Carli, Julie, Allie, a couple of the girls from the service and sales department were all getting down.  When this guy made it over to Joan, she almost lost it hearing Joan saying “Ooh baby, you’re a hunk!”  Then she looked over at Ashlyn who was about to turn the color of a beet as this guy did his thing on her lap.   Then he uncuffed her hands and put Ashlyn’s hands back on his abs running them up and down his oiled up stomach.  Suddenly, it wasn’t as funny anymore as Ali found herself wanting to be that guy sitting on Ashlyn’s lap.  Ali, swallowed down her emotions, not wanting to get caught in a lustful stare.  While she was looking at the two of them, she was surprised when Officer HotChocolate mad his way to her, snatching the paper and folder out of her hands, swinging his pink banana hammock at her midsection and grinding his thighs on her, making her rub his six pack.  

The song then changed to “It’s Raining Men” by the Weathergirls and the two ‘officers” went to the middle of the room, making the girls gather around in a circle and start clapping to the beat.  They then did a choreographed dance which included swinging their banana hammocks on everyone, more grinding and more hooting and hollering from all of the girls.  Ashlyn had to admit, it was a good time, it was pretty fucking hilarious, especially when Hungwell did a suggestive little dance behind Ali who was also being a good sport.  What else was one to do in this situation?  If anyone had the most fun, it was definitely Joan and Jetta. 

The song ended and the little party was over.  Everyone was laughing and Joan thanked everyone for coming and reminded everyone that this was their little secret.  The two strippers hugged everyone and passed out business cards, of course, got dressed and left. 

“Wow, that was unexpected.  Um, I guess if I am going to be arrested, that’s how I want to go,” Ashlyn said, playing along.   She thanked Joan for the wonderful birthday party and gave her a hug.   They all began cleaning up and putting the tables and chairs back.   Joan paged one of the shop porters up to bring a trash can so that they could throw away all of the food containers and trash.  Jetta paged Mitch to come up and see if he would take Ashlyn’s floor boards down to the service department, got Ashlyn’s keys, and had him bring Ashlyn’s Jeep to the service department so that they could get to work installing her floor boards for her.   Ashlyn gave Jetta a big hug for having that done for her today and Mitch too for hauling them downstairs for her because the box was pretty heavy and awkward.   Before long it was just she and Ali in the conference room and Ashlyn gave her a big hug too. 

“Did you have fun baby, considering?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn smiled and said, “Yes, considering.  You helped me a lot with that and you know why.  Although, I would have rather had those dances from you.”

Ali slapped her on the ass and said, “Ok Rhoda, let’s get back to work so we can get out of here early tonight because I have plans for you.”


	34. Friday I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friday” I’m In Love”- The Cure
> 
> “Monday you can hold your head  
> Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
> Or Thursday watch the walls instead  
> It's Friday I'm in love  
> Saturday wait  
> And Sunday always comes too late  
> But Friday never hesitate  
> Dressed up to the eyes  
> It's a wonderful surprise  
> To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
> Throwing out your frown  
> And just smiling at the sound  
> And as sleek as a shriek  
> Spinning round and round  
> Always take a big bite  
> It's such a gorgeous sight  
> To see you in the middle of the night  
> You can never get enough  
> Enough of this stuff  
> It's Friday  
> I'm in love”

Ashlyn returned to the office and thanked everyone again.The girls were all laughing and chatting up a storm about the look on Ashlyn’s face, Joan enjoying herself, and so on.Carli revealed her crush on Officer Hungwell and suggested they invite him back soon, causing Ashlyn to almost spit out her tea.It was good for the girls’ morale to see Ashlyn let loose and bond with them.Ashlyn was relieved that she survived the whole experience without dying from embarrassment.

A couple hours later, Ashlyn’s phone rang seeing that Jetta was on the other end.

“Hey Red, how goes it?”

“It’s raining men, hallelujah, it’s raining men, every specimen, tall, blonde, dark, and lean, rough and tough and strong and mean,” Jetta sung into the phone.

Ashlyn burst out into a giggle, “Jetta I’m going to get you for this, now what do you want?”

“Your Jeep is ready Miss 25.Come down to the service drive so you can pick it up and give it your seal of approval.”

Ashlyn went down and fixed a cup of coffee before heading to the service drive where Jetta met her.

“Wow it looks great Jet.Thanks so much.Thank Brett for me too for having one of his guys work on it,” Ashlyn said.

“You’re welcome Ash, love you,” Jetta said, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug.She then hopped in the passenger side and said, “Drive me over to your parking space.”Ashlyn hopped in and Jetta dialed her phone, putting it on speaker as Whitney answered the phone.

“Hey Whit, it’s Jetta, and I have Ash here in the car with me.”

“Hey Jet! Hey Ash!So how is Miss almost 25 doing?” Whitney asked.

“Oh she’s having quite the day,” Jetta laughed into the receiver.

“Good, I know she is in good hands.Hey Ash, listen, tomorrow night, you are meeting us over at Top Golf at 8:00.We aren’t taking no for an answer.Just bring yourself and worry about nothing else,” Whitney said and hung up before Ashlyn could say anything.

Ashlyn pulled into her spot and said, “Wow that’s nice of you guys.What about Ali, can I invite her?”

“We already did.They are having a huge sale event tomorrow and she’s not sure she can make it.She tried to get James to cover for her but they anticipate a huge turnout tomorrow.She was so upset about it and she didn’t want to disappoint you so she has some things planned for you on Sunday.” Jetta said internally smiling knowing she already had that taken care of.

“Oh, that’s ok then.I don’t want her to feel pressured.I saw we ordered a bouncy house, a DJ, and a hotdog cart for tomorrow, so I know they are going all out for the sale.It’s just the nature of this business.It will be good to just hang with you guys anyway,” Ashlyn said, trying to swallow down her disappointment.

The rest of the afternoon sped by and when Ashlyn came down to the sales department, she was greeted by Mitch who asked her what kind of trouble she got into with the police department.

“Oh, yeah, they just came by to tell me to pay my parking tickets,” Ashlyn said, she was a horrible liar.Then Mitch started singing, “My saddle’s waiting, come up, jump on it, ride it, my Pony,” as he danced around her acting like he was bending over smacking someone’s ass.Then Reece came up and sang, “ride it, my Pony,” as a backup singer.Ali, came out of her office, caught a glance the clowning and said, “Boys! Mr. Moore is ready for delivery, now go gas up his car,” quickly getting Ashlyn out of that jam.Ashlyn mouthed, “thank you,” trying to stifle back the giggles.

“Harris, in my office now,” Ali commanded.

Ashlyn followed Ali in.Ali smiled.“Damn I like it when you are bossy and all,” Ashlyn said.

“Harris, I am well aware. Now, tonight, where do you want to go for dinner, birthday girl?”

“Your house.”

“I know that silly, what I am asking you is where do you want to go before that, what do you want to eat?”

“You.”

Ali just flashed a megawatt smile, she could tell she wasn’t going to get anywhere with the blonde.“Don’t you want to go out for your birthday dinner?” Ali asked.

“I want you, in your birthday suit, that’s what I want for birthday dinner,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ok fine then.I will pick up some take-out then, but I am taking you out on Sunday if you won’t let me tonight, and that means you are going to have to get up earlier,” Ali challenged.

“I’ll take my punishment on Sunday morning then,” Ashlyn replied, “And I will pick up the take out because I’m leaving early to go see my dad and pick up my dry cleaning.How does Uncle Wong’s sound?”

“That sounds good Ash, just get me a chicken teriyaki stir fry and some rice please.”

“Ok text me when you leave and I’ll go pick up the order and then meet you at your place.”

Early that evening Ashlyn left and headed home bringing her Dad a pan of the fajitas and sides from work so he would have stuff to eat over the weekend.She noticed her Mother was not home, probably already at the bar, which was just fine with Ashlyn because that meant she didn’t have to run into her.

“Hey Dad, I brought you some fajitas, tortillas, rice and salad from work, they did a birthday lunch for me today.”

“Hi Ashlyn, thank you so much, that was nice of them.I haven’t seen much of you this week.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve made a new friend and we have been hanging out a lot and I have been catching up with Jetta and Whit.” Ashlyn didn’t really want to tell him that she met someone.She liked to protect her relationships and she really had not thought about how she was going to address this.She hadn’t told him she was gay.This was going to be a whole new thing she was going to have to think about how to address and she certainly didn’t want her mother to know.As far as she was concerned, when it came to her parents, she didn’t mind staying happily in the closet at all.Her Mother would just use it as ammunition if she found out.It was a whole topic Ashlyn wanted to deal with another day.

“Ok, well just as long as you are safe and having fun.Just don’t forget to check in with me so I know you are ok,” her Dad said and gave her a hug. “I will Dad,” Ashlyn said and headed upstairs to hang up her dry cleaning.When she came downstairs her Dad handed her and envelope.“Happy Birthday Ashlyn, this is from me and your Mother.And here is a card from your Grandpa,” Ashlyn smiled and took the cards.Her Dad always gave her cards and presents and said they were from her Mother too even though he had to sign her name.They both knew it was bullshit, but Ashlyn played along.Ashlyn opened the card from him and found $300.00, her eyes grew wide and she gave him a big hug.“Thank you so much Dad,” Ashlyn said.Then she opened up the card from her grandparents and found a check for $100.00.“That’s so nice of Grandpa, I will call him tomorrow since they go to bed early.”

Ali left the store, stopped off to pick up some balloons and a card, and went home before calling Ashlyn.She wanted to make the night something Ashlyn wouldn’t forget and was going to take advantage of the fact that Ashlyn was visiting her Dad.She came home, got undressed, and began working on the blonde’s surprise.She put on a white Texas Longhorns t-shirt and matching sleep pants figuring the blonde would like that since Ashlyn loved the Longhorns.She texted Ashlyn that she was leaving work after buying herself enough time.Then she quickly straightened out her hair because she could tell Ashlyn liked her hair that way.She quickly changed the sheets on the bed and put in a load of laundry just as the blonde was pulling up.Ashlyn came in with the food which smelled wonderful and Ali greeted her at the door.

“Hi my birthday girl,” Ali said, taking the bags from Ashlyn and giving her a kiss.“I love your Longhorns gear,” Ashlyn said.Ali led them into the kitchen where she had candles out, the flowers were still in bloom on the table, and balloons.Ashlyn’s face lit up in a smile when Ashlyn saw the balloons.On one side it was a cut out shape of Pooh and on the other side there was a cut out shape of Piglet.In between the two, they were holding letters that spelled out “Happy Birthday” and both were wearing little birthday hats.

“Aww, Al, that’s just adorable, I love it, thank you, Pooh and Piglet happen to be my favorites,” Ashlyn smiled and said.

Ali leaned up and gave her a kiss and said, “Anything for my Pooh Bear,” as she took the Chinese food and put it on plates.Ali didn’t care to eat out of Styrofoam, paper plates, cups and all of that.She put up with it at work, but at home, she used real plates and glasses, that’s what dishwashers were for.She liked to have plates with decorations like flowers or ocean motifs on them.She also had a lot of hand blown glasses from Mexico that had seahorses, turtles, or palm trees on them.Ali loved the beach, ocean and got most of her stuff at Homegoods.Ashlyn loved Ali’s taste, she was a Florida girl at heart.She brought their dishes over to the table and handed Ashlyn a $20 to pay her for dinner.Ashlyn slid it back.

“Oh babe, you don’t have to pay for dinner,” Ashlyn said.

“Ash there is no way you are paying for dinner on your birthday weekend.Now stuff it in your pocket and go get some pancakes or something in the morning since I can’t make you birthday breakfast,” Ali smiled sweetly.“I wish I could sleep in tomorrow with you and make you breakfast in bed.”

“That’s ok baby, I think I am just going to catch up on my sleep tomorrow, it sounds like I am going to need my rest for Sunday.I’m excited to spend the day with you,” Ashlyn said.

“I think you are going to like what I have planned.Although, I am not sure I can beat what Joan had planned out for you today,” Ali laughed.

“Oh God, that was something else.I saw things today that I just can’t unsee.I heard things come out of Joan’s mouth that I can’t unhear,” Ashlyn said shaking her head laughing.

“I so wanted to be Officer Hungwell today, riding on your lap,” Ali giggled.

“I so wanted you to be,” Ashlyn laughed.“Christ, those names, they were hilarious.I have to admit, I got a little jealous of Hungwell grinding up on you from behind.” 

Ali had a look of happiness on her face, her eyes were glistening.

“What are you thinking right now Alex?” Ashlyn asked.

Ali smiled, “I’m thinking how nice it is to have laughter in this house again.How you brighten up any room you go into.You’ve brought such light into my home Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn began to feel her eyes tear up, “Alex, you can’t imagine the light you bring into my life, you are literally bringing me out of a period of darkness I was in.I can’t thank you enough for that,” Ashlyn said looking Ali in the eyes.“I also want to thank you for letting me know about today, I got through that because of you.I’m not really an exhibitionist, I try to keep those parts of my life private.”

They quickly finished dinner because Ashlyn meant what she said earlier about wanting to have Ali for dinner.She could tell Ali was feeling more rested this evening.Ali had her own set of plans for the blonde this evening.

“Ok babe, go upstairs and get comfortable while, I put the dishes away and shut down the house.I will be up in a second,” Ali said.


	35. Slave To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Slave to Love” – Bryan Ferry 
> 
> "The sky is burning  
> A sea of flame  
> Though your world is changing  
> I will be the same  
> Slave to Love  
> Slave to Love  
> Slave to Love   
> I can’t escape, I’m a slave to love  
> The storm is breaking  
> Or so it seems  
> We're too young to reason  
> Too grown up to dream  
> Now spring is turning  
> Your face to mine  
> I can hear your laughter  
> I can see your smile  
> No I can't escape  
> I'm a slave to love"

Ashlyn complied and went upstairs.   Ali grabbed some strawberries and a can of whipped cream out of the refrigerator.  She headed upstairs and stopped off in one of the guest bedrooms to complete her surprise before heading to the bedroom.  When she entered the bedroom, Ashlyn’s jaw dropped.   Ali walked over to her and set the strawberries and whipped cream down on the nightstand next to Ashlyn. 

“Holy Shit Ali, you look drop dead gorgeous,” Ashlyn said taking in the sight before her eyes.  Ali was wearing a red corset and a red lace thong with red high heels on.  Ali slipped by her before she could touch her and walked over to her ipod and put “Slave to Love,” on which started to play through her Bose sound system on the dresser next to her TV.

She then walked over to Ashlyn pulling her up to sit by the edge of the bed by grabbing a fistful of her t-shirt and straddling her lap.  

“Fuck baby, you are gorgeous.  This is the kind of lap dance I wanted today, and I fucking love this song.” Ashlyn barely got out.

“Happy Birthday Eve baby,” Ali said splaying her hands across Ashlyn’s chest.  She reached up to let her hair out of the clip she had it in letting her hair fall down straight over her shoulders.   Ashlyn became wet instantly at the sight of this.  Ali then stood up and began dancing for Ashlyn, every now and then leaning in to kiss her behind her ear before putting her breasts in Ashlyn’s face which were pushed up because of the corset.  Ashlyn’s breathing became heavy as she reached up to grab Ali but Ali put her hands back down.  “You can look but you can’t touch,” Ali stated, repeating Ashlyn’s own words from yesterday morning to Hope.  Ali put her hands around the back of Ashlyn’s neck and began rocking back and forth on her lap, gyrating her hips, before moving them down to run her hands all over her.  She threw her head back thrusting her breasts up into Ashlyn’s face exposing her neck and throat.  She then turned around and pushed her ass back towards Ashlyn’s lap and began grinding back into her lap while bending down, giving Ashlyn a good view of her ass.  Ali stood up and gently put her high heel toe right in between Ashlyn’s legs and gave her a little nudge.  She then turned around and extended her arm out to pull Ashlyn up with her.

“Now you can touch,” Ali said as she turned around and began grinding her back and ass into Ashlyn’s front.   Ashlyn, grabbed Ali by the hips and started to sway to the music with Ali.  “ _God I love you so much_.” Ali thought.  There it was again, right on the tip of her tongue, but she caught herself first. “ _I love you so much Alex_ ,” Ashlyn thought to herself catching it before it came flying out of her mouth.

“Alex, this is the best birthday present I have ever received,” Ashlyn said in a husky voice.  

“Put your hands on my tits Ashlyn,” Ali requested as she leaned into the blonde, wrapping her arms back over Ashlyn’s shoulders and behind her neck.   “Fuck, yes, Alex, you drive me so crazy,” Ashlyn replied.  The song ended and then “Who’s Gonna to Drive You Home,” by the Cars came on.   Ali turned around to face Ashlyn looking in those gorgeous glistening eyes.

“Baby, you’re tearing up,” Ali said, wiping a tear out of Ashlyn’s eye.

“I am because you are so amazing and kind to me.  I don’t know what I did to deserve you,” Ashlyn said. 

“Ashlyn, I feel the same way about you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, your heart is beautiful and it just shines rays of light onto the rest of us,” Ali replied.

“Can I unwrap my present now?” Ashlyn asked placing her fingers on the top of the corset.

“Baby, you can do anything you want to me,” Ali replied.

“Anything?” Ashlyn asked.

“Yes, Ash, anything.  I trust you implicitly, especially the things you do to my body and the way you make me feel.  No one has ever made me feel the way you do,” Ali mumbled.

There it was.  That sexy little mumble that lit Ashlyn’s loins on fire.  It was sexy and cute and one of the hottest things Ashlyn ever heard pass over her ears. 

“God I love that,” Ashlyn said reaching down to squeeze Ali’s ass.

“What baby?”

“That sexy mumble you just did and the way your voice changes, you don’t know what that does to me,” Ashlyn whispered.

“Then show me,” Ali challenged.

Ashlyn leaned down and ran her tongue over Ali’s lips pulling her bottom one into her mouth and sucking on it before running her tongue over Ali’s teeth and into her mouth, joining their tongues as she reached down to begin to untie the strings on Ali’s corset. 

“You are the most beautiful package I have ever unwrapped,” Ashlyn said before searching for Ali’s tongue again.  Ali reached up to put her hands behind Ashlyn’s neck, grabbing her hair in her hands and turning up the heat on their kiss.  Ashlyn felt like her legs were going to go out from underneath her.  She undid the last string on Ali’s corset before reaching down to slide it up off of her, releasing Ali’s breasts and watching them bounce when they were freed. 

“Fuck Alex, you are so fucking fine,” Ashlyn said taking her breasts into her hands and rolling Ali’s nipples in between her fingers.   Ali threw her head back and smiled giving Ashlyn a view of her strong throat and neck.   She knew Ashlyn loved her neck and she wanted to feel Ashlyn’s tongue there.  Ashlyn didn’t have to be asked, one look  and she was immediately on Ali, running her tongue behind Ali’s ear, causing shivers to run all throughout Ali’s body.   She then sucked on her neck lightly, being careful not to leave any marks.  She respected Ali too much to leave her marked up and then sending her in to work having to cover things up.  It didn’t mean she didn’t want to though.  She just left her marks elsewhere where people couldn’t see.  She kissed Ali all up and down her neck and underneath her chin. 

Ali needed skin.  She reached down to grab the hem of Ashlyn’s t-shirt and pulled it up over her head before tossing it far across the room. “I don’t want to see this again.”  Then she did the same thing with Ashlyn’s bra and flung that almost out into the hallway.  “I don’t want to see that again either.”  Then she grabbed Ashlyn’s shorts and flung those out into the hallway. “Definitely don’t want to see those again.” Lastly, she yanked off Ashlyn’s boy shorts and flung those into the hallway.” “I have absolutely no use for those,” Ali said and Ashlyn smiled into their kiss.   Ashlyn hooked her fingers into the side of Ali’s thong and yanked those down, flinging them into the pile towards the hallway.  “I definitely want to see those again, but not right now,” Ashlyn said as she smacked Ali on the ass hard.   Ali’s eyes widened and a devilish grin overtook her face.

“Oh you liked that?” Ashlyn asked, delighted at the fact that Ali liked to be spanked on that thick muscular ass of hers.

“You found me out Harris,” Ali smiled. 

“By the way, you never told me what your dancer name is,” Ashlyn said.

Ali’s eyes sparkled as she pushed the blonde down roughly onto the bed making her bounce.

“Boom-shaka-laka.”

Ashlyn started to crack up laughing. “That is absolutely brilliant Alex, I love it,” Ashlyn said as she continued to giggle.  

“You think that’s funny Harris?” Ali asked as she began to crawl up Ashlyn’s body placing kisses along the way.

“I think it’s a perfect name for my favorite ca….”Ashlyn was interrupted.

“Don’t you dare say it,” Ali said staring into her eyes while grabbing one of Ashlyn’s nipples and pinching it hard before licking her tongue over it to soothe it.  Ali then reached over onto the nightstand and grabbed the can of whipped cream, decorating each one of Ashlyn’s nipples with it before licking it off.

“Mmmm,” Ali said licking her lips.  She looked up at Ashlyn, smiled and said. “What happened to all of that laughter?”

“Alex, you fucking drive me wild,” Ashlyn said, rubbing her hands up and down Ali’s sides.  Ali shot some more whipped cream across Ashlyn’s breasts and reached for the strawberries, dragging them along Ashlyn’s breasts, covering them in cream, before placing them to her lips and sucking on them seductively, wrapping her tongue around them, giving Ashlyn a show before eating them.     

“The things you do to me when you eat fruit and vegetables.  Christ you are going to be the death of me.  I have never seen anything sexier,” Ashlyn said grabbing Ali’s ass and squeezing it.   Ali continued to lick and suck Ashlyn’s breasts until she licked her clean.   She then traveled down Ashlyn’s body to stop off at her navel, pouring more whipped cream and then dipping a strawberry into it, making Ashlyn arch her back.

“I love eating dessert off of you Ashlyn,” Ali said before dipping her tongue into Ashlyn’s navel causing her to moan.   Next she traveled down to in between Ashlyn’s legs, bringing the bowl of strawberries and can of whipped cream with her.  Ashlyn’s eyes widened.  “Alex….” Ashlyn was open to most things, but she felt a little exposed.  She would much rather be doing this to Alex and flip things around.  

Ali pressed her hands down on Ashlyn’s lower stomach to anchor her there.   “Ashlyn, just lay back and enjoy this.  I am going to make you feel amazing and give you one of your birthday presents,” Ali said as she began to kiss the insides of Ashlyn’s thighs before running her tongue up and down the entire length of the outside of Ashlyn’s folds. 

“Fuck Alex,” Ashlyn said, arching her back again.  Ali spread Ashlyn’s legs wider, took the whipped cream and placed some right on Ashlyn’s clit causing the blonde to laugh at the sensation of the cold cream.  “Ali!” Ali took another strawberry and dipped it down into the cream making sure to put pressure on Ashlyn’s clit before swirling it around.   Ashlyn felt shivers run up and down her body and felt like her eyes were going to roll in the back of her head.  She looked down to see Ali sucking on the strawberry before engulfing it in her mouth.  Ashlyn could feel a pool dripping down between her legs and closed her eyes trying to control herself from reaching down, flipping Ali and just taking her like an animal right there on the bed.  

“God these strawberries are so fucking good, especially when they taste like you Ashlyn,” Ali said before putting some whipped cream right outside of Ashlyn’s entrance and licking her up and down the entire length of her core.

“Alex, please…”

“Alex please what?” Ali asked.

“Alex, I need you.”

“You need me to do what?” Ali asked.  She was going to work on the blonde being so quiet in bed.

“Alex, I want your tongue on me.”

Alex took her tongue and drug it up and down the inside of Ashlyn’s thighs.  

“Dammit, not there.”

“Say it Ashlyn, order me to do what you want.”

“Fuck Alex, I want you to eat me, I want your tongue on my clit now,” Ashlyn said.   Ali smiled internally, she was glad she was getting the blonde to open up more.  She wanted to create trust between them in the bedroom and she wanted Ashlyn to go after what she wanted.  She was going to do things differently this time, there would be no stagnation. 

“Ashlyn, you turn me on so much when you say what you want,” Ali said before dipping her tongue into Ashlyn’s center placing her tongue on her clit and sucking it.  Ashlyn’s hips bucked upwards and Ali started running her tongue in circles over Ashlyn’s clit.   “Alex that feels so fucking good, please stay right there, don’t stop.”  Ali obeyed figuring she had tortured the blonde enough.  Ashlyn threw her tattooed arm over her eyes and Ali could see her abs begin to flinch as she looked up.  She began moving her tongue faster while applying more pressure sending the blonde over the edge.  Ashlyn’s eyes screwed shut, “Yes, Alex!  Yes, fuck, Alex, baby!” Ashlyn felt the entire lower half of her body explode spilling out into Ali’s mouth. 

“Mmmm, Ashlyn you taste so good baby,” Ali said crawling up Ashlyn’s body.   Ashlyn still had her eyes closed, panting, trying to catch her breath.   Ali brought herself to Ashlyn’s neck licking the edge of her ear and behind it and moving down to where Ashlyn’s neck met her shoulder, sucking on it hard, and then licking it to soothe it.  

“Alex that was so fucking amazing, God, you are so sexual..I,” Ashlyn let out and before she could finish, Ali had her tongue in her mouth.   “I’m not done yet baby,” Ali said reaching down to put a finger in between Ashlyn’s legs, teasing her entrance.

“Oh, baby,” Ashlyn said just as Ali put her tongue back in Ashlyn’s mouth while entering her with two fingers.  Ali sucked on Ashlyn’s tongue as she pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde, being sure to run them against Ashlyn’s walls before curling her fingers to hit her spot.  Ashlyn wrapped her strong arms behind Ali’s back before breaking their kiss.  “Fuck me Alex, fuck you feel so good,” Ashlyn said and then grabbed Ali’s ass squeezing hard making Ali pump her fingers faster.   It didn’t take long for another orgasm to start growing deep inside of Ashlyn.  Ali could feel her walls tighten and grabbed the side of Ashlyn’s face with her free hand looking her in the eyes, watching her pupils become bigger. “Come for me Ashlyn, come all over my hand, let go baby,” Ali implored.  Ashlyn couldn’t hang on any longer and suddenly it hit her full force.  Ali kept her fingers inside of Ashlyn as she spasmed around them.  Ali withdrew her fingers and brought them to her mouth licking them while Ashlyn came down, out of breath, with her chest heaving.  “Breathe baby.  God I love being inside of you Ashlyn,” Ali said and pulled Ashlyn into her, wrapping herself around her. 

“It’s after midnight, I wanted to be the first to wish you a Happy Birthday Ash, you are so special to me,” Ali said. 

“That was just, wow, Alex.  Can my birthday be every day?” Ashlyn asked with a smile on her face.   She went to roll Ali over but Ali said, “Unh uh, tomorrow night tiger, I’ve got to get my sleep to be able to keep up with you tomorrow and Sunday.”

Ashlyn felt so good, she was content to hold Ali but she really wanted to get her off as well.

“Hey Alex?  I need to tell you something.  It’s going to sound really weird but,”

“You can tell me anything Ash.  Just go for it,” Ali encouraged.

“I just want you to know that as much as I like receiving, I really, really like giving.  It turns me on so much to get you off, watching you come.  You drive me nuts.  I like it more than worrying about myself, so when I don’t get to return the favor, I feel like I’ve cheated you.” Ashlyn said.

“Oh baby, I feel the same way about you, especially if I pass out first.  You’re not cheating me Ash, I already came twice tonight.   You drive me equally as crazy.  Trust me, if I hadn’t gotten off, I’d have your knee in my pussy right now,” Ali said giggling.   Ashlyn started laughing, “God baby, I love your sense of humor, you make me laugh so much.”   Ali leaned over to kiss Ashlyn’s forehead before rolling over and turning out the light.  Ashlyn rolled over, spooning her, and wrapped her arms around Ali tightly.  “This is my favorite way to sleep Ash, those fucking rock hard arms around me.”

“Goodnight Mary.”

“Goodnight Rhoda.”

 

  

 


	36. Look At The Stars, See How They Shine For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yellow" - Coldplay
> 
> "Look at the stars  
> Look how they shine for you  
> And everything you do  
> Yeah they were all yellow  
> I came along  
> I wrote a song for you  
> And all the things you do  
> And it was called yellow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday Funday! I just had to post this pic from yesterday. I figured you wouldn't mind :)

 

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/ashlyn%20and%20ali.jpg.html)

 

The next morning Ali rose first a few minutes before Ashlyn and turned off the alarm, thankful she wouldn’t be waking her up and the birthday girl could sleep in.   Ali went downstairs to the living room to do her crunches and lunges before showering and getting dressed.  She picked out an outfit for that night and put that in the backseat of her car hoping Ashlyn would like it.  Before leaving she put a birthday on the pillow next to Ash, one that was not appropriate for that night’s party. 

Ashlyn woke up later that morning around 11:00 thankful to have been able to catch up on her sleep.  When she turned over she felt the edge of a card poke her arm.   She saw it was in Ali’s handwriting and smiled, opening the card.  It had two little cartoon birds on the front kissing each other in a little nest with a heart above their heads.  On the inside Ali wrote,

“ _My Dearest Ashlyn,_

_I hope today brings you a birthday that is half as special as you are.  You deserve the absolute best.  I feel so lucky to have you in my life.  Words can’t express the way I feel about you baby.  I can only hope to make you half as happy as you make me.  25 never looked so beautiful on anyone as it does on you._

_Happy Birthday baby.  XO, Alex_ ”

Ashlyn just smiled.  Ali had the most beautiful handwriting.  What she wrote was better than what any card could say.   A square note card fell out of the card and Ashlyn flipped it over to read it. 

“ _This card is payable to one Ashlyn Harris and entitles her to one night of doing whatever she wants to or with one Ali Krieger.  This card expires within 60 days, so make it good Harris_.”

Now Ashlyn really couldn’t stop smiling.  The possibilities were endless and she knew she would be using it somehow in a way that would end up where Ali would wind up naked and underneath her.  She pulled out her phone and started to text Ali.

Rhoda: Good morning Alex

Mary:  Good morning baby, did you sleep in?

Rhoda: I did, I slept like a baby, and you had everything to do with that.  I’m so returning the favor tonight.

Mary: Not if I ravage you first Harris.

Rhoda: Thank you for the adorable card Alex and the beautiful things you wrote.  And I love my birthday            

              present.

Mary:  LOL, I’m glad you like it baby, but that’s just a small present, and that is an easy one for me to

              fulfill.

Rhoda: Who said what I am going to want you to do is going to be easy?  I have a pretty filthy mind. (devil emoji)

Mary: Bring it Harris (painting nails emoji).  Happy Birthday baby, I hope it’s a good one.   I will talk to you later.  We have a huge sale going on today and there are 3 children screaming at the top of their lungs outside of my office.   I’m going to lock them up in the bouncy house outside where they belong and stuff a hot dog in each mouth.

Rhoda:  Lol!  Good luck today baby, so happy that’s you and not me.

If there was one thing Ashlyn tired of, it was the screaming kids that people brought into the dealership, letting them run like wild monkeys as they screamed at the top of their lungs and downed about 10 cups of hot chocolate.   Then they would raid their parents pockets for coins, raid the vending machine and get chocolate fingers from things like cupcakes, cookies, and ho hos and finger print all of the windows and vehicles.   They never would stay in the playroom.  After seeing what went on, Ashlyn vowed to herself to never buy a car off of the showroom floor.  Ashlyn was so thankful she worked upstairs and could get away from that.  Ali on the other hand was right in the crossfire and often had them in her office fingering everything on her desk as she gave the little darlings toy cars and their parents service with a smile.

Ashlyn went home to help her Dad in the yard and cut the grass.  She noticed her mother was still sleeping, she must have had a late night out at the bar.  That was just as well with her because she could catch up with her Dad without interruption.  As they went to bag the leaves, he decided to ask, “I know we talked last night, but are you seeing someone?”  Ashlyn knew she wasn’t going to be able to hide it forever.  She had been gone for most of the week and she couldn’t just keep saying she was staying over at friends’ houses.  

Ashlyn sighed, “Yes, I am.  It just happened recently.”

“Are you going to bring him by so I can meet him?”  “ _Him, she thought, ha, if he only knew_.”

“Things are still kind of new.  Dad I’m 25”

“Ashlyn I know that, I know you can do whatever you want.  You are still my daughter and I would like to meet him anyway, I am not here to terrorize anyone,” he said.

“I know Dad, but I am going to be honest with you, there is a reason why I never bring anyone over to the house and you know why.  She’s inside still asleep.  There is no way in hell I am bringing anyone over here for her to embarrass me like she has done in the past.  If she is going to act like an ass then I will protect that part of my life.  She has never even met most of my friends and there is a reason for that.  When things progress a little more I will be happy to invite you to something where you can both meet,” Ashlyn said.

“Well, I guess that’s the best I can hope for.  I really wish you and your Mother would work things out and not put me in the middle of things,” Mike stated.

“I’m not the one who needs to work on things.  If you want to remain in the dark about her, that’s fine, but I am not going to let her use me as a doormat.  She’s your special project.   Just because we are blood does not mean that she is a Mother to me.  I know you don’t like it, but I really don’t feel about her in that way and haven’t since I was little,” Ashlyn said.

Ashlyn’s words cut through Mike like a knife.  He hated that his wife and daughter hated each other and could not resolve their problems.  Most of the time, he just didn’t bring it up.  He went through years of this and the two were like oil and water and always had been.

Between them, they bagged up 12 bags of leaves.   Ashlyn was much like her Dad and loved working out in the yard, it was a form of exercise for her and it produced visual results that she could enjoy.  She then went inside up to her room to hop in the shower before spending a couple of hours watching her shows and getting dressed.  She put on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and green and white checkered long sleeve shirt on over it, leaving it unbuttoned.  She threw her hair into a loose bun, put on some makeup and tennis shoes and headed downstairs where she ran into her mother in the foyer.

There was no hello, no Happy Birthday, just a sigh of disgust when her mother saw her mumbling something under her breath about Ashlyn looking like a boy.   Ashlyn was used to it and let it roll off her back.  Her Mother always had some nasty comment to make about her being a boy, or a tom boy, or not looking like a girl, or being a disappointment, or look what she has for a daughter and on and on.  This coming from an alcoholic who dropped out of the University of Florida Ashlyn told herself.   Ashlyn decided a long time ago that her Mother was dead to her and what was left was just some shell of the woman she used to be, occupied by some kind of whiskey demon.  It had been years since she let her Mother’s words hurt her anymore since that’s what the woman wanted.  Ashlyn was done fighting with her and saying nasty things back.  She ended that a long time ago and just opted to no longer speak to her.   The only reason she hung around was because she was worried the woman was going to put her father into the grave early and she wanted to finish school.

Ashlyn grabbed her keys and went over to her desk to find her stack of mail and bills and took care of her bills for the week before heading out of the door.  When Ashlyn got in her Jeep, she instantly felt free.   Her mind wandered back to the first Jeep her dad bought her when she was 18.  She went to Ohio to visit her grandparents for a week in the summer after she graduated high school.   Her Dad bought her a Cherokee while she was gone.  Her Mother was adamant that she be the first to drive it and pick Ashlyn up at the airport.  Ashlyn would later find out this was all out of jealousy.  Her Mother didn’t even come to her High School Graduation but now was suddenly interested now that Ashlyn was getting a new car.  Her mother had not had a new car in years because her tastes were so expensive and she would only drive Cadillacs.  Mike wasn’t going to buy a $60,000 new Cadillac, especially the way her mother crashed them, so he bought her nice used ones.

When Ashlyn came out of the airport, she was surprised to find that her Mother was picking her up, her Dad usually always picked her up.   Her Mother was waiting outside in the passenger seat, parked in the pickup area.  Ashlyn put her luggage in the Jeep and got in the car.  Her Mother was dressed up in a blouse, skirt, heels and was wearing her Chanel No. 5.  She clearly had a few drinks in her and smelled like it.  Ashlyn didn’t like Chanel No. 5 because it attacked her allergies and was too heavy.  So now her new car was going to reek of it.

“Hi, wow this Jeep is beautiful,” Ashlyn said.

“Hi, How was your trip?” her mother asked.

“It was good, I loved seeing grandpa and grandma.”

“It’s too bad you never got to meet your grandparents on my side of the family.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ashlyn said.

“I can’t believe your Father got you this car.  Why would you want to drive something like this?  This is a car for a boy.”

“I want an SUV because it rains something awful down in Houston and the streets are always flooding.  I need something that sits up high and will get me through the high water, and plus I like it,” Ashlyn said, knowing most likely her Mother was about to start up.

“You like everything I hate.”

“Every decision I make is not about you,” Ashlyn said getting pissed off.  No one could cut through her core like her Mother could.

“Don’t you smart mouth me, young lady,” her mother slurred.  “Now take me to Molly’s.”

“Gladly,” Ashlyn shot back.  From there it only got worse, and their fight escalated with her mother trying to kick at her with one of her high heels aiming her leg at her across the console and Ashlyn having to fight her off the whole way to the bar.  In retrospect, as Ashlyn reflected on that day, she should have just driven her to the jail and had them lock her up.  Ashlyn had many memories like that, her Mother, the bar fly.  Ashlyn just shook her head and tried to think about happier things, the family she adopted of friends vs. the one she was born into.  She was happier to be older and to be able to choose the bullshit she subjected herself to.  She turned on the radio, because music was her savior, music got her through all of the bad times and quickly shifted her mood into a happier one as she drove towards Top Golf.

When Ashlyn arrived, she was greeted by Whitney downstairs who took her in a warm embrace and made all of her prior thoughts melt away.  

“Happy Birthday Ashlyn! You look so good and you smell good too!  Happy 25th!” Whitney said, smiling as she hugged her best bud.

“Thank you Whitney, I love you, you look good too, this is going to be so fun.”

“Come on, let’s go upstairs, we already have everything reserved and I got you some clubs all set up.”

“Thanks Whit!” Ashlyn smiled.   They walked upstairs, but instead of going into the golf area, Whit steered Ashlyn down a hallway and into a lounge.

“Surprise!!!!!!!!!!!!” Everyone yelled and began singing “Happy Birthday to Ashlyn.”  Ashlyn looked around and teared up.  Her friends from High School were there including half of their soccer team along with her friends from Planet Jeep from the office, and service departments.  The salespeople were still at the dealership.   Her smile grew even brighter as she saw that her Dad was there, and then over in the back she saw Jetta and Ali.  Her heart instantly fluttered for two reasons.  One, she was not expecting Ali to be able to make it, and second,  what Ali wore make her heart skip a beat.  Ali was wearing a tight pair of jeans, black leather boots, a grey true religion t-shirt with a black motorcycle jacket over it.  Her hair was down in long soft curls and she had a pretty shade of rose colored lipstick on. “ _Fuck Ali has great fucking taste in leather jackets_ ” Ashlyn thought to herself.   It was stiff and stood up but it was super soft and simple, it didn’t have a bunch of zipper and pockets all over.  It hugged Ali in all of the right places.  Ashlyn smiled and waved at them before looking away to greet and hug all of her friends that came. 

Jetta looked over and saw a giant smile spread across Ali’s face.   Ashlyn looked amazing and her thoughts started to wander about running her hands underneath that shirt and over Ashlyn’s shoulders.  “Krieger,” Jetta knudged, “You can’t eye fuck her all night, her Dad is here.” Ali looked at Jetta and let out a laugh, “Oh is that who that is?”   Jetta nodded, “yes, so be on best behavior, or Ashlyn will be as red as an apple the entire night.”  

Ashlyn then made her way over to her Dad.  “Hi Dad, I’m so glad you came, I know you love golf.” 

“It was nice of your friends to invite me, Happy Birthday Ash,” her Dad said, giving her a tight hug and patting her on the back.  

 “Wow he is such a good looking man.  I now see where she gets her good looks from.” Ali leaned into Jetta and said.

“You should see her Mom, you could tell she was a real fox back in the day,” Jetta said.

“Why isn’t she here? It’s her daughter’s birthday,” Ali asked.

“Oh, you don’t want her here trust me, this isn’t her type of place at all and there is not enough bourbon in the bar behind us for her to swim in.   Don’t even bring her up tonight or Ashlyn will go off.  I don’t know about you, but I am still licking my wounds from last weekend,” Jetta laughed, causing Ali to laugh.

Ashlyn walked over, seeing two of her favorite girls laughing.  

“Hey you two, what are you two up to tonight?” Ashlyn asked smiling.

Ali pulled Ashlyn in for a hug and whispered in her ear, “Happy Birthday beautiful,” before breaking the embrace since the room was full of eyes.

“I’m so glad you came!  I didn’t want to pressure you because I knew you guys were having a huge sale today,” Ashlyn beamed.

“Well, lucky for me, Jetta here invited me and I got James to cover from 7:00 on,” Ali said, jabbing Jetta in the side playfully who then reached out and brought Ashlyn into a hug.

“Hey Red, thanks so much to you and Whit for getting the band together, I can’t believe you got my buds from school here.”

“You’re welcome Ash. It’s you’re night, we just want you to have a good time.” Jetta said.

“Yay!  There’s my second daughter!” Ashlyn turned to see Jetta’s Mom holding her arms out and brought her into an embrace.  “Hello Mom! Thank you so much for coming,” Ashlyn said.  Then another squeal came.  “There’s my birthday girl!  Hello baby girl,” said Whitney’s Mom.  Ashlyn pulled her in a tight embrace giving her a kiss, “Hello Momma!” Ashlyn said, flashing a bright smile.   Ali watched the sweet interactions and saw that Ashlyn had clearly adopted her best friends Mom’s as her own.  It made Ali happy that she had them in her life but it also made her sad that her own Mother couldn’t be that for her and she didn’t know the whole story.

“Ok everyone!” Whitney clapped and whistled to quiet down the room.  We have this room for the next hour and a half so everyone help yourself to the buffet and two drinks each at the bar are included.  There is tea and water for those who do not want to drink, then we will do presents, and then see if we can kick Ashlyn’s ass in golf!” Whitney said and everyone laughed.  Ashlyn was taken back by what her friends had put together.   There was a feast of chicken parmesan, parmesan, ribs, broccoli, spinach, and Ashlyn’s favorite, mac ‘n cheese.  While they waited in line Ashlyn caught up with her High School soccer buds, Meghan, Abby, Kling, Tobin, Heather, Nikki and Hillary.  She then turned around and waved Ali to come next to her and stood next to her Dad.

“Hey Dad, I want you to meet my friend Ali Krieger, she is our new Finance Manager at Planet Jeep,” Ashlyn smiled and said.

“Hello Ali, I’m Mike,” he said, extending his hand to shake Ali’s who returned it, flashing one of her megawatt smiles.  It stung just a little bit that she was being introduced as a “friend,” but Ali understood.  She wasn’t sure if Ashlyn was out about her sexuality or what she shared with her friends and parents.  She also supposed they were friends and she was happy to be considered one especially since two weeks ago, she didn’t have “friend” status.  Mike was happy Ashlyn made a new friend and anyone would be blind not to notice that she was a beautiful one at that.

Ali was very mindful to keep her hands to herself and limit the PDA.   When they went to sit down, she decided to take a seat next to Jetta at one of the other tables so that Ashlyn could sit with her Dad and her other good friends.  Whitney joined them as did Whitney and Jetta’s Mom and the girls from the accounting office.   Ashlyn waved them over but Whitney shook her head and said, “catch up with your buds, you get to see us all of the time.”  They all had a great time catching up, Ali felt like she was beginning to get to know some of the girls from the office as well as Jetta and Whitney better.  They had a great time laughing and just chatting in general.

Ali looked over and saw that Ashlyn’s soccer buds were having a great time reliving stories about their experiences playing together and telling stories about one another.  One day, Ali would really like to hear some of those stories better, she could only hear bits and pieces.   When Ashlyn finished eating, she then went to one of the other tables and visited with more friends and co-workers.  Jetta’s Mom clinked her glass, gave a toast, and told everyone to look to the other side of the room as Whitney’s Mom rolled in a cake on a cart with candles.   They all sang Happy Birthday again and told Ashlyn to blow out the candles and make a wish.   Ashlyn thought about her wish for a moment, a smile spreading across her face as she looked at Ali, and then went to blow them out.  They didn’t blow out.  She went to blow them out again, they went out for a second, and lit again they were.  Everyone started to laugh and cajole about “blowing things properly, blowing this and that”, causing Ashlyn to blush because she knew her Dad was there.  Finally the damn candles blew out and Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief and everyone laughed.   Jetta then let know everyone that it was present time as Whitney began to cut cake slices to put on little plates and got Tobin and Kling to help her pass them out around the room.  Jetta got Carli and Julie to help her pull the chairs into a big circle for present time.  Everyone was commenting on how good the cake was which made Jetta’s mom happy since she slaved over baking it all day.  

Whitney sat Ashlyn at the head of the circle and put a birthday hat on her, tying a balloon to her chair.  They had Madonna music playing softly in the background because that was Ashlyn’s favorite.   Jetta helped to pass out the gifts which had been hidden in one of the room’s closets.  As they were bringing out the presents, Jetta let everyone in on Ashlyn’s birthday party at work the day before and how it came with two male strippers dressed as cops trying to arrest Ashlyn for indecent exposure.  Everyone in the room laughed requesting pictures of the event.  Ashlyn blushed and laughed, thinking back to yesterday’s silliness, surprised to see her Dad laughing.  Jetta also told everyone to check out Ashlyn’s Jeep for her snazzy new white running boards that everyone in the dealership pitched in on yesterday of which in return, Ashlyn thanked everyone again.

Jetta began passing out the presents starting with those of Ashlyn’s soccer buds.  Ashlyn wound up getting DVDs from each one of Madonna’s concerts up to that date and box sets of the Sopranos and Sex In The City that she had been wanting.  She also got gift cards for things like tickets for the movies with sodas and popcorn, gift cards to Best Buy, and a round of golf for two at Kingwood Country Club.  Whitney’s Mom gave Ashlyn a certificate for a salon day because everyone knew Ashlyn liked to have her hair dyed blonde.  Ali was relieved the certificate was not for the salon run by Puss In Boots.  Jetta’s Mom and Dad gave Ashlyn voucher for an airline ticket since Jetta’s Dad worked for Southwest.   Ashlyn was completely floored and thankful for everything, making sure to get up and give each person a hug and thank you as she received something from them. 

Jetta then pulled out the gifts from her, Whitney and Ali.  “Happy Birthday from Whitney, Ali, and me Ash, we all pitched in to get this little setup for you.”  Ashlyn went to open the packages to find the Bose speakers, subwolfer, tweeters, amplifier, and a Pioneer face unit that had a screen on it that would play video.   Everyone ooohed and ahhhed and Ashly was so deeply touched that her friends went to this much trouble for her. 

“Wow you guys, I don’t even know what to say, this way too much and thank you very much,” Ashlyn said.

“Well it isn’t every day that your best friend turns 25, so this year we wanted it to be special.  If it was just up to Jetta and I, you’d have only gotten the speakers.  Ali here made the rest happen,” Whitney said with a huge smile on her face, happy for her friend.

Ali smiled and said, “I can’t take the credit.  Your besties here told me what you would like and I called Tom across the street who owed me a big favor and hooked you up with the sub-wolfer, amplifier, and head unit.  He said you’ve been a great customer in the past and is also throwing in installation, all you have to do is call him and set it up.   He wishes you a Happy Birthday and so do I,” Ali said with her nose crinkling grin.  Ashlyn got up to hug the three women and gave Ali a tighter squeeze than anyone sending a signal to Ali that she was special.

Ashlyn then turned around to the room and said, “First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming and spending Saturday night with me away from your families.  I love each and every one of you.   I want to thank my Dad for his lovely gift that he gave to me yesterday and making sure I survived to be 25 even if I gave him a few scares in front of that soccer goal.   I want to thank my wonderful soccer buddies for being her and putting up with me for four years, we will always have those four state championships that bond us and stories that still go down in legend at Kingwood High School.  Thank you so much to my co-workers, my work buddies for being here, especially after celebrating with me yesterday.  I want to thank Jetta’s Mom for making my favorite birthday cake in a hot kitchen all day. I want to thank Whitney’s Mom for helping to call up the old crew to get them here.  It feels like Thursdays at the Engen’s house for spaghetti dinners for our soccer team, thank you for all of those Mrs. Engen,” Ashlyn said and the girls clapped and whistled. 

“Last but not least I want to thank Jetta and Whitney for pulling all of this together and making this night happen.   I also want to thank Ali for being such a good friend to me and believing in teamwork which makes my job a whole lot easier.   You know what I always say, ‘Teamwork makes the dream work’ and I feel like all of us in this room tonight make up a pretty impressive team.  Now let’s go smash some balls out there.” Ashlyn said laughing and everyone clapped and cheered.  Ashlyn stayed behind as everyone began to filter out and headed towards the golf tees.  Ashlyn’s Dad offered to start taking her gifts to the car along with Jetta and the two Moms.  Jetta wasn’t much of one for golfing and neither were the two Mom’s, they just wanted to be part of the golf gallery and clap on the players.  Ali and Ashlyn picked up the wrapping paper and made sure everything went into the trash that needed to. 

When Ali bent over to close up one of the trash bags, Ashlyn came up behind her and goosed her causing Ali to squeal.  She turned around and pinched Ashlyn on the side causing the blonde to jump.  Ashlyn brought Ali in for a tight hug and said, “Thank you so much for being here baby and for my lovely gift this morning and tonight.” 

“You’re welcome Ash.  Really, that was mostly Tom, you can call and thank him.  He really owed me for a screw up and all I had to do was make the call.  Your real gift from me comes tomorrow,” Ali said, hugging Ashlyn tightly.

“No way, I can’t take anything else from you Ali, you’ve done way too much,” Ashlyn said.  “Just you being here was the best present ever, and last night,” Ashlyn said and winked.

“Well, I’m glad you are that easy to please, but I am not taking no for an answer, tomorrow you are mine Harris, and you will let me spoil you and you will like it,” Ali said flashing that smile that lit up the whole room. 

“What did you wish for when you blew out your candles?” Ali asked.

“I can’t tell you or it won’t come true,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Come on, let’s go join your friends before they start missing you.”  Ashlyn loved that Ali was always making sure she got off to the next place she was supposed to be.  She was always so distracted by Ali’s looking at Ali, that half of the time she forgot.

They joined Ashlyn’s Dad, Jetta, and the two Moms in the hallway and headed towards the golf tees.  Ali took her Nike’s out of her bag and switched them out for the boots she was wearing.  She had a little surprise for Ashlyn on the golf tees that night.  Ashlyn joined her friends and they began to play.  Ashlyn’s dad paired up with Ashlyn’s soccer pals who he could remember giving rides to when they were in middle school and high school.  They all loved Mr. Harris and thought of him as family and he always made them laugh.  He was a huge college basketball, baseball and football fan and so were most of these girls, so they had tons in common and to talk about. He would tell them stories about his college baseball days when he played with Sandi Koufax and Oscar Robinson at University of Cincinnati.  They loved his stories.

Ashlyn then teamed up with Whitney and Ali.  Ali pretended that she didn’t know how to golf and asked Whitney to show her how to swing a club.  Whitney just raised an eyebrow in amusement because she knew Ashlyn would want to do it.  Ali didn’t want to be presumptuous that Ashlyn would want to do that with so many people watching but that was exactly what she was going for.  Ashlyn stood behind Ali and showed her how to swing a club, what to do with her hips, arms, and legs.  Ali went to go hit her first ball and made sure she mostly missed just giving it a little chip, driving it about 15 feet in front of them.  Ashlyn was trying to pretend she didn’t see Ali in those tight fucking jeans. 

“Ok Ali, lets maybe take that jacket off and let your arms swing more freely so you can drive the ball,” Ashlyn said helping Ali with the arms of the jacket. Whitney covered her mouth and giggled quietly having an idea that Ashlyn was about to get schooled.  No one could be that horrible.  That took effort.  It was now Ashlyn’s turn to take a shot and she drove the ball, way out to the last bullseye on the field, smashing it.  

“Excellent Ash!” Ali and Whitney yelled, giving Ashlyn a high five.    Ashlyn then went back to helping Ali again, trying to go over again everything she told her before, of course having to press up to Ali from behind, feeling her firm ass.   When Ali said she was ready, Ashlyn backed off again, and Ali swung again, this time slicing the ball straight to the left about 20 ft.  Ashlyn was losing all hope for Ali and her golf game.  She looked around to all of her other friends who were crushing it. 

“Um that was great babe, I think with just one or two more adjustments, you are going to hit a bullseye,” Ashlyn said, being a good sport rubbing her chin.  Ali smiled and flipped her hair, waiting for Ashlyn and Whitney to go both hitting targets in the back.  Ashlyn went to help Ali again trying to straighten out her arms this time and adjust her hand placement on the club.  She held on to her through a practice swing and became turned on when Ali’s ass bumped back into her harder pressing into her making her center ache.  She then pulled back and Ali said she was ready to go.   This time she stood back, undid everything that Ashlyn just taught her, switched to the left hand side of the tee vs. the right hand side that Ashlyn was teaching her on.  She positioned herself and then swung the driver, crushing it all the way to the back of the complex.  Everyone noticed the shot as that bright orange ball zipped through the air, and a bunch of the group started yelling and cheering when they figured out who crushed that ball Arnold Palmer style.

Ashlyn and Whitney’s jaw dropped.  “I think you were right babe, with just a couple of adjustments, that really seemed to work, you are a great teacher” Ali said and shrugged.  Ashlyn’s eyes narrowed.  “Ali Krieger, you didn’t need my help at all. Why I oughtta…”

“Did you forget I live on a golf course?” Ali laughed, “Golf might have been my second sport in high school.  I might have been on the golf team and won a few tournaments.”  It was Ashlyn’s turn to pinch and that’s what she did, right on Ali’s left nipple while Ali’s back was turned to the rest of the group so no one could see.

“Ow babe!” Ali said, trying to be quiet.

“Best friend is right over here, right here, present, alive of sound sight and hearing,” Whitney joked.  

“She’s all yours Whit, I’m going to go play with Pinoe, she will at least let the birthday girl win,” Ashlyn joked and went to make the rounds with the others in their group.   Ali and Whitney just laughed and Jetta joined them.  “You are good for her Ali, I haven’t seen her let lose like this, smile and laugh this way in a while.   You give her something to look forward to and we can all see it,” Jetta said.

“You are too sweet, you have no idea how she makes my heart soar.  She has been a beacon of light for me in what was a very dark dismal place.   If you hadn’t invited me out last weekend, I’d be at home tonight curled up to a book like a spinster,” Ali laughed.  They all cut up and joked and Ali let them in on a few of her plans for Ashlyn tomorrow but not all of them. 

“So for her present, I was going to take her shopping.  Do you think she would like that and if so what kind of shopping would she like best?”

“Clothes!” Whitney and Jetta said at the same time.  The duo was happy to see that Ashlyn was in for some more fun the next day.   “Good, that’s what I had in mind,” Ali said with a big grin on her face.

Around 11:00 the night began to end because many wanted to go home and sleep especially if they worked that day.  Ashlyn spent more time thanking and talking with everyone as they left.   Her Dad let her know that he loaded everything up in his Jeep so he could just take all of the stuff home for her.  He guessed she wouldn’t be coming home that night but didn’t say anything.  He was surprised he didn’t get to meet Ashlyn’s new “friend” she had been spending so much time with, but he didn’t want to bring it up that night. 

Ali went to her car and sat in it not wanting everyone to see that she would be hanging around last with Ashlyn.When mostly everyone drove off, Ali got out of her car and walked over to the blonde.Ali looked up and noticed it was a crisp, cool, beautiful night.The sky was full of stars and a full yellow moon hung low in the sky.Ali walked up and hugged Ashlyn.“Look up baby, see that?Look at the stars and see how they shine for you,” Ali said pointing upwards and to the moon.“God Alex, that is beautiful, almost as beautiful as you,” Ashlyn said giving Ali a kiss. “Follow me home baby, so we can go home and have a real celebration,” Ali winked and Ashlyn put both fists up in the air like she scored a touchdown.


	37. Ask, Dream, Believe, and Receive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forever Young” – Rod Stewart
> 
> "May God's bless and keep you always  
> May your wishes all come true  
> May you always do for others  
> And let others do for you  
> May you build a ladder to the stars  
> And climb on every rung  
> May you stay  
> Forever young  
> Forever young  
> Forever young  
> May you stay  
> Forever young  
> May you grow up to be righteous  
> May you grow up to be true  
> May you always know the truth  
> And see the lights surrounding you  
> May you always be courageous  
> Stand upright and be strong  
> And may you stay  
> Forever young"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we could all use something nice to look at :)

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashly2.jpg.html)

Ashlyn followed Ali home feeling herself getting wet at just the thought of Ali in her cute little jeans and motorcycle jacket.Her dirty mind wondered off to Ali wearing nothing but that jacket while Ashlyn made her scream her name.Ashlyn thought about a lot of dirty things she would like to do to Ali but was too shy to vocalize, at least right now.Not that she figured Ali would mind, she just didn’t want to reveal that side of herself of all of the dirty things that ran through her head.She could barely keep up with Ali as it was and she wasn’t complaining one bit.Ali continuously blew her mind, she had no idea how she got so lucky to be with someone that was so exciting.

As Ali drove home her heart swelled with admiration for Ashlyn.She saw how loved she was, how she lit up a room and how all of her friends loved and adored her.She loved Ashlyn’s friends; they were all funny and easy going just like Ashlyn.She was going to make it a point to include them in things in the future and the more she thought about their future, she couldn’t see one without Ashlyn in it.She also couldn’t see one where Ashlyn would have to be somewhere else but Houston, away from all of those wonderful people, surrounded by that kind of warmth.That was one of the advantages of living in the south; the people were so nice and hospitable.She was going to do everything in her power to make sure that anything that happened with her getting a store involved Houston, or at least Texas.

When they stepped into the house, Ali and Ashlyn bent down to take off their shoes and Ali went to hang up her jacket in the coat closet by the stairs.Ashlyn came from behind her and grabbed her by the waist seeing Ali’s golf clubs in the closet.

“Look at my Annika Sorenstam, hottest player at Top Golf tonight,” Ashlyn said making sure to wrap her biceps around Ali.“Fuck Ashlyn, you just made my stomach drop, I swear you do that about 5 times a day,” Ali said closing the door.Ashlyn just smiled and squeezed harder licking the back of Ali’s neck causing goosebumps to breakout across it and Ali’s neck to flush.Ali turned around smiling and asked, “So what do you want to do tonight birthday girl?”

“You,” Ashlyn said smiling, as she bent down to pick Ali up bridal style, making her squeal and laugh.

“Babe, can we stop by the kitchen and get a couple of waters?” Ali asked.Ashlyn complied and took her by the fridge where Ali grabbed them.Ali loved being carried, it was thrilling to her and she would have made the blonde take her into each room downstairs if she could.Ashlyn carried her upstairs and as soon as they entered the bedroom, she put Ali down, took her hat off and set it on a dresser.Ali was about to speak but Ashlyn just put a finger over Ali’s lips.She was done talking, she was done with noise for the day, it was time for showing and not speaking.Ali was beginning to take shirt off because she wanted out of her bra that she had been in for 14 hours that day.Ashlyn came up to her and kissed her hard, backing her into the wall and Ali loved it.

“Babe, take this fucking bra off of me that has been torturing me for 14 hours and set my tits free.Then you can do anything you want to me, but please get this motherfucker off,” Ali laughed.

“Gladly, happy to help,” Ashlyn said laughing, her eyes lighting up as she pulled Ali’s t-shirt off and unhooked her bra from the front.Ali let out a moan at the feeling of being liberated.

“God Alex, baby, your skin is all red there.You should burn that damn thing,” Ashlyn said before bending down to lick the area and soothe it.Ali cocked her head back and put her hands behind Ashlyn’s head encouraging her to continue.“That feels so good baby,” Ali said.Ashlyn finished and stood back taking in the sight of Ali Krieger standing there in just a pair of jeans.

“Fuck baby, just look at you, you could be in one of those supermodel ads.Just like this,” Ashlyn said.

“Ash, that would be Playboy,” Ali giggled.

“Not if you put your hands over your breasts and covered them, then it would be a Versace ad,” Ashlyn replied.

“God Ashlyn, you flatter me so.The things you do for my ego.Thank you for always making me feel so desirable,” Ali said, her cinnamon eyes sparkling.

“Alex, you are desirable, I have been wet since 8:00 this evening and all I could think about was setting you down on one of those tables and taking you right there, you looked so fucking hot and fine tonight, I wanted to eat you instead of dinner.”

“Then do it.Have whatever fantasy is floating around in that head of yours baby,” Ali said.

“My fantasies were more elaborate earlier and right now we don’t have the time or energy for them, so right now we are going to have the abbreviated version,” Ashlyn said before thrusting her tongue into Ali’s mouth and unbuttoning her jeans.Ali snatched off both of Ashlyn’s shirts and tossed them to the side and slid Ashlyn’s bra up over her head, leaving her in just her jeans too.They both pulled theirs off smiling into a kiss, noting how good it felt to get all of that shit off and just feel each other.Ali reached down to grab Ashlyn’s ass and steered her back towards the bed.Ashlyn turned them around and this time it was her turn to throw Ali onto the bed watching her bounce as she hit the mattress.Ali laughed and waited for Ashlyn to crawl in and mount her.Ashlyn did but then flipped them so Ali was on top of her.

“You know what I want for my birthday?” Ashlyn asked.

“What Ash? Your wish is my command,” Ali smiled.

“I want you to ride me cowgirl style,” Ashlyn said with a huge smile spreading across her face.

“Mmmm, Ashlyn I like the way you think, you like it when I give you a show don’t you?,” Ali said before crashing their lips together.

“I absolutely do.There is no other show that I would rather watch,” Ashlyn said as Ali crawled back down her torso, straddling Ashlyn beginning to grind her pussy against Ashlyn’s clit.Ashlyn’s eyes began to gloss over at the sight of this beautiful woman on top of her, her toned stomach and abs contracting with each movement she made.Ashlyn reached up and held Ali’s breasts in her hands and Ali reached up and put her hands over Ashlyn’s.Ali felt so connected to Ashlyn in that moment and a pool began to form in between her legs dripping down onto Ashlyn’s pussy.

“Oh Fuck Ali, baby, you are driving me crazy,” Ashlyn said.Ashlyn could feel her clit throbbing and just the sight of Ali above her with that beautiful hair hanging down over her chest was more than Ashlyn could take.Ali’s breasts were so soft and felt so good in Ashlyn’s hands and the sight of her stomach muscles moving as Ali gyrated her hips to grind on top of Ashlyn sent her right over the edge.She came right then.She had no will power when it came to Ali.

“Alex, I need you in my mouth, please come up here and ride my face,” Ashlyn said moving her hands down to Ali’s hips and moving her up her body.

“Ash,” Ali said and before she knew it, she was on top of Ashlyn’s face with Ashlyn’s tongue buried deep inside of her.“Oh Ashlyn, oh, shit, Ashlyn,” Ali said.This was definitely something she never tried before and it felt amazing.Anytime she tried to lift off a little, Ashlyn would move her hips back down on top of her face.Ashlyn moved her tongue as deep inside of Ali as she could get, licking the inside of her slick walls before moving her tongue out and running it the length of the inside of her folds.Ashlyn then moved to her swollen clit that was begging for attention.

“Yes, Ashlyn, right there baby, damn that feels so fucking good.Ali closed her eyes and hung on to the headboard for dear life.“Oh god baby, that feels so fucking good, please don’t stop,” Ali pleaded as the blonde applied more pressure to her clit and quickened her tempo.Ali felt her whole body start to convulse. “Ash, baby, I’m going to come, oh fuck,” Ali continue to mumble and Ashlyn reached up to pinch Ali’s right nipple.“Oh Fuck, oh,….” Ali said as she completely lost control as an orgasm ripped through her loins, she tried to move off of Ashlyn as not to smother her, afraid she was going to drown her face.Ashlyn wouldn’t let her move and licked up all of Ali’s juices.

Ashlyn held on to Ali as she came down and brought her down to lay next to her as Ali tried to regain her breath.“Fuck Ali, that was so hot.You taste so good baby.”Ashlyn held ontoAli’s limp body as she relaxed, just feeling her breathing against her own chest felt like heaven.“Ashlyn, holy shit, that was amazing, I don’t even know what to say, thank you baby,” Ali tried to get out feeling complete and utter bliss take over her body before she blacked out.Ashlyn smiled and said, “No thank you baby, best birthday ever,” as she too fell asleep.

Ashlyn felt herself being stirred awake the next morning by Ali with her face in between her legs which was quickly becoming her favorite way to wake up and her favorite thing for Ali to do to her.It was such a peaceful and blissful way to wake up and it made warmth spread through her body.“Good morning baby, I just couldn’t wait, I have to have you Ashlyn,” Ali said.It wasn’t before long that Ashlyn was screaming out her name, toes curled, with her own orgasm spilling out onto Ali’s face.

They showered that morning which led to more sex and a couple more orgasms a piece.They finally exited when the water was turned cold and separated to get dressed before they were in danger of never leaving the house.Ashlyn put on her red and white checkered Rockets button down, and a pair of jeans and Ali opted for jeans, a rockets t-shirt and her leather jacket.

“Babe when was the last time you had your oil changed?” Ali asked.

“Uh I don’t know, maybe August? Why?”

“Can we take your Jeep today?I’ve yet to go for a spin in your ride.” Ali replied.

“Sure Alex.Where are we going?”

“Well, let’s just say I called Larry on Friday and the offer still stands on the store.Do you want to go see it and get an oil change?” Ali asked with a huge grin on her face.

“Alex, that’s wonderful news!Yes, I definitely do,” Ashlyn replied.

“I thought we could swing by there, get an oil change like a regular customer and scope out the place, see what the employees are up to, how customers are being handled, and see the condition of the property in general.I asked Larry to leave me the financials in an envelope that I can pick up at the front desk on the way out.Then we can head into Houston, have brunch and start the real fun for the day.”

“That sounds perfect Alex,” Ashlyn said and pulled Ali into a hug in the driveway.

“I was thinking since I am the morning person and you are the night owl, let me drive the first half of the day and then we will switch.I don’t want you to have to do all the driving today; we have a lot of it do.Plus I’m dying to drive your tank,” Ali winked.

“Thank you Alex.” Ashlyn smiled, loving how thoughtful Ali was.It was something that she would have never have expected when they first met.

“What’s that grin for on your face?” Ali asked.“You put it there Alex, you make me smile.I love how thoughtful you are and how you pay attention to things.I would have never guessed that when we first met.”

“Yeah, I guess I was a bit of a brat.That’s what happens when I am overwhelmed and cranky.So prepare yourself for that.By the way, I really had fun meeting your Dad and your friends last night.Everyone was so nice, funny, warm and welcoming.I can see why they are your people and why you are theirs,” Ali said.

“I’m glad you met them too.I didn’t want to put you on the spot last night and I had a lot of catching up to do with them, most of them I haven’t seen in a while and I need to change that.I am hoping to when I move out.It will be nice to invite them over to my place and have cookouts and just live normally.I hope it wasn’t weird with how I introduced you to my dad as my friend.I hope you know that you mean way more to me than that.It’s just that it has only been a week and I had not really thought about what I would do when I started to see someone.Yesterday I told him I met a friend who I have started hanging out with a lot and he assumed it was a guy and told me he wanted to meet him.I really didn’t know what to say, I wanted to say it wasn’t a guy but this is all new for me.I fiercely protect every relationship I have because of my Mother.Out of all of the friends of mine you met last night, only Whitney and Jetta have ever met my Mother and Jetta meeting her was an accident.So anyway I am telling you this because I don’t want you to think that I am hiding you out of shame.I protect all of my friendships because I will not let that woman have the satisfaction.I have no idea how my Dad will react when I tell him.But, I will tell him. Quite honestly, I would like to be moved out before I do.As far as my Mother goes, she doesn’t get to be a part of my life anymore and I’m leaving it like that.”

Ali just listened as she drove.It was a lot to take in.Ali thought back to when she first came out to her parents and brother and how tormented she was.That was nine years ago and it seemed so far behind her.

“Ash, I hate that you have to live that way.I don’t know much about your life yet but I am here to support you and listen to whatever you are comfortable sharing with me.I didn’t expect you to make some wild declaration to your Dad or your friends last night.It stung a little bit, I will admit, but that’s only because I care a lot about you and I want to be more to you than just a friend.I realize this is new and I just have to put that to the side for now.I want you to know that I do want to hear about your upbringing and family but I am not going to make you dredge that stuff up on your birthday weekend.Your Dad is really handsome and nice and I see where you get your beauty from inside and out.Your friends from High School seem like a blast, I’d really like to get to know them.I didn’t want to insert myself into those conversations with them because I could tell they really wanted to spend time with you.I had so much fun with Whitney and Jetta, those two just crack me up.”

“Thank you Alex.I will share that with you one day but I really don’t want anyone else to carry my burdens.One day soon, all of that stuff is something I am going to be putting in my rear view mirror.I am so glad you were able to meet Whitney.I can tell both she and Jetta like you.Not that it would make a difference to me if they didn’t.I am pretty good at compartmentalizing relationships and separating them if necessary.However, I’m glad I don’t have to in this case.Whitney and Jetta are the type of women that you can count on for absolutely anything.We are thick as thieves.” Ashlyn smiled.

Ali had fun driving the Jeep on the 45 minute trip down to Pasadena.Ashlyn was passed out and Ali began to pat her arm when they were about 5 minutes away to rustle the blonde.

“Ash, we are almost there.”

“That nap was just what I needed, you almost knocked me out twice this morning,” Ashlyn laughed.Ali held her hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss Ashlyn’s hand.“I wasn’t about to send you out into Houston all day horny.I am sure I am going to have to beat them off of you at the game.Try not to be so hot, and maybe I can keep my hands off of you,” Ali replied.As they approached the store, Ali decided to drive past it and go around the block so they could see what it looked like from behind.They spotted two employees in the back smoking and texting.

“Look at that shit,” Ali said.“Smoking around flammables.Brilliant.”

“Osha would love that,” Ashlyn added.

They pulled up into the lot and parked out front where no one greeted them.Both Ashlyn and Ali made a note of that.Two bays were occupied and two bays were empty which is probably where the two screwing off out back were supposed to be.They both saw that there was an empty lease space on the left hand side of the store.They both peeked through the windows and it looked pretty clean inside.They then entered the store where the cashier greeted them and asked them what they wanted.Ashlyn said she wanted an oil change and the cashier took her keys.Ali went to check out the bathrooms to see what condition those were in while Ashlyn looked at the overall state of the waiting room.Ali then started further down the hallway to see what was back there, it looked like one room was for storage and supplies and another was an office.There were stairs that led to the upstairs, but Ali didn’t feel comfortable going up there at this time.

Ashlyn then walked out to the shop to look at the general condition of the equipment, how things were stored and to try to figure out what all they did there.Ali joined her.They both made notes of the things they saw when they went back into the waiting room.About 40 minutes later, the cashier came to Ashlyn bringing her the keys, telling her that her car was ready.Ashlyn just looked at Ali and they both raised their eyebrows.They had a lot to talk about when they got in the car.Ali paid because and told Ashlyn not to get it because Larry was going to take care of it anyway.She then asked the cashier if Larry had left an envelope for her, Ali Krieger.The girl looked around, found it, and handed it to Ali, and Ali thanked her.They both got in the car and took a few more notes.

Ali let out a sigh.

“Jesus, I found about 50 things wrong back there,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“You aren’t kidding Ash, no wonder the place is crashing and burning.Why don’t you start first.I’m sure we both have 95% of the same things on our lists,” Ali said shaking her head and turning out of the driveway, heading towards Houston.

“Well first of all, let’s talk about the oil change alone. No one greeted us.The cashier should not be the one writing service.She did nothing to upsell.I asked for an oil change and that’s what I got.No one offered the lube or a filter change.It should be a lube, oil and filter change.I didn’t get a check sheet showing where they aired up my tires, checked the condition of my wipers, or topped off my fluids.No one offered any of the flushes or simple maintenance items.One of the guys working on it should have consulted me.I don’t see that anyone used a steering wheel bonnet and they didn’t take the paper floor mat out of the car.Why isn’t there a sticker in the window to tell me when my next oil change should be?” Ashlyn stated.“You go next.”

“I couldn’t agree more with all of that.“I didn’t like the condition of the bathrooms, there were grease footprints in both bathrooms, and customers don’t want to walk in that.The place is screaming for a coat of paint, the waiting room needs to be updated.That doesn’t have to all be done at first but it could at least be clean.The chairs in the waiting room were torn and need to be replaced.The cashier chair was busted down.In the back there is a supply room and an office and there is also an upstairs that I couldn’t go look at and I saw a dead roach.Honestly, I would fire every single one of them and start with a new crew or eventually weed them out because there is a culture of complacency.The two that were texting out back should have been cleaning.The grass hasn’t been mowed in a while or trimmed and you know they have down time.They should be advertising curb side that they had empty bays available.The shop looked sloppy to me.There should have been hot coffee in the waiting room, instead the coffee pot was empty and clean.There should have been service menus presented with different packages of what the customer could have done, ala carte items, etc.Those should have been posted somewhere or handed to the customer.I was handed a chewed on pen to sign the credit card receipt on.The lease space next door had potential.All in all, it’s going to take a lot of work Ash.” Ali said.

“It will be but I don’t think it’s anything we couldn’t turn around in two months.The cosmetic things can probably be tackled within a week or so.You are going to have to change the name of the place if it is not going to be under the franchise name and that will also let customers know that it is under new management.Paint it different colors, order a new sign, and that will be half of the battle in customer’s perception.It will take probably a week or two to get the new signage, menus and all of that printed. We need to go get you to file for a new business name, get it incorporated, etc.I can get the place set up on Quick Books if necessary, and eventually the cashier should be the one to keep all of that going with some support from me. Everything we would do down there would be integration.Neither of us can just stop and drop everything, but we can certainly get it done.If you decide to do this, I have 3 weeks of vacation left.I can take a week or two off to get the thing started.Even if the financials don’t look good, as long as there isn’t a lot of money owed, I think it is worth it because everything else can be changed or adjusted.The traffic that goes by there is impressive, even on a Sunday.With the lease space you have next door, I think you should have something like a salon there and that would bring you in monthly income.Or you could even start your own business and have something like a laundry mat there.Something that is cash based and self-sufficient and the people that help you run this store can help monitor that as well.Think on that and if it is something you’re interested in, I can tell you my ideas on how to run it,” Ashlyn offered.

“You seem very excited about this Ash, so you think I should do this?It’s kind of scary as hell,” Ali said.

“Yes, it is scary as hell, especially if you were in it by yourself.You can lean on me for support.I can deal with operating it and so can you.This is nothing compared to a dealership. We are just going to have to work some things out,” Ashlyn replied.

Ali thought about what the next few months were going to look like and they were going to be hell, full of little sleep and a huge pain in the ass.However she also knew that it wasn’t an opportunity that she should turn down, no pain, no gain.She would be getting an earlier start on the things she wanted in life and it would probably be a hell of a lot easier to do this now than in ten years from now when she was older.

“Ashlyn, you give me so much hope, and when I hear you talk this way, I believe it can happen.So let’s do this.You look over the financials and unless you see something alarming, then I will call Larry and tell him yes.There are some things I would like to talk to you about tomorrow.I’d love for you to stay tonight and chat with me tomorrow if you want to, but if not, then sometime this week.”

“I want nothing more than to be with you tonight Alex,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Good baby, now enough shop talk for today, we are close to Baba Yega’s.I just wanted to swing by there on a weekend to see what that place looks like on a weekend.Now we are going to have brunch and spoil Miss Harris the rest of the day,” Alex said as she pulled up into valet.As they walked in, Ashlyn’s eyes lit up.“Wow Alex, this looks amazing, I have never been here before.”Ali took Ashlyn’s hand as they stood by the hostess stand.“This is Houston’s best kept secret for Sunday brunch.They have fantastic mimosas here if you like those, so drink up, I’ll be driving, so I want you to have a good time.”


	38. Woman It's Written In The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Woman" - John Lennon
> 
> “Woman, I can hardly express  
> My mixed emotions at my thoughtlessness  
> After all, I´m forever in your debt  
> And woman  
> I will try to express  
> My inner feeling and thankfulness  
> For showing me the meaning of success  
> Ooh, well, well  
> Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
> Ooh, well, well  
> Doo, doo, doo, doo, doo  
> Woman  
> I know you understand  
> The little child inside the man  
> Please remember my life is in your hands  
> And woman  
> Hold me close to your heart  
> However distant, don't keep us apart  
> After all it is written in the stars  
> I love you, yeah, yeah  
> Now and forever  
> I love you, yeah, yeah  
> Now and forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved hearing the interviews Ali did for the Pride for press a few days ago. Her mumble is so cute and she talks so fast. It reminds me of how slow us Southerners talk lol :)

They were seated and ordered their drinks.  Ali had orange juice and water and Ashlyn decided she would indulge in their infamous mimosas.   They got up and went over to the brunch spread where everything imaginable was there from fruits, bagels, pastries, breakfast items, to eggs benedicts, omelets, pastas, meat carving stations, vegetables, stone crab, shrimp, and king crab legs.   They filled their plates and sat down.

“Ok so three things about me.  Eggs benedict are my weakness.  Shrimp and king crab are my weakness.  Swedish pancake crepes with lingonberries and cream cheese are my weakness,” Ashlyn said looking at all of those things on her plate and smiled.  “Now it’s your turn to confess.”

“Oh gosh, ok, well lobster and crab are my number one weakness.   Anything for breakfast is basically my weakness, I love waffles and pancakes but they go straight to my ass.   Prime rib is another weakness of mine,” Ali rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“I love a woman that eats.  I’m so glad you are not a vegetarian.  I have friends in California and I dread going out there to visit because everything tastes like a garlic clove.   We go to dinner and here come these plates with hummus, dolomites, olives, dipping oils with pesto, and other things I wouldn’t feed a dog.  I just sit there and pick at it and then as soon as I get away from them, I head to In N Out burger.”

Ali giggled, “Well that’s definitely not me.  I like to eat, I just have to run my ass off after.”

“So tell me about how you grew up and your background,” Ashlyn said.

“Ok, well, I grew up in D.C.  My Dad is a soccer coach and the reason I got into soccer.  I have a great relationship with my parents and I try to spend the holidays with them when I can.  I graduated first in my class in High School and got a full ride to Penn State.  I have a brother Kyle who is a hair dresser in LA and is my best friend.  Most of my friends that I grew up with are now scattered across the country but we all still keep in touch and visit.  I broke my leg playing soccer at Penn State and almost died from an embolism due to a complication with blood clots.  That is how my soccer career ended.  At the time it happened I was making good money selling cars and just decided to give it up and focus on business.”

“Ok, first in class?  God you are amazing Alex.  And wow, I can’t believe that happened to you with your leg and I am so thankful you survived it.  How did you know?” Ashlyn asked.

“I wasn’t feeling well and my ex noticed and insisted that I go to the hospital.  She saved my life that night.

“Well, I am very thankful she caught it and for how strong you are, that you are here with me today,” Ashlyn smiled and rubbed Ali’s arm. 

“Me too, because I got to meet this awesome, super, hot blonde that is insanely smart and funny,” Ali said and poked Ashlyn’s shoulder.  They had a nice leisurely brunch, eating to their hearts content.  “Thank you Alex.  This place was a great idea and so good, I am so full.”

“I’m happy you liked it.  Now let’s start the real fun,” Ali winked.   She sent Ashlyn to go give the valet their ticket and settled up their bill.

Ali drove them to the Galleria which was the premier shopping mall in Houston with all of the best stores with a skating rink in the middle.   Ashlyn smiled when they pulled up, “This is one of my favorite places to come to in Houston.”

“Mine too Ash, now let’s go in and get you some treats,” Ali said, grabbing her purse and grabbing the blonde’s hand, swinging their joined hands between them.  Both could not wipe the smiles off of their faces.   Ali first took Ashlyn into the Hugo Boss store and walked around with her to see if Ashlyn saw anything she liked while she pretended to look at things for herself.  She saw Ashlyn gravitate towards a blazer.  Ali walked over and said, “Why don’t you try that on babe? I’d love to see you in it.” Ashlyn tried on the dark blue blazer which looked hot with her jeans.   “I like it, I need to get something for the Christmas parties, this might work with some black slacks.”  Ali smiled at her and said, “Then it’s yours,” and helped Ashlyn out of it, putting it on the hanger and handed it to the sales woman.   “Alex, I’m not letting you buy me that, that’s way too expensive,” Ashlyn said shaking her head.   “Oh yes, I am, I’m getting a couple of things for your birthday and I’d rather get you something you like, than what I pick out.”  Ashlyn tried to protest and Ali shot her the hand.  “Well thank you Alex, I really appreciate it then.”

“You’re welcome Ash, now how do you feel about a new suit?  I see some bright things in your future, and while I know you aren’t thrilled about dressing up, I think it wouldn’t hurt to have a hot suit in your closet to whip out.  I think you will be meeting with some big wigs sooner than you think.”

“I definitely would like to get a new suit, especially to take you out in,” Ashlyn winked.

They walked through the Galleria and stopped off in several stores before stopping off in Armani.   Ashlyn found a black suit that had a little bit of sheen to it and tried it on.  She stood in front of the mirror and slicked her hair back and Ali watched from behind also looking in the mirror.  Ali leaned in, “Fuck Ashlyn, you look so good in that, I might enjoy taking it off of you even more than looking at you in it.  We are so getting that,” Ali said and pinched Ashlyn on the ass.   Ali found a grey crosshatch suit that she liked as well and took both to the register to ring up.  “Thank you Alex, this is way too much,” Ashlyn said placing a kiss on Ali’s lips.  “I’m just investing in your future, I think meetings with Chrysler will be in our future and we are going to slay, plus we will be the best looking ones as all of the parties, not that we wouldn’t already,” Ali said giving Ashlyn a nose crinkling grin.  “Now let’s go look at ties.”

Ali led Ashlyn into Nordstrom’s and she walked over to ties.  She asked Ashlyn to pull back the bag and hold the suit up and picked out a few ties, pocket squares, and suspenders to go with it, not sure what the blonde might like.  “Do you like any of these?” Ali asked holding them up to the suit.  Ashlyn smiled and picked out a light blue color combination that Ali was holding. “I love that color too babe,” Ali said and put them over her arm.  They walked around and Ali found a violet ascot that she wanted for one of her suits and pink jeweled bowtie that hung down into a bow.   She rang those up along with a pair of Ray Ban aviators for Ashlyn, and sneaked those into one of Ashlyn’s bags without her knowing.  Ashlyn came up to the register and grabbed the bags to carry.    “What else would you like birthday girl?” Ali asked.   “Absolutely nothing, this is way too much as it is, I refuse to accept anything else, no one has ever done anything like this for me before, thank you Alex,” Ashlyn said and pecked Ali on the cheek. “You’re welcome Ash, you only turn 25 once and you deserve to be treated.”  Ali looked at her watch and it was about 4:00.  “The game doesn’t start until 8:00, we have about 3 hours to kill, what would you like to do Ash?”

“How about we go over to Highland Village and walk around?” Ashlyn suggested.  “I’d love that,” Ali replied.   They loaded up the Jeep and pulled out of the parking garage inching up to the next light.   Ashlyn looked over to her right where there were blinking neon pink and purple lights outlining the window of a store.  She looked over and giggled because it was a sex shop with crotchless lingerie in the windows and nippleless bras in cheetah prints and union jack prints.  Ali looked to see what Ashlyn was giggling at and said, “Oh we are so going in there,” and turned the blinker on to pull into the lot.  

Ashlyn started to laugh, and said “oh hell no.”

Ali got out of the Jeep, walked around to the driver side door and opened it for Ashlyn.  “Oh hell yes!” and grabbed her hand to pull her out of the car.   “Alex, what if someone we know sees us?” 

“Who the hell is going to see us?  We are on the other side of town, live a little Harris.  Now come on so you can pick out the strap on I am going to use on you, otherwise I am going to pick a giant 15” one,” Ali said with a straight face.  Ashlyn cracked up, “Oh I’d like to see you wear one of those!” 

“Don’t try me Harris, remember I’ll be pitching and you’ll be catching,” Ali laughed.  She grabbed Ashlyn’s hand and drug her in, putting her sunglasses on her head.  They walked through the store and Ali lead her over to the harnesses, picking out one that looked good and sturdy and then told Ashlyn to go pick out something she wanted Ali to use on her.  Ali wondered off over into the lingerie and grabbed a hot pink pair of wet looking booty shorts and a matching bra.  She then walked over to Ashlyn who had picked out a purple vibrating strap on.  “I figured you might like this one, one end is for the pitcher, and the other end is for the catcher and it should fit in the harness you have,” Ali smiled and looked it over.  “This will be great babe, hot purple huh?  Just wait until I smack your ass with this,” Ali laughed.  “Is there anything else you see?” Ali asked while grabbing a bottle of lube, not sure if they would need it or not, it seemed like her girl liked them long, a little knobby and with some girth.  Ali’s mind wandered off to a visual of Ashlyn underneath her while she fucked her mindless, and shivered when she felt herself getting turned on beyond belief.  “Yeah, you’re silent now Harris, just give me some time and I bet you’ll out freak me.  It’s those shy, silent, types you never see coming.” Ali said and went to check out.

They drove to Highland Village and Ali quickly became trapped in a shoe store.  While she was trying on shoes, Ashlyn looked out the window and saw the Mont Blanc store.   “Hey Alex, I am just going to walk next door for a minute and I will be right back,” Ashlyn said and Ali nodded.   Ashlyn thought she might have thought of a great idea for a Christmas present for Ali.   She walked in and began to look in the cases until she found a pen that she thought would be perfect for Ali since she used them all day to sign paperwork.   It was a traditional black and white Mont Blanc pen with a pink tourmaline on the clip.  She had the saleswoman wrap it up for her and was happy to have her first Christmas present for Ali bought as they were heading right into November.    When she came out of that store, she noticed Tiffany’s was next to that.   She quickly walked in and headed to the back of the store where the silver necklaces and bracelets were.   She originally had one of the necklaces in mind with a heart or a tag on it that said “Tiffany & Co.” on it, or “Return to Tiffany’s.”  That was before she saw one of their new necklaces that had two joining rings at the bottom of the chain that said “Tiffany & Co.” on it.  Ashlyn thought it would look a lot nicer with Ali’s business attire while symbolizing the two of them, two rings interloped.  She quickly had that boxed up and it turned out to be just in time as Ali walked in.  

Ashlyn told the salesman not to say anything and quickly paid.  Ali walked over and asked, “What did you find babe?”  

“Oh I just got a keychain for my Dad for Christmas,” Ashlyn said selling her story to Ali.  Ali smiled, “That’s a really nice gift Ash,” Ali said, bending down to look into the different cases while holding her hair back.  She saw all sorts of things that lit up her face as Ashlyn steered her away from the necklaces taking note of the different things Ali liked.  When she was done, they walked out and headed over to Pottery Barn and the Container Store, both finding things to cross off their Christmas lists.  They loaded up the Jeep and Ashlyn hopped in behind the wheel this time as they headed towards the Rockets game.  When they walked in, Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand so they wouldn’t be separated in the crowd in the concourse.  She walked them over to the concessions.  “What would you like Alex? I’m driving home so you can drink like a fish if you want,” Ashlyn smiled.   “You just want to get me drunk and take advantage of me later,” Ali said laughing.  “Well now that you mentioned it…” Ashlyn replied.   “I’d like a margarita and how about we split a popcorn, pretzel, and whatever you want?” Ali suggested.  “That sounds good Al,” Ashlyn said and added a diet coke and nachos.    They headed down to their seats which turned out to be five rows up off of the floor at center court.  “Wow Alex, these seats are fantastic.  Thank you babe,” Ashlyn said and reached over to kiss Ali’s cheek.  The Rockets were playing the Lakers and they were going to get to see Shaq and Kobe play that night. They ate their goodies and settled in to watch the game.  The first half was pretty intense and things got a little scary when Shaq went to chase a ball to grab and bat it back in before it went out of bounds.   He was like a runaway train and was beginning to fall into the first two rows.  Ali was terrified as the giant of a man was bounding straight for them.  Ashlyn grabbed her and wrapped her body around Ali to protect her as they were in the middle of the row and could not flee.  Luckily, Shaq stopped at the third row, none of this phasing him in the slightest.   Ali never felt so grateful to have those strong arms wrap around her and reached over to kiss her girl when they sat back down.

During one of the time outs, Ali saw a glisten come across the jumbo tron.  The camera focused in on Ashlyn looking towards the direction of the guy next to her, catching one of Ashlyn’s diamond stud earrings in the light. Ali nudged her real quick and pointed up as “Kiss Cam” flashed across the screen. The camera was focused in on Ashlyn and the bearded dude next to her.  Ashlyn squinted at the screen and then turned to Ali and kissed her instead, eliciting a bunch of claps and cheers from the crowd before it moved on to the next couple. 

“Wow Ashlyn, that caught me by surprise,” Ali said grinning after their kiss.   “Me too, but there was no way I was kissing that dude next to me, there’s only one person I want to kiss,” Ashlyn stated. 

“Are you sure, because he looked a little disappointed, he might want to be your beard for the night,” Ali chuckled. 

Ashlyn just looked at her and leaned into Ali’s hair behind her ear and said, “The only beard I want tonight, is that bearded clam that lies underneath those jeans.”

Ashlyn said causing Ali to blush and red to take over her neck.  “Got any other ideas you want to run by me tonight?” Ashlyn asked.  Ali just pursed her lips and whispered into Ashlyn’s ear, “Maybe I’ll just have to turn that into a landing strip by the next time you see it.”  She pulled back and said, “Now look who is blushing, two can play this little game,” before ordering another margarita from the attendant working their section.  Ashlyn leaned back in and said, “I like this game.  Go ahead, or you can pull a Britney Spears and have it shaped into two cherries dyed red down there.  Or you can let me shave you bald.  The possibilities are endless Alex, you want to keep going?” Ashlyn smirked.   Ali began to squirm as things were becoming uncomfortable in between her legs and she wanted to make it out of the arena without a wet spot on her jeans.  “Everything ok down there?” Ashlyn asked while patting Ali’s thigh and gaining a shot to the ribs. “Score, round 1 for Ashlyn Harris,” she chuckled and took a sip of her drink. 

They turned their attention back to the game.  Three margaritas later for Ali, the Lakers were winning 95–78 with about four minutes to go.

“Hey Alex, would you like to leave now and get a head start on traffic?” Ashlyn asked.

“That sounds good so I can get a head start in between your legs tonight,” Ali whispered back.

Ashlyn just smiled and they stood to get up.  Ashlyn was admiring the view all the way up the stairs in the arena.  When they got to the landing and were past prying eyes, Ashlyn pinched Ali’s ass while standing closely behind her so no one could see causing Ali to jump forward a little.   Ali turned around and shot Ashlyn a look and Ashlyn said “You would have done the same thing if you had just gotten the view I just did,” walking next to Ali and putting her arm over her shoulder.  Ali smiled, leaned into Ashlyn, placed a hand on Ashlyn’s stomach and said, “It’s so nice to be able to be free like this when we are out, not having to hide like we do at work or on our side of town.”  When they got into the car, Ashlyn entered the line to exit the garage.  Ali turned in her seat and turned so that her back was in between the seat and the car door.  “It’s 10:30 Harris, and since you decided to get me all horned up at the basketball game, you’ve got 35 minutes to get us home.  At 11:05 I start undoing your belt buckle, unzipping those jeans and eating your pussy while you drive.  So I suggest you take the short way home because one way or another, in 35 minutes, your pussy is going to be in my face.  Just letting you know,” Ali said with a look on her face like she was pleased with herself and her hands were crossed in her lap. 

“Fuck Alex, you made me almost come.  The things you say to me, the power you have over me,” Ashlyn said.  “Yeah, well you made me come at the game when you put that visual in my head that you would shave my pussy.  So tit for tat, now get to driving,” Ali shot back.  “Would you let me do that?” Ashlyn asked.   “I mean, I guess if you really wanted to I would,” Ali shrugged

Ashlyn was never so relieved to pull into Ali’s driveway at 10:59 p.m. because there was no way she was going to be able to do the alternative while driving and get them anywhere safely.  Ashlyn grabbed their bags, Ali grabbed the bag from the sex shop and stuffed that in her purse, while helping Ashlyn with everything else.  “I gave you too much time Harris, I should have shaved about ten minutes off that goal,” Ali said while opening the door.  “Nice try Krieger, but I always meet my goals,” Ashlyn said handing Ali her bags, while taking hers.  Ali went up the stairs first, swaying her ass just a little bit more than usual to give Ashlyn a show.  Ashlyn followed and stopped off in the guest bedroom and hung her suits and put her bags down, taking off her shoes and socks.  She grabbed a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in and headed to see Ali.  Ali was hanging up the stuff she bought as well as her jacket before turning around and walking towards Ashlyn.  

“What are these?” Ali asked.

“I figured I would bring something to sleep in,” Ashlyn said.

“You won’t be needing these,” Ali said grabbing the clothes and flinging them across the room.

“I never like to assume anything,” Ashlyn said.

“What time is it?” Ali asked.

“11:05,” Ashlyn said, swallowing hard.  Ali reached down and began unbuckling Ashlyn’s belt, sliding it roughly out of the loopholes of her jeans and rolled it up into a long loop before smacking Ashlyn on the ass with it. 

“Now take those jeans off,” Ali said as she began unbuttoning Ashlyn’s shirt.  “I’ve been wanting to rip this shirt off of you all day.”  Ashlyn slid out of her jeans and Ali walked into her pushing her down on the bed her shirt still half on.  Ali climbed on top of Ashlyn and kissed her while finishing unbuttoning the buttons.  She leaned back and looked at Ashlyn, her hair splayed all over the pillow and reached down with both hands running them underneath Ashlyn’s shirt moving it to the sides and freeing her breasts.   “God you’re gorgeous, I will never get tired of saying it,” Ali said and leaned down to kiss Ashlyn hungrily.  Ashlyn was so turned on and had been for hours.  “What about your clothes?” Ashlyn asked.  “We don’t have time for that, now lay back and relax,” Ali said before settling her face into one of her favorite places, right between Ashlyn’s legs.

After bringing Ashlyn to orgasm, Ali just wanted to stay down there.  Ashlyn needed Ali in her arms.  “Come here Alex,” Ashlyn instructed and Ali crawled up to meet her.  Ashlyn took her legs and wrapped them around Ali’s back, pushing the brunette down into her making it so Ali lay flush on top of Ashlyn, pulling her in for a kiss. 

“I could kiss you for hours Alex, you are such an amazing kisser,” Ashlyn said, smiling into their kiss before breaking it and pushing some hair behind one of Ali’s ears as she cupped her face. “You have the most beautiful cinnamon eyes I have ever seen, they stare right into my soul.”

 Ali gazed back into Ashlyn’s beautiful hazel eyes and said, “Thank you baby, you have no idea what your eyes do to me or the beauty that lies in them.  I could look into them forever.”

“Alex?”

“Yes baby?”

“I want to tell you something, I want you to know something and I can’t wait any longer.”

“What’s that baby?”

“Alex I love you.  I don’t care that we haven’t been seeing each other that long.  I know I am not supposed to move this fast, but I don’t care.   It has almost slipped out of my mouth 10 times this week and I am tired of holding back.   After what happened last month, I don’t want to wait anymore for the things that I want.  I love you so much, you fill my heart with joy, you make me laugh, and you are so kind to me.  I don’t want you to say it back, but it is something I needed to get off of my heart because it is important to me that you know it.  With the things that are going on, I want you to know that I love you Alexandra Krieger,” Ashlyn said as her eyes stared into Ali’s.  Ali cupped both sides of Ashlyn’s face with her hands, tears welling up in her eyes falling onto the blonde.

“Oh Ash, baby, I love you too, so much.  You don’t know how much I have ached inside to say it, since the first night we got together.  I was afraid I might scare you off, that I might be too much for you all at once.   I don’t care about moving fast anymore or what is supposedly acceptable.   When you know something, you know it and I can tell you I have never felt like this before with anyone.  I have never been this compatible, had this much fun, or felt this safe and comfortable with anyone.  I have ran the gamut of about 100 different emotions with you this week Ashlyn and I can’t get you out of my head, nor do I want to.  My heart has just wanted to burst with happiness because of the way you make me feel.  I feel like we are meant to be together.  I’m so happy I can say it now.  Ashlyn Harris, I love you,” Ali said as she leaned down for another kiss.  This kiss expressed how much the two loved each other.   

“Alex?”

“Yes my love,” Ali hummed.

“I’m so happy we found each other.  Can I just hold you?  I just want to feel your heartbeat against mine.  I just want to feel you on top of me like this for a minute,” Ashlyn said, for the first time feeling totally vulnerable, just handing her heart over to Ali’s.  Now she understood why the brunette had wanted the same thing a week ago.

“Ash, you can have anything you want from me, all you have to do is ask.  I want to give you the world,” Ali said laying completely flush on top of Ashlyn, wrapping her arms underneath Ashlyn’s shoulders and laying her head down on one of the blonde’s shoulders

“This is becoming our thing isn’t it?” Ashlyn asked.

“This is totally our thing, and I love it, and you,” Ali replied, smiling.

“I love you too Alex. This is what I wished for when I blew out my candles.”

They laid there just feeling each other’s heartbeats and listened to each other’s breathing.  Ashlyn with her arms and legs wrapped around Ali’s back.  Ali burrowed down into Ashlyn.  It was so intimate, so calming, that this time, they both passed out at the same time. 


	39. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We Found Love” –Rhianna
> 
> "Yellow diamonds in the light  
> And we're standing side by side  
> As your shadow crosses mine  
> What it takes to come alive  
> It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
> But I've gotta let it go  
> We found love in a hopeless place  
> We found love in a hopeless place  
> We found love in a hopeless place  
> We found love in a hopeless place  
> Shine a light through an open door  
> Love and life I will divide  
> Turn away cause I need you more  
> Feel the heartbeat in my mind"

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashly1.jpg.html)

 

A few hours later, Ali woke up and found herself still on top of Ashlyn.She got up and took her clothes off and carefully got Ashlyn out of her shirt and tucked her in before slipping off to the bathroom, taking off her makeup, and brushing her teeth.She turned the air down, turned off the lights, turned the tv on to keep some ambient light in the room, and slipped into bed next to Ashlyn, snuggling her side.She never felt so happier in her life, not in her relationship with Beth, or anyone she dated before her.She felt so compatible with Ashlyn, neither had any desire to play it safe, yet consequently, they both felt safe enough with each other to be completely honest and open about what they were feeling and what they wanted.She couldn’t help but think her life had turned so much for the better in one week.She had never wanted anything more than to be with Ashlyn and she wanted to jump right in.Was it smart? Probably not.Was it realistic? Probably not.Neither was what happened to their country a month ago.It left everyone with an infinite feeling of sadness and vulnerability.The one thing that was good that was coming out of it was that most people were being kinder to one another and were pulling together in unity.

Ashlyn woke around 9:00 to the sound of a bird screeching angrily outside of Ali’s window.She turned her head to look at Ali sleeping peacefully on her shoulder and smiled.Here Ali was the morning person and the one who woke up due to the slightest sound, and just look who was sleeping through the angry bird.Ashlyn got up quietly, picking up her shirt and shorts that had been thrown into the bathroom doorway, put them on, because Ali liked to sleep in a temperature where you could hang meat, and washed her face and brushed her teeth.She didn’t know when Ali would want to get up so she decided against making breakfast because the brunette really needed to catch up on some sleep.As much as it killed her not to go back in bed and jump her, Ashlyn got back in bed quietly and flipped the remote to turn on the morning shows and turned on closed captioning so she could read what was being said.It wasn’t long before the bird had a friend show up and the two started bitching each other out at the top of their lungs.Ashlyn wanted to throw a rock at them.How Ali was sleeping right through this, she would never know.Apparently one of them was a red cardinal because it started to try to fly into the window, repeatedly, banging its beak into the window while the other one screamed.

“bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!”

After 30 minutes Ashlyn thought she was going to go insane.She went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Ali’s hairspray and went over to the window and pulled the window up, shooing at the bird.She then began spraying the hairspray out the window hoping that would offend the damn bird.

Ali woke up incredibly horny and wanted to roll over and have her way with the blonde.When she reached over, the bed was empty, and she frowned.She heard the sound of something spraying and looked over to see an ass in a pair of shorts hanging out of her window.

“What the fuck?Ash! Ash! Are you ok?” Ali asked, quickly getting up running towards the window.Ashlyn went to bring her head in and banged it on the bottom of the window.

“Fuck, ouch,” Ashlyn said.

“Baby, what is going on, are you ok?Are you sick?” Ali asked thinking maybe Ashlyn had been throwing up or something.

Ashlyn sighed.“You would wake up just now.Have you not heard these two birds screaming outside the whole morning?You have an angry cardinal who is trying to break in your window, continuously banging his beak in the window for the last half hour.I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“So you decided to do what baby, drown the bird in hairspray?” Ali asked, her eyes searching Ashlyn’s.

“No, not drown it, I just wanted to spray some out of the window because I thought the fumes might offend it,” Ashlyn replied with a smirk on her face.

Ali was still searching Ashlyn’s face in amusement.“Ok baby, well, I hope your plan worked,” Ali said as she went to close the window and pulled the shutters shut on both windows along that wall. Ashlyn’s eyes were almost a grey blue this morning and just looking at her turned Ali on.“Now go get back in that bed, I want a redo of this morning,” Ali said as she went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.“But that bird….”“Fuck that bird Ashlyn, in the bed now, and naked unless you want me to rip your shirt right down the middle.”Ashlyn giggled and took her clothes off and hopped in bed.

When Ali came out of the bedroom holding the harness, freshly washed dildo, and the bottle of lube they had gotten yesterday, setting them down on her night stand.She crawled into bed and said “Good Morning baby, I love you, it feels so good to be able to say that.We are going to start our day off right,” and leaned down to kiss Ashlyn.

“Mmmmm,Alex, good morning.I love you too,” Ashlyn said, smiling into their kiss.

“I woke up horny as hell and then I looked up and saw that fine ass of yours bent out over my window, and it was all I could do not to come up from behind and take you right there,” Ali said as she went in for another deep kiss, taking one of Ashlyn’s breasts in her hand.“That would have been a sight for your neighbors to see.Well, I woke up soaked this morning, and I wanted nothing more than to jump you in your sleep, you look like an angel when you sleep, naked, beautiful, and with your hair splayed out across the pillow.” Ashlyn said.

“You’re lucky I don’t have a cock. Seriously it would be standing up straight all of the time with you around and you would spend half of your life bent over with me inside of you,” Ali said moving over to suck on Ashlyn’s other breast.

“Fuck Alex, you say things that hit me like a jolt of electricity right in my..”

“You mean here?” Ali said reaching down to put a finger on Ashlyn’s clit.

“Yes, right the fuck there,” Ashlyn said.

“Damn baby, you are soaked.I won’t even need the lube this morning,” Ali said.

“You make me that way all of the time, now fuck me Alex,” Ashlyn said hoping to drive Ali as nuts as she did her.

Ali moved to the side of the bed and put on the strap on, pushing in the end that went inside her.She started to crawl back on the bed when Ashlyn grabbed her and brought her down on top of her into a searing hot kiss, Ali’s hair falling down around Ashlyn’s face.In that moment, they were the only two that existed.Ali reached down and rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down the inside of Ashlyn’s folds to get it wet.Ashlyn broke their kiss to take catch her breath and put her hand on the side of Ali’s face.“Alex, I want you inside of me, please baby,” Ashlyn said.Ali reached down and turned the switch on to make it vibrate and entered Ashlyn slowly, leaning down to drag her nipples across Ashlyn’s chest.Ashlyn splayed her hands across Ali’s back.“That feels amazing Alex, more,” Ashlyn said encouraging Ali to enter her deeper.Ali looked into those beautiful hazel eyes and the beautiful smile on Ashlyn’s face.Ashlyn was such a kind and gentle soul and it filled her heart up with joy just to stare at that face.Ali entered Ashlyn, bottoming out in her as she leaned down to kiss her behind her ear and nibble on her ear lobe, blowing hot air along her neck.Goosebumps broke out across Ashlyn’s neck. Ashlyn spread her legs open wider and moved her hands down to grab Ali’s ass.Ali loved how big Ashlyn’s hands were and that they spread out over most of her ass.

“Please Alex,” Ashlyn said pushing Ali deeper inside of her with her hands.

“Please Alex what?” Ali asked.

“Fuck me Alex, I need you to give me a good hard fucking,” Ashlyn begged.

That turned Ali on incredibly.Ali placed her hands on each side of Ashlyn’s biceps to steady herself and increased her pace.“Fuck that feels so good Alex, yes!” Ashlyn moaned out.Ali began to talk dirty to Ashlyn because she knew it turned the blonde on just as much as it did her.“Ashlyn, your pussy feels so good around my cock.” Ashlyn closed her eyes shut and squeezed Ali’s ass harder.“Baby, you look so beautiful when you are being fucked,” Ali added.She loved the look that overtook the blonde’s face in their throws of passion.Ali could feel her own passion beginning to flood her core and sweat beginning to form at the back of her neck.She shifted her weight to her left hand and brought her right thumb down to rub Ashlyn’s clit.“Yes Alex yes!Fuck, I am, I uh,” Ashlyn attempted to get out.“Yes baby, come for me, come on my cock, give it to me,” Ali said, pushing the blonde over the edge.She could feel Ashlyn tighten around her and then felt Ashlyn writhe underneath her as the orgasm overtook her whole body.Just watching the blonde come made Ali come, Ashlyn held a power over her she couldn’t explain.Ali leaned down to lick Ashlyn’s neck and whispered in her ear, “I love you so much Ashlyn and I intend to show you how much every day.” She could feel Ashlyn begin to relax as she regained control of her breathing, and Ali slowly pulled out of her, reaching down to shut off the vibrator and rolling over to take off the harness.

Ashlyn rolled over to face Ali and pulled her hand up to cup her face.“Wow.Alex, you just continue to blow my mind, every day, I love you so much.You make me feel like gold.My heart feels like it is about to explode with happiness,” Ashlyn said pulling Ali in for a kiss and running her hand through her hair.“So, did you like that baby?” Ali asked.“Alex, I loved that, you have no idea how hot that was for me, seriously that was like one of my wildest fantasies come true, you over me like that, fucking me.Ali leaned up on her elbow and traced the tattoos that adorned Ashlyn’s side.“I just want you to know you can be honest with me about anything you want Ashlyn or don’t like.It makes me so happy when I can make you feel good.You can ask me for anything you want, I might not always say yes, but I will do my best to make you happy or try new things with you.I don’t want you to hold back,” Ali said with a look of sadness almost taking over her face.Ashlyn was a great reader of people and she knew exactly where this was coming from.She reached her left arm out, wrapped it around Ali and brought Ali in for an embrace and pulled Ali’s face up so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

“God you are so gorgeous Alex.I hope to tell you that about 10 times a day and even that won’t ever be enough.Thank you for making me feel secure and like I can share anything with you.I love what we just did and I promise, I will tell you if I don’t like something.I promise to tell you if there is something I want or want to do with you.I promise I won’t keep it from you and then blindside you later with everything I wanted.But most importantly, I want you to know this about me, because I think I am a little different than most.If I just wanted sex, I would have had it a long time ago.That’s never been what it’s been about for me.For me it has been more about attraction mixed in with an emotional attraction.A mental one, an intellectual one.I don’t mean to ramble and I don’t know how to say this more eloquently than how I’m about to say it, and I mean it in the best of ways, not a crude one, but it’s like I need someone to fuck my mind first.And that’s what you do for me Ali.You attract me in ways with your mind that you have no idea.You are a challenge to me, you are insanely funny, you are so confident, and you have no idea how sexy that is to me.So by the time we get to bed, I don’t care what we do, because you already have my mind so stimulated that anything else is just the cherry on top.To get to me, you have to go through my mind, and that’s what you do for me Alex.That is what I have been waiting for so long to come along, that is why last night I couldn’t wait any longer to tell you that I love you Alex, because I swear my heart was going to give out if I didn’t.”

Ashlyn watched as Ali’s eyes began to well up.No one had ever said anything like that to her before, it took her to find Ashlyn in order to feel this completely whole.Ashlyn pulled Ali in for a kiss that repeated all of the things she just said to her.“Ashlyn you make my heart want to burst too.No one has ever said the beautiful things to me that you do, and I have never felt for anyone the way I do for you,” Ali replied.

“Now that being said, I want you to know that I feel much the same the way that you do.If there is something you want or want to do, just tell me.You can be honest and open with me too.I want there to be a trust between us that exists where no matter what we do or what happens, everything is going to be ok.I am working on expressing my feelings more and I think I am doing that more with you than I have anyone else.I am not used to feeling this kind of love from a woman but I am embracing it and I want to give it back, and I want to try new things with you because you excite the hell out of me.Now I will tell you up front, I am not into anal or whips, chains, gags and hard core S&M, but if that was something you absolutely wanted I’d at least consider it for you,” Ashlyn added.

“Thank you Ashlyn, I do trust you and feel so safe with you.We are so on the same page on anal and the S&M shit.I mean yeah, I like it a little rough sometimes or to be spanked every now and then, or maybe even tied up, but I don’t want pain and humiliation in the bedroom.So I think we are both safe there,” Ali laughed.

“I think we like many of the same things, and I think as long as we are honest with each other and tell each other what we want, we are going to have an amazing time together.Seriously, you are everything I could dream up in one of my fantasies,” Ashlyn said.

“Ashlyn I didn’t even know you were my fantasy until I found you.You have no idea how I think about you all day.I sit around with a goofy smile on my face for no reason.People walk into my office and ask me what I am smiling about.” Ali said putting her arm across Ashlyn’s ribs and pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Ashlyn, will you tell me what one of your fantasies are?” Ali asked.Ashlyn hugged her tighter as she thought about it. “I mean you don’t have to, but I would really like to know.It turns me on when you communicate with me like this.”

Ashlyn went to speak but her voice cracked and a blush came across her face.Ali smiled, she knew the blonde was shy and held a lot in.“Baby, don’t be shy, please tell me, I think it’s hot when you tell me what you like or what you want.I want to know what is running through that head of yours.I know you have a dirty mind like mine so don’t even try to hide it.I see the way you look at me sometimes and I feel like you are visualizing certain things and I want to know what they are.I want to make them a reality for you if I can.”

“I have several of them. I will tell you one of them because I think I should wait before I just unload them all on you.I will tell you one if you tell me one of yours.”

“Deal,” Ali said, “now please, the suspense is killing me.” Ashlyn just chuckled, she was definitely out of her comfort zone here.Saying you would express the things you want and actually verbalizing them were two different things.Ali reached over to put two fingers around Ashlyn’s nipple.

“Ashlyn, if you don’t tell me what it is, I am going to pinch your nipple right off,” Ali said.She quickly figured out this was a great way to get the truth out of Ashlyn.

“Don’t you dare!Ok, ok, ok, I will tell you.Just know, these things are not something we have to do becausemost of my fantasies about you involve making you lose your mind, and if you aren’t going to find pleasure in them, I don’t want to do them.”

Ali began to put pressure on Ashlyn’s nipple, “Ash, if you don’t spit it out soon, you have about 4 seconds until I pinch.”

“Ugh, fine, so I kind of have this fantasy about fucking you from behind on all fours, or bent over the couch.But seriously it’s not something we have to do.It’s just that you make me so crazy sometimes I just want to pounce you, take you, and have my way with you. I’m still finding out what you like so I wasn’t just going to unleash on you. That’s all,” Ashlyn said, giving in.She felt Ali jerk a little bit and grab onto her abdomen.“Fuck Ashlyn, you just made me come with that visual.I would love for you to take me that way.I hope you know that you can do those kind of things with me.I would love for you to pounce me and just take me baby, I love you and you drive me wild,” Ali said.

“Now it’s your turn, you have to tell me one of yours,” Ashlyn said, poking Ali on the side gently.“It’s kind of hard for me to express, it might be better if I showed you sometime,” Ali said.“No way Krieger, if you are going to make me cut myself open and bare all, then you are going to do the same,” she said reaching for a nipple of Ali’s to threaten to pinch.Ali put her face in the crook of Ashlyn’s neck to hide.Ashlyn chuckled.“Where is my little sex kitten now? Why is she hiding”?Come on Krieger, out with it.” Ashlyn said, tickling the brunette’s side.“Come on baby, you can tell me, it’s time for you to hang your bare ass out of the window just like you made me do.”

Ali chuckled.Ashlyn knew just what to say to get her past her embarrassments.“Ok, fine.I would really like to take you through multiple orgasms sometime but it’s going to require you completely submitting to me and trusting me.,” Ali said, burying her face back into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck, causing goosebumps to appear at the touch of her hot breath.“Oh we are so doing that Alex.I have no objection to that at all, just don’t be surprised if you make me pass out.Seriously, anything that involves your beautiful face hovering over mine, or underneath mine, or…”

Before she could finish, Ali pressed a searing hot kiss into her mouth. Ashlyn flipped her over and held her wrists down on the pillow over her head and kissed her again.“I love you so much Alex,” she said as she kissed Ali’s forehead and placed gentle kisses over her eyelids and down her face.She wanted to remember every inch of Ali’s beautiful body, every inch of skin, every wrinkle, every scar, every mark. “I love you too Ashlyn, I no longer have any control over my heart, you have it,” Alex said as her eyes darkened and she looked into Ashlyn’s hazel eyes that she loved so much.“You have mine too Alex.I am so honored to have yours and I promise not to break it,” Ashlyn said giving Ali a passionate kiss, causing Ali to put the Krieger hold on her, legs wrapped around her back, something Ashlyn was beginning to love so much.It was Ali’s way of telling her that she wouldn’t be moving all up and down her body to tease her.It was Ali’s way of saying that she wanted Ashlyn inside of her now, that she wanted to feel connected to her as one.Ashlyn understood it, she too needed to be inside of her, to feel connected in that way.She moved to kiss the side of Ali’s neck, to lick her behind her ear and to nibble on her ear lobe.She loved the way Ali would hold her neck back when she did that. She brought her hand down to Ali’s center as she lifted up a bit and shifted over to the side a little bit to make room for her hand which she placed over Ali’s mound and held it.She could feel how wet Ali was and moved her tongue to join it back with Ali’s.

Ashlyn took two fingers and gently ran them up and down inside of Ali’s pussy, getting them wet with her juices.She felt Ali shiver at her touch.Ashlyn slowly went to put two fingers inside of Ali, swirling them around, feeling Ali’s satin walls against her fingers.There was nothing rushed or overheated between them this time, not that Ashlyn minded rushed and overheated.They had built a new level of trust between them and Ali was allowing herself to be vulnerable with Ashlyn.She was allowing Ashlyn to open her up.Open up her mind, body and soul.Ashlyn tried to convey to Ali just how much she loved her with both of her tongue and fingers, spreading them just a little and pushing into Ali as deeply as she could as she pumped her fingers in and out of Ali.They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, just getting lost in one another, Ali with both of her hands on either side of Ashlyn’s face.Ashlyn could feel Ali’s legs squeeze her harder.She put her thumb on Ali’s clit and turned her finger’s to concentrate on rubbing Ali’s g-spot back and forth.Ali felt her eyes fly open at the new sensation and broke their kiss in order to suck in more air.The sensation was amazing that was starting to flow throughout her body and Ashlyn could tell she needed to stay right where she was as felt Ali tightening around her fingers.Ali was panting and doing her best to stay focused, she couldn’t even formulate any words.

Ashlyn increased her pace as grunts and moans began to escape Ali’s mouth as she clung onto Ashlyn for dear life.Ashlyn decided she would turn up the heat by whispering into Ali’s ear, “Let go Alex, come for me, shoot baby.”That might have been one of the hottest things Ali ever heard and sent her straight over the edge.The waves of a massive orgasm hit her body, Ashlyn watched the muscles contract in her neck as Ali mumbled out a string of expletives as her back arched up with her breasts on full display.Ashlyn withdrew her fingers and took one of Ali’s nipples inside of her mouth to suck on as Ali came down from her high.“Fuck Ashlyn, that felt fucking fantastic, for a minute there, I thought you were going to make me pee,” Ali said chuckling.“That was kind of the idea.I was trying to see if I could make you squirt, but it’s something we will have to practice at.You will feel like you are going to pee but you won’t you just have to let go.I kind of wanted take you through a practice run so you would get an idea of what it would feel like.”

“How could anything feel more incredible than what you just did to me?” Ali asked smiling in amazement at this angel who had been sent down to her.“There’s no way you haven’t had sex before me, there’s just no fucking way, no one has ever made me feel this way,” Ali said.“Oh way,” Ashlyn replied.“I just happen to know what to do.Maybe the others didn’t know what to do,” Ashlyn said.“Well, I guess they had no fucking clue because you sure do.You have ruined me for anyone else.” Ali said, laughing.They both laid their giggling before getting up to shower and head downstairs.


	40. Sisters Are Doin It For Themselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sisters Are Doin’ It For Themselves"-Eurythmics, Aretha Franklin  
> "now there was a time  
> when they used to say  
> that behind every great man  
> there had to be a great woman  
> but in these times of change  
> you know that it's no longer true  
> so we're coming out of the kitchen  
> cause there's something we forgot to say to you,  
> we say sisters are doin' it for themselves  
> standin' on their own two feet  
> and ringin' on their own bells  
> sisters are doin' it for themselves”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I posted chapters 40 and 41 out of order, so I am fixing that hot mess right now.

Ali started coffee and Ashlyn started a pot of oatmeal.They skipped their workouts because they both had one in bed that morning and Ali wanted to have a day with the blonde to get organized and to plan..Ashlyn sat down with her oatmeal and the envelope of the financials from the oil change shop.Ali joined her bringing them over a bowl of fruit to share as well.

“So, I know it’s your day off too but I was wondering if you would spend it today with me helping me to get this show on the road.I want to call Larry and tell him I want the store in a few and get that process started and then I want you to come into my study and help me set it up as a working office for the both of us, if we need to go out and get anything, we can today, but I want to put an action plan together.Would that be ok with you?” Ali asked.

“That sounds great baby.I want to finish looking over these and then I have a list of things I want to make and go over with you.Give me about 15 minutes,” Ashlyn said and smiled.Ali nodded and glanced at Ashlyn as she studied the numbers, noticing how hot she looked in her glasses.They both wore their glasses that morning to give their eyes a rest.Ali was thankful for their sex romp this morning or she would not have been able to keep her hands off of Ashlyn.She didn’t know why her hormones were so out of control, but they were.Ashlyn made her incredibly horny all of the time by just looking at her.She decided to think of things that would have the opposite effect on her.They had a lot to accomplish today and they could not spend the day in bed, as much as Ali wanted to.An image of Joan came into her mind, Joan and her fingernails, Joan at Ashlyn’s birthday soiree, just Joan in general did the trick and that helped her to get her libido in check.

When Ashlyn finished, she let Ali know what she thought.“First of all, it looks like they use ADP which is good.I can tell just from looking at this, this is the software they use.So they should be able to take you out of Larry’s network of stores and just flip you over to your own and change the name.This way you can keep using the same kind of forms and computer system and it won’t disrupt business.Once the change happens, we can call ADP and schedule one of their programmers to come out and change everything.Second, there isn’t much debt.I think they may be spending too much on supplies and expenses, something is off there, they’ve either ordered too much or someone is stealing.So we will have to do an inventory right off the bat.I don’t see the number of employees being justified for the amount of sales.So either that needs to be cut back, or sales need to increase, which they need to do anyway, but those are all adjustments to be made when we get in there.There is no debt on equipment, so that is good, the expenses are mainly monthly upkeep.Of course you are going to have a bit more at first when you first get in there.” Ashlyn said, handing the papers over to Ali.

Ali looked at the numbers and didn’t like the revenue at all. “I really am not impressed by the sales and revenue, nor the bottom line.”

“I think it has a lot to do with laziness.I have a lot of ideas that could be implemented.Instead of standing around with their thumb up their ass, some of these places have a guy standing out front and waving a sign that says, “open bay, no wait.”That should definitely be happening in the mornings and the afternoons while the traffic is the heaviest.Also they are only open until 6:00.They need to be open until 7:00 at least because people get off of work at 5:00.Now I would test two nights a week where they were open until 9:00 because people can’t always get this done in time and weekends get busy with kids and activities.I think it would be worth a shot and you would be offering a convenience that no one else is, gaining an advantage.It would need to be advertised and on signage but I think the quickest way to spread the word would be to offer a $5 off coupon in one of those coupon mailers that go to people’s homes every week or month.I think with the combination of increasing the traffic that comes through the shop and selling products and services correctly, this ship could turn around rather quickly,” Ashlyn said reassuring Ali.

“Also, I think you should list the store as an asset on your application with Chrysler if Larry is a go.By the time Chrysler reviews it, you will already own it and it will show them you have service experience, even if you don’t.I will walk you through everything that’s going to happen down there and you will gain that experience in no time.Plus, I am going to teach you how to read the books, not just the financial statement.In about 2-3 months you are going to have all of this down and you will be so ahead of the curve, trust me.I can’t do much of that now, because I don’t have much to go on, but when we jump in, prepare to have to do your homework with me every night.”

“You make me feel like I can do anything.Just when I feel a little anxious, I hear you speak like that and I know it will be ok,” Ali smiled.

“Now go call Larry and I will help put your mind at ease more, when we sit down and go over all this.I am going to go call my Grandpa and thank him for my birthday card.,” Ashlyn said, grabbing their bowls, taking them to the sink, and going to get her phone to call her Grandpa.When she looked at her phone, she saw she had two missed calls from her Dad.She quickly forgot about them after her 20 minute phone call with her Grandpa who she had not spoken to in a while. When Ashlyn came back down, she saw Ali on the back patio, sitting on a lounger talking on the phone, her head looking down at her knees, holding her hair back with one hand.She was proud of Ali, yes this was scary as hell, especially to be taking this kind of risk while working a full time job.Ashlyn had no doubt that they would make it though, as hard as this was going to be.

Ali came in, put her phone down and smiled.“It’s done baby, he is going to draw up the paperwork this week and have it to me as soon as possible.He thinks by the end of the week.He just wants to recuperate his money on the land and building which he will let me pay back to him over the next 12 years.He wants to draw up a loan agreement on that but he said he is not going to strictly hold me to it because he knows I need to time to turn the store around and we have uncertainty with the economy.He is going to let me have the equipment, computers, everything and just write it off as a loss.I told him that I would want to separate and rename the store, and he said he has no problem with that.He said he has no interest in the south side of Houston anymore and wants to focus on the north east and north west side of town where his other stores are.”

“Alex, I don’t think you could be getting a better deal, especially with him willing to personally finance you so that won’t be sitting on your credit.” Ashlyn said.She pulled Ali into a hug, “I’m so proud of you baby,” now let’s go set up your office.They went into Ali’s study and Ashlyn looked around, it was gorgeous.It had mahogany bookcases and cabinets and a large brown wooden desk.“I think it would be smart if I got another desk and office chair and put the two facing one another.That way after work, I can come in and work on whatever I need to for Chrysler and you can work on the shop and then we can pass things back and forth and you can show me what it is I need to learn,” Ali said.Ashlyn agreed and added, “I think you need one additional computer and we can share your printer, I can hook both computers up to network and use the same printer.ADP just rolled out a remote access program which means you will be able to access anything in the shop computers right from here once you login.Those are the immediate things I think you will need for your home.I won’t know what we will need for the shop until the keys are handed over.”

“Ok babe, let’s go get a desk and computer and get that out of the way today and you can pick them out to what is comfortable for you.I can write all this off anyway so get what you want,” Ali said.

“While we are out, I want you to start thinking about what you want to name the shop, I need you to come up with about 3 different names because we are going to need to get you a DBA and file the paperwork to incorporate you.Once you have a name, that will be half of the battle for what all we need to print, signage, forms, cards, etc.You will also have to open up a bank account once you have that name and you should probably open up a card for the business, like an American Express or similar.I will walk you through the minutia on that later,” Ashlyn suggested.

Ali went to go put on some Adidas joggers and Ashlyn grabbed a pair of Nike track pants.They met in the hallway and laughed at each other. “You can tell we are a couple of soccer brats,” Ashlyn said.“This shit is comfortable, and unless I have to impress, this is what I like to live in,” Ali smiled.“Me too,” Ashlyn said.“Let’s take your tank Harris, so we can haul whatever we buy,” Ali said wrapping her arm around Ashlyn to help steady her as she put her Nike’s on. “See, my tank comes in handy, it’s a total chick magnet,” Ashlyn said, smiling her dimpled grin and grabbing her sunglasses.They got in her Jeep and started to head to the stores, Ashlyn looked over at Ali with her black sunglasses on.“Alex, you in those sunglasses and pink lipstick just does things to me,” Ashlyn said.“Then I’ll be sure to wear these all of the time,” Ali said and smiled at her girl.

They went to the office store and picked out a computer, monitor and ink for the printer.Ashlyn grabbed paper, writing tablets, a printing calculator, and a clipboard, figuring that would get her started with the shop.Ali grabbed some binders, dividers, and a box of pens to replace those “fucking chewed up pens” at the shop.Ashlyn picked out a desk which Ali insisted be delivered an assembled by the office store because she refused to go through that hell and wasn’t going to let Ashlyn either no matter how much she protested.She wanted to enjoy as much time with the blonde as she could before their lives dramatically changed.“Babe, you know what’s coming.We are going to be dog tired and sleep deprived for the next few months.We are not wasting time assembling a desk, let them do it, end of story,” Ali said, and that was that.She also insisted that Ashlyn pick out a comfortable office chair and not the $69 one she was trying to convince Ali that would be just fine.She found a nice Broyhill one, made Ashlyn sit in it and tell her if it was comfortable or not and then had them add that to the order despite Ashlyn’s protesting.“Now listen, if you are going to be working your ass off all day and night, you are going to do it in comfort, and that’s that.”Ashlyn knew there was no arguing; Ali got a certain look on her face when she made up her mind about something.

They headed to the car and Ashlyn asked, “where to next?”Ali looked in the shopping center.

“I’d like to go to Homegoods and see if they have any furniture to replace those nasty ass chairs, coffee station, and table in the waiting room and then over to Best Buy to get a new Keurig and coffee because I really don’t want to look at that broken down coffee situation anymore.Let them use the pods and keep everything clean.I also want to close down for a few days, maybe even a week or two if necessary when we first get the keys because I want a commercial cleaning crew to come in and scrub that place down from head to toe with bleach, pull whatever nasty old broken down shit that is in there, clean up the place, and spray for pests.I won’t have customers sitting in anything I wouldn’t want to.I don’t want to go all out just yet, but we can at least clean and paint and degrease that place,” Ali said.

“What do you want to do about property maintenance, do you want to hire a crew or just have the guys mow, weed and blow? If it were me, I would go to the pawn shop and pick up a used one of those that work,” Ashlyn suggested.“I’d rather the guys did it and then the equipment will pay for itself vs paying a company $25 a week to do it.Plus it will teach these guys that I want them taking care of things around there and take some pride in their work.I don’t mind buying new equipment so I don’t have to screw with it for another couple of years.So add Home Depot to the list.”

As they drove over to Homegoods, Ali got a text from Kyle.

Kyle:Omg!Was that you I just saw on ESPN last night at the game?Way to go sis, you looked great!

Al:Ha ha, yes I went to the game last night, we had great seats!

Kyle: Damn, Shaq almost took you out!I thought for a second, that truck of a man was going to splat my little sis!

Al:Yes that is one big giant of a man, his foot is as big as my leg.I’m out shopping, but I will give you a call tomorrow from work.

Kyle:Don’t melt that Amex today.Catch up soon, love you.

Ashlyn looked over at Ali who was grinning.Ali looked over and said, “That’s my brother, Kyle, he said he saw me on ESPN last night when Shaq almost ran us over.”Ashlyn laughed.Then her phone began ringing and it was her dad again, she noticed it was his lunch time.

“Ali I have to take this, this is the 3rd time my Dad is calling.”

“Go ahead baby,” Ali said as Ashlyn pulled into a spot and answered.

“Hi Dad, what’s up?” Ashlyn said

“Hi Ashlyn, how are you?Did you have a good weekend?” her Dad asked.

“I did Dad.It was a lot of fun.”

“So what all did you do yesterday?” Her Dad asked.

“Well, Alex and I drove down to Pasadena to look at a store, we went to brunch, to the Galleria for shopping and then to the Rockets game, it was quite the day.”

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.I’m happy for you Ashlyn.Was Alex with you at the game?” Mike asked.

“Yes, why?” Ashlyn replied.

“Well, when I turned on KHOU this morning to watch the news, I saw some highlights from the game,” Mike stated.

“Oh, yeah, I guess you saw Shaq try to bulldoze the section I was sitting in,” Ashlyn laughed.

“Yes I did, that looked scary there for a minute. Were you hurt at all?” Mike asked.

“No Dad, I’m fine.I guess we just made the highlight reel,” Ashlyn replied.

“Well that wasn’t the only thing that made the highlight reel,” Mike replied.“It looks like they had the camera on you, and instead of kissing Alex, you kissed a young lady next to you, she looked familiar but I wasn’t sure,” Mike said.

Ashlyn grew silent.Ali was texting but could tell the demeanor of Ashlyn had changed as her shoulder slumped and she put her elbow up on the door against the window, put her head in her hand, and sighed.Ali watched as Ashlyn turned about 3 different colors in front of her very eyes.

“Hello?” Mike said.

“Uh, yeah, hello.I’m here.Look I don’t want to talk about this over the phone and I have Alex waiting on me.Can you meet us for dinner after work, it is time you met Alex.”

“Ok, but not too late, I have some things to take care of tonight, so let’s do 5:30,” Mike said.

“That might be too early, we are out running errands and really aren’t dressed up,” Ashlyn stated.

“Then let’s just go to Fuddruckers and grab a burger and that way no one has to get dressed up.”

“Ok Dad, see you at 5:30.”

Ali looked over at Ashlyn with concern.“Is everything ok Ash?”

“I’m not sure.Fuck.So, it looks like the kiss cam made the local morning news and my Dad saw it, and he thinks you were the guy sitting next to me and was wondering why I kissed a girl.I don’t want to do this on the phone with him so I just told him to meet us for dinner.He is going to meet us at Fuddruckers.” Ashlyn replied, clearly starting to internally freak out.

“Oh shit,” Ali said.She saw how upset Ashlyn was getting and turned up the AC because she could feel herself getting hot.“Ok look, let’s just take a deep breath.This isn’t the end of the world.We are going to be ok.Yeah it’s a little embarrassing but I don’t care.I am not going to be embarrassed to be with you Ashlyn.I won’t let anyone affect what we have.”

Ashlyn took a few deep breaths.Her head was swimming.Her biggest concern was what this could mean for Ali’s job. “Talk to me Ash, what are you thinking?”

“I’m worried about your job at Planet Jeep.I don’t care about mine as much, especially with what we are planning, but I care about yours, and I care about people talking and causing trouble,” Ashlyn said.

Ali grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.“You let me handle whatever comes my way at work.We won’t be the first people to date in a car dealership.I will handle it.What about you, can you handle whatever may come your way?” Ali asked.

“Yes, I am pretty good at telling people to fuck off when they threaten things that are important to me.I guess, I just didn’t think last night.I mean the last thing that would have come naturally to me would have been to kiss that dude.Now that I am beginning to see the fallout that can happen, maybe I should have for both our sakes,” Ashlyn said.

“Ashlyn, do you honestly think that will be the only time something like that will happen to us?If not last night, then something was bound to happen eventually.So we are going to handle this and take it on together ok? I mean are you going to be ok with it, with us?”

Ashlyn looked at Ali and there was no question.“Alex, there is no question that I am ok with us.I just wanted to tell my Dad in my own way, I guess that will be coming tonight.I will prepare myself to deal with work.Fuck them all.If I have to quit, I will, but nothing is going to keep us apart.I don’t care if we get run out of town and have to move to a new city.”

Ali laughed, the places Ashlyn’s mind went.“Ashlyn, we are not going to be run out of town. Seriously, this will blow over.Let’s just take this one thing at a time and not overwhelm ourselves into a panic attack.Now can we go inside?”

“Yes, thank you for calming me down.I am so glad you were with me when I got the news.You know my first inclination is to fight or flight.You make me want to face things and own up to them.Thank you Alex, and no matter what happens with this, I had a wonderful birthday weekend, so thank you for that,” Ashlyn said and kissed Ali’s forehead.

“Good baby, we are in this together.We are a team you know?Alex and Ashlyn, A+A.”

They got out and went into the store.They looked around the furniture area and Ali found a nice wooden cabinet that would be great for a coffee station.“I want the guys to bring in donuts every morning and have them for the customers sitting next to the coffee.This is perfect because it will hold the Keurig, supplies and is long enough to sit a long box of donuts on,” Ali said.“I think that is perfect Alex, let me go get the store manager,” Ashlyn said.They paged him and he came over.“We would like to get this cabinet.Could we pay for it today and then pick it up in about a week?We are also looking for some chairs for a waiting room but we need about ten of them, I don’t see much on your floor, do you have anything in the back?” Ashlyn asked.

“We have a lot of furniture in the back that we can’t fit on the floor right now.Why don’t you follow me to the back and see if you see anything you like?” he offered.Ali thanked him and they followed him to the back over to the chair section.He had six brown pleather type chairs and a couch to match it.“You know that looks like it would be easy to clean and it won’t stain.The couch matches it too, what do you think babe?”Ashlyn looked the pieces over, turning them over to make sure there were no rips.“I think they look great Alex.” Ashlyn said.

Ali turned to the manager, “So what kind of a deal could you work me on the cabinet, the 6 chairs and couch?”As it was marked, everything added up to $1200.00.“I could do all the pieces for a total of $900.00.”Ali looked over at the pieces and said, “If you can do everything for $800.00 and hang on to them for a week for me, you have a deal.I will pay today,” Ali said.Finance and sales was her forte and everything was negotiable in furniture.He stuck out his hand to shake, “You have a deal.I simply have too much inventory right now and with things the way they are, I need the sale.”Ali shook his hand, took the ticket he wrote up and they headed back into the main store.Ali stopped by the picture section and picked up two paintings, one of two pelicans at the beach, and one of sandpipers running along the shoreline.Pasadena was close to the coastal area of Houston and they would be nice for the waiting room instead of the faded posters of flowers that were hanging in cheap frames on the wall that currently existed.They went to the register and checked out.

“I like the Krieger discount,” Ashlyn said smiling.“Ha, it is nice to get one for a change since that is what our customers do to us all of the time,” Ali said and smiled back.“I’ll get James to lend me a used truck next weekend and we can pick this stuff and haul it to the shop.”

They then headed to Best Buy and picked up the new coffee maker. “I don’t want to take the risk of customers burning themselves with a hot coffee pot or something happening to a child burning their fingers, so I am going to eliminate that liability right now,” she said, throwing the Keurig into the basket and picking up a case of pods.“I want the guys to make sure there are always coffee pods stocked, creamer, sugar, straws, napkins, donuts, plates, etc.I want our customers to come in and have a nice experience so they will come back.I want the TV to be on at all times on news in the mornings, soaps or talk shows in the afternoons, and sports on the weekends, or whatever the customers want to watch, not some gory shit or some stupid crime show.I’d like for the picture to look good and the sound to be good.If they have something to look at that looks and sounds nice, the less antsy they will get.I can’t remember what was in there, so if the TV needs to be replaced, we can get one later,” Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.

When they left there, they headed over to Home Depot.Ashlyn told Ali that she does all the yard work with her Dad so she was familiar with yard equipment and Ali let her pick out whatever she wanted.Ashlyn picked out a reasonably priced mower, trimmer, and blower that she knew would at least last a couple of years along with some contractor trash bags, a rake and some gloves.“I think that’s it babe, now let’s walk over to paint so you can get some paint samples and begin thinking about the colors you want to paint the place.The more of this we get done today, the more of this I can handle without you having to be there.”

“Thank you Ashlyn, that’s a great idea,” Ali said and went to go grab some sample cards.They walked back to the Jeep, loaded it up and Ashlyn made Ali hand her all of the receipts so she could begin recording all of this in the books when they were ready for that day.Ashlyn looked at her watch, it was 5:00.“Well, I guess it’s time to go meet my Dad and face the music.I didn’t even ask you earlier, are you ok with that?” Ashlyn asked.

“I totally am, I met him already on Saturday, so I think everything is going to go fine,” Ali said, reaching out to hold Ashlyn’s hand.She could tell that Ashlyn’s nerves were starting up again so she decided to change the subject.“So let’s think about names for the store.Everything on that side of town is NASA or space related so let’s toss some names around.Space City Lube Express, Space City Automotive Care.. oh I just thought of something Ash!” Ali said as she clapped her hands.

“What babe?”

“Have you ever been to one of those places where they let you stay in your car?There are 6 bays in that shop, what if we took two of them and let them be lanes where you can stay in your car?We had them back in State College”, Ali said.

“Oh wow, that’s a great idea babe, especially if you have kids in the car and don’t feel like taking them out of the car seats, etc.” Ashlyn added.

“YES!Bingo.I don’t even see those places here.Let me call Brent and see if there is any reason why you can’t do that in Texas,” Ali said, dialing her phone to their service manager at Planet Jeep.

“Hey Brent, It’s Ali, how goes it?....I’m great thanks, hey I wanted to ask you something for a friend, is there any reason in Texas why you couldn’t sit in the car while you are having your oil changed?....Yes it is a shop where the traps are underground and they do the work underneath the cars and not on a lift… Yes that is a good idea….Ok thank you so much Brent.See you tomorrow.” Ali said as she hung up.

“So, he said there is no reason why not as long as the car isn’t going up on a lift or no one is sliding underneath the car to work on it.He said you have to take the keys from the customer though so there are no accidents and they don’t accidentally start it up or try to drive off without paying.

“Alex, I love this idea, you would probably be the only one in the area to offer this!” Ashlyn said excited at the possibility.

“How about “Space City Instant Lube Express?” Alex asked.

Ashlyn smiled, “I love it babe.I think it’s perfect,” Ashlyn said picking up Ali’s hand to kiss it.“Even more, I love your mind and the way it works.”

“Thank you Ashlyn, I feel the same way about you babe.Now let’s go do this with Papa Harris.I have one of the most important people to go win over,” Ali said as they pulled up to the burger joint.

“I have no doubt you will,” Ashlyn responded.


	41. Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Born This Way" – Lady Gaga
> 
> "I'm beautiful in my way  
> 'Cause God makes no mistakes  
> I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way  
> Don't hide yourself in regret  
> Just love yourself and you're set  
> I'm on the right track, baby  
> I was born this way (Born this way)  
> Oh there ain't no other way  
> Baby I was born this way  
> Baby I was born this way  
> Oh there ain't no other way  
> Baby I was born this way  
> Right track baby I was born this way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, sorry, I posted chapters 40 & 41 out of order, I have fixed that now :)

 

They walked in and sat down on one of the tables.Ashlyn ordered for her Dad because she knew his standard order at Fuddruckers, it was one of his favorite places.They got their drinks and sat down as they waited.When Ashlyn saw him walk in she saw him go get in line and got up and went to go greet him so he wouldn’t order again.He was in his business suit minus the jacket and she could tell he had a fun time with rush hour because she could still smell the smoke on him.

“Hi Dad, how was your drive in?”

“Hell as usual,” he laughed and gave her a hug.He looked around so where is Alex?

“Alex is over at the table waiting for us, we ordered for you,” Ashlyn said pointing that way, Ali waved.

“Didn’t I meet her Saturday at your party? Ali, wasn’t it?” Mike asked.

Ashlyn suddenly figured it out.She had been calling Ali, Alex.She was going to have a little fun with this and winked over to Ali.Hell it was already going to be fun enough coming out to her Dad, why not?They walked over to the table and Ashlyn stood behind her Dad and crossed her fingers at Ali.Ali got the hint that Ashlyn still needed to tell him.

“Hello Ali, nice to see you again,” Mike said putting his hand out to shake her hand.

“Hi Mr. Harris, likewise,” Ali said shaking his hand back.

“So, uh, Ashlyn, is this the young lady I saw you kissing on the news?”

“Yes, Dad.” Ashlyn said, looking him in the eye, afraid to offer more.

“I’m a little confused; I thought you were bringing Alex, so I could meet him.”

“I did bring Alex, this is Alex,” Ashlyn said with a huge grin, making a voila gesture with her hands.

“Oh, I see.Hi Alex, I’m sorry, I guess I got Ali and Alex mixed up,” he said, shooting Ashlyn a look.

“It is both Ali and Alex, my name is Alexandra.At work they call me Ali, my friends and family usually call me Alex, but I answer to whichever people want to call me,” Ali said, flashing him a megawatt smile.The smile seemed to instantly relax Mike, whose shoulders seemed to relax.

“Ok, I got it,” he chuckled, taking a swig of his drink.This was definitely something new to him and he knew it was important to react well.Honestly, he never even saw this coming and needed a moment to digest it, partly because he never got to meet anyone Ashlyn was interested in.If he really thought about it, he had never seen Ashlyn take any interest in a male before.She was always hanging around girls.It started to make sense to him.The tattoos that he wasn’t crazy about, the clothes Ashlyn wore, he just kind of always looked at Ashlyn as athletic.

“Well, Ashlyn, I have to say, this is news to me, but I will tell you this, you have excellent taste.I really didn’t know that, um, uh, I guess I really didn’t know that you were into girls.I thought Alex was the guy I saw standing next to you on camera this morning,” Mike said.“Regardless, if Alex here makes you happy, then I am really delighted to meet you Ali. I know you must be special because my daughter has not come home for a week,” Mike said shooting Ashlyn a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Thank you Dad.I wasn’t sure how you were going to react and I really wanted to wait to tell you. Yes, I do like girls, it was never something I wanted to announce to the world.I mainly just wanted to survive grade school in peace.There was no way I was going to bring a girl home with the way mom reacts to everything.I should have known you’d be watching the Rocket’s game.I just didn’t know it would be on the news.Was it on the game too?” Ashlyn asked.

“No, I watched the game and didn’t see it.It could have come across when I got up a few times I guess.I don’t want you to have to hide things from me Ashlyn.I know that is something you do with your Mother but I really try my best to be someone you can count on.You are my only kid and you have been the apple of my eye since the day you were born.I can’t say your Mother will take the news very well.” Mike said.

“Dad, can you do me a favor and just not say anything to her?I don’t have any plans to tell her or allowing her into this part of my life.When I move out, I am pretty much done with her.It doesn’t work out between us and I can’t trust her with anyone I bring around, so I don’t see any point in shaking that nest,” Ashlyn said.

“Ashlyn, this will be your story to tell.It isn’t my place.I love you and I want you to be happy.I’m glad you trust me enough to let me meet Ali here,” he said, looking over at Ali.Ali had tears in her eyes. Ali just couldn’t understand how someone couldn’t love Ashlyn as much as she did, as much as her Dad did, as much as her friends did.It hurt her heart.“Is everything ok Ali?” Mike asked.“Yes, everything is more than ok, I am just so happy at the way you are both handling this with each other.It doesn’t always happen this way,” Ali said.At that moment their buzzers went off and they stood.Mike went to extend his arms to Ali and pulled her into a hug with one arm and Ashlyn into a hug with his other.“Thank you Mr. Harris,” Ali said and wiped her tears away.Then they went to collect their burgers.

When they sat back down, Mike asked, “So Ali, what do you do?You work with Ashlyn, right?”

“Yes, I am the Finance Manager at Planet Jeep, I met Ashlyn there, who decided to kill me with kindness.You raised a really kind, sweet, and thoughtful daughter,” Ali replied.

“Thank you Ali, I am pretty proud of her.She was one of those kids who never gave me any trouble and was a pleasure to raise,” he said, smiling over at Ashlyn.

“Thank you both,” Ashlyn said. “Alex here is pretty special too, she is helping me work through some things.She helped pull me out of the darkness I felt surrounding me after 9/11 and gives me something to look forward to every day.Since you are here, I might as well let you in on some things.I might not be home that much for the next couple of months,” Ashlyn said taking another bite.

Her dad just kind of let out a little laugh.Ashlyn’s eyes got wide and she looked at Ali who almost choked. “Dad!No, geez, what I mean was, well you know how freaked out things are with the economy right now.It is really tough in the car business right now because we are not getting as much traffic.I have been thinking about my future and other things I may have to do.They have already cut me back to 4 days a week and I may not be able to solely rely on what I do there anymore.I have been thinking about going into business for myself all summer long since I graduated.Then this happened and I am not sure even that is a possibility right now.So a couple of opportunities have popped up for Alex, and I am going to team up with her and help her and we are going to try to make some things work,” Ashlyn said.

“What kind of things?” Mike asked.

Ashlyn told him about the lube oil shop and the dealership opportunity that could be coming Ali’s way and where she fit into all of that.Mike just looked at her and listened, soaking it all in.

“Well Ali, I wish you nothing but good luck with all of this.If I can help you in any way, please let me know.Ashlyn, I know you don’t jump into things lightly.Sometimes, I can’t believe you are only 25.When I was 25, I was working on my Masters at Xavier and was interning at Frigidaire.I look at you and I can’t believe you are already an office manager.I see nothing but bright things for your future.I have no doubt you can do anything you set your mind to.I just don’t want to see you burn yourself out.It will be important that the two of you take time for yourselves every now and then.If you ever find yourself in a pinch and need help on the weekends or while you are getting started, let me know and I will do whatever I can.”

Ashlyn was tearing up and when she looked over at Ali, she saw she was in the same shape.“Thank you Dad, that really means a lot to me.I am really glad I got all of this out, I feel like a 200 lb. weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.”

“Me too, but the next time you have something to tell, please don’t let me find out about it on the 6:00 a.m. news.I thought you were kissing a girl in front of your boyfriend because maybe you were swingers or something.It was an image that really bothered me,” Mike said, chuckling.

“Dad! Oh My God!I am not, nor will I ever be a swinger!” Ashlyn said, making Ali burst out into laughter.“And you, you just pipe down.Geez!What a week this has been, I have never been so embarrassed before in my life as this week.I need to go rub a Buddha’s belly or somethingand see if someone else can get a turn,” Ashlyn said laughing.

“Ok girls, thanks for dinner, I have to get home and get some things done around the house,” Mike said before giving them both a hug and telling Ashlyn to remember to check in, that he still wants to know that she is ok.He also exchanged phone numbers with Ali in case he needed to reach her for some reason.

Ashlyn and Ali got in the car and began to drive back to Ali’s.“That went so much better than I expected,” Ashlyn said beaming.“Baby, I just love your Dad, he is so nice, you two are so much alike.I think he took it really well and I couldn’t be more proud of the both of you.I love you so much Ash,” Ali said.“Thank you Alex, thank you for being there for me, now let’s put this stuff up and go back into your study, and work on that list.”

Ashlyn pulled out a tablet and sat across from Ali when they entered her study.

“Ok, so I need to go in tomorrow and request two weeks off from work starting next Tuesday.I am going to make it tentative though in case the paperwork doesn’t come through.Joan has been on my ass to take my vacation time before the year ends.I will leave my remaining week to be figured out later.Also, I don’t want anyone to know about the shop.If anyone gets too nosy, I will just tell them I am taking a few more online courses.That will keep Jetta off of my trail and then she can’t slip and tell Whit.Things are too delicate right now for word to get out.Dale can get pretty jealous.We already have to survive kiss cam,” Ashlyn said as Ali nodded.

“Ok, so we have your name, these are the things we need to get accomplished this week.One day at lunch we need to go to the courthouse and get your DBA and open a bank account.Then we need to file for your incorporation.We need to call the IRS and get you an EIN number. I want you to apply for a business credit card so that things needed for the shop can be purchased with that and a record trail is left. I think we should try to do this on Wednesday since tomorrow you need to meet with Dale about the Chrysler minority program.Tonight I want you to change your application and list the lube shop.I want you to pick out a color scheme so I can go get the paint and supplies.We also need to work on service menu’s.I would like to stop by an oil change place here on the way into work in the morning and get one of theirs or take a picture of what they offer.Then I want to go down to the service department and get one of our service menu’s.So tomorrow night, I think our homework should be service menus and all of the signage we are going to need so we can put in an order for that to get that printed up.I can use the print shop we use for the dealership.You also should get some business cards.Have you thought about a logo?” Ashlyn asked.

“How about a little cartoon space rocket waving out of a little red convertible car? With those white gloves that little cartoon characters have?I’d really like to keep the colors red, white, and blue to go with the whole NASA theme that goes on down there,” Ali suggested.

“That sounds adorable babe. I will ask our print guy if he can draw that up and get that back to us.You won’t need it for the menu’s but it would be great for the business cards, your signs that need to go out front, and maybe to be painted on the shop walls or doors.It will also need to go on the uniforms when we get to that point.We need to find a cleaning company and a pest control company.Now these are all things I think we can tackle this week.Now let’s start a column for next week.I’m assuming Fri-Mon is when you will sign your papers and get the keys.As soon as that happens, then we need to put this plan in place.You want to shut down for a couple of days so that is when we can schedule the cleaning and the pest control.

We will need to have a meeting with the employees and I definitely think it’s important you be there for that to establish control.I will need to call and get the credit card machine set up in your company name, depositing to your bank account.The employees need to be evaluated and trained, fired or hired, etc.If there are any guys we want to keep, they can begin maintaining the property.Mow, weed, blow and paint.We are going to start training for cleanliness, I want that shop cleaned and mopped regularly, and they need to wear bonnets over their greasy shoes when they walk in so they don’t track that all over the place.We need to do inventory and put all of the things in place we talked about for customer service.When I say we, I know mostly that means I, but I don’t want to seem like I’m not including you.

We need to haul all of the broken down furniture and crap out and pick up the new things you picked out once the place has been cleaned.I want a new cashier if the one down there doesn’t know how to keep books.I need to call ADP and have them make the change as soon as possible so we can start off with a clean slate and change the business name and re-program all of the forms so they reflect the correct name.We can’t even re-open until that is done.I think once you are rebranded, we should have a Grand Opening celebration for customers and we should schedule to have those coupon mailers done once we have your new logo and Grand Opening date to advertise it.We definitely have to capitalize on the not leaving your car while you have an oil change part.We need to put up a sign about the lease space and a number so we can get that space rented out or you need to think about if you want to run something out of there yourself.If it doesn’t rent then I have some more ideas you can do.Down the road, I want you to get a used vending machine for the customers and employees and that will be more money you are making for yourself.The cashier can stock and maintain that.There is all kind of money to be made, we can sell some things out of there too but that is something to be thought of down the road.” Ashlyn said and then took a breath, smiling, finishing the list.

“Do you have anything you want to add?”

Ali smiled at Ashlyn, so blown away by this woman.“Not right now, you’ve covered so much.I am just going to put our lists with our observations from yesterday with that list,” she said, handing them over to Ashlyn.“I’m going to work on changing my application and picking out the paint scheme right now, those things I can get done tonight.”

“Ok great, then I am going to set up the computer and monitor, get those talking to your computer and printer tonight, and get that out of the way so we are ready for when the furniture arrives.”

“Oh, speaking of that, here let me just give you a key, you can hang on to it because you are going to need to freely come and go, just put it on your keychain,” Ali said with a huge grin.“And listen, I don’t want you to have to live out of a bag.You come and go whenever you want but please, bring some clothes over and keep them in one of the guest bedroom closets for now and bring over your toiletries, set up one of the guest bathrooms, whatever you want.I have a garage apartment too if you would rather have complete privacy.Whatever makes you comfy.I know these are going to be late nights, weekends whatever.”Ashlyn just looked at how adorable Ali was when she was mumbling and talking fast.

“Thank you Alex for opening your home up to me, I will try to be as least invasive as possible,” Ashlyn said.

Ali waved her hand, “Please invade.I want you here.You will probably be here more than me.I sleep, eat, shower and then I’m gone.”

Ashlyn finished setting up the computer and Ali finished up the application correction and brought the rest of the supplies they purchased into the study and showed Ashlyn where she kept everything.She then walked over to the couch in the study and patted the empty spot next to her for Ashlyn to come sit, bringing over the paint samples.

“So I would like red white and blue. Let’s talk about the shop part first since that will show the most dirt.I’m thinking about this darker blue color for the wall.Then the logo can be painted in the center of the shop.I like this blue, this red, and this white.The lettering can be done in this lighter blue color because white won’t stay very white for long.What do you think?”

“I like those colors a lot and I will take them to our printer to see if he can incorporate them or get as close to them as possible,” Ashlyn said.

“I’m glad.Ok, for the inside I’d like to go lighter.I would like the lighter blue color on the walls with maybe a red and white stripe horizontally in the middle.Or red and white stars painted throughout.Have you ever seen the flags throughout Chicago that have the light blue, white, and the red stars?”

“I have, I am a Cubs fan so I love everything Chicago, I know exactly the flag you are talking about,” Ashlyn replied.

“Ok good babe, that is the color scheme I am going for.I want an American pride, type of motif.I’m not anal retentive on if you use the stars or the stripe, but I just want it to look a little sporty, or snazzy.I definitely want the outside painted the same way with the light blue and then the red and white accents.You could even do a sample of both on the inside and then I could pick between the two. But seriously, I will just be grateful to have the help.Anything would look better than what that place looks like right now.We can always hire someone to repaint later if need be.We can get the guy who paints the stuff on our windows at the dealership to do the logo on the wall.I’d rather order stickers for the glass doors with our logo, name, hours than I would have those painted on.Then I can begin to think about the building sign and the curbside sign.I also think instead of having a guy wave a sign about an open bay, I would rather have an electronic sign made that drivers can see and that lights up and shows the number of empty bays.They guys can control it electronically from the shop as the numbers change.I can have the sign guy dream one of those up.What do you think about that?” Ali asked.

“I think all of that is perfect,” Ashlyn said clapping her hands. “We are really going to do this babe!I am so fucking excited!We’ve so got this!”She took the paint samples out of Ali’s hands and put them in the folder she had started for the shop.Ali came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn from behind and kissed her neck.“We so have got this baby.We are in it to win it.I love you so much Ashlyn, I couldn’t do this without you Rhoda.”

“Mary, I feel like we’ve just invented post-its,” Ashlyn said and turned around and gave Ali a big giant hug.“Let’s go relax and watch some TV in the living room Mary, I just want to lie down with you and hold you, we have had a pretty big day,” Ashlyn said smiling.


	42. World War III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't Dream It's Over" - Crowded House
> 
> "There is freedom within, there is freedom without   
> Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup   
> There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost   
> But you'll never see the end of the road   
> While you're traveling with me   
> Hey now, hey now   
> Don't dream it's over   
> Hey now, hey now   
> When the world comes in   
> They come, they come   
> To build a wall between us   
> We know they won't win"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I mixed up chapters 40 & 41 and posted them out of order. I have fixed them and now all is right in the world :) Of course, you guys were too kind and didn't say anything. Please let me know if I screw up :)

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn7.png.html)

Tuesday morning, both Ashlyn and Alex hit the ground running.   Both believed in the notion of “carpe diem,” when it came to work.   Ali grabbed her application and went over her pitch to Dale in the car as she drove into work.   Ashlyn stopped off at Jiffy Lube and grabbed one of their service menus.   She then went into the next town over to drop by the shop that did all of the printing for the dealership.  She had a good relationship with Clay because she did most of the ordering of the dealership’s forms from him.   She asked him to come up with the logo that she and Ali discussed, letting him know that this had nothing to do with Dealership business, that she was just helping out a friend, and to keep this between them.    He waved his graphic designer over and as Ashlyn told him what she wanted, he sketched 3 different drawings of a cartoon rocket / space ship, smiling and waving, while driving a red convertible corvette.  He printed out a few different fonts for Space City Instant Lube so that Ashlyn could take them with her and Ali could decide.   She also got some quotes on printing up the service menus, business cards and window clings.  That was about as far as she could go until Ali decided what she wanted.

Ali zipped into the parking lot, deciding to snatch Ashlyn’s parking space, with a giant grin on her face.  When she walked in she could hear some snickering and completely changed her countenance to her “Don’t Fuck With Me Face.”  She gathered that people had seen the kiss cam on the news and she was going to make it extremely difficult for anyone to approach her about it.  After getting settled, she grabbed her folder and headed towards Dale’s office to see if he was available.   His door was open and he was at his desk going over the sales log and waved her in.

“Krieger, just the person I’ve been wanting to see this morning.  I have been going over the sales log and it looks like things are turning around a bit.  I see the 0% financing has been wildly popular,” he said with a smile. 

“Yes it has sir.  While we aren’t making any money on financing, it has given me room to sell more back end product in extended warranties, credit life, gap insurance, and aftermarket accessories.  The sale over the weekend went really well, I literally contracted customers from open until well into the evening,” Ali added.

“Well, if we can keep this pace up, we might be able to make up for the month of September and have a half decent October.  I mainly just wanted to get a pulse on your department.  Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?”

“Actually, yes.   I heard that Chrysler was rolling out a minority Dealer candidate program for dealership ownership that includes women.  I want to apply for it and I’ve read that Chrysler wants every Dealer to sponsor a candidate in exchange for financial compensation to that Dealer.  When I asked Chrysler about it, they said that basically they would cover the costs of my salary and bonuses.  So I thought it might be a win-win situation for us both.  I still work in finance for you and then basically float around the different departments learning the different positions in the downtime which would mainly be focused in Service, Parts and Accounting.  So, I wanted to ask you if you would sponsor me?”

“Wow, I haven’t heard about this yet, is this something that they rolled out last week?” Dale asked.

“Yes, I believe so, or the week before.  I have the information on the program right here.” Ali handed him the 10 pages of program rules.  Dale took several minutes to read over the pages.   He asked Ali to stay seated and then put the phone on speaker and dialed the regional Chrysler office to speak with Gene, the person that was over the Southeast Texas Region.  Dale began discussing the program with Gene in order to get a better understanding of the details of the program and to satisfy his curiosity of why they were rolling out the program.  Not all of the Dealers were having the month that Dale was.   When Dale was satisfied that he understood everything, he hung up the phone.

“Well Ms. Krieger, it looks like you have yourself a deal.  No one else has approached me about this.  It looks like you and I will be joined at the hip for the next 2-5 years and I basically get a free finance manager.  I’m willing to do it as long as you keep your numbers up in your department.  It sounds like if you are accepted, they will have our rep come in and set the course of action you need to take as far as the Dealer program goes.  I will be playing a support role.  If you are any good at this Krieger, I may even let you try your hand at playing Dealer when I can’t be here.”

Ali’s smile could not have been brighter.  She extended her hand out to shake Dale’s, “Thank you so much Dale, I promise not to disappoint you and give it my all.  “I have filled out the application and Chrysler requires you to sign off on it as my sponsor,” Ali said handing it to Dale.  He just signed it, after glancing at it, mainly because it just contained a bunch of her personal information.  She thanked him again.  “Well, good luck Krieger, if you get picked for the program, we will discuss this further.  I wish you the best of luck and hope that you get a shot at becoming a Dealer,” Dale said and smiled.  “Bye the way, nice appearance you made at the Rocket’s game Sunday night.  So you and Harris huh?”

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Ali thought.   “Ashlyn and I are just friends.  She didn’t want to kiss the guy next to her and be put on the spot because he stunk to high heaven of alcohol.   So we just kind of went with it,” Ali said, smiled and walked out.  It was no one’s business and she wasn’t going to fan this flame if she could help it.  Not yet at least. 

Ali, took the application down to the accounting office to make a few copies and to get an overnight shipping envelope and label.  She saw that Hope was having a closed door meeting with Joan and was quite animated over something.   “ _Better the two of them than me_ ,” Ali thought and retreated downstairs.

When Ashlyn arrived, she walked in through the service department and stopped off at Jetta’s desk to ask for a copy of the service menu.

“Good Morning Red, thank you so much for everything you guys did for my birthday Friday and Saturday,” Ashlyn said smiling a dimpled grin.

“Hi Ash, I am glad.   I think shit is about to hit the fan though with your boss.”

“Jetta, What has she done now?”

“Well, it turns out Kelly let the beans spill last night about the stripper party to Hope as they were closing up and Hope became furious.   I had already left when it happened, but I got an earful this morning,” Jetta said.  Kelly was their 19 year old cashier and obviously Hope had the girl in her pocket.  “When Hope arrived this morning, she threw her purse down behind the counter and made a bee line straight upstairs.  I don’t know if she went to Dale’s office or to Joan’s.”

“Oh for fuck’s sakes.  Why does their always have to be drama?  Now you watch, somehow this will end up my fault although I had nothing to do with it and I am going to have to wind up covering Joan’s ass somehow,” Ashlyn said. 

“There’s more.  You were the talk of the building yesterday.   Apparently you are now a celebrity in the city of Houston.   Imagine my surprise when I walked into the waiting room yesterday, and there you were, front and center at the Rocket’s game sucking face with your girl,” Jetta said laughing.

Ashlyn turned bright red.   She had tried to prepare herself for that last night but wound up avoiding the thought all together and now here it was.   “Dammit.  I had to come out to my Dad yesterday because of that,” Ashlyn said as Jetta’s eyes grew wide.  

“Oh you have to tell me how that went Ash,” Jetta said amused.

 “Later Red, not right now. Who all knows?  Does Dale know?  Does Joan know?”

“I have no idea but your girl just got off of the elevator over there and was in Dale’s office when I went up to get supplies earlier.  You better go ask her before you head up,” Jetta said.

Ashlyn headed over to Ali’s office and shut the door behind her.  Ali looked up with a bright smile.

“Good morning gorgeous, I didn’t even here you get up or leave this morning,” Ashlyn smiled as she kissed Ali. 

“Morning Ash, I wanted to let you sleep in.  You are going to need it babe”

“So apparently there are like several shit shows going on this morning and I am the subject of two of them.  Jetta just told me that Kelly told Hope about the stripper party and that Hope made a bee line upstairs to either Dale or to Joan.  We don’t know yet.”

“Christ.  Well I just saw her sitting in Joan’s office flailing her arms about  when I went down to accounting, so I don’t know if she has made it to Dale yet or not,” Ali said shaking her head. 

“Damn her.  I want to break her legs sometimes.  Now she is going to snitch and cause all sorts of trouble and somehow I am going to be right in the middle of this flaming pile of manure.   Secondly, kiss cam was on full display on the TV in the waiting room yesterday, another show I was the star of, and unfortunately you because I dragged you into that one,” Ashlyn said with an upset look upon her face.

“Well, Dale just brought that up with me.  I told him that you were not about to kiss the guy next to you because he reeked of alcohol, so you kissed me instead and that we just kind of went with it.  Then I walked out before he could say anything.   Let them all figure it out.  I am not going to fan that flame.   That fire will only grow if you and I play into it.  It will be long forgotten in a few hours, especially if Hope is on the war path, she might be the perfect diversion, just play it cool,” Ali said.

“In other news, I spoke with Dale this morning and he agreed to mentor me for the program, and signed my application.  I am shipping it off to Chrysler at lunch! ” Ali said flashing a huge smile.

“Oh my God!  Alex!!!”  Ashlyn clapped in excitement.  “I never doubted it baby!  I am so happy for you!  Woot!   We will have to celebrate tonight for sure.” Ashlyn said as she bent down to hug Alex taking in how good she smelled.  “I stopped off and did my homework items this morning.  We can go over everything later but take these logo samples that Clay drew up and see if there is one and a font that you like and get back to me.  Now I have to get going because the sight of you in that suit and that lavender blouse is too much for me to handle,” Ashlyn said.  

“Ashlyn Harris, call 1900,   Ashlyn Harris, please call 1900,” suddenly boomed over the intercom.   Ashlyn picked up Ali’s phone and called Dale’s extension.

“Ashlyn, I need to see you in my office as soon as possible,” click.

Ashlyn hung up the phone.  “Fuck.  Dale wants me in his office and he sounds pissed.  I think it’s pretty safe to say that he knows about Friday.   I knew I was going to walk into the battle of the Titans today.  Pray for me Ali.  I have to go upstairs and save Joan’s ass.  This may be my last day here at Planet Jeep,” Ashlyn said and turned around.

“Why? Ashlyn?”  Ali asked, but the blonde was gone. 

Ashlyn approached Dale’s office and passed a pissed off Hope Solo exiting his office.  Dale waved her in and asked her to shut the door.   “ _Fuck, this can’t be good_ ,” Ashlyn thought.

“So Harris, mind on filling me in on what happened here on Friday?” Dale asked, clearly fuming.

Ashlyn sighed.  “Well, I came in on Friday and the employees threw me a 25th birthday party luncheon in the conference room.”

“Luncheon, that is an interesting term for it,” Dale said, raising a brow, reading over a piece of paper.

“Yeah, well, it started out that way I guess.  I suppose you heard how it ended.”

“You’re damned right I did.  What the fuck was everyone thinking?  Who’s goddamned fucking idea was that?”

Ashlyn was not going to lie to Dale. “From what I have heard, it was Joan’s idea.  It was a surprise party so that is about as much as I know on the details.”

“Well I hope it was fucking worth it because I am about to fire her ass.  I had to hear about it from Hope just now.  No one even bothered to run it by me.  To add insult to injury, she purposely excluded Hope.  How fucking stupid is she?  Do you know what kind of a lawsuit I could have on my hands for operating a sexually charged environment?  What if you decide to sue me for sexual harassment?   How do you feel about the whole event?” Dale asked, with his nostrils flaring.

“I was ok with it.  It wasn’t something that I would have chosen for myself, but the ladies that were there had a good time and everyone bonded over it, so if there was a positive that came out of it, it was that,” Ashlyn said.

“Ashlyn, you know how much time and effort we have to put into training about sexual harassment here.   She has to draw up the fucking policies.  So why would she jeopardize her entire career over this?   We have been together for almost 15 years, and then she goes and does some stupid shit like this!  I am so fucking pissed,” Dale said, not bothering to watch his language.

“Harris I am about to go fire her ass, and by fire, I mean she will be giving me her letter of resignation.   I want you to take her position as comptroller when she leaves.   I just need to know you will accept it first or I will have to begin a search.”

“Sir, before you do that, may I have a conversation with you strictly off of the record, just between you and me that will be promised not to be repeated?”  Ashlyn asked.

Dale just looked at her, surprised at her request.  “Sure, go ahead.”

“Ok I think we both need to take a deep breath and think about some things before this escalates further.  I understand you are upset and why, it is totally justified and that could have been a major liability.   I understand why Hope is upset and why.   I am not making excuses for either.  There are bigger things at stake here than a party,” Ashlyn offered.

“Now what I am about to say is something that only I, you and Joan know.   You have to think about what is at stake here with your books and with Chrysler.  I know you are throwing the expenses of building your new mansion to the bottom line of this store.  I also know you did the same thing with your Ferrari and Jaguar.  If you fire Joan, Chrysler will be in here so fast that our heads will spin and the first thing they will do is conduct an audit since you still have debt owed to them for this new store.”

Now Dale was really pissed. “How the fuck did you find out about that?  Has she been down there blabbing her mouth?”

“No.  I am often asked to audit the journals and schedules and I ran across her complicated journal entries and I noticed that a lot of things were being written off.   When I went to pull the backup, I found bills for land clearing, foundation pouring, framing, plumbing, electrical, hvac, and on and on.  The vehicles were taken as losses but instead of being under one entry, it was made to look like several cars were taken as a loss.  Now if a 25 year old straight out of college with a few years of accounting experience can find that, it wouldn’t take Chrysler long at all to find it.  Not only do you have that to consider, but you have managers here that are bonused off of the bottom line.  They don’t know that 2 million dollars for your house and 200,000.00 worth of vehicles were deducted from that bottom line and they got paid after that.  If they find out, they will want back compensation.” 

Ashlyn was waiting for him to completely blow his top.

“Jesus Harris.  Why are you saving her ass like this? Does she know how lucky she is?” Dale asked.

“I have nothing to gain.  If you bring me in to replace her, I am not going to be making those kind of entries for you.  I will not risk going to jail over falsifying your books when you have a multimillion dollar loan on the line with Chrysler.   I can’t imagine you will find anyone else new off of the street who will make those entries for you either and risk their ass.  Now this stays between us.  I will never tell anyone but I really think you need to consider this.  Your whole world will topple down.”

Dale put his forehead in his hand and rubbed it, letting out a sigh.   “How the fuck am I supposed to handle Solo?  She wants Joan fired.”

Ashlyn thought for a minute.  She didn’t want to do this but it was going to be necessary.  If Dale’s world toppled, there went Ali’s chance at a store.  If she took Joan’s job, she would be keeping illegal books.   So she was going to have to take one for the team and lick Hope’s ass.  “How about I handle Hope?  I know all about her, what makes her tick and how to handle her.  Her biggest problem is that she is a bully and deep down she just wants to be accepted.  She really doesn’t have love in her life and that’s why she is so angry.  I can turn Hope Solo around in a few months. This way you avoid a lawsuit, keep your Parts Manager and Comptroller, and no one looks at your books too closely.  However, there are a few of things I would want in return.”

“Name it Harris,” Dale said.


	43. 9 to 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "9 to 5" – Dolly Parton
> 
> "Workin' 9 to 5, what a way to make a livin'  
> Barely gettin' by, it's all takin' and no givin'  
> They just use your mind and they never give you credit  
> It's enough to drive you crazy if you let it  
> 9 to 5, for service and devotion  
> You would think that I would deserve a fat promotion  
> Want to move ahead but the boss won't seem to let me  
> I swear sometimes that man is out to get me!  
> They let you dream just to watch 'em shatter  
> You're just a step on the boss-man's ladder  
> But you got dreams he'll never take away  
> You're in the same boat with a lotta your friends  
> Waitin' for the day your ship'll come in  
> An' the tide's gonna turn and it's all gonna roll your way"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and telling me what you like or don't like about the story :) Thanks for your kudos, comments, and for investing in this little journey :) I'll keep writing it as long as you are enjoying it.

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn6.png.html)

 

“I have some personal things I need to take care of and was about to submit a vacation request into Joan for two weeks which will probably start next week.  I need to take my last week in December.  I would like to have that time granted with no problems.  I can get Carli, Allie, and Julie to help pick up the slack as well as Joan.  Ali knows how to report the sales because I just taught her how over this last month.    There may be a few days I need to take in January as well and a few after that and so on, until I get my personal things under control.   Second, I would like a raise; I have not had one in two years.   Last, I want to know that I am going to survive layoffs if we go through them here.  I have had quite a bit of anxiety lately and I need to know that I have job security, unless the whole ship is going down.”

Dale leaned back in his chair putting his fingers together in his hands and stared out the window.  “I guess this is a whole lot cheaper than having to deal with a lawsuit or two.”

“Look, I am not here to take you to the cleaners.  I just want to make a good living, continue to be a hard worker, and have some job security,” Ashlyn assured him.   She knew Dale didn’t have much of a pot to piss in, the knowledge she could gain while continuing to work there and help secure Ali’s future and possibly her own was more valuable than a few thousand or even a couple of hundred thousand dollars would get her.  She wasn’t the suing type anyway. If she was going to have to make nice with Hope Solo, and have to continuously save Joan’s ass, then she was going to be compensated for it. 

“Ok you’ve got a deal.  I’ll raise your wage $3.00 an hour.”

“$5.00 an hour and I will shake your hand,” Ashlyn replied.

“Fine.  Jesus, and you have always said you hate sales and finance because of negotiating and just look at you,” Dale smiled.  “You should know I am proud of you Harris, I have raised you from a young pup straight out of Kingwood High.  I have no doubt that you will probably be running this place one day.  Now one more thing, what am I supposed to do with Joan?”

Ashlyn shook his hand.  “Thank you sir.  I guess I don’t understand your question?  I thought we just agreed she would be staying on?”

“No, I mean I have to do something to discipline her.  I can’t just have everyone thinking I am running a Scores out of the conference room here,” Dale said shaking his head in disappointment.

“Well, since Hope has such a big mouth, I would go straight to her.  I would tell her that you are going to take a strict disciplinary action with Joan, that her behavior was unacceptable, and you will not tolerate a sexually charged environment.  It will take her about 5 minutes before she begins telling everyone who will listen about how she got Joan in trouble.  Then I would ask Hope to help you draw up a new sexual harassment policy and have everyone sign it.  This way she can take ownership since she was so bothered by it.  She will feel empowered and important.   It is the same strategy I am going to have to use to also make her feel included.  The irony of this is, she hit on me when I was training with her in the Parts Department, so funny for her to bring up sexual harassment,” Ashlyn said, rolling her eyes. 

Dale chuckled.   He had an inkling that a few of his employees might be gay but it really did not bother him.  What people did behind closed doors was the least of his concern as long as those doors were not in his place of business.  If they did do something in his business, as long as he, his customers or other employees didn’t find out about it, then he was none the smarter. 

“I guess that is a good strategy.  She will feel like she has one up on Joan and will feel like she has gained some power.  Now what do I do about Joan?” Dale asked. 

“I think you should tell Joan that you were seriously considering firing her.  You should tell her how you feel about sexual harassment and you have a no tolerance policy for a sexually charged work place.  However, because of her loyalty and your time together, she gets to keep her job.  She is going to retire in a few years anyway, she doesn’t want to have to go somewhere else and start over.  So whatever headache she has to go through with Hope, she will just have to deal with.  I would tell her she has left you with no choice but to let Hope lead the charge of drawing up a new zero tolerance sexual harassment policy that everyone will sign.  I would also tell her that she is going to have to also make an effort to include Hope in things.  Let’s face it, we are all going to have to make an effort to include Hope now since she found out she was excluded from what went down on Friday.”

Dale listened as he filled out the request to increase Ashlyn’s pay.  “I like the way you think Harris.  I will go along with all of that, I am going to let Joan know that you just saved her ass.”

“Thank you sir.  I don’t think that is necessary.  Let’s face it, between you and me, she is in the twilight of her career.  Just let her go out happy.  I don’t want her to feel indebted to me and then treat me differently in front of the girls.  That will lead to resentment.  Let’s just keep this little shit show between us,” Ashlyn suggested.

“Ok, Harris.  You have shown me today a lot about what you are made of.  I will put in your pay increase today.  I have also filled out your vacation request and signed it.  I will put both on Joan’s desk and that way it’s done and you are all set to go.  If you need some time to work on Hope, just tell me and I will tell Joan that you are working on a side project from me.  She created this god damned mess so she will just have to pick up your workload if you have to go to a few extra long lunches or leave early for dinners with her or whatever you have planned.  I don’t need to know.  I just need it smoothed over.”

“Thank you Dale, I am sure I will need to take you up on that.  Just let me know when you meet with Hope to tell her about your plan and then I will start mine.  I want her to feel a little empowered first,” Ashlyn said and then left his office.  She was going to have to fill Ali in on the Hope part of this plan but she could not tell Ali about Dale and his crooked books.  She would not betray him in that way.  Just as she would not betray Ali by letting anyone know about their plans.  Ashlyn walked into the conference room and called Ali. 

“Hey Alex, it’s me.  Are you with a client?  Ok, I need you to meet me upstairs in the women’s bathroom,” Ashlyn said.

“Hope Solo,  Hope Solo,  Meet me in my office,”  Dale paged on the Dealership intercom.

“Oh fuck,” Ali said.  “Sure, I will be right up.”

Ashlyn waited for Ali to arrive and locked the door to the bathroom behind her.  “Ok look, I can’t be missing for a long time today but I need to tell you something,” Ashlyn said flustered.

“Ok baby, are you ok? You look worried.” Ali reached for Ashlyn’s shoulders, rubbing them up and down, trying to relax the blonde.  Ashlyn’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled, just one touch from Ali and she didn’t feel like she was always going to have to fight the entire world.

“I am fine.  Between us, I just saved Joan’s ass.  I can’t go into all of the details but Dale was basically going to fire her and have me replace him.  I squashed that little plan because there is a lot at stake here, especially with your future.  We, or I, may need Joan in the future and shipping her off would just be stupid right now.  Despite a poor call in judgement, Joan is old and she doesn’t deserve for her whole career to be thrown away over this.  He is really pissed because he could face lawsuits for sexual harassment or for encouraging a sexually charged environment.  Hope told him everything and basically wanted Joan’s head. Ali, I won’t let her have the satisfaction.”  Ashlyn just shook her head and looked into those beautiful cinnamon eyes that gave her the courage to continue.

Ali looked at Ashlyn and crossed her arms, “That little bitch.”

“Yeah I know.  So I worked out a deal with him.  I know all about Hope and how to handle her.  She is an insecure bitch and it’s because she has no friends, which is why she is a bully.  I told him I would work on smoothing things over with her.  I suggested that he have her draw up a new zero tolerance sexual harassment policy.  Let her take ownership, since she is so pissed off.  Then I told him that he was going to have to tell Hope that he has taken disciplinary action with Joan, blah, blah, blah.  Let Hope feel like she is powerful in this situation.  I asked for a raise, to have my vacation time accepted for the two weeks I am about to put in, the week I need in December, and for some time I will need in January.   I also told him I want job security and to know that I am not going to be laid off if he has to start that shit unless the whole place folds.  He agreed to it all,” Ashlyn said grinning.

“Ash!  That is great baby.  I hope this takes some of the stress off of you,” Ali said, pulling in Ashlyn for a hug, rubbing her back. 

“Thank you Alex.  There is one catch though.  I have to take care of Hope.” Ashlyn said.

Ali’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean take care of?  You aren’t going to go drown her under the bridge or anything right?  You aren’t going to give her a blow job are you?”

Ashlyn busted out laughing.   Then the visual of giving Hope a blow job almost made her gag and she coughed and choked a little bit.   Ali just looked at her amused, this is one of the only times during the day she actually got to joke around and let loose a little.  “No Michelle, I am not going to go blow Ramon in the shop to go borrow his car for the reunion,” Ashlyn joked figuring that the blow job reference was from Romy and Michelle.  Ali laughed and said, “Ooooh Ramon!”  Ashlyn had created a monster.  “Ali, yeah, I am a real Tony Soprano over here.   No, this means I have to do the one thing I don’t want to do, befriend her.   That is going to be real interesting because when I trained under her in Parts, she hit on me and I shot that shit right down.  Now I have to play the acting role of my life and start including her.  And by I, I may mean that involves us.  Like taking her to lunch or dinner or inviting her to things,” Ashlyn said as she looked up to the ceiling.  Ali got this real amused look on her face.  A smile crept over it and she looked like she was about to burst as she put her hand up over her mouth.

“Go ahead Krieger.  Get it over with.  Let’s hear it,” Ashlyn said, looking at her hand as she turned it over to look at her nails.  And there it was, a full on outburst of giggles.

“I swear Ali, if she so much nudges your foot under the table I will break her nose.  I don’t care how she bats those steely blue eyes at you, or what she does to bribe you, if I see one look or one touch, I will fucking kill her.  She can run her mouth or catcall all she wants but touching is where I draw the line.   I know she is going to come straight for you, and I am not going to have the energy to put up with that shit while I am getting that shop off the ground.  So I need a commitment from you that you will fight that bitch off.” Ashlyn said.

“Oh. My. God.  She hit on you?   You rejected her?  This is going to be so good!” Ali said giggling.  Ali felt luckier every second that she was the one that got to be standing here with Ashlyn.

“Allexx…” Ashlyn said, giving Ali a look.

“Yes baby. I promise, I will tase her if she does anything inappropriate,” Ali said leaning in for a kiss.  “You know you don’t even have to ask me that right?  The sacrifices you are making for me are not going unnoticed.  Jesus, you just turned down the Comptroller job, lord knows how much money, and saved Joan’s ass.   I am so honored to be with you, you are so loyal.  There is no way I would jeopardize that with a silly tramp.  Whatever role I have to play in Operation Solo, I will,” Ali offered.  “Also her hitting on you, that better be a one time thing.  I won’t tolerate a repeat.” Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s shirt collar and pulled it towards her real tight, jerking the blonde forward for emphasis and sucked her earlobe.

“Thank you Ali.  I really don’t have time for this petty bullshit right now with her but what else is new.  I have to swing by the High School this week and find out what it was she did for our soccer team.  She was some kind of legend there but I didn’t pay attention because she was ten years before me and I could have cared less.  I think that is going to be the key to winning her over.  I can get the girls from our team together for a friendly or something.  Or invite her to game that I magically have an extra ticket to.  I hate it but for the near future, Hope Solo is going to be our third wheel.  Also, no shop talk around her.  No talk about work, no talk about the minority program, no talk about your lube shop.  Not even to ask her for an opinion or advice on anything.   She is like a shark in the water after smelling blood.  If she finds out about that program, she will want to apply too.  Let her find out about it on her own, after your application is accepted.   We don’t need this bullshit.”

“Ok Ash.  I’m fine with that.  We have a plan.  And you know what else?  It turns me on when you get jealous.  It makes me want you to take me home and fuck me to death.  Just sayin!” Ali said as she unlocked the door and exited the bathroom as they heard Ali’s name being paged to the showroom.   Ashlyn just smiled at the thought.  She knew Alex liked to do that to leave her stranded with wet panties.  Mission accomplished.  “ _What a fucking morning_ ,” Ashlyn thought and headed down to the office.

As soon as she entered the office, she found another shit show.  Joan was stark raving pissed standing up against the file cabinets in the middle of the office in her beige pantsuit with her glasses hanging down on her neck chain.  Anytime Joan took her glasses off, that meant a rant was going to ensue and it looked like she was right in the middle of one.  Carli, Allie, and Julie were all turned around in the chairs facing Joan as she held court.  She turned around when Ashlyn entered.

“Oh, I was just going on about that bitch, Hope.  Do you know that Kelly told her about the party on Friday and she went and snitched to Dale?  That bitch, after all I have done for her.  I recommended her for that position and Kelly.  Kelly!  I hired her!  She started out as a file clerk in that very room right there and this is the thanks I get.  Oh you just wait, wait until the two of them need something from me..”

Ashlyn handed Joan a Diet Coke from her fridge.  “Wow, I can’t believe she went and told Dale.   I can’t believe that Kelly told her.  I didn’t even notice she was missing on Friday until you just brought it up,” Ashlyn said, playing along.  Living with her mother for 25 years taught her well about being coy, playing actress, and covering tracks.  She learned from the best. 

“Yes, well that was intentional of course because she is a total buzz kill,” Joan said taking a sip.

 The girls all belted out into laughter at Joan saying “buzz kill.”

“Well Joan, we will just have to kill her with kindness.  That is how you deal with someone like her.  She got left out and lashed out because she was hurt.  She doesn’t stop to ask herself why she is left out.  I refuse to let her fuck with me, I will be her best friend if I have to,” Ashlyn said.  “You know what you always say Joan, if you want something to fail, follow it 100%.  So I think we should take that approach with her.  She wants to be included?  Let’s include her and invite her to every damn thing we do.  Let’s invite her to lunch, for mani/pedi’s, events, games, you name it.  She will be so fucking bored with us in about two weeks, it will take care of her right away.”

“You know Ashlyn? That is a good idea, you are right, I will follow my own advice,” Joan said and laughed.   “ _Great, now I have some additional help in on this plan and won’t have to do it myself, beautiful.  I haven’t done one thing to start all of this drama_ ,” Ashlyn thought. 

“Ashlyn can I see you in my office for a minute?” Joan asked, Ashlyn followed and closed the door.

“I just wanted you to know that Dale handed me a request just now to increase your hourly pay.   He is really impressed by the effort you have been putting in around here since you graduated and I couldn’t agree with him more.  He also signed off on your vacation request,” Joan said.  “ _Yeah sure he is, if you only knew_ ,” Ashlyn thought.

“Wow, thank you so much Joan, that is so nice of you guys, I really appreciate it.  Yeah, I put my vacation request in his box Friday night because I knew you or I wouldn’t be here yesterday and since it was such short notice, I wanted to know right away if there would be any objections.”

“No objections here, I want you to take your time before the year ends because you know Dale wont compensate you for it, so you might as well take it.”

Ashlyn looked at her watch.  It was already fucking noon and she had not done one bit of work other than deal with drama and crap all morning.  “Ok thank you so much.  I have some errands to run at lunch.  Dale has me working on a side project for him so I have to go pick up some things at the office store.  Need anything?” Ashlyn asked.

“No, have a good lunch,” Joan said and went back to pecking at her keyboard.

Ashlyn went downstairs.  She stopped by Ali’s office to see if she wanted to do lunch and get started on any of their errands for the week.

“I need to overnight this application.  Then we can go knock something out, what did you have in mind?”

“Let’s go to the tax office and file for your DBA and grab the application for incorporation,” Ashlyn suggested. 

“Ok, want to meet me there?”

“No.  I don’t think anyone will be fucking with me anytime soon.  Dale is scared shitless of a lawsuit from me, so as far as I’m concerned, you and me, we are just friends, and we are going to lunch together and fuck them all.  I have dealt with nothing but bullshit they all crated this morning.”

“Ok baby, let’s go.”

As soon as Ashlyn hopped in Ali’s roadster and they pulled off the lot, she let out a giant sigh and grabbed Ali’s hand to hold it.  Everything was great when it was just the two of them.   “Alex, I can’t explain it, but when it’s just you and me, everything else just melts away, you are so good for me. You just have this calming energy.  I don’t feel any tension with you and it is such a nice change from the kind of crap that goes on back there.”

“Thank you Ash, you are so good for me too baby.  You build up my confidence and encourage me to take on the world.  You have given me so much support in just the little time that I have known you.  You are so strong.  I don’t know what you said up there today but just look at what you walked away with for yourself and for us.  Somehow you got that angry man up there to keep Joan on not for only her benefit, but for ours too, and even though I don’t know what that benefit is yet, I trust you have a plan.  Most would have just stabbed her in the back, taken her job, and pocketed the easy money.  I can’t express my appreciation to you enough,” Ali said, pulling Ashlyn’s hand up to kiss it.

“Thank you Alex, I love you.”

They dropped off the Fedex package and got Ali’s DBA and incorporation application.  “Babe, do you think you could fill this out application out at work today and bring it home to me tonight so I can send it out, and can you call the IRS and get an EIN today?  You’ll probably be on hold forever.”

“I sure will Ash, I will bring both things home to you and I am still deciding on the logo choices and l will have that answer for you tonight as well.   We go over service menus tonight right? It’s been such a day already, forgive me if I forget.”

“Yes, babe.  You are doing great.  If this was Joan, I would have to ask 25 times before I get what I need, so if I become a pest, just tell me because that is what I am used to dealing with,” Ashlyn laughed.

They went to Ashlyn’s favorite deli, Chelsea’s, and got a couple of salads.   “I am going to get a chocolate chip cookie for Hope, I have to work on soothing that beast when we get back.  Anytime I need to win someone over, I do it with treats.”

Ali narrowed her eyes. 

“What?”

“You didn’t even want to share your powdered donuts with me when I first met you.”

“That wasn’t sharing, that was you snatching, and then you tortured me as you ate them and licked your lips.  I have since found out that is your favorite way of torturing me.  Licking donut powder off of your lips, sucking on olives and strawberries, etc.    Oooh, you want me to see if they have a pickle up there? I’d love to see what you would do with one of those….”   That earned Ashlyn a wallop across her shoulder.

“Ass, just for that I am going to leave you sexually frustrated.”

“I already am from this morning in the bathroom,” Ashlyn smirked and got up.


	44. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mirror" – Justin Timberlake
> 
> "It's like you're my mirror  
> My mirror staring back at me  
> I couldn't get any bigger  
> With anyone else beside of me  
> And now it's clear as this promise  
> That we're making two reflections into one  
> 'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
> My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me  
> Aren't you something, an original, 'cause it doesn't seem merely assembled  
> And I can't help but stare 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
> Ooh I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you  
> And if I could, I would look at us all the time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since peeps seem to be enjoying the pictures, I will keep trying to post them :)

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn17.jpg.html)

When they got back, Ashlyn walked over to say hi to Jetta.

“Hey Red.Thanks for the heads up this morning.”

“How did it go with hosebeast on the the war path?”

“Not well, she wanted Joan fired but I was able to convince Dale that wouldn’t be a smart idea.He is going to get Hope to work on a new no tolerance sexual harassment policy.”

Jetta rolled her eyes.“I’m not following anything she comes up with.”

Ashlyn sighed.“Look, I think things are going to be ok.They could have been a lot worse. I have a new project and that is befriending Hope.So please don’t give me any shit in front of her ok?We are just going to have to tolerate her for a while.I may even need your help.I can’t go into all the details now but just know, this will be best for everyone.We need to keep our family together.”

Jetta just looked at her friend, then down at the cookie bag.Her ocean blue eyes were shining as a smirk came across her face.

“Oh Christ, not you too.Go ahead.1…..2……3……”

And there it was.Jetta bent over, giggling uncontrollably behind her desk at the thought of Ashlyn bringing Hope peace offerings.

“Oh yeah, it’s just a fucking riot isn’t it?You weren’t the one she pinched on the ass while bent over getting something on a shelf.You also weren’t the one that had her unexpectedly charge your face to coming in for a hot and wet one.And now you won’t be the primary one to take one for the team to smooth this mess over.”

Jetta continued to laugh.“Oh my god, she didn’t!No way!How could you hold out on me like this?I had no idea she had a thing for you.”

“She doesn’t have a thing for me.She was just in heat that day and needed to scratch her itch.I left her high and dry.She has an interesting mating technique.Treat you like shit and then come on to you fast and strong.No foreplay, just like a lion, mount and pound.Not even a hi, or a compliment.Nothing.Ali doesn’t know how lucky she was that night to have Hope engage her in conversation, even you knew Ali was in trouble that night,” Ashlyn said, making herself laugh at the thought.

Jetta couldn’t formulate a sentence.She was still laughing turning red, grabbing her iced tea and gasping for air.

“Yeah, some help you are, just look at you.Enjoy yourself.” Ashlyn said as she walked towards Parts.Hope was standing at the counter pounding at her keyboard while her head bopped up and down to “In Da Club” by 50 Cent that was coming out of her speakers.Ashlyn just pursed her lips in a smile.

“Harris”

“Solo.Look, I am really sorry about Friday.I had no knowledge of the party and they surprised me.I didn’t know that you weren’t invited, I just figured you didn’t show up because I know you don’t like me very much,” Ashlyn lied, playing on Hope’s emotions.

“Have I ever said that I don’t like you Harris, what makes you think that?” Hope said and let out a smirk.

“You make it very clear.You are always abrasive with me.That’s ok though.I don’t want this to be a scene out of ‘Mean Girls,’ I just regret that you weren’t invited.I don’t like for people to be excluded.Everyone has feelings and I know yours were hurt.” Ashlyn said offering Hope a cookie.

Hope looked down eyeing the cookie and bit her bottom lip.Everyone knew that Hope’s weakness was chocolate.Hope just rolled her eyes and flipped her ponytail.“Ha!Seriously, Harris?You think I am all tore up about not being invited to your birthday party?As If!I don’t go to losers’ birthday parties.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes internally.Words didn’t mean much to her when they were coming out of the mouth of someone who she didn’t value.Outwardly, she looked down at her hands on the counter with a sullen face.“Ok Hope.You are right; I am such a loser not worthy of your attention or presence.I suck at everything in life; I suck at work, at school, and with girls.I sucked at soccer, and I sucked my way through Kingwood High School because you left such a huge shadow there, I couldn’t even step out of it.However, you are worth my attention and presence.I know I have a lot I could learn from you.You are so awesome at everything that I was hoping some of that could rub off on me,” Ashlyn said slowly sliding the cookie away.

“You can just leave that there Harris,” Hope said staring at the computer.

“Ok, I hope you like it.Oh, and my name is Ashlyn by the way.Maybe we can hang out and grab lunch or dinner sometime,” Ashlyn said as she walked away.She looked up at the ceiling.This was going to be so fun; it was just like being back in high school.

Ashlyn stopped by her house that night to grab some clothes and toiletries to bring over to Ali’s and loaded her stereo stuff into the back of her Jeep.She had called Tom earlier that day to thank him for hooking her up and he asked her to bring her Jeep in on Wednesday morning because it was going to be a slow day.He also told her that one of his vendors brought him a couple of remote starts and wanted to see if she wanted one.He needed to get his installers to have experience putting them in and they needed a guinea pig.Ashlyn happily agreed.

She then stopped off to buy some more flowers and a nice bottle of wine and headed to Ali’s and got dinner started while she went to put away her clothes.She changed into a pair of Miami Dolphins sweats.She took the bags off of the suits Ali bought her over the weekend and smiled.Then she came across a new pair of ray bans in one of the bags and just held them up to her chest.Ali must have grabbed them and slipped them into her bag.She would have to thank her later.She didn’t know what this living arrangement was between them and didn’t want to ask because it was too early to bring it up.She didn’t want to assume anything or bring up anything and despite her confessing her love for Ali, it was way too soon to discuss living arrangements.She really thought the right thing to do would be to get her own place, but there was no time for that right now if they were going to jump right into this shop.She would be lucky to eat and shower each night for the next few months.She was going to try her best not to wear Ali out because she was going to need to draw on her strength to pull her through this.Ashlyn wasn’t even sure she could handle this, but it was time to sink or swim.That’s how Ashlyn learned everything, even to swim.Her mother just threw her in the pool one day and said “sink or swim, that’s how your grandfather taught me.”

She went to her messenger bag and pulled out the service menus she gathered that day, a new hire employee packet from the dealership, and mechanics pay scales that she printed out so she could figure out what they needed to pay the techs.She started to go over the employee packet to weed out what they wouldn’t need, mark out anywhere it said “Planet Jeep,” so that she could replace it with the Space City name, and wrote down things they needed to add that was specific to the shop when it came to employee conduct.Then she went over the service menu’s and crossed out all of the services they would not be providing at the shop.She compared the prices of Jiffy Lube to the prices at the Dealership. They of course, would have to be cheaper than a dealership, but they also shouldn’t be the cheapest ones in town, undercutting their profits.

She then wrote down all the different types of signage they had discussed and drew them out.She made a rough drawing of the shop and drew in where all the signs would go in the waiting room and the shop.It then occurred to her to ask Ali about what kind of oil did they want to use?Currently the shop was using Penzoil.Did they want to stay with that or use another brand?That should be part of their advertising.She quickly shot a text off to Ali.

Rhoda:Hey, do you have a sec?

Mary:Hi boo boo.I have a few minutes before I contract the last customer.

Rhoda:Can you call Larry and pick his brain about what goes into picking what kind of oil a shop uses?

Mary:Oh good idea babe.They are using Penzoil there right?

Rhoda: Yes.For advertising purposes we need to make a decision on that soon because the oil we use should go on the business cards, coupon mailers, and signage so the customer knows what they are getting.Can you see if he has any of the oil vendor contacts?

Mary:Sure thing.I will call him right now.You think of everything Ash ;)

Rhoda:You can repay me later…. In sexual favors:)Btw, we are celebrating our good news today and are having chicken spaghetti tonight so cum home hungry.

Mary:!!!!

Ashlyn put the pot on the stove on low and went into the living room and turned on the TV to watch ‘Friends’ before drifting off into a nap.Ali came home and walked in finding her Miami Dolphin on the couch and smiled.Ashlyn was adorable when she slept.She went upstairs to change into a pink t-shirt and short set that Kyle sent her with “Laguna Beach” printed on it.She took her contacts out and took her hair out of the updo she had it in and headed downstairs to awake Ashlyn.

She sat down on the couch and laid her head against Ashlyn’s chest, rubbing her stomach.“Hey sleeping beauty, it’s time to get up and eat,” she said softly.Ashlyn stirred and a smile spread across her face.“Hi beautiful, wow, look at you, pink is definitely one of your colors,” she said and leaned in to kiss Ali.It felt so good to connect and quickly heated between them as it always did.Ali pulled back and said, “Nope, I am going to be a good girl.We are going to eat and I need to finish my homework,” she said smiling pulling Ashlyn off the couch.She wanted nothing more than to blow it all off and go bed Ashlyn but she was not going to let the blonde’s hard work go untouched.

“Baby thank you for the wine and flowers.You are so thoughtful.”

Ashlyn pulled out Ali’s chair. “And thank you for the new Ray-Bans.I just found those in my bags tonight.You are always thinking of me, you are the thoughtful one,” she said as she placed a bowl of chicken spaghetti and a glass of wine in front of Ali and then one for herself.They both dug in.

“Fuck Ashlyn, your cooking is just as good as sex,” Ali said taking a bite of her spaghetti.“Is there anything you are bad at?”

“Thank you Alex but there is no way this is as good as sex is with you babe.You can thank Jetta for that recipe, she has taught me most of the things I know how to cook.How did everything go today?”

“I’d say it went very well.First Dale accepted to mentor me, we found out that Chrysler will pay my salary and bonuses if I am accepted, so he basically gets a free finance manager.Then this hot blonde I know set me up at lunch so I could start doing business.I got the EIN number and finished the application for incorporation.I decided on a logo too, they are so cute!You did an amazing job babe, you nailed it and got them to draw exactly what I wanted.”

“Yay!Well I’d say you kicked ass and took names then,” Ashlyn said smiling.

“Oh and I spoke to Larry.He gave me some numbers to the different oil vendors.Penzoil, Havoline, Chevron, Shell, Vavoline, Castrol, Mobil, etc.I need to call them, price them and then see what all they are willing to give me based on sales.They all have different incentive programs or things they will give you for the shop.So when things are slow tomorrow, I will get that process started.I also thought about something else I want.I want a video surveillance/security camera system that I can access remotely from any computer.That way even though I can’t be there physically, I can keep an eye on the shop at any time.I don’t want them to know that I will be watching though,” Ali said with an evil grin on her face.

“That is such a great idea.Absolutely, and if you have any slips, accidents, theft, whatever, it’ll be recorded.”

They ate and Ali got the dishes and sent Ashlyn to the study to get started. Ali handed everything to Ashlyn she had for the day and Ashlyn handed her the employee packet.“I figured we would need one of these, especially after today.We need a code of conduct and to list all of our expectations.So I went and marked through everything that needs to be changed and wrote in what I think should be added.I just need you to add your thoughts to all of that.”

“Oh God yes, we definitely need this.First page needs to shout, no fucking smoking around the oil barrels!”They both laughed and Ashlyn put the application in an envelope.She loaded some software onto the new computer that she grabbed from home while Ali read over everything and added her notes.

“Ok, here you go, thank you so much.I want to look that back over again when the changes are made.Do you want me to type that up?”

“No, got the file on disk.I will load it up and make the changes to it tomorrow night.Now here are the service menus I grabbed.I need you to go over those and see what you want to keep or add.I have the comparable pricing there too.We definitely don’t need to be as expensive as the Dealership. Can you get Larry to send you one that Kwik Kar uses too?Can you also ask him what his costs are on each service?Also I pulled the mechanics pay schedules to show you what we are currently paying techs per hour based on their experience levels.What I would like to do, is for you to decide on pricing tonight.That way I can take everything to Clay to get started on the designs and fitting everything into the space.Then when you get what Larry has, you can make a comparison and always adjust the pricing and we can add the oil brand logos later, I just want to get them started on the logo and sign designs ASAP.”

Ali nodded and made her preliminary selections.They would adjust them later once they figured in cost and mechanic pay.Ashlyn then showed her the drawings of what signs they wanted to order and they decided on store hours deciding to go with staying open late on Monday and Tuesday nights.They decided that the techs who worked on the late nights could come in later on those days and could always change it later.That solved what Ashlyn would need to order for the front door window cling.Ashlyn went and put everything up in her bag for the morning, when she turned around she saw Ali reading a pamphlet she brought home from work on window tint.She took her glasses off and sucked on the stem while looking it over.

Ashlyn just stared at her for a minute.Completely stripped down, bare of all makeup, clothes, and the all business façade she put on every day, this was when Ali was at her most beautiful.

Ali rubbed at her cheeks, “Do I have sauce on my face or something?”

Ashlyn chuckled, “No baby.I was just thinking.”

“Care to fill me in?”

“I was just thinking looking at you, here, completely stripped of your makeup, in your comfortable clothes, void of the tough persona you put on at work and I was thinking how this is how I love you the most.How this is you at your most beautiful.”

Ali took her glasses off.She was going to fight the strong urge to cry if it killed her.Here she had gone feeling neglected for the last several years of her life and now she was wrapped up in the love of this beautiful woman who the angels just dropped off into her life.There was no false pretense with Ashlyn.Ashlyn wore her feelings on her sleeve and just came out with whatever she was thinking when it was concerning her feelings of love.This was such a contrast from how the past month had gone.This was only a side of Ashlyn you saw when you completely broke down her walls.It was almost like looking into a mirror.It was everything Ali wanted in a partner and wanted to be in a partner.It was so overwhelming that her emotions always got the best of her and she would tear up.

“Fuck Ashlyn, warn a girl first would you?” Ali said shaking her head trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes.“Ugh.Now I will be useless for the rest of the night when you say things like that to me.You absolutely melt my heart.”Ali got up, put her things away and came over to the door of the study.She was trying to get a hold of herself, not wanting the blonde to see her cry. She turned out the light and grabbed Ashlyn by the hand as she led her down the hall and into the living room.They stood at the bottom of the stairs and Ali grabbed Ashlyn’s face and brought her in for a heated kiss.

“Thank you Ash.No one has ever told me this,” waving down at her appearance, “was me at my most beautiful,” she said as she smiled into their kiss.Ali moved her lips up behind Ashlyn’s ear and whispered, “Now I want you to take me upstairs and let’s play out that little fantasy of yours.I’ve been thinking about it all. fucking. day.” Ali backed up on to the first step so she could be taller than the blonde and pulled Ashlyn’s head in between her breasts before turning around and taking off up the stairs in a flash.

“Ali, you can’t just leave me like that!”

“Then catch up Harris,” Ashlyn heard in the distance.


	45. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Poker Face" – Lady Gaga
> 
> "I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
> Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
> Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
> And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart  
> I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
> A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
> Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
> And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun  
> I won't tell you that I love you  
> Kiss or hug you  
> 'Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
> I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
> Just like a chick in the casino  
> Take your bank before I pay you out  
> I promise this, promise this  
> Check this hand cause I'm marvelous  
> Can't read my,  
> Can't read my  
> No he can't read my poker face  
> (She's got to love nobody)  
> Can't read my  
> Can't read my  
> No he can't read my poker face  
> (She's got to love nobody)  
> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
> (Mum mum mum mah)  
> P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
> (Mum mum mum mah)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn18.png.html)  
> 

A huge smile spread across Ashlyn’s face, just the visual alone made her ache.   She entered Ali’s room and found the brunette in bed acting like she was asleep with the covers already pulled up.  Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  “ _As if you fell asleep that quickly.  I suppose this is your way of telling me I took too long.   Somebody had to turn off the lights and lock the door_.”   Ali continued to play like she was asleep, but Ashlyn could see that she was breathing heavily by the way the covers were moving up and down from that little sprint.   She decided to play Ali’s game, she would just take her time.  She went to brush her teeth, put her hair in a bun and took off her sweats.   She found the strap on and harness in the drawer in the bathroom where Ali kept it and put that on, along with her shorts over it and just left her sports bra on.  She grabbed a book she brought from home, ‘The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People’ and brought it down to hide what was under her shorts.  She slipped into bed and decided to open the book.

It took about 35 seconds. “Really, Harris?  Reading is what you want to do right now?”

“Oh, I thought you were asleep baby.” Ashlyn reached down and patted Ali on the ass.

“Well it took you long enough, so I thought I would get a nap.  Hope you book is good,” Ali reached over to turn off her nightstand lamp.  Ashlyn could feel the heat coming off of Ali from her temper.

Ashlyn quietly closed her book, put it on the nightstand next to her, turned on her lamp, and reached under the covers to find a stark naked Ali.  She grabbed Ali’s shoulder, forcefully rolled her over onto her back before pressing down on her with a hungry kiss.  Ali found the motion to be incredibly hot and moaned into Ashlyn’s mouth. The kiss became heated and Ali swore Ashlyn was going to suck all the breath out of her body.  She reached down and grabbed the waistband of Ashlyn’s shorts because she could feel something rubbing against her thigh.

“Is that a sausage in your shorts Ashlyn, or are you happy to see me?” Ali couldn’t help herself from asking it.

“It’s a pickle.  A big purple one,” Ashlyn said leaning down to suck on Ali’s neck, listening to her giggle.  Ali ran her hands up Ashlyn’s back and brought her thumbs up under Ashlyn’s bra pulling it up and over her head, flinging it across the room.  

Ashlyn laughed. “You don’t care for my clothes, do you?” She noted that Ali liked to throw her clothes as far towards the hallway as she could get them so that they wouldn’t be making a return.    

“I just don’t care for them being on you, especially when you are with me,” Ali said as she leaned up to bite Ashlyn’s shoulder.  Ashlyn went to lick Ali’s neck right underneath and under her earlobe.  It was Ali’s magic spot that always caused goose bumps to break out on her skin and her nipples to harden.  “Ash..” Ali moaned grabbing Ashlyn’s biceps.  Ashlyn moved down to trace her tongue over Ali’s breast and then to her nipple, sucking on it after giving it a light bite.  The visual of having her face in between Ali’s breasts as Ali leaned back throwing back her neck with her hands behind Ashlyn’s neck was almost too much for her to take.

“I could not dream up a more beautiful woman than you Alex, I thought I knew what beauty was until I first laid eyes on you, and I am not just talking about outward beauty,” her tongue moved to Ali’s other nipple.  Ali reached down to tug down Ashlyn’s shorts, pushing them down as far as she could get them.  Everything Ashlyn did to her, set her body on fire and when her stomach dropped for a third time, she couldn’t take it anymore.  She broke them apart and as she looked at Ashlyn with eyes full of wild dark desire, Ashlyn knew what was coming.  She wasn’t going to give Ali the opportunity to say it.  She knew Ali wanted her to take charge.

“Alex, you make me fucking crazy.   You make me want to fuck your brains out.  I want you on all fours now, spread eagle, pussy to the wind.” Ashlyn said as she pulled her shorts off.

“Fuck Ashlyn, I thought you would never ask.” Ali rolled over and gave Ashlyn a view she could never forget.  Ali felt a little self-conscious but she knew it would be worth it in the end.  This was one of her favorite ways to have sex, but she had only done it like this with an old boyfriend.   Her ex simply had never been interested in using strap-ons.  Ashlyn rubbed her hands up and down Ali’s back, along her sides and brought one hand down to grab her ass.   If Ashlyn could grab Ali’s ass all day, she would, it was an absolute thing of beauty.   Ashlyn bent down to run her tongue up and down Ali’s folds to find her dripping wet.  

“Fuck Ashlyn, yes.  Please Ashlyn, fuck me...”

She ran the tip of the dildo up and down the inside of Ali’s pussy and then reached down to turn the vibrator on.   She left the tip at Ali’s entrance letting her soak in some of the vibrating sensations.  Ali felt another rush of passion drip between her legs.  Ashlyn entered Ali slowly and watched the dildo push in between Ali’s swollen pussy lips.  Just that sight alone almost made her come along with the sensation of her end vibrating in her as she bottomed out in Ali.   Ali threw her head back feeling her walls stretch around the cock as the sensations from the vibrator shot up through her entire body.

“Are you ok baby?” Ashlyn asked.

“More than, now take me, make me yours.”

Ashlyn began to pump in and out of Ali faster while she held on to her hips.  There was something incredibly sexy about looking at Ali’s backside and how her muscles reacted as she fucked her this way watching the cock move in and out of her.   “Ash, oh, that feels so fucking good, fuck me baby,” Ali managed to get out, sweat beginning to break out across her body.  Ashlyn tried her best to focus and not just come right there.   She screwed her eyes shut and picked up the pace getting her head back into the game.   She remembered why she was there, to rock Ali’s world, to fuck Ali’s brains out, not to ogle.  She drilled harder into the brunette, causing a new string of mumbled moans to come out of her mouth.  Ashlyn could feel sweat breaking out across her own back and every time she would hear Ali get close to the edge, she would slow down enough just to bring her back.  

Ali couldn’t stand the teasing anymore, she had been on the verge of coming twice.  “Fuck me Ashlyn, hard and fast,” Ali spread her legs open wider and lifter her ass higher up in the air.   Ashlyn thought she might die right there and then.   Carnal feelings took over her body, If Ali wanted a pounding, then that’s exactly what she would give her.  She leaned down over Ali’s back and took her hard and fast.  Ali could no longer formulate words, just grunts and loud moans.  Ashlyn reached down around Ali’s side and brought to fingers to her clit which she rubbed quickly in circles while thrusting into her.

“Yesssss!”  Ali screamed, “Oh fuck yes!”  She felt like she was going to explode, collapse, and see stars all at the same time.  “Ashlyn, baby,  fuck, I’m, unh, oh.”  Hearing Ali moan like that got the best of Ashlyn again and shot through her like electricity.  Ashlyn moved her other hand to palm Ali’s lower abdomen and pushed up into her stomach, shooting an entire new sensation through Ali’s body.  Ashlyn wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer, “Come for me Alex, come with me baby.” Ashlyn said pushing Ali right over the edge as she came herself.  “Aaasssshhhhllllyyynnnn!”  Ali collapsed; her knees could hold her up no more.   “Oh Fuck!” Ashlyn let out a loud moan too and did everything she could to hang on to Ali, the orgasm was so intense.  They were both panting and trying to catch their breath.   Wave after wave hit them both.   Ashlyn reached her hand down to turn off the vibrator and pull out of Ali.   She then slipped the harness off and leaned down to kiss Ali on the back of her shoulder.  

“Stay right there, lay right on top of me,” Ali got out in between breaths, her head lying on top of her arms that were crossed over the pillow.   Ashlyn sunk her body down on top of Ali’s, the both of them enjoying feeling of being pressed together in this way.  Ali was still breathing hard and Ashlyn moved to take some of her weight back off of her.  “No.  Back, I want you back the way you were.” Ali breathed out.   Ashlyn smiled, she still feared she was crushing Ali but she knew how good this felt.  They could just lay there as one.  

After a few minutes, Ali reached down and tapped the blonde on the ass signaling her to roll over.   Ashlyn rolled over onto her back laying her head on the pillow and pulling the covers up a little bit.   Ali was still on her stomach and just inched in closer now putting her head on Ashlyn’s chest.   Ashlyn reached her arm around to hold Ali close to her.  “Ashlyn, that was so fucking amazing baby.  I so needed that, you will never know how much.  Was that all you hoped it would be?”

“Baby, you have no idea how much and more so.  That was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen or done.  I will never get tired of that.   You turn me on so much Alex, seriously I am so happy that became a reality.  I have visualized that for a while.”

Ali pulled her head up a little looking at the blonde.   “When did you first want to do this?” she asked, rubbing her hands over Ashlyn’s abs.   

“Like maybe since the first week I met you,” Ashlyn grinned.  

“Ashlyn, you did not!  What exactly were you visualizing, and fuck why didn’t I know about this? We could have been doing this a long time ago,” Ali said laughing.

“When you were being sassy, I just wanted to take you in your office, shove all of the shit off of your desk, bend you over it and have my way with you right there,” Ashlyn blushed.

“God, you have such a fucking poker face.  I never got that vibe from you at all.  I really can’t wait to find out what all is running through that brain of yours, and I am going to pull it out of you one way or another,” Ali smiled with a devilish grin.  Ashlyn laughed, “Well, you’ve been doing a pretty damn good job of it so far.” Ali felt her arms and legs being able to work again and she moved up to hold Ashlyn’s face in hers.  “Ashlyn, baby you are so amazing baby, I can’t say it enough.  You are hot, gorgeous and so strong.  I wish you could feel how exciting it is to be with you and on top of that, I feel like I have known you for years.  I look into your eyes, and they are the kindest eyes I have ever seen, they truly are windows into your soul. I love you so much baby.”

Ashlyn just hugged Ali tighter.  Now look who was welling up.  “I love you too Alex, you excite me in ways I didn’t even know existed.  Have you ever seen your eyes?  They are so warm, so full of love and life.  I could get lost in them for days.”  She pulled Ali down for a kiss.  Ashlyn rolled over on her stomach as well and pulled Ali into her side.  Ali threw her leg up over Ashlyn’s and they just laid there, holding one another, touching each other, talking, before they both drifted off to sleep.  Ali was proud of herself for not passing out that night.   She felt like she could slay a dragon.

Ali woke up the next day to the smell of coffee and a freshly showered Ashlyn hovering over the bed waking her, putting the mug down on the night stand next to her.  She looked over at the clock at it was 6:00 a.m.  “Good morning Mary, here is your coffee,” Ashlyn said rubbing Ali’s back.   “Who are you and what have you done with my Sleeping Beauty?  She would never be up at this hour.”  Ashlyn laughed, “Well part of Sleeping Beauty’s new project at work is Operation Solo.   So I have to go by the High School before the bell rings and find the year book from when that relic was hot stuff.   We named a field house after her so I need to go find out why.  Then I’ll stop by the printer’s.  I am going to go get dressed and leave.   There is a bagel ready for you downstairs.   Love you and see you later.”  Ashlyn  had a spring in her step this morning and too felt like she could slay a dragon.

“Bye hot tits, thank you for the coffee and bagel.”

Ashlyn drove into the parking lot of Kingwood High and old memories began to flood back.  She had left this place behind in the dust about 7 years ago and never looked back.  The only good memories she had about her High School experience was soccer and the soccer fields.   If it wasn’t for soccer, she might not even have graduated, the place literally made her sick when she went to school there.  Every morning she was miserable , riddled with allergies, it wasn’t until the afternoons when she took to the soccer fields that they went away and she felt like a normal person.  

She went in through the doors and didn’t even remember where the office was as she walked down the front corridor.  When she walked in, she was greeted by the front office staff.  “Oh my god is that you Ashlyn?” a long haired brunette woman said to her.  The woman looked familiar but Ashlyn couldn’t remember her name.   She literally tossed all these people and their names right out of her brain the day she walked out of the door.  “Hi, yes, it’s me, Ashlyn,” she replied as the lady hugged her.   Ashlyn was a very friendly student, she was popular in sports and hung out with the jocks but that was about it.  She mostly tried to lay low and survive the whole experience because in many ways she did not fit in. There were also 1200 students in her graduating class and she had no desire to try to get to know all of them. “What brings you in for a visit today, you can just me Shannon by the way, no need for last names anymore,” the woman smiled and Ashlyn was relieved for the help.

“I was wondering if you guys still had old year books?  I am looking for one about 10-13 years ago.   I’m working on a project to surprise an old friend, kind of like a ‘this is your life’ type of deal, except I don’t know much about my friend’s high school experience here, but I know she was wildly popular.  I only know her as a work friend.”

“We sure do, they are in this book case over here.  Who is your friend, I may know her.”

“Her name is Hope Solo, and I know she must have excelled at soccer because we named the field house after her,” Ashlyn said as the lady handed her the books.

“Oh yes, Hope!  I remember her well.  Is she still living in the area?”

“She does, in fact she works with me.”

“Oh well, that’s good to hear.  Please tell her we say hello, we would love to have her back here maybe to speak with the athletic students, and you too as well.  Since you left, we haven’t won a State Championship in women’s soccer.” Shannon pointed to their championship trophies in the case they kept in the front of the office.  “Well, that certainly wasn’t all of my doing, we had a pretty magnificent team and thank you, sure, I would love to come back and speak.  Here is my business card.  Anytime they need a pep talk, I will be happy to come back.  As for Hope, I will definitely let her know, I have no idea what her thoughts are on that.  Now what can you tell me about Hope and her achievements here?”

“Hope was the URL female athlete of the year for the 4 years she played goalkeeper and pitcher for the women’s softball team.  They won two state championships when she pitched softball and one state championship with her as goalkeeper.   No one has ever won the URL female athlete of the year from here much less 4 years in a row.  She also was a pole vaulter in track and field and a really bright future until the accident.”

“Wow, that is impressive.  What accident, what happened?” Ashlyn asked now curious to find out why Hope was so angry in life.

“Oh honey, you know that cross that is at the intersection of Kingwood Drive and Lake Houston Parkway?”  Ashlyn nodded yes. “Well, that cross is where her boyfriend Ryan died in a horrible car crash and Hope was the passenger.  Her boyfriend was drunk that night and got into a race with some boys and he lost control of the car, smashing into a light pole.  Unfortunately, he wasn’t wearing a seatbelt either and his body was ejected through the front window.”   Ashlyn just sat stoic listening to this horror story.  “God, how awful, I had no idea,” Ashlyn said hanging her head.  “What happened to her, was she ok?”

“Physically, for the most part yes.  She suffered a broken shoulder and that seemed to dash her dreams of a full ride to the University of Texas to play soccer.  I don’t know about all of the details, but I do know that she just withdrew.   She hung on long enough to graduate, but they say that it really affected her and that she was never the same emotionally.  She stopped talking to her friends, her coaches, and no one has heard from her since she graduated.  We don’t even know if she ever went to college.”

Ashlyn could feel herself tearing up.  This explained why Hope was so brash now, it was a defense mechanism.   She thumbed through the yearbooks to find the photos of her in her soccer and softball glory days.  She was quite the athlete. 

“Thank you Shannon.  You know what?  I am going to scratch this idea.  I don’t want to bring up bad memories for her.  Let’s just keep the reason for my visit here today between us.   However, I will still tell her I saw you and that you all would love to have her back.  Do you have a business card where she can get in touch if that is something she wants to come do?”

“Absolutely, here you go.  We really would love to have you back too Ashlyn.  Either for sports or a career day, anything that would help motivate the young minds around here,” Shannon said as she got up and hugged Ashlyn on her way out.

Ashlyn hopped in her Jeep and began to head for Humble, the next town over to see Clay.   She couldn’t believe the story she just heard.  Hope basically witnessed her boyfriend die in front of her that night and then had to be reminded of it every day she drove into Kingwood by a cross that sat there for years, placed by her boyfriend’s family.  Everyone knew about that cross because it offended some people and other people fought for its presence.  Some people wanted to be reminded and some people didn’t think it was appropriate to make a memorial out of every place a crash happened.   It was a discussion that had been going on in the community for years.  Ashlyn decided that this was no longer going to be some kind of a game.  Hope Solo probably truly did need a friend and maybe they could help set her up with someone and bring some happiness into her life.  Ashlyn and Hope obviously went for the same type of women, so this would be interesting. 

She stopped in by Clay’s and dropped off everything she had for the logo, signage, business cards, window clings and service menus.  She told Clay she would email him when they had the final pricing and oil company logos.  She also asked him to send her the logo for the shop as soon as they had the final.  She handed him a sample of the color scheme Ali wanted to use.  Ashlyn also asked him to print her a basic poster that said “Lease Space Available” with Ali’s number and her number to be printed on it.  He was excited to be doing business with Ashlyn and her friend for this new store and promised to cut them a deal to help them get started. 

Ashlyn then drove to drop her Jeep off at Tom’s shop to have her audio equipment installed and remote start.   “Hey Ashlyn, good to see you girl!” Tom said pulling her in for a hug. “Thank you Tom, thank you so much for hooking me up on my birthday.”  Tom walked over to the side of the counter and pulled out a box.  “So just to go over everything, we are doing your speakers, head unit, amp, sub-wolfer and remote start?”

“Yes.  And I know the head unit is video capable.  Can you hook it up so it plays video.  I know they usually don’t allow it in the dash but I would like it to be done, not for me, but for my passenger.  We have some long drives ahead and I would like for people riding with me to be able to watch a dvd or a concert if they want.”

“Yeah, I’ll hook you up.  They did that so that the driver wouldn’t be distracted,” Tom replied.

“I totally get it, I don’t watch videos while I am driving, but I thought it would be nice for the other person sitting up front.”

“So I know I told you about the remote start, but I also had another vendor come in today with another new product.  They are starting to bring LED lights into everything now and he brought us by a KC highlighter package and LED light strips that can be mounted under floor boards to illuminate underneath the vehicle.   I was thinking this stuff would look pretty bad ass on your car since it is a Jeep and all.   It would look pretty lame on my truck, we just really need to get our installers some experience with this new product,” Tom laughed. 

“I absolutely would love that.  Knock yourselves out.   Hey, I also wanted to ask you, is this your only store do you have other locations?”

“Ok great, we will hook you up.   I do have 3 other locations.  One in Houston, one in the Woodlands, and one in Clear Lake,” Tom pointed to the map behind him.

“Ok cool, I may be sending you some business to your Clear Lake store soon, I will text you when and if I do.”  Ashlyn handed him the keys and then called Jetta and asked for her to send the shuttle driver to pick her up.


	46. Starting Fires Everywhere That We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Burning Gold" - Christina Perri
> 
> "I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
> Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
> We starting fires,  
> We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
> Till our lives are burning gold  
> Looking for my ticket to a higher place  
> I can see my chance begin to fade  
> One step forward and two back again  
> I wish the wind would carry a change  
> I've had enough  
> I'm standing up  
> I need, I need a change  
> I've had enough  
> Of chasing luck  
> I need, I need a change"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :) Thank you for reading! Texas is calling my name this week for work and says I must go to Dallas, Waco, and San Antonio. I will try to update if I can but if not, I will be back on track on Friday :) I'm leaving you this present though, Ash with those strong arms of hers wrapped around Ali :) Photo is from the Pride from a video where they won at soccer tennis. (Teamwork Makes The Dream Work) And I love that song above, lets go start a fire everywhere that we go. Good one's of course, not literal ones.

[](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn23.jpg.html)

Ali started her day off in the shower with a huge grin that no one could knock off of her face.  She was thinking about how Ashlyn knocked her lights out last night, it’s not like she could have a hard time remembering, she was a bit sore in all the right ways.  She couldn’t remember the last time she had been fucked properly and realized how much she missed it.   She thought the day she caught Beth with another man was the end of the world.  She now realized it was just the beginning.   All of the depression and internal suffering she went through was all for not.   She truly believed things happened for a reason.  If things had not ended with Beth, she may not have ever felt this type of pleasure again or these intense feelings for anyone again.  It wasn’t just the sexual pleasure either, it was connecting with another likeminded person.  A person who never failed every day to compliment her by telling her she was beautiful, or to make her laugh, or to do kind and thoughtful things for her.  She was going to make sure she showed Ashlyn her appreciation for that every day in one way or another.   Maybe she used to take these kinds of things for granted.  A three year drought had taught her to appreciate every second, every look, every gesture. 

When she arrived at work, she definitely had a spring in her step, and a bit of a limp.  After making her calls to her lenders and taking care of customer business, she then got on the phone with the different oil vendors to discuss pricing and partnerships.  After doing her research on the internet and speaking with different vendors, she decided on Valvoline because it was an exceptional oil.  This was the same company that she had seen offer the wait in your car oil change concept.  They also had a better incentive package for the little guy who maybe owned one or two stores.   The others seemed to base their incentives on high volume sales which required one to have many different stores.   She called Larry and asked him if he could forward her some pricing menus he used in his shops and what his costs for an oil change were as well as his tech pay scales.   He also informed her that it did indeed look like the paperwork would be ready on Friday.  He did not know if he would be able to get it to her on Friday or Saturday but would get back to her.  While she was waiting to contract her first client of the day, she decided to find a commercial cleaning crew and a pest control service down in the Pasadena area.   She scheduled the cleaning crew to come in on Sunday for the initial cleaning and then on Monday to do a second one.   They would discuss regular cleaning after that and pricing later based upon if she liked the initial job they did.   She found a pest control service to come in on Saturday evening. 

She looked up a security company and scheduled them to come in for an initial visit on Monday to review the property and provide her with a quote on cameras and a remote viewing hookup.   As soon as she hung up with them, John their uniform and apparel guy came by.  She waved him in her office and asked him to shut the door.

“Ali, how are you?  I brought those shirts you asked me for,” he said, pulling two shirts out of a bag.  Ali looked them over and couldn’t control her laughter.  “Thank you John, these are perfect!  How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing Ali, I had a few extra shirts left over from a job I had to do and I just printed those for you. It was no problem at all.  That really gave me a laugh making those up.” 

“Thank you so much, they are sort of a prank gift I am going to give someone.  Hey, I wanted to ask you something that has to stay between you and I ok?” John nodded yes. “It looks like next week, I will be the new owner of a lube, oil and filter change shop down in Pasadena and we are going to need new uniforms.  I was wondering if you could give me your card so I can email you the logo and see if you can come up with some uniform designs and pricing for me?”

“Sure Ali, I would love to.  Wow, congratulations.  I won’t say a word.  Just send me over your logo when you have it and I will draw up some choices.  What is your color scheme?”

“The color scheme is the Nasa navy blue, red, white, and a powder blue.  The colors that are in the Chicago city flags, you can pull them up on the internet.”

“Ok great, will do, I look forward to working with you Ali,” John got up and shook her hand.   Ali smiled happy to be knocking things off of her list.

Mary:  Hey Ash, how goes it?

Rhoda: Doing good, making some progress this morning.  Got the rundown on Hope, dropped off the stuff at the printer’s, and just dropped the tank off to have everything installed J

Mary: Oh good babe.  I’m about to get a customer but just wanted to give you an update.  I am going with Valvoline and will have my guy email you a logo, will explain details later.   Scheduled the pest control for Sunday.  Scheduled commercial cleaning service for Sunday night and Monday night.  That way whatever crawls out and dies, they can clean up.  Scheduled the video security company to come out on Monday.  Just spoke to John about uniforms, and he will be ready to draw something up as soon as we submit him a logo.  Larry is going to get me the cost, the menus and the employee pay scale.  He says the paperwork is being drawn up and it looks like we can sign on Friday or Saturday.

Rhoda:  Bam!!  Damn, Boom-Shaka-Laka is kicking ass and taking names again.  I love it.  

Mary:  *smack*  You are too!  So what is my homework for lunch? 

Rhoda:  New bank account, and open up company credit card. Mail off incorporation application.   I can go with you, but my Jeep is in the shop so you’ll have to drive

Mary: Ok sounds good, I will call you when I am free.  By the way, there is a limp in my step today.  I wonder who put it there ;)

Rhoda: I thought you were Boom-Shaka-Laka?

Mary:  !!!!

Ashlyn arrived on the service drive when the shuttle driver dropped her off.  She walked in and greeted Jetta.  “Hey Red, How are you?”

“I’m good but I really miss my friend.   You know the one that used to come over to my house 3x a week and would cook with me and watch our TV shows together?

“I miss you too Red.   Look I have some things cooking right now that are going to take my full attention over the next three months.  But I promise we will get together more often, I just don’t know when yet.  Please be patient with me.  I can’t go into the details right now but one day soon I will be able to.”

“Is the thing you have cooking named Ali Krieger?  I saw your girl had a little bit of a limp today,” Jetta said with a wry smile on her face. 

“She does? Did she fall?” Ashlyn asked with a serious look of concern on her face.

“I don’t know, I thought maybe you were the reason for her limp?”

“Jetta!  I am not the reason for her limp.   Probably those heels and that gravel in the employee parking lot.  I will say, your chicken spaghetti was a hit with her last night.  I couldn’t take credit for it, you taught me well.”

“So you are seducing her with my cooking, you have a permanent smile plastered on your face, and your girl is walking funny,  hmm what do I get out of all of this?” Jetta asked as she went over her tech workload log for the day.

“I can repay you in brownies?  Trust me Jetta, one day this all will pay off for you too.  I promise you but patience is a virtue.  Now I have to go work on buttering up Solo.   I wasn’t able to pick anything up for her so I don’t even know what to try to give her,” Ashlyn said as she looked over to the parts counter.   Then it clicked.  A light bulb went off in Ashlyn’s head.  “Hey Red, remember Eva De Leon?  How can we get her back in here?”

Jetta looked at her friend like she was batshit crazy.  “Are you fucking nuts Ashlyn?  Do you want Ali to kill you?  She was ready to shoot daggers at you the last time that cucu was in here.  Why you want to go and make your girl jealous?”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, “It’s not for me fool, it’s for Solo. Solo needs to get laid and in a bad way.   I need to find a willing participant who is horny as hell and is ready to fuck that telephone pole out there.  Hope and I seem to like the same type of women in the looks department, so I was thinking they would be a good pair.  Eva is pretty and she might just be crazy enough to snag Hope’s interest.  How do you think we could hook them up?  De Leon owns a hair salon...  Maybe I could get Hope a gift certificate to her shop, but it would have to be set up so that Eva is her stylist and not some other person.”

Jetta looked at her friend, still not fully understanding why this was necessary, but willing to help.  “Eva is supposed to come back in this afternoon.  We had to order her a new timing switch on a recall and she is supposed to come in for a few minutes so we can put it in for her.”

“Ok great, can you call her and ask her to bring me a gift certificate for $25 for her services as a stylist and explain I want it to be done by her only, it’s a gift for someone.  Pat her ego or whatever, tell her she does the best hair or whatever to get it across that I want the hair done by her and her only.  Actually, it might be better if you acted like this was for you, and I just gave you the money.”  Ashlyn pulled $25 out of her wallet and gave it to Jetta.  “Sure thing Ashlyn, I will call her in a few and tell her to bring me one.” 

“Thanks Red.  I will give that to Solo later, act like I won it or something and won’t be able to use it, and maybe we can make a love connection here soon,” Ashlyn looked up to the ceiling and prayed.  She decided to just head up to the office and deal with Solo later.

Ashlyn walked into the office and greeted the ladies.  She informed them that she was going to take her two week vacation starting next week and went over with everyone what would need to be done in her absence.  She had been working with Allie to teach her how to bill car deals over the past few months and they sat down together that morning and went through billing about ten more so that Allie could continue her training.  Joan knew how to do them like the back of her hand, so Allie could always go to Joan if she got stuck on something.   The rest of her duties could be done when she returned. 

At lunchtime, Ali called calling Ashlyn to “Bring her hot tits downstairs, and meet her on the side of the building.”  Ashlyn came down, hopped in the passenger side and they were off like a prom dress.  “You might want to fix that limp you’ve been sporting today,” Ashlyn said with a shit eating grin on her face.  “Red asked me if I was the cause of it.”  Ali’s eyes grew wide as she put her hand over her mouth.  “Yeah, I played dumb and asked if you fell.  Then I suggested maybe you twisted your ankle out there in the gravel parking lot.  So you might want to sell one of those stories today Krieger,” Ashlyn giggled.   

When they pulled up to the bank, Ashlyn was relieved to hear that Ali had chosen a bank with many locations all over town so it would be easy to make deposits from anywhere.  Ali met with the branch manager, handed over her DBA and was also able to apply for a low interest business credit card right there.  She asked that Ashlyn be listed as a cosigner on the account and a signer on the card and had the bills and statements come directly to her home.  They also offered her a credit card machine with low fee processing that Ashlyn said was a little better of a rate than they were currently getting at the dealership.   Since they were offering it to her for free, she opted to use the new one vs. reprogramming the one the shop was using.  They said they could have a rep come out and install and set it up for her on Tuesday free of charge and they would set up the transactions to deposit into her new bank account.  They were both relieved to have one more headache that was crucial to setting up business scheduled.  Ali ordered checks and deposit slips and wrapped up that little visit.  The bank gave her two locking bank bags to make deposits with and her first set of deposit slips and checks were complimentary. 

They swung by the post office and mailed off her incorporation application and then went back to the same deli as the day before because it was quick but not junk fast food.  Ashlyn got chicken salad and Ali got a taco salad. 

“So what did you find out about Hope this morning?” Ali asked as the blonde brought over their drinks.

“Oh God Ali, it’s not good.  I actually feel really bad now about a bunch of things.   Hope was the URL female athlete of the year for 4 straight years.  URL was our state sports governing body for High School, kind of like the NCAA.   It had never happened before, nor since.   She was a star goal keeper and a star softball pitcher.  Two state championships with the softball team, one state championship with soccer.  She was all set up with a full ride to University of Texas to play soccer.  Then a month before graduation, her boyfriend got into a drunk driving accident, wrapped the car around a light pole, was ejected from the vehicle and died.  He wasn’t wearing a seatbelt and she was the passenger and broke her shoulder.”

Ali couldn’t believe what she just heard.  “Oh Ash, how absolutely tragic.” 

“Yes, and you know what a shoulder means to a goal keeper and a pitcher.  So not only did she witness her boyfriend die that night, her college sports career seemed to have died that night as well.  No one knows if she ever went to college because she emotionally withdrew from everyone after the night of the accident.   The boyfriend was racing another car.  No one has seen or heard from her again at the High School.  They actually asked me to let her know that they would love to have her back to talk to the students for a motivational speech type of thing one day.  So, I made a decision this morning, this is no longer going to be some kind of challenge for me.  I am going to try to do my best to genuinely melt the glacier that is Hope Solo and become her friend.” Ashlyn said tearing up again.

Ali teared up too as their food was delivered.  Ashlyn’s compassion for others never ceased to amaze her. “I think that would really be a nice thing to do.  I guess this is why she is so angry and bitter.  I honestly have to say, she has always been nice to me, I just happen to not like her tactics that I am hearing about from everyone else.   I am all in too for befriending her, I think I have laid some groundwork to do that.  I hate that all of that happened to her,” Ali said looking down at her salad sadly.

“I do too.  For her, most likely all of this is in the distant past.  Right now, she is angry and mean.  Quite honestly, I think she needs to get laid, and I think I have thought of the perfect person for her.  I have a little plan set up this afternoon to see if I can get that to happen sooner rather than later.  This is going to be a bitch of an undertaking without me at work for the next two weeks.   In the meantime, I need you and Jetta to pick up the slack in including her in things.   Can you guys maybe take her to lunch?  I would prefer if Jetta went with you.   I don’t want her trying to finger you under the table or anything and I know Jetta will chop her finger off with a butter knife if necessary.”

“Ok, eww on Hope fingering me under the table.  Remind me to wear pantsuits on the day we take her, and yes, I will bring your henchman with you when we go,” Ali laughed.  “So what’s my homework for tonight?”

“Well, I have to do the employee packet.  The desk and chair are being delivered and assembled at 7:00.  I need you to figure out the service menu pricing of what you want to charge for these services.  I don’t want to mess with dinner tonight because I will be in the study with the assembly people and on the computer and I don’t want to burn the place down because I need to monitor them.  So is there something here maybe we could grab and bring home?” Ashlyn asked.

“Sure, lets grab something for sandwiches like chicken salad or egg salad, I have bread and lunchmeat at home.  We can just do something simple.”  Ashlyn asked the waitress to come over to take their to go order which Ashlyn could put in the refrigerator when she got back to the office.  “Thanks babe.  Now our main thing will be to figure out when we want to have ADP to come in.  I think we should schedule them for Tuesday to reprogram the computers and forms.  I’d like to do it Monday, but if there is any kind of delay on our end, they will charge us.”

“Ok let’s go for Tuesday then.   Oh, and I need you to get me the name and number for the sign company we use so I can make an initial contact with them and get them started on that open bay sign I want.”

Ashlyn nodded, “I will get that for you as soon as we get back.  I am going to go ahead and order a few boxes of steering wheel bonnets from our service supply guy when he comes in today and make a further connection with him and see if he can swing by the shop on Tuesday and provide us with whatever things we might need right away after I do inventory.  Oh, and if I give you the number to the company that does the coupon mailings, will you call them today and get pricing?  I am training Allie to do my job while I am gone so I can’t really make the phone call.  We need to explain to them what kind of coupon, that we want to announce our grand opening on them, and that we want to print on them something about being open until 9:00 on Mondays and Tuesdays, and the sit in your car and wait thing.”

Ali nodded and wrote those items down on a little notepad she carried in her purse. 

“Tomorrow, when I have my Jeep back, I think we should go get the paint and supplies, or that is something I can go do, whichever.   If we are going to walk in and close down the shop and immediately have the guys cleaning and pulling junk, we should also be prepared to start them on paint soon after.  We can at least get the primary colors down and then do the accent work after it dries.   Also we need to call the guy who paints the logos.”

They both felt like their brains were about to explode and just looked at each other and laughed. “Ok enough of that for now.”  Ali grabbed their stuff to go and led the blonde out the door.  They hopped in Ali’s car and sped off.   Ashlyn reached down and started to roll up the sleeves on her dress shirt revealing the tattoos on her right arm.   Ali looked over and thought about that arm when it was wrapped around her body at night and smiled.   “Ashlyn Harris, you in that yellow shirt.   I feel like putting this car in park and straddling you right here at the stop light and ripping that thing right down the middle.”

The thought of that made Ashlyn shiver and she had to shake that visual out of her mind if she was going to get any work done this afternoon.  “I’m going to need you to sit on a bag of frozen peas or something because I can’t be thinking about that while I am teaching Allie to bill car deals today.   Oh that reminds me that I am going to need you to report the sales each night while I am gone.  I told Dale yesterday that I trained you,” Ashlyn switched the subject.

“I always have to put my pussy on ice around you at work. Fine, and yes I will report the sales,” Ali said making Ashlyn laugh.

When they returned, Ashlyn brought their dinner up to the fridge.  As soon as she sat down, Jetta called letting her know Eva just arrived and was requesting Ashlyn’s presence.  “Tell her I am not here,” Ashlyn pleaded.

“Um yeah, no can do.  She saw you walk in from lunch and called out for you but you ignored her she says.”

“I didn’t even hear or notice her.  Tell her I am in a meeting.”  Jetta tried, but to no avail.

“She says she will sit in the waiting room then until you are finished.”

“Oh bullshit Jetta.  She can’t hold me hostage like this.  Then let her wait.” Ashlyn said and hung up. 

Ashlyn went back to work with Allie on billing car deals.   Around 4:00 she needed to use the restroom and headed down the hallway.  She reached for the handle and it was locked.  “ _Fantastic_ ,” she thought and headed downstairs to use the restroom down there.  When she came out, she decided to head towards the receptionist to pick up the mail that the mail carrier just dropped off.  There was a small hallway leading to the back of the receptionist area where the vending machine was.  All of the sudden she felt a tiny shove and her back was pushed into the coke machine.  

“Mi Amor, why have you been avoiding me?”


	47. Addicted to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Addicted to Love" - Robert Palmer
> 
> "The lights are on but you're not home  
> Your mind is not your own  
> Your body sweats, your body shakes  
> Another kiss is what it takes  
> You can't eat, you can't sleep  
> There's no doubt you're in deep  
> Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
> Another kiss is all you need  
> You like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah  
> It's closer to the truth, you know  
> You're gonna have to face it  
> You might as well face it, you're addicted to love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, there isn't a more beautiful woman on this planet than Ali Krieger. Then Ash has to go and do this and I was just like wow. Blow me away. Knock me dead. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn29.png.html)  
> 
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn30.png.html)

Eva was bold.  Ashlyn had to give her that.  “ _This is exactly why she and Hope would make a good pair_ ,” Ashlyn thought.   “I told your red headed amiga I was waiting for you and to page you down here,” Eva said with her hand on Ashlyn’s stomach.  Ashlyn took Eva’s hand off of her stomach and put it back down by her side.  “Now look, you just can’t go around shoving people and putting your hands on them.  I had a meeting I had to attend upstairs.  Now what can I help you with?”

“I haven’t seen you at my shop por que?  Your roots are only growing out longer and darker.  No matter though, eres hermosa,” Eva said as she ran her fingers in Ashlyn’s hair.   Ashlyn took Eva’s hand out of her hair and put that back down to her side.   Just at this time, Ali was coming down the hallway to use the ladies room unbeknownst to Ashlyn.   “You are going to have to stop putting your hands on me.  Now, I am seeing someone and I am trying to be polite about this.   I am more than happy to help you as one of our customers, but you can’t continue to paw at me.”

Jetta came into the waiting room to find Eva who was absent.  That wasn’t a good sign since she was making it her one goal that day to find Ashlyn.  Jetta looked around the showroom and didn’t see her so she proceeded to the ladies room hoping to find her there.   When she came down the hallway, she saw Ali, standing behind a potted palm tree by the elevators listening in to something that was happening by the coke machine in the nearby alcove.  All Jetta heard was “can’t continue to paw at me” come out of Ashlyn’s mouth and then Eva say:

“Te ame desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti, and you still owe me that drink,” Eva then put her hand on Ashlyn’s arm, rubbing it up and down.

Ali didn’t know exactly what she was hearing but she knew when someone was making a pass at her woman, no matter what the language.  She felt a flush come over her face and neck when she appeared around the corner.  She so did not want to have to kick this woman’s ass, especially because she was a manager.  It was going to take every ounce of self-control she had not to kick her ass out of the front door.

Ashlyn once more took the hand and pulled it off of her.  “Ok that’s it; there will be no more of this.   There is no love at first sight going on here.  If there is nothing that I can do for you professionally, then our talk here is through.”  Ashlyn was trying to squirm out of the two inches of space that Eva left between her and the Coke machine.  

“Ms. De Leon, Ashlyn is needed upstairs.  She doesn’t like to be touched and I ask that you respect her personal space.  Now is there anything I can help you with?” Ali’s eyes were full of fury, but Eva could have cared less.  She was here for one thing and one thing only, her Ashalina.  Ashlyn took advantage of the space created when Eva took a step back to look at Ali.  She slipped away and rounded the corner, damn near running straight in to Jetta.  Jetta caught Ashlyn and then Ashlyn felt the bottom of her shirt being tugged at out of the back of her pants.   Jetta whipped around Ashlyn and grabbed Eva’s wrist lightly right before Ali snatched that hand first.  Jetta gave Ali a look that said “ _I’ve got this_ ,” causing Ali to back off. 

“Well hello Ms. De Leon, I have been looking for you everywhere!  Now come with me so I can show you what we have done with your car,” Jetta said, whisking their little Spanish flower away.   Ashlyn was beet red and now all sweaty.  She turned around to find Ali standing there also red.  Ashlyn couldn’t stand there with her shirt tail out and her hair tussled, so she headed back into the bathroom to fix herself before someone got a good look at the disheveled mess she was.  She heard the click of Ali’s Louboutin’s follow her into the bathroom.

When Ali walked in, she found the blonde in front of the mirror, trying to put her shirt back in her pants and just stared at her with an amused look on her face, folding her arms.  She walked down the row of stalls to make sure they were all open and no one else was in there before walking back to the mirror.  Ashlyn just looked back at her through the mirror, not feeling like having this confrontation right now.  She was irritated and hot as hell after being embarrassed that way.  

“Would you like to tell me why Puss N Boots had you cornered into the coke machine?” Ali asked trying her best to stifle back a smile.   The sexual tension between the two could be cut with a knife.  Ali was turned on because she heard Ashlyn defend herself towards PnB.   Ashlyn was turned on because she saw how infuriated Ali had become and had tried to defend her.

“Jesus Ali, what the fuck is wrong with her.  She has been waiting for me for 3 hours in the waiting room.   I refused to come downstairs.   I had to take a piss and someone was upstairs in our bathroom.  I come down here and then she tries to rape me by the coke machine.   Hand in my hair, hand on my stomach, hand on my arm, rips out my shirt, and I am standing there constantly having to bat her away,” Ashlyn defended herself as she fixed her hair.   “Anyone that knows me knows I hate for people to put their hands in my hair and fuck with it, unless that is you.  Do I go around putting my hands in other people’s hair?  Do I tug their shirts out of their pants and paw their stomachs and arms and god knows what else?  No, I keep my hands to myself.”

Ali could tell the blonde was pissed and didn’t blame her one bit.  They both wanted to kick Eva’s ass but they both knew there was a lot at stake for the both of them and they had to walk a delicate line.

“What did she say to you in Spanish?” Ali asked.

“Alex does it matter?”

“It does to me.  Now tell me.”

Ashlyn looked up at the ceiling.  “She said I was beautiful and that she loved me from the moment she laid eyes on me. I proceeded to tell her that this wasn’t some kind of love at first sight thing, that I was seeing someone, and that she needed to stop groping me.  I did the best I could without causing a scene or getting physical with her because she is trouble.  I have two more days to survive around here before I can start working towards what really matters, ok?  So please don’t be mad at me, I can’t help that she is batshit crazy.  I am going to try to hook her up with Hope.   I think they’d be perfect together, both are undersexed.”

Ali walked over closer to Ashlyn, looking her in the eye, with one hand on her hip behind her suit jacket and the other hand on the counter.  “Well I have to agree with her.  You are beautiful and its pretty damn easy to fall in love with you at first sight.  I am not mad at you Ashlyn.  I think you handled yourself pretty well out there.  But now I am going to have to go break her leg because I can’t have her going around thinking she has some kind of love at first sight love affair going on with you.  I’m undersexed too, what are you going to do about that?“

“You know, you talk a good game Krieger, but where were you when she was pulling my shirt out of my pants?  I didn’t see any leg breaking attempts happening then.  Undersexed huh?  Well we will see about that tonight when you are underneath me, screaming my name, loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  And then again when you wake up and I am fucking you in your sleep.” Ashlyn straightened out the front of her pants, this time being the one to head out the door leaving Ali there with wet panties.  Ashlyn grinned to herself.  “ _Let Alex stew on that for a while_.”   

Ali stood there slack jawed and then a sly grin came across her face.  She was watching Ashlyn’s confidence grow more and more and she loved it.  The fire the two felt for one another was undeniable.  Ali went back to her desk to call the sign guy and to get pricing on the coupon mailers.  Once again she was going to have to put her pussy on ice thanks to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn looked to her left, and then looked to her right to make sure PnB was gone.  When the coast was clear she took about ten steps towards the showroom and looked again.  She saw Jetta standing at her desk over in service and headed her way.  She kept looking around the entire time.  “She’s gone,” Jetta said giggling.

“Christ, what the fuck?   Why can’t she take the hint?  Ali calls her Puss N Boots. I’m starting to think Pepe Le Pew is more appropriate.  Were you able to get the gift certificate?” Ashlyn asked.

Jetta snickered pulled it out of her back pocket.  “Here Harris, now look, I just saw the look on your girl’s face and I swear, she was about to snatch Puss baldheaded had I not beat her to the punch.   I suggest you stay far away from Eva when she comes in here or you are going to wind up on the 6:00 news again, and this time as a victim of a crime of passion.  I’m not sure who will get to you first, Ali or Eva.  Christ Ali has it bad for you.  If Puss had a dick, Ali would have cut it off, right there.  I have seen that look before and it isn’t good.  Here I thought you were dead from the waist down and now all of the sudden I am going to have to bat them off of you.”

Ashlyn laughed and hit Jetta on the shoulder.  “You are so dramatic.  I swear.   Well I have it bad for Ali so there.  God I hope there is some kind of spark between Eva and Hope.  I have never seen such handsy people in my life.  The quicker the two of them can put their hands on each other the better.  Have you ever heard to cats screw?  I imagine that’s what it will sound like,” Ashlyn said, finally turning back to a normal shade of pink.

“Gross.  Why would you put that visual in my head?  You do realize I have to work with Hope all day long right?   Do you think I want to think about those two bumping uglies?  You just wait until I repay you for this.” Jetta flipped her long red hair and shuddered.  Ashlyn just grinned, pleased with herself.

“I am going to need you and Ali to take Hope out to lunch a couple of times next week and the week after.  Ali is on board but I need someone there to cock block Hope in case she tries to get smart with Ali.  I need you guys to friendly it up with her and get her mind off of vengeance for Joan.  We have to start including her in things and I won’t be here to do it because I have to take my vacation time before the year ends.  I will repay you with whatever you want when I return.”

“So I get anything I want?”

“Yes, as long as it isn’t sexual favors and doesn’t involve me taking my clothes off,” Ashlyn chuckled.

“Funny Harris, oh yeah, this will be good, I’m in.” Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  There was no telling what she was going to have to do.  Ashlyn headed over to Parts to pay Hope a visit. 

“Harris.”

“Hope.  How are you today?”  Hope just looked at her like she had two heads

“Get to the point Harris.”

“A client just brought me in a gift certificate for her salon.   I can’t use it because I won’t betray my hair stylist.  I wanted to give it to someone that I thought might appreciate it.  Go in and ask for Eva,” Ashlyn said, sliding the certificate Hope’s way.  Hope just looked at it with a skeptical look on her face.

“You know Hope, I swear, it isn’t booby-trapped or going to jump out and bite you.  People do really just do nice things from time to time,” Ashlyn said.

“Pffft,” Hope puffed out.

“How about a thank you Ashlyn, that was really nice of you?” Ashlyn said as she turned around and headed back to the showroom.  Her eyes quickly found Tom’s who was there to drop off her Jeep.  Tom took her out front to show her what all he had done to it and quickly they drew a small crowd of customers.  The white Wrangler with the white metal top, the powder coated black wheels, the white running boards and the white KC Highlighters on top really made her jeep pop.  It was almost dark and when he flipped the lights on under her running boards, the customers that were standing around them really liked it.   Ali came out because it was slow and she wanted to make sure PnB wasn’t making an encore appearance.   Ashlyn sat down in it, Tom on the passenger side and they gave her entertainment system a whirl.   It was everything Ashlyn wanted and more.  She had a CD in the car that was also a DVD and it began playing concert footage.  The sound was amazing.  Ali came over and popped her head in and Jetta wasn’t far behind her.

“Wow, listen to this, it’s amazing, thank you and thank you Red, thank you Alex, and thank you Tom for all of this.”   Jetta and Ali just looked at each other, happy that their favorite girl was happy.  They stepped back and walked off to the side just watching the whole thing and to talk. 

“So spill.   Is Harris the reason you are limping today?” Jetta asked with an evil grin on her face. 

Ali took the folder that was in her hand and playfully smacked Jetta on the shoulder with it. 

“Jetta!”

Jetta just batted her eyes and raised an eyebrow

“I twisted my ankle in the employee parking lot this morning.”

Jetta continued to grin.  “Uh huh.  That’s a neat story but your car isn’t in the employee parking lot, it is in Ashlyn’s spot.”

Ali just shot Jetta a look begging to be let off of the hook.  Jetta shrugged her shoulders.  “Look I am just glad Harris has it in her, that’s all.  You can’t wipe the smile off of your face all day, so I guess she is making you happy.   As much as she is trying to hide how happy you are making her, she is lousy at it.  That girl used to be at my house 3 nights a week eating me out of house and home, torturing me with all the shows she watches.  I know the walk of shame when I see one, just saying,” Jetta snickered.   “I can see why you are one of her best friends.  You just worry about keeping that bitch away from her before I have her spayed and neutered.”  Both Ali and Jetta cracked up laughing.

Ashlyn let the customers have a look at her car and they quickly began talking to Tom and asking about what he could do for the vehicles they were interested in.   Tom then gave them the demonstration of the remote start/alarm system.    It was hooked up so that the KC Highlighters acted as a strobe when the car was disturbed.   Ashlyn returned inside with Ali and Jetta letting Tom do this thing to drum up business.  Jetta returned to the service department and Ashlyn turned to face Ali.

“See what I mean?  If we would sell aftermarket here right and show people what can be done to the Jeeps it could be cash in the bank all day.  That’s what I want to do someday.”   She pointed out to the land in front of the dealership.  “If this were my place, I would have some huge boulders out there and dirt built up to resemble a little off road track.  I would have a Jeep in the middle and then one on the left and one on the right like they were crawling up the rocks with huge off road tires on them, the KC highlights, brush guards, winches, or other rugged trim on them.  In the showroom, I would have one dressed out with an amazing entertainment system.  People don’t even know what they want until you show them,” Ashlyn shrugged.

“Have you brought any of this up with Dale?” Ali asked.

“I did a few years ago but he didn’t want to spend the money and he acted like it was more of a young person’s thing.   If that’s so, then why is that 50 year old man out there drooling over my Jeep right now?  Everyone is a child at heart.  I just gave up on trying to give suggestions of what we could do around here because no one listens.   I figure I will just save my ideas for my own efforts one day when it comes to things like this.”

Ali looked at the blonde with total admiration.   “Well you definitely have my ears.  If it were me, I would at least try it out with one vehicle to see how it went.  I love your ideas Ash.  Don’t ever doubt yourself.  One day, we are going to make those things happen.  I swear it.   I love looking at the world through your eyes, people are just jaded if they can’t see what you have to offer.”

Ashlyn blushed and looked down with a shy smile, “Thank you.”

“Hey, look at me and I mean it.  You stand up and be proud of yourself.  You own that compliment I just gave you.  You are worth every bit of it.  This place would go to shit without you holding it together.  I know because I am dreading what the next two weeks are going to look like around here without you here.  They won’t know what to do with themselves with you gone.   I have seen you work circles around half of them.   And this thing I hear about you not liking sales?  Whether you believe it or not, you are a natural born salesperson.  Hell, you even sold me on that store and I am a salesperson myself.”

“Thank you Alex.  Thank you for believing in me even when I don’t believe in myself,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Look, you and me,” Ali pointed between the two of them, “We are going to be a force to be reckoned with.  You watch what we do to the guys when we finally get our shot.  I have so many ideas about what the two of us are going to do.  I can’t wait for the day,” Ali said, smiling her nose crinkling grin.

At 6:30 Ashlyn grabbed their dinner out of the fridge and took off for Ali’s house.  To say she had a blast driving her Jeep home was an understatement.   Just as she pulled up, so did the truck from the office store and soon they were bringing in the office furniture and setting it up.   Ashlyn got to work on modifying the employee packets which took her around three hours.  When she finished, her eyes were bleary and ready to cross.   She wanted one thing and that was Ali.  She looked at her watch, it was 9:30.  Ashlyn grabbed her phone and began typing.

Rhoda: Hey gorgeous.  How is it going?

Mary:  Hi boo boo.  I am waiting on the last customer to decide if she wants her minivan to be red or champagne.  

Rhoda: wtf?

Mary:  Lol tell me about it.  I can’t load the vin into the computer and print her paperwork until she decides.   If she doesn’t get her ass in my office soon I am going to pick for her.

Rhoda:  It’s a fucking minivan.  It is going to be ugly no matter what color she picks. 

Mary:  I should go tell her that, I am sure that will help us sell another unit tonight.  “Ma’am your car is going to be fugly no matter what you choose, just close your eyes and pick one.”

Rhoda:  Put her on the phone so I can explain to her that she is cock blocking me.   That I want my face in between your legs right now, but instead of screaming out my name, you have to discuss financing.

Mary:  Ashlyn!!!!   Stop.  I can’t contract her with wet panties.    Now, did they deliver the furniture?

Rhoda:  Yes baby.  It looks great, it’s comfortable and everything is set up.  I even got the emp. packets done.

Mary:  Yay!  I got all the menu pricing done that you asked for. I was thinking, do you think he can make the signs so that we can write in the prices or change them as we need to?  See what he has for ideas?  I’ve backed into the cost figures as best as I can but you never know, we may have to adjust them.  I called the sign guy and coupon mailer company.   I wrote down everything I need to make those things happen.  I’ll go over the employee packet when I get home.

Rhoda:  When you get home, two things are going to happen.  First, you are going to put everything you have ready on my bag in the entryway and yes I will ask about the sign when I see Clay tomorrow.  The packet is on the table there and you will go over that tomorrow at work.  I am making your dinner right now which you are going to come in and eat.  And then you are going to come upstairs and I am going to eat you :)  I will take it easy on you tonight since you are gimping around and all.

Mary:  God you turn me on so much.  Let me go see where this woman is.  I am going to tell her to choose red.  It has gold sparkles in the paint, that way she can have both colors.  Don’t you dare fall asleep on me Harris :)

Rhoda:  ( . ) ( . )  < \----  See those?  I want my face in between them in an hour.

Ali smiled to herself.  Yup.  She was no longer having to ask for it. 


	48. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Dance" - Garth Brooks
> 
> "Looking back on the memory of  
> The dance we shared 'neath the stars above  
> For a moment all the world was right  
> How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye  
> And now I'm glad I didn't know  
> The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
> Our lives are better left to chance  
> I could have missed the pain  
> But I'd have had to miss the dance  
> Holding you, I held everything  
> For a moment wasn't I a king  
> But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
> Hey who's to say? You know I might have changed it all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is a short chapter I was able to crank out while on the road, where we learn more about Hope and what happened to her. Its a little darker than I usually like to write, but I thought I would take a crack at writing someone different from the others.  
> Thank you to the person that suggested the Little Czech Bakery in West, TX. It was yummy :)
> 
> The flashback is italicized, I was unable to figure out how to make this indent.

Hope walked out to her black Ram 1500 pickup truck.  Her license plate read “Solo.”  Years ago, to her, Solo meant being singled out, standing out alone, being the best, being number 1.   Her jersey numbers in school were number 1.  She strived to be first in her class in her studies.   She wanted to be number 1 at her job.  She wanted to be Solo, independent, and the best at everything.  These days, it just meant she was alone, Solo, by herself, cast off to an island, one she helped create in many ways.  Solo now meant lonely. 

The journey to her loneliness had begun many years ago on one tragic night during her senior year of High School. 

_It was the night of her senior prom and her boyfriend Ryan was picking her up to take her to dinner with their mutual friends before attending the dance.   The minute she got in Ryan’s Camaro, shut the door, and put on her seatbelt, she regretted it.  She could smell a significant amount of alcohol on his breath.  When she went to challenge him about it and reached for the door handle, he threw the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway before speeding off_. 

_“Ryan please, you are wasted, you have no business driving like this.  Pull over and let me drive,” Hope pleaded.  Ryan was her boyfriend of 3 years and the star pitcher of their baseball team.  His future was bright.  The University of Texas wanted to offer him a full ride to come pitch and the Mets and Reds were showing interest in drafting him and sending him straight to their farm systems.  Ryan was tall, blonde, sunkissed and had beautiful green eyes._

_“Hope, I’m fine, I’ve only had a couple.”_

_“No you are not, now pull this damn car over now!” Hope yelled._

_Ryan looked over at his girlfriend and then past her out of the window where he saw Patrick and Ross in Pat’s blue mustang waving out the window.  Ryan rolled the window down._

_“Race you cocksucker!” Pat yelled and revved his engine to which Ryan smiled and shot them the middle finger revving his own engine.  It was on._

_“Ryan no!  Pull over and let me out before you get us both killed!”   Ryan wasn’t listening.  He was 18, he had a hot car and an even hotter girlfriend and it was their prom night.  He was going to pitch minor league baseball if he wanted to by the end of the summer.  He felt invincible and on top of the world.   He was going to show these idiots just what a badass he was.  When he shifted into fourth gear, inching ahead of his friends, and took the curve on kingwood drive at 85, that’s when it all went horribly wrong.  The Camaro lost control, hopped the curb and slammed into a light pole.   The impact of the crash killed him instantly, ejecting him from his seat through the window.  Hope was saved by her seat belt but it also broke her shoulder, ending her promising collegiate sports career._

Today would have been Ryan’s 35th birthday, Hope thought as she drove home, wiping her cheek clean from a tear falling out of her eye.  One day of bad judgement had changed their lives forever.  She was never the same after that day.  Her body healed long before her mind did.  She suffered internal bleeding and lacerations to her liver from the lap belt, but even that eventually healed.  Her shoulder was never the same; she lost range of motion in her rotator cuff because it had been jammed and crushed severely.   It wasn’t that she even cared.  Nothing mattered anymore after that night.  She lost everything she held most important.  It took her a month to get over the shock alone.  The images of seeing a human body ejecting through a car window would be something she could never get out of her mind.  The blood, God, the blood, she had been covered in it.  Then there was the sound, the never ending sound of the impact, the horn blowing, and the engine clacking. 

Once she recovered from multiple surgeries, then came the pity, the questions, the concern, the police, the family of Ryan and their questions.  It was a never ending parade of people wanting a piece of her, a recount of the story of what happened that evening.  The problem was, Hope had no pieces of herself left to give.  She was drowning and no one knew how to help her.  Everyone wanted her to talk, therapists, doctors, her parents, her family, her sister, her brother, her friends, her schoolmates, her teachers, yet she had nothing to say.   She was dead inside and could feel nothing but ice in her veins.   She had survived an incident in which she would have rather died.  She survived only to suffer in pain, the physical pain that never seemed to go away, and the emotional pain which was mental anguish.  She simply shut down.  She quit eating, she quit speaking, she simply quit caring.  The only reason she graduated was because up until that night, she was making straight A’s and any tests, finals or assignments she missed were not enough to hurt her to fail her classes.  

Not that it would have mattered to her anymore if she did fail.  Everything she had worked for and dreamed about was over and wrapped around a light pole on Kingwood Drive now signified by a single white cross where flowers laid at the base.  Solo she thought.  Alone.   A lonely white cross. 

Her parents had no idea what to do with her.  They tried everything to get her to join the living again.  You couldn’t make someone want to live if they didn’t want to live themself.   Towards the end of the summer, her mother was threatening to admit her into a place where she could receive “help.”

Help.  There was a word that Hope never needed.  Help was for the weak.  Help was something she gave others but never asked for in return.   The threat of being institutionalized was what brought Hope out of the darkness.  She would be damned if she was going to wind up like those nuts in ‘Girl Interrupted’ and in the looney bin.   She was 18 and she did what she thought others would find acceptable.  She started speaking again and gave them the answers they all wanted to hear.  She forced a smile, she forced laughter, she went out and got a job.  She threw herself into work and gave the middle finger to college.  She started out sweeping the floors at Planet Jeep in the service department as a porter.  If she was going to be a floor sweeper and a trash picker upper and do all of the shit jobs, then she would be the best floor sweeper they ever saw.  Solo.  Just working by herself, keeping her head down, and making those floors shine. 

Eventually she worked her way up to shuttle driver, and then parts driver where she excelled.  Again, doing solo work, driving by herself all day, delivering parts.  No one asking her to speak when she didn’t want to.  No one asking her a thousand questions about a night she couldn’t even wholly remember herself.  No one looking at her in pity as a bright soccer career and hopes for playing in an Olympics one day were dashed.  No one even knew anything about her and that was the way she liked it.  The letters from coaches and recruiters stopped coming.  The phone calls stopped.  The boys stopped chasing. Everything stopped much like her heart did that one ugly night. 

As time went by, her heart stopped bleeding daily into her gut.   The pain became more dull and what once was a beautiful, vibrant, funny, and sociable girl, was now a shell of a human being.   Work was the one thing she could count on.  Much like when she played sports, if she poured all of her efforts into it, she could at least count on seeing her hard work pay off.  She eventually worked her way up to becoming a wholesale parts saleswoman where she had a desk in the back of the Parts warehouse and a phone.  Solo, just the way she liked it.  Other dealerships and shops would call for parts, she would write up orders and pull the parts.  Just she and a stray cat who had taken residence in the parts loft.   She would share her lunches with the cat, eventually bringing it in cans of tuna and eventually cans of cat food.  Then one day the cat was nowhere to be found.  Gone.  There she was, Solo again,  she couldn’t even rely on a stray cat to stick around. 

Springs turned into Summers and Summers turned into Fall and Hope found herself being promoted to a parts counter saleswoman where she had to deal with customers.   People, that she had to actually speak to face to face and exchange pleasantries with.  She was completely out of her element and wasn’t doing very well.  When her boss called her on it, she drew from an old place she had drawn from once before.  The same place when her mother threatened to get her “help.”   She had been vulnerable and they had seen right through her.  So she plastered on a smile.  She pretended to care.  She told people what they wanted to hear and she excelled at being fake.   She was selling more parts than anyone in the city of Houston in both retail and wholesale, doing the job of two people.   It was the only time that Solo meant being exceptional again, standing alone from the rest, in a good way.   She moved out of her parents’ house and got her own place.  She supported herself, lived alone, and further alienated herself from the last few remaining people in her life because now there was no excuse to see them. 

Hope was so successful at her job that when her boss left, she was the natural selection for the Parts manager job.  Now she could work even more independently, choosing to talk when she wanted and do what she wanted.  She had three employees working for her, a wholesale parts person, a retail parts person and a parts driver, leaving her to run the department and focus on the bigger picture, working alone, Solo, in an office where on most days, she did so with the door shut listening to music on her computer as she worked.  As long as she produced, no one cared about her and that was just the way she liked it. 

Then one day, Dale had asked her to train Ashlyn who worked in accounting everything she knew about her job.  Everything that took her over a decade to learn, she was just now supposed to hand over to some college pip squeak.  Everything she had become exceptional at over years of devotion and giving her all.  She was just supposed to hand that knowledge over to this blonde without her working for it.  To call it insulting was an understatement.  Who had helped her?  Who sat her down and taught her everything they knew?  If that wasn’t bad enough, it was Ashlyn Harris.   She knew who Ashlyn Harris was.  No one ever saw Hope Solo sitting in her place behind the goal on the edge of the Kingwood High soccer fields behind three lines of thickly wooded trees.   No one saw her as she watched them win all four state championship games.  No one saw her watch Ashlyn Harris piss away her college opportunity to go start as goal keeper at the University of Texas and settle for a lousy commute to the University of Houston where she would be a nobody just like her.  A nobody, going nowhere.   Solo.

In many ways she resented Ashlyn.   Ashlyn didn’t wind up wrapped around a light pole.  Ashlyn didn’t lose the love of her life or her dreams.  Ashlyn had the opportunity to play U-19 women’s soccer.  Ashlyn was one of the best goal keepers the state of Texas had ever produced.  She could have even had a shot at the National team.  Recruiters were constantly courting her at the games and for some reason, she pissed it all away.  So when Ashlyn came to learn in her department, she was going to be damned if she showed her anything important.  Let Ashlyn figure it out like she had to.   She was not going to set Ashlyn up for success so that she could swoop in and take her job one day, the only thing she was good at. 

What really began to eat at Hope was the more time she spent in her department, the more she liked her.  The blonde was charismatic, charming, and hot.  Hope found both men and women attractive.   When Ashlyn began to show up with tattoos peeking out of her sleeve, Hope was intrigued.  Ashlyn was one of those women who became more attractive over time and was growing into herself.  On one especially hot summer day in the parts warehouse, Hope was watching Ashlyn stock parts.  Ashlyn did every shit job Hope asked her to do, and despite her best efforts, she could not break the girl.   It reminded Hope much of herself and before she knew it, a feeling came over her that she wanted to kiss Ashlyn.   She was tired of fighting her attraction to the girl.   Hope had a pretty good idea that Ashlyn was gay.  All of those games she watched, there was never a boy waiting to pick up Ashlyn after the game.  Hope would catch the keeper glancing a little too long at some of her teammates when they were not looking.  The more she got to know Ashlyn at work, the way she dressed, looked, the tattoos, the company she kept, it all led to clues that Ashlyn liked women. 

Ashlyn had no idea about the magnetism she possessed and held over others.  She was infectious and once you got to know her, you wanted to be around her all of the time because she made you feel good.  She was definitely dialed in to the feelings of others and showed a sensitivity that just drew people in.  Hope took a chance and just went for it.  She walked up next to the blonde, leaned in and went to kiss Ashlyn.  It turned out to be a disaster.  Ashlyn pulled back immediately and had a look of disgust on her face as she went stiff, wiped her mouth clean and stepped back.  Hope was devastated.   Once again, she couldn’t speak, she felt her throat closing in on her, she felt panic ripple through her body.  When she went to apologize, no words came.  So she did what was familiar, she retreated and the two of them never spoke a word about it.  Hope shut off her feelings for Ashlyn that day and killed her off in her mind.  From there on out, she would treat Ashlyn like the brat she knew she was.   The brat that pissed everything away. 

Hope really had not paid Ashlyn a second thought until the night they went to the Blue Angel and Ashlyn moved in on Ali.   Hope had a crush on Krieger and was working to nurture that relationship before she was blindsided by the mousey blonde.   Hope looked at Ashlyn as a weakling, someone who didn’t know how to go after what she wanted.  So why did she have to grow a pair on that particular night?   Ever since then, Hope could feel herself getting nowhere fast with Ali, despite her best attempts.  Hope was furious.  So when the little birthday party event came to her attention, she had no qualms about raising hell and causing problems for the blonde.   Now all of the sudden she was getting an undesired result.  The blonde felt pity for her because she was excluded.  Pity.  Something Hope despised. 

The more Hope thought about it, the more she was done with them all.  Solo was what she was best at.  Her dreams of getting married, starting a family, and sharing a similar career with someone died and anytime she tried to revive them they crashed and burned all over again.  Lesson learned.


	49. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just Like Heaven" - The Cure  
> "Show me, show me, show me how you do that trick  
> The one that makes me scream" she said  
> "The one that makes me laugh" she said  
> And threw her arms around my neck  
> Show me how you do it  
> And I promise you I promise that  
> I'll run away with you  
> I'll run away with you  
> Spinning on that dizzy edge  
> I kissed her face and kissed her head  
> And dreamed of all the different ways I had  
> To make her glow  
> Why are you so far away, she said  
> Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you  
> That I'm in love with you  
> You  
> Soft and only  
> You  
> Lost and lonely  
> You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone *stares pointedly at certain someone* asked for a whole chapter of pure indulgent smut. One where Ali never leaves her comfy pillow. Who am I to deny anyone of their wish? So here you go, I hope I did a decent job. If not, well, practice makes perfect and I will try harder :). Let me know what you think of Ashlyn's little tin. :)~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn46.jpg.html)  
> 

Ali got into her car as soon as she contracted her client.  She was tired, she missed Ashlyn and all she could think about was getting home to her.  Ashlyn made all the bad melt right away.  For years, Ali had to be the strong one and finally she felt like she had someone who was mentally her equal that she could share things with.  Ashlyn’s hard work ethic and will to want to succeed was as much of a turn on to Ali as anything else.  Ali smiled to herself thinking about what the next few days would be like when they actually put their plan in motion.   Then her mind wandered to the blonde’s text and that made her grin from ear to ear.   God, to be wanted again felt so good.  It was nice to have someone actually look forward to her coming home.   It was nice that someone cared enough about her to make her a sandwich when it was late at night.  And fuck if it wasn’t an amazing feeling to be held, to have strong arms wrap around her at night to make her feel safe and secure.  Then she thought about how amazing it felt that Ashlyn let Ali love her the way she wanted to.   Ashlyn seemed to be open to anything, she didn’t pull away or roll over when she made an advance telling her, “not tonight,” or “I have a headache.” Granted, things were very new, but it still felt good just the same.   

When Ali approached the front door of her house, she didn’t even need to fumble with her keys.The door opened for her and she was greeted by a beautiful smiling blonde who took her purse, attaché, and wrapped her in a giant hug.The feeling of coming home to her, just to take in the scent that was Ashlyn made Ali’s heart sing.

“Hi beautiful, I missed you,” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali into the house and helped her out of her jacket.

“Hi Ash, thank you baby, I missed you too.Just look at us, it’s only been a few hours and I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.” Ali was admiring Ashlyn in her in a long sleeved t-shirt, soccer shorts, and Adidas slides.

“It’s because of what we do.I have pulled so many late nights there, you just kind of feel like ships passing in the night sometimes.It’s really nice to be with someone who gets what we do and our weird hours,” Ashlyn smiled her dimpled grin and led them into the kitchen.Ali had never been so happy to see a tuna sandwich before in her life.

“Thank you for feeding me,” Ali smiled and wrapped an arm around Ashlyn’s waist before sitting down to eat.

“If I get here first, I always will.So what did she wind up picking, red or champagne?”

Ali rolled her eyes and laughed.“Would you believe after all of that, she decided on white?”

“See this is why I am not in sales.I would be like look lady, do you want the car or not?Now pick one,” Ashlyn leaned over the counter and put her head on her chin watching Ali eat.

They both laughed knowing it was true.“I should have done that with you, I should have said now look Ashlyn, do you like me or not, and if so then why don’t you fuck me.I wonder if that would have worked” Ali giggled at the comparison.

Ashlyn walked over to Ali, pushed her hair off of the side of her neck and whispered into her ear, “I would have said yes, I like you a lot, and I want to fuck you, so bend over.Now finish up because I believe I told you what I wanted to eat earlier.”

The whisper alone sent chills down the left side of Ali’s body.“Do you like frozen dinners?” Ali asked innocently.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow, “Um maybe?Depends?What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well I since I had to put my pussy on ice twice today, it is frozen solid.You know those pea bags do wonders for that,” Ali threw her plate in the dishwasher and washed her hands as if she was speaking about a Thanksgiving turkey. 

Ashlyn bit her lower lip as a smirk came across her face.“Well I have a way of rapidly thawing that out,” Ashlyn said as she stood behind Ali and wrapped her arms around her waist, lowering one hand to cup her in between her legs.Ali leaned back into Ashlyn and wrapped her arm back around Ashlyn’s neck.“I have been thinking about this all day.Coming home to you is what makes it all worth it,” Ali sighed out.“I hate that I got home so late tonight.One day, I want to be able to go out on regular date nights with you, take evening swims, go to the movies, and do all the normal things that people do who do not work these hours.”

Ashlyn held her tighter, “Baby we will one day.That is what we are working towards.One day, you and I will have our own things going and people to help us run things so we can go do all of that and much more.That is what will make all of this worth it.I haven’t been slaving away in the car business to be someone’s bitch my entire life and neither have you.We will have all of that baby.”

Ali turned round and held Ashlyn’s face, pulling her in for a deep kiss.She could feel her whole body relax in the blonde’s strong arms, all of the stress just melted away.Ali had the same effect on Ashlyn, just being able to focus her attention on another person that she loved was very therapeutic for her soul.She reached down to pick Ali up and carried her towards the stairs where she grabbed a tiny tin canister on a table by the stairs and put it in the pockets of her shorts.Ali squealed at the feeling of being swept away.

“God you literally sweep me off my feet.I adore you Ashlyn, you have no idea how you brighten my day, I haven’t been carried since I was a little girl,” Ali said as she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s neck, burying her face into the side of Ashlyn’s neck.

“I love you so much Alex.You are in my blood.All I can think about is how much I need you and how much I want to show you that you are wanted and loved.Every time I look at you I think about how now I am the one that gets to do that.I am the one that gets to make you feel good, the one that gets to spend time with one of the funniest, most beautiful and intelligent women I have ever laid eyes on.They can all stare at you all day, but I am the one that gets to see a side of you that is only for me and I love it.”

“Jesus Ash, you really know how to get a girl to spread her legs wide open,” Ali said as she leaned in for a kiss while Ashlyn carried her into the bedroom and put her down gently.“You better be careful or you are going to spoil me and I am going to expect this all of the time.”

“You have no idea what a beautiful sight that is, you with your legs spread open, wide for me.Or how intoxicating the smell and taste of you are to me.You bet I am going to spoil you.I know you had a stressful day and I just want you to lie back and let me take care of you.I want you to relax and let me enjoy ravaging your body.”

Ali was in no mood to protest.Ashlyn could do anything she wanted to her and she would let her, she just wanted to get lost in the blonde that night and not to have to think about anything.Ashlyn had been cock strong with her all evening anyway and she loved it.She loved this side of Ashlyn as determination and desire took over her bedroom eyes along with a mischievous smile on her face.

“You always make me feel so good baby, I’m yours,” Ali said and rubbed her hands up and down Ashlyn’s back while they embraced.Ashlyn began unbuttoning Ali’s blouse as she leaned in to kiss the side of Ali’s neck.“Every time you do that, you almost make me come.I swear it drives me wild,” Ali threw her head back opening up her neck and throat even more.

“You in these fucking hot suits drive me wild.It is getting to the point where I can’t even look at you at work anymore.The white ones drive me wild, then the black ones, then the grey ones, then the blue ones, I swear there isn’t a color that you don’t look good in.Your taste is impeccable.If it were up to me, I’d rip them off of you every day.Fuck would you look at that?” Ashlyn said as she undid the last button and uncovered a sexy black lace bra.She took Ali’s breasts and held them in her hands as she gently squeezed them, pulling the bra straps down with her teeth, licking at the skin as they came down her shoulders and arms.Ashlyn reached around and unhooked Ali’s bra, sliding it off and tossing it towards the hallway, making Ali laugh at her technique.

Ashlyn leaned down for another kiss, entering Ali’s mouth tenderly; exploring her tongue with her own while she reached to undo the button on her pants, freeing the brunette of those as well to reveal a black pair of lacy panties.Ashlyn’s hands moved down and around Ali’s waist to her ass which she squeezed tightly, continuing their kiss.The squeeze then turned into a hard smack on Ali’s ass causing the brunette to stumble a little, with a chuckle.Ali’s cinnamon eyes were just sparkling as she gazed into her favorite hazel pair of eyes.They were standing in the middle of the room with only the moonlight from the harvest moon they were having illuminating the room.

“My God Alex, you are glowing, I wish you could see how beautiful you are in the moonlight.”

“You ought to see how fucking gorgeous you are right now Ashlyn, and if I am glowing, it is only because of you and what you do to my soul,” Ali said running her hands up and down the blonde’s strong shoulders as she kicked her heels off.Ashlyn hooked her fingers underneath the waistband of Ali’s underwear and slid them off of her legs.She felt herself getting weak in the knees just looking at the beauty before her.She scooped Ali up and took her to the bed, laying her goddess down gently on the pillows.

Ali wanted the blonde on top of her so bad she was about to have an out of body experience.There was something about the way Ashlyn was looking at her, with pure love and adoration that made her feel like she was floating.She didn’t even care if they had sex or not, she just wanted to feel her Ashlyn on top of her, grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her down on top of her.

“God yes, baby, you feel so fucking good.You are always so warm and so soft.You are like a giant teddy bear,” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ear as she did her favorite thing and wrapped her legs around Ashlyn’s waist and squeezed hard.Ashlyn just laid there for a moment knowing this was Ali’s favorite thing and it quickly became Ashlyn’s too.Nothing could come between them like this when they laid as one, holding each other, just listening to each other breathe.It was pure heaven and it gave Ashlyn every opportunity to lick and suck on Ali’s neck as her scent filled Ashlyn’s nostrils, swirling around in her brain.Ali just held the back of Ashlyn’s neck, gently rubbing it with the tips of her fingers with one hand and using her left hand to slide up under Ashlyn’s shirt and along her side.She wished the two of them could stay like this forever, lost in this one single moment.Nothing was better than this.

Ashlyn moved down to Ali’s chest running her tongue over one of her breasts.Ali arched her back and moved her other hand to Ashlyn’s other side gripping her tightly.Ashlyn took one of her nipples into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it and then blew hot air onto it watching it turn into a hard pebble.

“Ash” Ali breathed out heavily.

Ashlyn then took it back into her mouth and sucked and pulled on it with her mouth while running her tongue over it again.Ali’s body was like a canvas that she just wanted to paint all night with her tongue.And that is what she did with Ali’s other breast and the rest of her stomach, running her hands over that beautiful toned stomach of hers before dipping her tongue into her naval and placing kisses down along her hips.She ran her tongue along the script of Ali’s beautiful side tattoo, causing the brunette to shiver.She unhooked Ali’s legs from around her waist so she could make her decent down Ali’s body.

Ali took one of Ashlyn’s hands into her own and brought it up to her chest, laying Ashlyn’s palm flat against it.“Do you feel that?That is what you do to me baby, you have my heart about to beat out of my chest right now.Sometimes I swear to god it feels like I am going to overheat and pass out just from your touch.”

Ashlyn looked into Ali’s dark glistening eyes, seeing the glow from the moonlight in them as she felt her beating pulse.She would never grow tired of looking into those eyes looking down at hers or the beautiful face they were housed in.She came back up to Ali’s face and went in for another deep kiss trying to convey all of the love she felt for Ali.“Ali you make my head swim, you knock out all of the strength I have in my legs to hold me up and that’s by just looking at you.Don’t even get me started on what just one kiss from you does to me.”

Ashlyn ran her hand down Ali’s side to the side of her ass and held it as she made her way back down Ali’s body, taking in every inch with her eyes, kissing her way down.She ran her hands over Ali’s strong thighs, one of her favorite parts of Ali.Breasts, wings, thighs, neck, she loved it all.She made her way down in between Ali’s legs and smiled.There in the she found a landing strip, a little runway, just for her and at the end of it was Ali’s soaked pussy, glistening in the in the moonlight.

“Alex, I love this.I am surprised there is not an arrow at the end showing me the way.”Ali laughed and squeezed her thighs around Ashlyn’s shoulders.

“I might put a lighted arrow down there if you don’t put your tongue in me soon.I’m about to go fuck the bed post.”

Ashlyn laughed and smacked Ali on the side of her ass.She threw Ali’s thighs over her shoulders and ran her tongue over Ali’s folds making Ali moan. Ali was as wet as a slip and slide.Ashlyn’s tongue almost slipped out on her first pass through. “God you taste so fucking good baby.”Ashlyn flattened out her tongue and dove right in, slowly, licking up and down Ali’s beautiful hot, wet, pink pussy, sucking up all of her juices.

“Oh yes Ashlyn, fuck!” Ali finally got Ashlyn right where she wanted her with that talented tongue of hers right on her clit.Ali wrapped her legs behind Ashlyn’s neck.Ashlyn passed her tongue back and forth over the swollen button before sucking it into her mouth.Ali felt like her entire and brain was inside of Ashlyn’s mouth, everything was centered around the motions of Ashlyn’s tongue.Ashlyn began moving her tongue in light deliberate circles.

“Yes, Ash!, Yes, yes, right the fuck there!” Ali cried out.Ashlyn smiled at how hot it was to here Ali call out her name.She began moving her tongue faster and applying more pressure causing Ali to breathe out heavy and hard.“Oh, yes, fuck, yes, baby, yes, don’t stop,” kept escaping from Ali’s mouth.Ashlyn could listen to it all night.Ali’s voice dropped a few octaves when they had sex and it was incredibly sexy how she mumbled when in the throes of ecstasy.On top of that, Ali tasted so fucking good that Ashlyn craved the taste of her all of the time.Sometimes Ashlyn’s mind would wander and remind her how Ali tasted throughout the day.

Ashlyn reached down for the little tin in her shorts, flipped it open with her thumb, pulled out a breath mint which she quickly slipped into her mouth and ran over her tongue.Ashlyn circled over Ali’s clit and this time the brunette felt the sensation of cool mint on her clit as Ashlyn increased her pace and pressure over it. Then she blew on it before returning to her previous motions. Ali’s eyes shot wide open. “Holy Fuck!Ash!” Ali had never felt anything like it before, she felt like she was losing all control of her body.The sensation was unfucking believable and she couldn’t hold back anymore as the blonde pressed in harder to her clit as the mint tingled and drove her wild. Her legs stiffened and her toes curled, “Fuck yes! Yes! Yes!” The lower half of her body trembled as she grabbed the bedsheets to hold on to.It was all she could do not to put Ashlyn’s head in a vice grip between her legs.Ashlyn slowed down the pace and lightened up on the pressure as Ali came.She stopped her tongue altogether as she just rested it on her clit, feeling it throb beneath her tongue.Suddenly, she had Ali’s heartbeat wrapped up in her tongue and the feeling was amazing.

Before Ali rode out her orgasm, Ashlyn was back on her clit again, increasing her strokes and pressure. “Holy Shit! Oh my God, baby!Yes!” spilled out of Ali again as she could feel a second orgasm coming on.Between the pace, the pressure and the continued tingling from the mint, Ali thought she might go fucking insane.From that point on, all she could get out was a string of “ooohhhsss” and grunts as Ashlyn went to town on her.Ali moved her feet back down to the bed to make sure she hadn’t left her body, it felt fucking amazing.She could hear her heartbeat in her ears as she came again violently, her whole body shaking below her.Ashlyn could tell by the way Ali responded that she was going to knock the brunette out.She quickly came up Ali’s body and held her tightly, just like the brunette liked it when she was coming down from an orgasm.

“I love you so much Alex,” Ashlyn said wrapping herself around Ali as Ali hugged her back. 

“Oh Ash, Oh Baby” Ali said as she felt her body float away right out the window and down into the Gulf of Mexico. “I love you too, words can’t describe how you just made me feel.” It took about five more seconds and Ali was out like a light with a blissful look on her face, breathing heavily.The smile on Ashlyn’s face could not be knocked off.She was so happy with herself that she could knock Ali’s pussy out like that.In the back of her mind, Ashlyn knew that if she had that kind of power over her body, Ali would never look anywhere else, that they would be bound together for life.Ashlyn could feel it.There was no one else for her.There was no way she would ever let another woman touch her and there was certainly no one else she wanted to touch.This was everything right here in her arms.


	50. Shark Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so two chapters of unapologetic smut were requested and here is the second one. This may not be for everyone. Ashlyn may have to surf a red tide with her longboard. That's all I am going to say about that. Some of you may want to skip right on by.
> 
> And anyone see the USWNT insta story today? Ali being pranked thinking it was Ash in recovery legs underneath the covers. saying babe?" She's adorable

Ali woke up at 5:00 the next morning feeling incredibly well rested and horny.  She woke up in the middle of the night to find out her time of the month was paying her a visit.   “God dammit,” she said to herself.   It completely explained why her hormones had been raging lately.  She absolutely hated her time of the month and wished the doctors would just snatch out her uterus.  She had looked into having a hysterectomy because her periods had always caused her problems since she was a teen.   However, the doctors would not snatch out her uterus.  They were convinced she was too young and still may want to have children one day.  So it became her plight to suffer in silence.   One of two things happened to her when she got her period.  Either she became painfully horny because her hormones were all over the place and raging, or, she got severe cramps where it felt like her insides were twisting inside out that resulted in her doubling over pain as she felt like she was giving birth.   

If she had her pick, she would rather go around painfully horny than the latter.When she woke up and went to the bathroom, she felt horny enough to fuck the bedpost, just as she had last night.Normally she would just take care of this with a vibrator but since Ashlyn was staying over she couldn’t and she didn’t know what to do.It really wasn’t a subject she wanted to talk about and she felt like a fire was raging inside of her.

Ashlyn woke up when she felt Ali unwrap her body around her and found herself needing to use the bathroom as well.She walked down the hallway to the guest bathroom, passing by the master bath door where she saw Ali bent over the sink in a sleep tank and pajama pants, laying her elbows on the vanity, looking down.When Ashlyn finished and returned, she saw the same scene in Ali’s bathroom as before.She stopped and backed up a few steps to look at the scene before her.Ashlyn tapped on the door.“Morning, hey is everything ok?”True concern came over Ashlyn’s face as Ali turned and looked at her.

“Uh, morning Ash,” Ali said, not wanting to move.Ashlyn approached her cautiously and reached out a hand.Before she touched Ali, she was met with a hand up in the air stopping her.“Please, don’t touch me.”

Ashlyn was really concerned now.“Ok, is everything ok? Are you hurt? Oh my God, please don’t tell me I hurt you last night?”Ali smiled, boy how far from the truth Ashlyn was on that one she thought to herself.

“No babe, you didn’t hurt me, quite the opposite,” Ali said managing a small smile.She didn’t even want to look at Ashlyn right now.Ashlyn was what she needed more than anything but she couldn’t tell her that.Just looking at Ashlyn with her tussled hair and that look of rolling straight out of bed added flames to the fire that was raging inside of Ali’s abdomen.Ali just wanted to disappear into a hole in the floor.

Ashlyn didn’t understand.Ali looked like she was in pain and she would do anything in her power to help her.“Alex, do you need to go to the doctor?”

Ali smirked, “Babe if only it were that simple.Just go back to bed, I’ll be in there in a minute.” Ashlyn returned to bed not knowing what to do until she found out what was wrong.A red flush began to overtake Ali’s face.How she was going to survive the next 5 days of this she didn’t know.She didn’t want to get in the shower yet because she wanted to sleep another hour.She decided she would go back to bed and try to focus on her breathing and meditate, maybe that would alleviate the ache.

When Ali returned to bed she could see Ashlyn was staring up at the ceiling and then just looked over at her.Ashlyn was going over and over in her mind what could have gone wrong last night.Maybe the mint was too much and Ali was allergic or something.Maybe the sandwich she fixed her for dinner food poisoned her.

“Alex, did the sandwich last night give you food poisoning?Are you sure you are ok and don’t need to go to the doctor?Will you please tell me what is wrong?” Ashlyn asked.

“Babe, I promise it’s not food poisoning or anything you did.I just needed a minute,” Ali said as she turned over away from the blonde.

“It’s because you need space isn’t it.I can totally stay at my place tonight.I didn’t even think about that, I should probably go home.”

Ali just looked at her nightstand.How do you tell someone you want them to stay but you don’t want them to touch you or that you can’t look at them?How do you begin to explain that your body is betraying you regarding a subject that makes you feel gross and uncomfortable?Ashlyn pulled back the covers and was moving to get up.

“I don’t want you to leave Ash.”

Ashlyn furrowed her brow.Ali wouldn’t look at her, didn’t want her help, wouldn’t let her touch her, but didn’t want her to go.

“Alex please tell me what is going on, you are worrying me.”

“I can’t”

“Alex, do you trust me?” Ashlyn asked putting her hand very gently Ali’s shoulder.She watched goosebumps erupt underneath her hand.This made absolutely no sense.

“Of course I do.”Ali rolled over knowing she was going to have to explain this sooner or later.

“Then please tell me what is going on.”

Ali just placed a hand on Ashlyn’s stomach and pushed her back into the pillow, leaning her head on her shoulder. 

“Let’s just go back to bed babe,” Ali said, hoping that if she just nuzzled into her with her head that she could keep herself under control.

Ashlyn went to wrap her arm around Ali and was stopped by Ali grabbing her wrist.This was just getting awkward.She knew something was wrong.If Ali couldn’t tell her then she just wanted to get up and go to the gym.She went to get up and Ali put her hand back on her stomach and pushed her down back into the bed.

“Fuck Alex, I can’t take this.Something is wrong and you won’t tell me.I know I did something wrong last night and I want you to tell me what it is.If you can’t trust me then I need to go before this gets weirder than it already is.”

Ali just sighed.“Please baby, everything is fine.Now just lay here with me.”

“No, not if you won’t tell me what is going on.I am not here for just a good time Ali.I am here for the bad times too.If something is wrong then I want you to be able to tell me.If you can’t tell me then I don’t know what to do.I’d rather just get up and go work out.”

“Ash please, look it is embarrassing, there are some things a girl has to keep to herself.Can we just leave it at that?”

“No we can’t.There is nothing that is that embarrassing that you can’t tell me.I am not going to make fun of you.I promise.You want me to stay but you won’t let me touch you.Something is wrong, let me help you.”

“Fine.I am extremely horny.Like so horny my whole abdomen is aching painfully and is on fire.I just want to lay here and get myself under control ok?” Ali mumbled.

Ashlyn just looked at Ali with a smile coming across her face.“Alex, why would you be embarrassed to tell me that you are having morning wood?Especially when that is something I can take care of for you?” Ashlyn asked as she went to lean in and was stopped by another hand to the chest.

“Please don’t,” Ali said.

“Ok so it is me.I have done something wrong.If you are horny as hell and you don’t want me to touch you then it’s me and I am really sorry.I am sorry about last night.”

Ali popped her head up looking at Ashlyn.“Ashlyn, last night was one of the best nights of my life.You made me feel incredible, and you are definitely going to be doing that again, over and over. You made me feel so good that I passed out.It’s not you ok? It’s totally me.I am the problem here.”

“Then explain and make me understand.We are going to communicate with each other right?So I am going to need you to do that now, or I am getting up.”

Ali knew if she didn’t comply this was just going to go on all day and get weird.So she was going to have to risk her own embarrassment and come clean.“Look, I started my time of the month ok?It’s not really something I like to share or talk about.I don’t have an easy time with it and when it happens I either get crippling painful cramps, or I become painfully horny.Right now, I am the latter and I am aching.I just want to lay here and breathe until it goes away ok?I don’t want you to leave.I just want to sleep with you next to me.I don’t want you to touch me because you are going to set fire to my body.Normally I would just take care of myself but I didn’t want you to think you didn’t please me last night.Plus I am not going to do that in front of you.The whole situation is just embarrassing.”

Ashlyn let out a sigh of relief that this was all that it was.“Jesus Alex, you scared the shit out of me.I thought something was really, really wrong and you were in some kind of mystery pain.This is something I can totally help you with,” Ashlyn said shifting herself closer into the brunette.

“No way.I just want to lay here and try to meditate and breathe until it goes away.”

“Alex, why are you going to lay there and suffer when I can make you feel good?I want to make you feel good, it makes me happy.I know what it is like, the same things happen to me, maybe not as intensely, but I get it,” Ashlyn said, kissing Ali’s forehead.

“There is no way I am letting you touch me like this, it’s gross and embarrassing.”

“Alex there is nothing gross or embarrassing about you.If you want to know the truth, I find all of this to be incredibly hot.I want to be the one person you can turn to that can make you feel good.Tell me this, if you could let down all of your inhibitions, what would happen right now to ease your ache?”

Ali just nestled into the crook of Ashlyn’s neck, something Ashlyn learned she did when she was shy and embarrassed.

“Alex…”

“Alex!”

“Ugh Ashlyn.Please, baby I am so fucking horny right now, I don’t want to think about this, I am about to cry, I ache so bad.”

Ashlyn held Ali’s face and stared straight into her eyes.“You need to be fucked right now don’t you.You need penetration and you need a big cock inside of you don’t you?”

Ali wanted to die right there because the blonde knew her so well.She couldn’t lie to her. “God yes Ashlyn, I need you so fucking bad.But there is no way I am letting you.”

“Yes you will.You will because I can ease your pain and make all of this wash away.You wanted to know what my fantasies were, well now this is one of them because anytime I can make you feel wonderful then that’s what turns me on more than anything else.I want you to trust me Alex.”

“No because..”

“Because what?You think I am going to think its gross?Do you think I care about blood?Like I don’t go through this myself?You are no longer in this alone.I am going to put on the strap on and fuck your brains out, it’s not like it’s going to bother me any.It will probably be one of the hottest things I get to do with you. The fact that you just told me how badly you needed me almost made me come.You know you are aching, hot, and probably soaked.We will put some towels down and then we can get in the shower.Or you can go to work today and be horny as hell, suffering and achy with swollen nipples wishing you had a cock buried deep inside of you.I want you and I need to be inside of you.” Ashlyn reasoned, trying her best to break down Ali’s walls just as the brunette did to her so many times.

Ali didn’t like the thought of that at all and new it was true.She needed release so bad.She needed Ashlyn more than anything.“Christ Ashlyn, you are driving me insane.I can’t let you.If you start and then decide you want to back out, I will go nuts.Let’s face it, it’s gross and unpleasant. I am your first and after this, you might not want anything to do with me,” Ali replied.“I’m not even sure I could return the favor if the tables were turned.”

“It is not gross and unpleasant if you are in love with someone like I am with you.I don’t expect you to do it to me.That is not what this is about.This is about connecting with you on a whole other level.Now hush and let me take care of my woman.I am not going to back out.I am going to make you cum all over my dick and fuck you until you see stars.Now go text James while I go get ready.Tell him you are going to be an hour late this morning.He is constantly coming in late making everyone cover for him, now it is time he took one for the team.”

Ali was both terrified and more turned on than she had ever been in her life.She couldn’t wrap her mind around that Ashlyn would want to do this with her.It was one of the most taboo things she could even think of.She texted James that she woke up a bit nauseated and would be about an hour late this morning.She took her clothes off and dealt with disposing of her tampon.This just felt awkward and wrong and as soon as she began to talk herself out of it, Ashlyn walked up behind her wearing the strap on and holding some old towels she found in the bathroom and kissed Ali on the back of her neck.She put 4 towels down and covered everything well.

“Ash, look I don’t know…”

“Well I do know. You are ripe for a good fucking.Now lay down and let me fuck you and give you what you need.”

“Ashlyn things could come out, shooting out and I am going to be mortified,” Ali said blushing in embarrassment.

“Good, I want them too.It’s shark week down there and I am going to enjoy the hell out of this,” Ashlyn laughed.

“Ashlyn!!!”

“Now lie down and give me that beautiful pussy of yours.I am done asking, I am telling you.Give yourself to me, I want all of you.”

“Christ Ashlyn.Where did you come from?How did I get so lucky? I could never tell this to anyone,” Ali said as went to get into the bed.

“Well, now you are with a real woman and not silly girls.You are with someone who loves you unconditionally and is incredibly turned on by the thought of making you cum.If you were me, you would know how it feels to watch you writhe in pleasure beneath me and you would want it too.”Ashlyn leaned down to place herself gently over Ali, cupping her face in her hands and leaning down for a hot passionate kiss.

“Fuck baby, you are going to make me burst into flames.If we are going to do this then I need you to fuck me hard and fast and do it now.I can’t take this pain in my loins much longer. My pussy is on fire. I need you so fucking bad Ashlyn,” Ali begged.

Ashlyn put her hands on each side of Ali’s chest onto the mattress.Ali reached up and put her hands around Ashlyn’s big biceps as Ashlyn lowered herself down to tease her cock around the folds of Ali’s pussy as she gazed into her eyes.She reached down to guide the head of the cock through Ali’s wetness making Ali move her hips upwards.Ashlyn wasn’t going to tease Ali this morning, she knew her girl needed relief desperately.She slowly entered Ali’s pussy with the head of the cock and leaned down to ask, “Are you ready to have this big cock inside of you, scratching that itch?”

“Oh my God, Ashlyn, yes, fuck that is so hot.Yes, fuck me with your big dick.” Ali said wrapping her legs around Ashlyn’s ass, causing her to push her cock in deeper.The things Ali said to her damn near made her come right there.She pulled back and reached down to turn the vibrator on and pushed back inside of Ali.Ashlyn decided she was going to drive Ali nuts and talk dirty to her until she came out of her mind.Ali never looked so beautiful and she couldn’t help but suck one of her swollen nipples into her mouth as she thrusted in and out of her.“Baby, your pussy feels so good around my cock.Your pussy is as hot as a fire, it feels like you are going to swallow my dick up inside of you, I don’t ever want to leave.”

“Oh Ashlyn, I don’t want you to leave baby, stay in there and fuck me hard, God you feel so fucking good,” Ali said as she gripped into Ashlyn’s back with her nails.Ashlyn began hammering in and out of Ali who was so wet, that she was concentrating on not slipping all of the way out.Ali’s grip around her lower back and ass was getting tighter.Ashlyn had to close her eyes while she drilled her so that she wouldn’t come right there at the sight of Ali underneath her. 

“Jesus baby, you are such a fucking stud, scratch my itch baby, faster,” Ali managed to get out in between thrusts.The mention of the word “stud,” drove Ashlyn absolutely wild.Ali was never so thankful for a hard fuck before in her life.Her swollen pussy ached all morning and Ashlyn filling her up and stretching her out was the only thing that was giving her any relief.If this was the last fuck she ever experienced, she would die a happy woman.Ali didn’t want to come, she just wanted to feel Ashlyn fuck her all day.

Ashlyn began thrusting her hips upward to hit Ali’s g-spot.The sensation of the vibrations up against her g-spot were driving her nuts causing her to scratch her nails up and down Ashlyn’s back.“Put your tongue in my mouth now,” Ali ordered.Ashlyn moved her arms down flush against the mattress so she could kiss Ali while her hips kept thrusting as she pounded Ali as hard as she could in this position.The feeling of Ashlyn’s tongue in her mouth combined with hard pounding she was getting made her feel as close to the blonde as she could get.Sweat began to form down Ashlyn’s back and was breaking out across Ali’s body.Ashlyn reached down to change the setting on the vibrator turning it on as high as she could get it.The sensations began to rip through both of their bodies and the feeling was so intense inside of Ali’s sensitive pussy that it instantly caused an orgasm to tear through her body. “Aaaasssshhhlllyyyyynnn!!!”

Ashlyn felt Ali’s body tense quickly, her walls gripping the cock tightly.“Fuck, yes Alex, come all over my cock.Give it to me baby.”Ali felt her orgasm spill out of her body as wave after wave tore through her stomach relaxing her whole body. Ashlyn wasn’t far behind her, she completely collapsed on top of Ali as her own orgasm ripped throughout her core.

“Fuck Ashlyn, damn, damn, damn, I needed that so much.You are so fucking hot baby.”Ashlyn leaned down to kiss Ali passionately before she went to pull out.This time she was stopped by Ali’s hand again. 

“No baby,please stay inside of me.”


	51. Danger, High Voltage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Danger! High Voltage" -Electric Six
> 
> "Fire in the disco (Dick Valentine >)  
> Fire in the Taco Bell  
> Fire in the disco  
> Fire in the gates of hell  
> Don't you wanna know how we keep startin' fires (Jack White ;))  
> It's my desire (Valentine)  
> It's my desire(White)  
> Don't you wanna know how we keep startin' fires (Valentine)  
> It's my desire (White)  
> It's my desire (Valentine)  
> It's my desire (both)  
> Danger, danger (Valentine>)  
> High voltage  
> When we touch, when we kiss  
> Danger, danger (White>)  
> High voltage  
> When we touch, when we touch  
> Danger, danger (both>)  
> High voltage  
> When we touch and when kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn34.png.html)  
> 

Two more orgasms later, Ali and Ashlyn got up to shower together in order to save time and get out of the door. 

“Thank you Ashlyn, last night and this morning was amazing.  You were just what the doctor ordered.  I can’t believe we did that.  I’m still a little embarrassed about the whole thing,” Ali said looking down shyly as she washed her hair. 

“I’m so glad we did, you look happy.  You have no reason to fill embarrassed.  I am just happy you were honest with me and that I could take care of you.  I know how I feel when I get mine and I’m not complaining, you looked so beautiful this morning.  You make me feel so alive Alex.”

“I love you Ash.  You make me feel so comfortable, like I could share anything with you,” Ali said as she rinsed off.

“I love you too Alex, and you can share anything with me.”

“So since you fucked my brains out, I can’t remember what I am supposed to do today,” Ali laughed.

“You are going to go over the employee packets and I just remembered that you need to get some business insurance, so you should call on that.  I’m going to go by the print shop this morning, go pick up the paint at lunch and I am going to try to go to dinner with Jetta tonight.”

“Ok baby, that sounds good.  Can I go with you at lunch?”

“I would love for you to go.  I wish you could go to dinner with us too but Jetta gets off at 7:00 and goes to bed early because of how early Service opens,” Ashlyn said.

“That’s no problem baby, you need some alone time with her anyway, plus I need to sit down and think about how I want to handle the employees down there, I’m only going to have Sunday and Monday with them.”

Both got ready and Ashlyn got out the door first.  She liked to let her hair air dry and Ali liked to straighten her hair out with the dryer and a straightening brush which took a bit longer.   Ashlyn drove to the print shop to drop of the final ideas on the menus and signage.   She asked Clay if he could make the signage to where they could write the pricing in or somehow customize and adjust it as needed.  Clay handed Ashlyn several options that ranged anywhere from laminate to digital signs for their main menus the customers would see when they walked in.  She would take those back to Ali this morning.  

He also had the logo ready and that made Ashlyn super happy.  The logo looked fantastic and upon Ali’s approval they could begin adding it to all of their printed materials.  When Ashlyn arrived to Planet Jeep that morning she stopped by Ali’s office.    As she approached the door, she saw that Ali was alone and the sight in front of her sent a shock right through her body.  Ali was in a black pinstriped three piece suit.  Her vest was black with the slightest bit of lilac trim around the edges and button holes.  She wore a lilac dress shirt with a white collar and a tie that had big circles on it in lilac, hot pink, red and silver.  A pair of patent black Ferragamo heels completed her look.   Her hair was blown out perfectly straight and her makeup was beautiful with a light pink shade of lipstick.   

Ashlyn swallowed hard.  Every time she had thought she had seen Ali at her most beautiful, it was never the case.  Ali looked up from the papers she was reviewing on her desk and took her glasses off.  She smiled at the gorgeous blonde that stood before her taking her own breath away.   The weather turned cool and Ashlyn was in a red Polo sweater and a white dress shirt that contrasted with her blonde hair beautifully and a pair of black pants.  Ashlyn shut the door behind her. 

“Hi baby what’s up.  Cat got your tongue?” Ali asked.

“Christ Alex, you look so fucking hot, yes you are the cat that has my tongue.  It’s a good thing I didn’t see you in this before you left the house.”

Ali laughed, “What’s wrong, didn’t get enough this morning?”

“I don’t know if I will ever get enough.  Just when I think I have seen you at your hottest, you go and do this.”

“Well, thank you baby.  Dale called me while I was getting ready to make sure I was coming in today because Chrysler is going to stop by and wants to talk.   So I put on this old thing” Ali smiled.

“I think you in menswear might be my favorite yet.”

“Ashlyn, everything is your favorite, you are easy to please,” Ali smiled her megawatt grin.

“Not going to argue with that.   Ok, so I’m not going to look at you today or I am going to go nuts.   I am going to think other thoughts.   You can’t come with me to lunch looking like that or I won’t be able to control myself.” Ashlyn said as she looked down at the desk.   Ali found all of this to be quite amusing.  As if the blonde didn’t do this to her all the time.

“Now look who needs to sit on a bag of frozen corn.   Too bad Harris, pinch your cheeks together because we are so going together at lunch.”

“More like a solid ice block.   So anyway, the logo is done, it’s here on disk.  If you approve then I will tell Clay to begin adding it to all of the print materials, then we can forward it to the uniform guy, the coupon mailer company, and the signage folks.”

“Ok, thanks Ash.  Here is the employee packet, I went through everything and I just added a few more things about conduct that I want and then they are ready to print for us to take with us this weekend.   I am thinking about inviting my friend Abby to come over on Sunday if you don’t like the cashier.  Abby used to work with me at BMW in the service department and used to do light mechanic work, oil changes, etc.  Then she hurt her back one day and they put her in the cashier’s office and she worked her way up to a warranty clerk.  She lives down in Pasadena and understands books.  I think she might be someone you would like working with.  I am going to let you evaluate on Saturday first and then if you want, we can meet Abby for lunch on Sunday.  She is someone I trust,” Ali suggested.

“I think that is a great idea no matter what, just go set it up.  I wasn’t that impressed with what I saw last week.  I can pretty much tell right away.  See you at lunch Krieger, let me know what you think about the logo and how the insurance goes.”

Ashlyn walked over to Service to find Jetta.   “Hey Red, how goes it?”  

“Hey Ash, I’m good, what’s up? 

“Where is Solo today?”

“She is around here somewhere; I haven’t seen much of her this morning.”

Ashlyn rolled her eyes.  “She’s probably holed up in her den back there.”  So, would you like to have dinner tonight?”

“You want to go have dinner with me when your woman is looking like that today?  Chicks aren’t my thing but damn, I might even do her looking like that, what gives?” 

Ashlyn chuckled.  “Paws off.  She has an important meeting today. Plus, she looks damn fine any day, you have no idea.  And yeah, as much as I want to ravage her, I already told her this morning that you and I are due for some us time.” 

“You’re on Harris.  It’s Thursday night and you know I have a date with Dr. McDreamy on Grey’s.  Mom comes over to clean today and she is making a pan of lasagna so just bring your ass over after work.”

“Oh yeah, and tonight is the night that Dr. Torres and Dr. Hahn might get their freak on,” Ashlyn smiled.  Jetta just shook her head. “Of course that’s what you are thinking about.”

Ashlyn went upstairs to continue training her co-workers on what they needed to do for her while she was gone.  Allie and Carli teased her quietly about how hot Ali looked any time the brunette came upstairs to drop off car deals in the office.  Of course, Joan stopped Ali and asked her to come sit in her office.   Joan read Ali the riot act on how she wanted the deals to look while Ashlyn was gone since she and Allie would be billing them.  Joan said she would reject each and every one of them if they didn’t come up with all that was required and how there would be no Ashlyn around to smooth everything over.  Ali rolled her eyes internally and committed to doing her best to make things as easy as she could.   

When 1:00 came around, Ashlyn called Ali who said she was ready.  Ashlyn mentioned the tank which was their code for Ali to meet her by her Jeep.  Ashlyn threw her bag over her shoulder, walked to her Jeep and Ali was already in with her sunglasses on, touching up her lipstick in the mirror.  They had decided to swap car keys a few days ago since they were sharing this parking spot if that’s what you wanted to call it.  Usually one just blocked the other one in.  Ashlyn was losing her resolve more and more every day when it came to hanging on to her beloved spot. 

Ashlyn hopped in, she loved that her car smelled like Ali’s hair products body wash, and perfume.  It was like her Jeep smelled like a salon.  She would never get tired of it.

“Hey baby, can we go by the post office too?  I have to file a change of name form too down in Pasadena, so I figured I’d go get the form. By the way, I love the logo, so go ahead with everything.  You did such a good job baby.”

“Sure, we can do that, and I am glad you like it,” Ashlyn said as she drove them to Home Depot.  Ali reached to put her hand on top of Ashlyn’s on the gear shift and Ashlyn pulled it away.

“Why won’t you look at me? Usually you give me a kiss,” Ali asked.

“You know why and you can’t touch me either, or you are going to find yourself on the back seat with your legs up in the air,” Ashlyn replied.   “It is a good thing I don’t have a dick because it would be bulging through my pants today and I would be hiding it behind a folder.”

Ali laughed.  “Oh my god, you are Sandy Frank!”

Ashlyn laughed at the Romy and Michelle reference.   “Yes I am and that suit you are wearing is so unfair.   If you didn’t have that meeting, you would be returning to work all sloppy.  Now don’t look at me and don’t touch me.  I swear you wore that today to punish me for going over to Jetta’s tonight.  You know I am going to want to take that off of you.”

“Fine, you’re no fun Harris, and who says you can’t?  You know I can’t get enough of you,” Ali was determined to create sexual tension between them at all times.  Ashlyn now was beginning to feel her own aching in between her legs.

“Grab the paint samples out of this bag,” Ashlyn said, giving Ali something to do instead of sexually tormenting her. Ali did as she was told. 

“Yes ma’am.”

Ashlyn opened the door for Ali and would not look at her.   She made sure to walk a few steps ahead of her into the store so she didn’t have to see that ass in that suit.   She stood next to her in the store so she didn’t have to see her in the vest and the tie.  She was trying her hardest to keep it in her pants. They picked out the different paint colors they would need Ashlyn got the supplies.  Despite Ali looking hot as hell, Ashlyn loved that the brunette was putting in every bit as much of an effort as she could with all of this. 

“My Dad said he would come help us paint and clean on Sunday,” Ashlyn said.

“Oh wow, that is so nice of him.   Tell him he can have free service anytime he wants at the shop, you can just bring his car in if it is too far out of the way for him.  I really like him.”

“Thank you Alex, I know he likes you too.  It makes me happy you guys get along.”

Ashlyn loaded up everything in the cart and wouldn’t let Ali help on that part. 

“Mary, you don’t need to be ruining your nails, you have to look good for later.  I’ve got all this.  You can get dirty over the weekend if you want.”

“Thank you Rhoda.”

They swung by the post office and then through Chick Fil A because Ashlyn insisted that she was not going to sit and eat across a table from Ali looking like that.  They’d have to eat at their desks.   Ali was incredibly turned on and flattered that she was making the blonde squirm.  This was another first for her, to have this kind of effect on someone.  Sure she had been told she was pretty, or hot, or looked nice, but with Ashlyn it was different.  Action usually followed those words and it was all genuine.  Ashlyn made her feel like she was the only woman on earth.  When Ali would go out with Beth, Beth’s eyes would wonder all over any room they sat in.  With Ashlyn, that never happened no matter where they went.  Ashlyn only had eyes and attention for her.  Angelina Jolie could be sitting at the next table to them and Ash wouldn’t know it because her eyes were always trained on Ali and vice versa.   Well, except for today because of one three piece suit. 

When they returned, Ashlyn went back to the breakroom and ate her sandwich with a couple of the mechanics.  As she passed by the women’s restroom between service and parts she heard a loud groaning.  “ _What the fuck is that, it sounds like someone is dying_ ,” Ashlyn thought as she cautiously approached the door.  She heard another moan that sounded like pain.   She opened the door to the multi stall restroom and then the smell hit her.  It was like the smell of death.  Ashlyn began to gag and turned around quickly.

“Help me.”

“ _Fuck no_ ,” Ashlyn thought.  She put her arm up to her nose to breathe in her sweater.  “Hope is that you?”

“Yes.”

“Are you ok?”

“No.”

“What is wrong?” Ashlyn asked trying not to throw up, and then she heard Hope throw up. “Oh Jesus.  Let me get some help.”

“No!  Don’t tell anyone else,” Hope begged and then threw up again.

“Ok look, I’ve got to get you a Gatorade or something.  Jetta has pills for this.  Just hang on,” Ashlyn said and got the hell out of there before she barfed everywhere herself.  She rushed over to Jetta fanning her face trying to suck in fresh air.

“Oh Jetta, we have a huge problem.  I found Hope.  Grab your pill thing and your change purse because I don’t have any, and hurry,” Ashlyn said worried, her face as red as her sweater which she began taking off.

“What the hell?” Jetta asked as she started to grab everything.

“Jet, Hope is in the back bathroom and it smells like death back there.  She has it coming out of both ends and you know how I am with smells.   She needs help and I can’t do it.  I was about to puke everywhere,” Ashlyn said, exasperated.  “Ryan had this last week and Whitney told me how awful it was.”

“Well fuck if I’m going in there. Let’s call an ambulance,” Jetta grimaced.

“Not yet.  She begged me not to tell anyone.  Let’s first get her a Gatorade and some saltines and see if we can get a Phenergan down her.”

They went to the vending machine and selected crackers and a Gatorade.

“I’ll be damned if I am taking that into her, I almost lost my lunch at the smell alone,” Ashlyn said.

“Well fuck if I am either. So what are we going to do?” Jetta asked.

“Ok you can roll the Gatorade to her under the stalls.   We can put the crackers and the pill in a ziplock and then inside another bag and pitch that over the top of the stall to her.  Someone needs to monitor her and see if she is going to need to be taken to the hospital if this doesn’t stop it.”  The two just looked at each other and went over to the cashier for supplies to do this.

Jetta approached the bathroom and the smell was already coming down the hallway.

“Oh hell no.   What the fuck?  Nothing smelling like that should be coming out of a human body,” Jetta said pinching her nose.

“Well it is.  So hurry up and tell her we will check on her.”

Jetta approached the bathroom door and heard things she could not unhear, ever.  “Hey Hope, I’m rolling you in a Gatorade and I am going to pitch you over a bag of crackers and a pill that will stop the vomiting.   Chew the pill and swallow it with very little liquid and give it about 20 minutes before you take a drink.  Ashlyn here will be back to check on you.  Otherwise we are calling an ambulance.”

“Thank god.  No ambulance.  I’m dying.  This is embarrassing enough,” Hope said, before another round of the scoots overtook her body.   Jetta’s eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth.

“Alrighty then, take care.  Ashlyn will be back in a bit,” Jetta said trying not to laugh while looking at the blonde and closed the door.

“Gee thanks.  Why am I her nurse now?”

“You’re the one that wants to be her friend.  Well, here is a great place to start.  What the fuck did she eat, roadkill?   You do realize I can never unsee, unhear, or unsmell that right?  And you want me to lunch with her?  No way.”

“The more we help her, the more we save Joan’s ass.  Plus she has been through some really bad shit I am going to tell you about tonight. I need to go tell Brent to cover Parts for a while.”

Ashlyn walked down the hallway to their Service Manager’s office.

“Hey Ashlyn!” Brent said with a huge smile, he was such a nice guy.

“Hey Brent.  Look I don’t know how to tell you this in a nice way so I’m just going to say it.  Hope is really sick in the bathroom.  It’s like she went down to Mexico and drank the water kind of sick.”

“Oh like Montezuma’s revenge?”

“Yeah, but add projectile vomiting to it.”

Brent grimaced. 

“Someone needs to cover for her in Parts so you should probably go over there and tell her employees that you’ll be helping out if they needed anything.  Jetta and I just tried to take care of her with Gatorade and a pill to stop it.  It’s going to take about 20 mins to kick in.  I am going to come back and check on her.  If she isn’t doing better, then she will need an ambulance.  She doesn’t want one though, and you know how angry she gets so I am trying not to piss her off.  If you could, maybe just crack the door open in ten minutes just to make sure she is still speaking and then call me to give me an update.   I am not really good with smells and medical so….”

Brent just laughed.  “So Hope’s got the uncontrollable shits and pukes and no one wants to touch that situation with a ten foot pole.  Got it.  Will do.”

Ashlyn laughed back.  “Yeah, and we are going to hell for laughing about this.  Let’s just try to help her the best we can.   I am going to go put an out of order sign on the door before anyone rolls up on that,” Ashlyn said, grabbing a piece of paper, marker, and tape off of Brent’s desk.


	52. Just Waiting On A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Waiting on a Friend” – The Rolling Stones
> 
> “But I need some one I can cry to  
> I need someone to protect  
> Ooh, making love and breaking hearts, it is a game for youth  
> But I'm not waiting on a lady  
> I'm just waiting on a friend  
> I'm just waiting on a friend, just waiting on a friend  
> Waiting on a friend, I'm just waiting on a friend  
> I'm just waiting on a friend, waiting on a friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/60c61fb3-0e67-4981-8bf0-40973fb79ea1.png.html)   
> 

Ali was walking towards the back restrooms because a customer of hers went into the one off of the showroom floor and she didn’t want to have one of those awkward interactions.  When she approached the restrooms near the Parts department, she found Ashlyn taping an “Out Of Order” sign on the door.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Ali said.  

“Oh God Ali, whatever you do, don’t go in there.”  Ashlyn began explaining the situation to Ali when the smell suddenly creeped up on the brunette.   

“Ashlyn!  Holy shit!  You can’t wait 20 minutes if she has been this bad off.   She is probably severely hydrated and will at least need an IV.”

“She has been begging us Ali not to call an ambulance,” and just as Ashlyn said that, they could hear Hope hurling some more loud enough through the bathroom door.

“Fuck this Ashlyn, you blame the ambulance on me, I am calling one.  I don’t care what she says, she is severely food poisoned and no pill is going to help that,” Ali said walking towards the parts counter to call an ambulance.  Ashlyn went down the hallway and got on the phone as well.  She called Dale and told him what was going on and that someone was going to need to go with Hope to the hospital and bring her purse and insurance and she volunteered.  Dale told her to go with Hope and he said he would call Joan to tell her that Ashlyn was going to be working on his project for the rest of the afternoon.   Ashlyn then called Julie and her toss her bag down over the upstairs balcony.  The hospital and the fire department were right down the highway from them in less than a mile.   In no time at all could they hear the sirens coming.  Jetta watched all of this unfold and shook her head knowing how pissed off Hope was going to be.

Ashlyn ran back into Ali near the restroom who was trying to console Hope.  Apparently she let her know that she called the ambulance and was trying to convince her of all the reasons why she needed to go so she didn’t die of dehydration.  Ashlyn told Ali she was going to go with her to the hospital.  As the Emt’s arrived Ashlyn went over to Jetta and had her page the porter over so she could have her Jeep pulled around and follow the ambulance. 

“I’m sorry Jetta, but it looks like dinner is going to be off tonight.  I can’t just let her go to the hospital by herself, she has no one.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, better you than me on this one because I sure as hell am not going to go nurse her.  Make sure they give her a shower too while they are at it,” Jetta snickered.

“Jetta!  That is so mean, you know she has food poisoning,” Ashlyn snickered back.

“More like a skunk crawled up there and died,” Jetta shuddered.   “There is not enough Lysol to spray in that bathroom right now.”

The EMT workers walked in and Ashlyn showed them the restroom of death.  Ali was standing nearby with a shop rag over her mouth trying to assist them until they got Hope on a gurney and wheeled her out.  The whole time she was resisting the need to go but no one was listening to her.  She was going. 

“Hope I am going to follow you to the hospital, I will be there as soon as I can, I am going to grab your purse and bring it,” Ashlyn said as they wheeled her out, turned on the sirens, and whisked her off to the emergency room. 

Ashlyn got everything and hopped in her Jeep.   When she arrived at the hospital Hope was in a room still having issues.  The nurses shut the door and pulled the curtains and Ashlyn just waited outside until someone could come and get her.  About 30 minutes later, a nursing team emerged. 

“Hello, are you Ashlyn?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Hi, I am Ms. Solo’s nurse Shay.  Do you have any idea what she ate?  Do you know when she last ate?  She is a bit disoriented right now.”

“I’m sorry I don’t.  I found her in the bathroom at work like this about an hour ago, we tried to give her a Phenergan and a Gatorade but she couldn’t keep it down and I am pretty sure she threw the pill up, how is she doing?

“Well, we have started her on an IV of Phenergan and that will stop her feeling nauseated.   We have started her on an antibiotic IV to stop her other issues and we also have her on a bag of hydration fluids.  It will be a few hours before she is completely stabilized.  It is a good thing you all got her here when you did because she was throwing up bile and is severely dehydrated.  In a few minutes we are going to take her to get a shower and bring her IV’s with her and get her cleaned up.  Can you help fill me in on some of her personal info.?”

“Sure, let me just pull out her wallet,” Ashlyn said giving the nurse as munch info as she could to enter into the computer.  Ashlyn sat outside because she wasn’t sure of what kind of shape hope was in from a sanitary point of view and she sure as hell didn’t want to catch whatever she had.  She got on her phone and texted Ali.

Rhoda:  Hey there.  Hope is still in the E.R.   They have her on 3 different IV’s, Phenergan, an antiobiotic and some hydrating fluids.

Mary:    Thank God!  She looked so pitiful and white.

Rhoda:  They said she is severely dehydrated and has severe food poisoning.  I have no idea what she ate, she is disoriented.

Mary:    Well at least you are there with her.   Any idea when she get’s out?

Rhoda:  Not for a few more hours at least.  They just wheeled her out to take her to a shower.

Mary:    Ok, keep me posted.  I am going to fill Dale in.  I love you.

Rhoda:  I love you too.  Make sure Dale knows that someone needs to sanitize that bathroom really well and probably Hope’s office and the parts counter too.

Mary:    Good idea, I will let him know.

About a half hour later, hope was being wheeled back into the room.  The color seemed to be returning to her face, she looked peaceful and was asleep.  Shay came out and said, “Hey, she is all cleaned up and much better.  Bless her heart, she was in rough shape, the IV bags are working wonders on her.  I don’t know if I have ever seen such a bad case of food poisoning before.   You can go sit with her and if she wakes up, try to find out what she ate and where she got it from and call me at the same time.  Just hit the button.  I will be back in to check on her in a bit.”

“Thank you Shay,” Ashlyn said and walked into Hope’s room, taking a chair and turned on the TV.  There wasn’t much on so she put it on General Hospital.   About 30 minutes later, she heard, “Really Harris? General Hospital?”

Ashlyn whipped her head around to find Hope looking at her smiling.   “Welcome back to the living,” Ashlyn said and smiled.  “Hope, we need to know what you ate for lunch and breakfast.  What could have made you so sick?” Ashlyn asked as she reached for the button on Hope’s remote.  Hope looked up at the ceiling for a minute trying to remember.  “I had three barbacoa tacos this morning from Taco Cabana and an iced tea.  For lunch I had an egg salad sandwich that the shuttle driver brought me from Jason’s Deli.”

Nurse Shay walked in just in time to hear about the tacos and the egg salad.  “Hello Ms. Solo, I am your nurse Shay.   How are you feeling?”

“Like absolute hell, my stomach and esophagus are so sore and I am dying of thirst, can I please have something to drink?” Hope asked.

“I am so sorry but we can’t give you anything to drink.  I can try to give you some ice chips to see if you can keep those down,” Shay said.

“Please, I feel like I am in the Sahara desert.”

Ashlyn leaned forward,  “Any idea of what caused this?  My friend’s boyfriend had a less severe case of this and he thought it was due to bad barbeque.”

“I really can’t say.  Something is definitely going around.   It’s a toss up, it could have been either than caused this.  Either the meat was bad or the mayo in the egg salad caused it.   I’m willing to bet on the egg salad and the mayo, but I can’t say that for sure,” Shay said as she came over to pat Hope on the head, trying to console her.  Shay just looked at the poor woman with some of the prettiest blue eyes and facial features she had ever seen.  Hope looked up at her and smiled.  Shay appeared to be in her 30’s and had long light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes.  She looked a lot like Julie Gonzalo and Hope was mesmerized when she looked up at her.  “You just lie here and rest and I am going to see about getting you those ice chips,” Shay said as she walked out of the room.

Hope looked over at Ashlyn, “Thank you for coming and bringing my purse, you don’t have to stay.”

“There’s no way I am leaving you here by yourself until you can walk out on your own.  Plus, I need to see if Sonny and Carly are going to get back together,” Ashlyn said as she looked back up at the TV.  “I know you don’t think you need any friends, but you are kind of stuck with me Solo, whether you like it or not.”

Hope just let out a laugh, “Yeah, sure, whatever Harris.”

Ashlyn looked back over at her.  “I mean it Hope.  I am tired of this tension between us.  There is no reason we can’t be friends.  We went to the same high school, we wore the same jersey number for fucks sakes and played the same position.  We work at the same place, there is no reason why we shouldn’t get along famously.”

Hope just shot her a look with a raised brow. 

“Oh forget about that day Hope, get over it.   It wasn’t either one of us at our best.  You shocked me, that’s all. “

“I’m surprised you even know that I was a goal keeper.   Everyone usually knows about me because I am damaged goods, not the sports I played,” Hope said looking up at the ceiling.

“Of course I know what you played.  Your name is on the field house.  You left big empty shoes to fill.  You brought us the first state championship.   I don’t care what all happened, we all have horrible things that happened to us.   Some people say the same about me, that I pissed away my shot at playing college ball.  They don’t know me or what my situation was, just as no one knows yours.  No one cares about either one of us now anyway.  It’s time for a fresh start, so how about it?” Ashlyn asked and stuck her hand out for Hope to shake.

“Ok Harris, fine, fresh start.  Especially since you are here, no one else would have come up here to sit with me today,” Hope said, smiling, extending her hand.

“I went by there you know, for the first time since I left that place.   They remember both me and you and wanted to know if we knew each other and would come to one of their career days or speak to the students about what it takes to excel in sports and be a champion.   I about died laughing to myself but I told them I was in.   Want to come with me?”

Hope burst out in laughing so hard that tears came out.  “Oh the irony in that Ashlyn, what it takes to be a champ.   I wish I knew what that was.   Tell them I can give a speech on how not to fuck up your life.”

“Hey you know what, maybe we should give that speech.  It is probably more valuable to them than how to be a champ.  That part is easy, playing sports is easy.  It’s the life crap and decision making that is the hard stuff,” Ashlyn said as she shared in Hope’s laugh.

Shay walked back in to check on Hope.  “How’s my favorite patient doing today?” she asked and patted Hope's arm.

“I’d be doing really good if you would bring me some ice chips,” Hope said sassily.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I got sidetracked, going to get them now,” the nurse frowned.

Ashlyn looked at the interaction and after the nurse left said, “I think nurse ratchet has a thing for you, you need to get her number.”

“Oh do I now?  Easy for you to say Harris, your such a Rico Suave, you get her number,” Hope challenged.

“Maybe I will, but only for you.  I don’t need it,” Ashlyn smiled.

“So you and Ali huh?” Hope asked.

Ashlyn just smiled.  Hope just rolled her eyes.  “Don’t even try to deny it Harris, it is written all over the both of your faces.  You both are gross and walk around with little heart bubble over your heads.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Ashlyn said as Shay walked back into the room.

“Here you go sweetie, I am so sorry I forgot to bring this.   Only take a few at a time and let’s see if you can keep them down.  We are still waiting on the results of your blood tests.  You are looking a lot better than when you first came in, the color has returned to your face.  I don’t think I have ever seen anyone so dehydrated.  How is the nausea?”

“I don’t feel it anymore so the IV’s must be doing the trick.  I am dying for a Gatorade though or some water,” Hope said, trying to bat her eyes to convince the nurse.

“Nice try, but I can’t just yet,” Shay said as she patted her leg and left the room.  Hope turned to Ashlyn, “I’ll give you a hundred dollars Harris if you go get me something to drink.”

“No way.  I am not going against doctor’s orders.   You’ve come so far from where you were earlier, there is no way I am going to be the cause for you puking your guts out again.”

“You’re so vanilla,” Hope said.

“Ali, doesn’t think so,” Ashlyn shot back.   Both laughed.

Hours went by and Ashlyn stayed with Hope. It looked like they were not going to release her until the middle of the night.  When Ali got off work that night she decided she would swing by the hospital to check on Hope too.   When Ali walked in she found Ashlyn in a chair asleep and Hope in her bed asleep both snoring and the sight brought a smile to her face.   She walked over to Ashlyn and tapped her ankle trying to stir the blonde.   Ashlyn woke up and Ali put a finger over her mouth and waved her out into the hallway.

“Hey baby, what time is it?” Ashlyn asked.

“It’s 9:30.  How is Hope doing?” Ali asked, pulling back a little bit, fixing Ashlyn’s hair behind her ear.

“She’s doing much better.  They’ve gotten her all stopped up.   I think they are going to release her in the middle of the night.  She was finally allowed to have something to drink around dinner time.  I felt so bad, she was so thirsty but could only have ice chips.”

“Well that’s good to hear, she sure looks a whole lot better,” Ali said as she looked back in the room.  Hope was stirring awake so Ali led them back in the room.

“Hey you, how are you feeling? Ali asked.

“Much better, thanks.  I guess I owe you a thank you too for earlier today.  So thank you, to you and nurse Harris over here.”

“I’m glad to hear it.  Sounds like they will spring you out of this place soon,” Ali smiled.

“I want you two to go home, you don’t have to stay, they will be letting me out of here soon enough.  The worst part is over.  I probably won’t be in at work tomorrow, can you guys please tell Dale for me that I will be back on Saturday?”

“Absolutely.   Are you sure?  We really wouldn’t mind keeping you company and driving you home,” Ashlyn said.

“I’m sure, thanks for everything you did,” Hope said.

“Ok, well I will see you after I get back from vacation.   By the way, I got Shay’s number for you and put it in your purse before she got off shift.  Turns out my gaydar still works and she’s single.  Oh and she has seen you at your absolute worst and still thinks you are cute,” Ashlyn said winking and waving to Hope as she walked out.  Hope just looked at Ali and Ali just shrugged in amusement.

Ashlyn grabbed Ali’s hand to hold as they walked out.   “That was really sweet what you did for her today babe,” Ali said, squeezing Ashlyn’s hand.  “It was no problem, I didn’t want her to be alone, we even made a truce today and agreed to start over.  Today was the first day she wasn’t a total bitch to me so I think we are making progress,” Ashlyn chuckled.  “Also, she had a hot nurse that was flirting with her and I got her number.  Hopefully hope will call it.  The more I think about it, I’m not too sure Puss N Boots is such a hot idea for her.  I think that woman needs a strait jacket.”

“The more that woman stays out of the dealership, the happier I will be.  She better keep her hands off of you, that’s all I know.” Ashlyn stopped right by Ali’s car door.   “Well, all I know is that I want to go home and take that sexy as hell suit off of you and hear about how your meeting went.”


	53. I Only Wanna Do Bad Things To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bad Things" -Machine Gun Kelly
> 
> "Am I out of my head?  
> Am I out of my mind?  
> If you only knew the bad things I like  
> Don't think that I can explain it  
> What can I say, it's complicated  
> No matter what you say  
> Don't matter what you do  
> I only wanna do bad things to you  
> So good, that you can't explain it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my all time favorite picture of Ali :)
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/2897D64D-B3C7-4187-8E81-F7E1268CAE06.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/202AE7A9-16DA-4F51-812D-C964725D5656.jpg.html)  
> 

When they got back to Ali’s place, despite a little playful protesting, Ashlyn in fact got to take Ali’s suit off.   Ali was trying to keep her hormones under control, especially after what she went through that morning.   Ashlyn was having none of it and planned on striking that match.   If Ali was going to wear something as sexy as that, then she was going to have to deal with a tiger when she came home.  Ali went upstairs to change and Ashlyn was right on her heels.  Ali barely got to slip her high heels off when she felt Ashlyn’s strong arms hug her from behind and around her waist making her stomach drop.

“Hi gorgeous, tell me how your meeting went today,” Ashlyn got out in between licks and sucks of the side of Ali’s neck.

“It went good baby,” Ali said closing her eyes.

“Good? That’s all I get?” Ashlyn asked.

“That’s all you get if you are going to keep doing that, I am not even going to pretend to concentrate.” Ali said putting her hands over Ashlyn’s.

“I’m sorry, you know what you’ve been doing to me in this all day,” Ashlyn said as moved one of her hands down and rubbed it over the center of Ali’s pants.“Just tell me to stop and I will.”

Ali turned around like a lioness about to pounce on her prey.“Dammit Ashlyn, you fucking drive me nuts.I don’t ever want you to stop doing anything.I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“Good, now let me see what I can do about this,” Ashlyn said as she tugged on Ali’s lapels and jerked her closer into her.She ran her hands up Ali’s back underneath her suit jacket and slid it off of her shoulders as she leaned in to kiss Ali.“And this, this has drove me wild all day,” Ashlyn breathed out as she tugged on Ali’s tie pulling her in closer once again moving her tongue back to Ali’s neck as she began to undo her tie.Ali’s breath hitched and she could feel her core burst into flames once again.She tugged at the bottom of Ashlyn’s sweater and pulled it up and over her shoulders.Ashlyn joined their lips again as she began to unbutton the buttons on Ali’s vest and blouse at a painfully slow rate.She broke their kiss and worked her tongue down Ali’s throat and over to her collarbone and then down her chest.

Ali tried her best to concentrate on unbuttoning Ashlyn’s shirt and happily tossed it across the room once she freed it from Ashlyn’s pants.Ashlyn did the same with Ali’s vest, shirt and tie, before a shy look crept across Ali’s face.“Shower, now” Ashlyn said figuring that would put her mind at rest.They finished undressing and as soon as Ali could get the shower turned on and have the water hit her, Ashlyn had her pressed up against the tile wall. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ali asked as she rubbed her hands up over Ashlyn’s shoulders and to her back.

“Ali I love you so fucking much.If you only knew the bad things I like and the bad things I want to do you.”

Ali threw her hands up around Ashlyn’s neck.“How did I get so lucky to find you?I swear it is like you were made for me.”

“We were made for each other, I have no doubt,” Ashlyn smiled before leaning in to take Ali’s lips in her own, sucking on them and teasing them with her tongue as her fingers traced Ali’s strong jawline delicately. “You are so beautiful, I swear I look at you sometimes and I can’t take it,” Ashlyn said as she rubbed her hands up and down Ali’s back before grabbing her ass and pulling her closer.

Ali looked up into the dark olive eyes she grew to love so much.She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn’s back and moved her lips to her earlobe, sucking on it.“Fuck me Ashlyn.You are such a fucking stallion. Baby I need you so bad, I want you inside of me, right now, don’t make me wait,” Ali whispered into Ashlyn’s ear making the blonde grip her tight.Ashlyn just closed her eyes at the shivers Ali sent through her body when she said things like that to her. Ashlyn brought her hand down in between Ali’s legs and ran her fingers up and down her folds, turned on by how completely wet Ali was.She pressed her lips against Ali’s and entered her mouth at the same time her fingers entered Ali’s core.Ali let out a moan and brought her left leg up and around Ashlyn’s ass as she gripped the back of her head with one hand and her shoulders with the other.“Fuck, yes, Ashlyn.Fuck me baby”

Ashlyn could feel her body melting.Between the sensations of Ali’s tongue on hers, their wet bodies pressed against one another, the feeling of Ali’s rock hard nipples against her own, and the feeling of being inside of Ali and watching her as pleasure overtook her body,Ashlyn felt like she might vaporize right there and then.She wanted to see just how far gone she could make Ali feel as she started to drive into her harder and faster.Ali’s eyes grew wilder as she struggled to find words, her walls closing around on Ashlyn’s fingers.Ashlyn began to curve her fingers into Ali’s G spot making sure to hit it with each thrust in and out.Ali dug her nails into Ashlyn’s back and Ashlyn as she was getting it served to her hard and fast just like she liked it.“Ashlyn!Oh, fuck, hell yes!” Ali screamed as she felt like she was going to explode and a minute later she did.

Ali held on to Ashlyn for dear life, it was all she could do to stay standing.

“I’ve got you baby, just breathe,” Ashlyn said as she pressed Ali up against the wall with her torso and reached for the shampoo to start washing Ali’s hair for her.She loved taking care of her anyway she could and decided that a scalp massage would probably feel good.Ali felt like her body was going to float away and disappear down the drain.She was desperately trying to recover and get her stamina back between her labored breaths.“Baby, just breathe and relax,” Ashlyn said hugging her after she finished with her hair.

“Ashlyn, fuck that felt so good.I swear every time with you is like the first.I swear you do some kind of voodoo to me.”

Ashlyn just laughed.“It’s no voodoo, it’s just our hearts becoming one.I am completely under your spell.Now let’s finish up and get out of here so I can take you to bed and hold you.”

If Ali’s heart could burst, it would in that moment.Ashlyn was so in tune with everything she needed, she couldn’t find a more perfect partner.

After they threw their sleep wear on, Ali went downstairs to fix them both a bowl of Grape Nuts and brought it upstairs.When she came back into the bedroom she found Ashlyn watching old reruns of the ‘Thunderbirds.’A giant smile crept across her face.

“Oh my God, not this too!I love this show.I am so Miss Penelope!”

“Ha ha, yes you are, I am surprised you don’t have a pink convertible in the driveway.”

“Oh one day I will, you just watch, either that or a powder blue 62 Thunderbird.”

“So tell me about your meeting today, how did it go?” Ashlyn asked as she finished her cereal and put the bowl on the nightstand.

Ali’s eyes lit up.“It went fucking amazing!” She said as a huge smile erupted across her face.Gary, our district manager, came in from Chrysler.Dale told him about my applying for the program and wanted to see a copy of my application.So I got to introduce myself and he said he feels like I am the perfect candidate.He said that he didn’t know how long it would take for my application to get officially accepted but that being one of the first women to apply would certainly be beneficial.He said he would put a good word in for me and that as far as he knew, I am the only one who has applied so far in the Houston area.We discussed stores and I told him I would really like to stay here in Houston or at least in Texas.Babe, so much of what happened today was because of you and you telling me about that email right away.So much of what is happening in general is all because of you Ashlyn,” Ali said as she finished her bowl and placed hers on the nightstand too.

“Alex, that is great!Especially if you are meeting Gary and he likes you.I am sure he will have some say in everything and which candidates they pick.Alex, I am so proud of you.This is because of you baby and the success and kind of woman you are.Anyone would have to be blind not to see it.Everyone that meets you believes in you.I just happen to be your biggest fan,” Ashlyn said, smiling from ear to ear.

“God could you be anymore adorable?” Ali asked as she laid back and pulled the blonde on top of her.

“You want to do our thing?” Ashlyn asked, smiling at Ali.

“I am dying to do our thing,” Ali said as she put her arms around Ashlyn and crossed her legs around her lower back.

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali’s shoulders and whispered, “I love you so much Alex.”

Ali’s heart swelled.“I love you more.You are amazing Ashlyn, what you did for Hope today was pretty damn commendable and I know that had to be tiring for you.Then on top of that you come home and treat me like a queen and then remember to ask me how my day went.All on top of helping me with the new shop.So now it’s my turn, how are you doing baby?”

“I’m doing wonderful.I have the woman that I love and I am getting to focus on some things I have always wanted to do. I am finally getting some of the things that I want after years of dealing with crap.I couldn’t be happier.”

“Is there anything I can do for you to make things easier on you?” Ali asked.

“Just being with you makes things easier for me.The way you love me and the way you let me love you has made all the difference in my life since we’ve been together.”Ali just held on to Ashlyn tighter as they lay that way for a while just in the comfort of holding each other.There was something so soothing to Ali just to hold Ashlyn like that.It didn’t matter how crummy or stressful the day, if she could end every day like this, she could handle anything.

The next morning, Ashlyn woke up to a familiar feeling of bliss that she loved so much.Ali was on top of her with her tongue between her legs.

“Mmmm baby, good morning, God I love it when you wake me up like this, it truly is the best way to wake up,” Ashlyn said with a smile on her face.

“I love waking you up like this, you taste so good baby,” Ali said smiling as she worked her tongue up and down Ashlyn’s center, sucking her into her mouth, running her tongue over Ashlyn’s clit and her hands up Ashlyn’s abs.Ashlyn put one of her hands over Ali’s and interlaced their fingers.Ali was driving her absolutely wild, “Baby that feels so fucking good.”Now that Ashlyn was more coherent Ali decided she was going to go all in and see how long it would take for her to unravel.Ali started to move her tongue faster in circles as she pressed hard into Ashlyn’s clit.Ashlyn’s eyes flew open and she was focused on the orgasm that was about to rock her body.“Omg Alex, hell yes!Ummh,yes, right there Alex!”Ali could feel Ashlyn tensing up.Ashlyn still wasn’t as vocal during sex as Ali would like but she was working on it with her.Usually her signal that Ashlyn was going to come was that her legs would begin to tense up.Ali kept her motions exactly where the blonde told her too and in a moment later Ashlyn tensed up as an orgasm shot through her body and spilled out into Ali’s mouth.

“Holy shit Alex,” Ashlyn said as she panted out trying to catch her breath.Ali didn’t want to leave, Ashlyn tasted so sweet and the view was her absolute favorite.She took it easy on Ashlyn for a few seconds before placing her tongue right back where it had been and continued to stroke her clit just in the same way she had done before.“Alex.Baby….Alex. Fuck. Yes.”Ashlyn had never felt anything like this before in her life, she thought she was going to come out of her fucking mind.Two more rounds of this and Ashlyn came two more times in five minutes before she couldn’t take anymore.

Ashlyn reached down for Ali and pulled her up on top of her.“Alex, my God that was awesome.Fuck,”Ashlyn said as her heart raced.“I thought I might black out.”

Ali smiled as she reached up to run her hands through Ashlyn’s beautiful hair and leaned in to kiss her.It felt so good to have her tongue in Ashlyn’s mouth and to be connected that way.She loved that Ashlyn loved kissing just as much as she did and would let her do it for as long as she wanted.

“I will say it a thousand times, you were made for me Ashlyn,” Ali said as she snuggled into Ashlyn’s side.“I have been wanting to do that to you forever.Let me keep doing it and I will have you at 5 orgasms back to back,” Ali said as she ran her hand up and down Ashlyn’s stomach.

“I think you might kill me if you do but what a way to go.”

Ashlyn got up and went to the gym as Ali went for her morning run.After this morning, Ashlyn felt like she could probably lift 500lbs if she wanted to, her body felt so light.When she finished she showered, threw on her grey Planet Jeep dress shirt and slacks and headed to see Clay.Ashlyn emailed Clay yesterday with the logo and sign approval.Ali had decided on some laminate signs for their menu pricing.They weren’t that expensive and she was reminded of how tumultuous Houston weather was and how the power was always going out due to some storm.If she wanted to change the prices, Clay would just print her up some new ones and at this time it was a lot cheaper.Ashlyn picked up the signs business cards, and the window decals for their name and hours to put on the front door.

“Wow Clay, these look fantastic.”

“I’m glad you like them, let me know if you guys need anything else.”

Ashlyn loaded up the signs in the back of the jeep which was getting pretty full between paint supplies, signs, office supplies and whatever else they had.As she was about to go pick something up for breakfast, she texted Ali.

Rhoda:Hey babe, got the signs, cards, and window decals, they look great.I’m going to have you come out and look at them.What do you want for breakfast?

Mary:Yay!Thank you Ash.I would love a strawberry and banana smoothie.I have a lady coming by to sign me up for the shop insurance I need in about ten minutes.When you get here just text me and I will come out for a minute.

Ashlyn stopped by Jamba Juice to get their smoothies and texted Ali when she pulled up behind her in their spot.

Ali walked out in a white suit jacket with black stitching and a white dress shirt with onyx buttons. Her slacks were black and were paired with a pair of black heels with small white bows on them.Her hair was gathered up into a perfect ponytail.

“God Alex, you look like a present that I want to unwrap right here in the parking lot.You are so beautiful,” Ashlyn said as Ali met her at the back of her Jeep, handing her over a smoothie.

“Thank you Ashlyn, you look pretty hot yourself.That grey is doing things to me and it’s not even 10:00 yet.”

“Here are the signs and cards, what do you think?”

“Baby these look amazing.Perfect, just what I wanted.And guess what?Larry just called me, the paperwork is ready and he is going to come by tonight and hand me the keys.He is going to call the shop and tell them about the ownership change.I asked him to tell the employees to come in at noon tomorrow and put a sign on the door that we are closed, new ownership coming.I figured you could use a day to sleep in plus you won’t have to rush down there tomorrow.They won’t have to come in at the crack of dawn and the customer activity will have a chance to die down.I will head on over to meet you there tomorrow night after I get out of here.”

“Alex!This is fantastic news!God I want to hug you so bad right now.This is it baby!If you can get a truck from James tonight, then I will call my Dad and he can help me pick up the furniture tomorrow on the way.I will load up the lawn equipment and he can help with that too.I will call him in a few.Tonight, I am taking you out after you sign to celebrate, wherever you want to go.I have to work here late anyway to wrap up my desk.”

“Sounds great baby, and thank your Dad for me.The insurance lady is here so I have to go back in.See you tonight hot tits,” Ali smiled and headed back inside.

Ashlyn grabbed her phone and bag and called Mike to see if he could help her tomorrow which he said he would be happy to do.She then walked into the dealership and did her usual round of hellos before walking over to Jetta.

“Hey Red, how goes it?”

“Hey Ash, I’m good thanks, how did it go yesterday with Shitty McGee?” Jetta asked.

“Jesus Jetta.She is ok now, I think she will be back into work tomorrow.They finally got her stabilized after a few hours, she needed a few IVs.Severe food poisoning and dehydration.The bright spot was, she had a really hot nurse and I think it was a mutual attraction.I got her number and gave it to Hope, hopefully she will call it.We seem to have bonded a bit yesterday, so hopefully we can become friends.”

“Good.Now you owe me lunch for bailing on me last night.I expect to see you down here at 1:00 sharp Harris.”

“Aye, Aye, Captain.”

Ashlyn went upstairs to get everything into shape before she took off.Joan took the day off since Ashlyn would be gone for two weeks and left a laundry list of things to be done before Ashlyn left.Carli, Allie and Julie were instrumental in helping her to complete everything on the list.When 1:00 rolled around, she met Jetta outside of Service and hopped in her truck to head to lunch.

“So spill it Harris,” Jetta said with a wry grin on her face as they took a seat.

“Spill what?” Ashlyn asked.

“You have had a smile on your face all morning.You are going to blind us all.”

“Oh that,” Ashlyn laughed.“Nothing really, I am just happy that’s all.”

“Ashlyn, you are glowing, I have never seen you like this consistently.I am sure I know why too.Someone is laying it down on you and you are whipped,” Jetta said taking a drink from her coke.

“Jetta!!!!” Ashlyn said looking around to see if anyone heard.“Ok maybe so, I’m not even going to try to deny it with you.She makes me so fucking happy.”

“Apparently she fucked your brains out this morning, why do you think I’m wearing my sunglasses?”

“Oh. My. God.You are terrible.”

“So is that how you are going to spend your vacation?Underneath Ali?”

Ashlyn’s eyes just continued to grow wider and she thumped Jetta’s foot under the table with hers.

“Boy you are having fun with this, you are on a roll today,” Ashlyn said laying her forearms on the table looking at the menu.

“Ali isn’t on that menu.Gee I wonder what you are going to order,” Jetta said giggling.

Ashlyn closed the menu and looked up at the ceiling.“Go ahead Red, get it all out of your system, I’ve got the next hour.”

“I just want to know what you’ve been doing for the last month in that love cave of hers.Does she even let you out for air?”

Ashlyn just looked at Jetta with a smirk on her face.“Yes she lets me out for air.What if I don’t want to come out for air?”

Jetta started giggling even more.“Just look at you Red.I am working on something with her and I can’t quite divulge everything just yet but I will as soon as its final and I can.”

“So when are you moving in with her?” Jetta asked.

“I’m not moving in with her.It’s too soon to move in.I’ve already told her I love her because I couldn’t hold that back anymore.I am a mess when it comes to her and things just come flying out of my mouth.I am going to stay strong on this one thing.”

Jetta took off her sunglasses.“Harris!Oh my God.I can’t believe you did that.You go from practically being frozen in a block of ice waist down to full on pussy whipped in like a month.Pussy must be good.”

Ashlyn slapped Jetta’s arm jokingly and raised her eyebrow, “You know it is a lot funnier when you talk about others this way than when I am on the catching end of it.If you don’t stop, I am going to kick your ass.You better not ever talk to her like this or I will kick your ass.And for the record, I don’t look at her like just a piece of ass.I am in love with what is in here,” Ashlyn said pointing to her heart.

“And it doesn’t hurt that she has a fine ass and wears those tight little suits you like so much,” Jetta chuckled.

“No it doesn’t hurt at all you dog,” Ashlyn said laughing back. 

“So what about you and your adventures in dicklandia?I haven’t heard anything lately.”

Jetta smiled and said, “No way Harris, you are not going to divert.So I want to know, when are you moving in?”

Ashlyn sighed.“I am not moving in with her.It’s such a stereotypical lesbian thing to do, move in right after you have started a relationship.”

“Oh yeah?How many times have you been home in the last month?”

Ashlyn looked down at the table.“Once.I feel bad about that too.I need to get back into the hunt for my own place.”

“Why? She has one.” Jetta poked.

“Do you move your boyfriends into your house after one month?I didn’t think so.”

“I don’t tell them I love them either.”

“Ok look, I just don’t want her to feel like I am mooching off of her.She is independent and has all of her shit together and I think it is about time I did the same.I need to prove to myself I can make it on my own.Plus, she hasn’t brought it up anyway.”


	54. Let's Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's Stay Together" - Al Green  
> "I'm so in love with you  
> Whatever you want to do  
> Is all right with me  
> 'Cause you make me  
> Feel so brand new  
> And I want to spend  
> My life with you  
> Since, since we've been together  
> Loving you forever  
> Is what I need  
> Let me be the one you  
> Come running to  
> And I'll never be untrue ooh baby  
> Let's, let's stay together  
> Lovin' you whether, whether  
> Times are good or bad,  
> Happy or sad  
> Good or bad, happy or sad"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/946be089-3d42-4c9c-b437-fbad66064e82.png.html)   
> 

Later that evening Larry stopped by to see Ali.   It was great to her see her old friend again and be able to call such a kind hearted and generous man a friend.   He brought her all of the papers to sign and was helping her with the transition of the employees as best he could.   They visited for a while in between her contracting clients.  When everything was finished he stood up to hand Ali the keys.

“Congratulations Ali, you are now the owner of your very first lube and oil change store.I wish you all the best.”Ali came around her desk and gave him a hug.

“Thank you so much Larry for everything.I don’t only consider you a friend but I consider you part of my family as well.You have been such an amazing mentor to me.”

“It has been my pleasure, I believe in you Ali and I know you have what it takes to be successful with these stores.Call me anytime should you need anything.”

Ali smiled and fist pumped once she found herself alone in her office.She sat at her desk for a moment and thanked her lucky stars that she had people in her life like Larry, Dale, and Ashlyn who believed in her.

When Ashlyn finished up for the evening around 9:00, she went downstairs and waited around so she could take her favorite girl to dinner.Ali’s megawatt smile was on full beam all night as Ashlyn hung around to report sales and watched her interact with customers.Ashlyn was never so anxious to get them out of there, anywhere, so she could give Ali a giant bear hug and they could celebrate.When Ali finally got free, she got James to let her borrow one of their used trucks that was going to go to auction for the weekend.Ali hopped in and Ashlyn followed and they headed to Shula’s Steakhouse which was in a nearby hotel and had red circular leather booths that would allow them to sit together and have some privacy at this time of night.When they met in the hotel lobby, Ashlyn enveloped Ali in the biggest bear hug she could muster.

“Baby! It’s done!I am so freaking happy, Larry handed over the keys, the papers are signed!” Ali beamed.

“I am so proud of you sweetheart,” Ashlyn said leaning in to peck Ali on the forehead.They had a wonderful dinner shared in their booth in the back of the restaurant, sharing salad, lobster, scallops, steak, and mushrooms.Both were ready to pop and enjoyed a couple of cappuccinos after dinner.

“I am so excited to get started tomorrow.We are going to whip that place into shape babe.I am ready to kick ass and take names.”

“I am sure you will babe.I love you so much, I couldn’t do any of this without you,” Ali said as she put her arms around Ashlyn and leaned in, she could have fallen asleep right there, she was so content.Ashlyn kissed the top of her head, settled their check and they went home for the evening.When they got in bed that night, Ashlyn spooned Ali and pulled her in tight. 

“Goodnight babe, I don’t think I have ever been happier in my life,” Ali smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ashlyn was happy to sleep in a little.After grabbing a quick breakfast, she loaded up the truck with the lawn equipment and office supplies and headed out to meet her Dad so they could pick up the furniture before following each other to Pasadena. When they got there and opened up the store they began to load the furniture in one of the empty bays in the shop and Mike and Ashlyn began to unload all of the old rickety stuff out of the waiting room which Mike then hauled off to Goodwill.While Mike was gone, the guys that worked in the shop began showing up around noon.They each had a look of surprise on their face when they saw that Ashlyn was there to meet them.As they stood around in the shop Ashlyn began to introduce herself.

“Hello, I am Ashlyn Harris and for the time being I am going to be managing this store for the new owner, Ali Krieger.Just to tell you a little bit about me, I have 9 years of automotive experience which includes sales, accounting, service, finance and parts.I would like to start off by each of you introducing yourselves and telling me a little bit about you.”

The six techs and cashier began to introduce themselves and stated their experience.

“That’s great.It is nice to meet all of you.The shop isn’t going to be open until we switch everything over which could be a week or two weeks at the most.Ali is willing to pay you your current wages if you will show up every day, same hours and work to help us make the transition.We are going to be changing the name of the store, clean this place up, paint it and will be instituting some new policies and services that we think will help in turning this store around.The current shape of this store was dismal at best production wise, I would like to hear some of your thoughts on why you think that is.”

There was a moment of silence as Ashlyn looked around at each one of them.“Look you can be honest, it will be appreciated.If you don’t tell me what is going on, I will find out sooner or later anyway.Knowing who I can count on and trust now will mean more to me as we evaluate all of the positions and the performance of this shop.If you are uncomfortable telling me now in a group setting, then please come up to me during the day and let me know your thoughts.In the meantime, I need someone to help me unload this truck, I need someone to get started on mowing, someone to get started on weeding and blowing.Any volunteers?”

“You mean we have to work today?I thought the store was going to be closed,” Taylor asked.

Ashlyn furrowed her brow.“Yes, we will be working everyday just like before.We will discuss your hours, shifts, etc. as we go on this week but right now we are going to focus on getting this store rebranded, cleaned, repainted and work on getting this place productive so that everyone earns a good paycheck.I have calendar here that I want each of you to come up, put your name on and tell me the days you normally work, and I know everyone works Saturdays and Sundays so no funny business,” Ashlyn chuckled getting a smile from the guys too.

Kevin and Carlos came forward and volunteered to do the landscaping.Ashlyn liked them already.

“Ok Austin, Justin, Jake, Taylor you guys will come with me, unload all of the cleaning and paint supplies and the power washer.Let’s put down some newspapers and begin setting everything down on them.I am going to go inside and have a quick look around.Ashlyn got a look at the back office and storage room and then the upstairs area which turned out to be a bathroom, shower, and empty office space.She then touched base with Cindi the cashier and started to ask her about how the internet service was, who they used, the phones, and other equipment.She asked her to batch out the latest credit card info. since the lady from Chase was coming in on Monday.She also wanted to sit down and visit with her and go over everything after she got the guys started.

Justin was put on power washing duty to clean the outside of the store and driveway.Jake was put on upstairs duty to begin cleaning and vacuuming the empty space up there and bathroom.Since the storage room in the back was next to the rear exit door, Ashlyn asked Austin to bring everything out of there and set out back so she could begin taking inventory.Taylor was asked to begin piling up all of the junk that had accumulated out back which consisted of rubber tires, metal parts, and various crap.When her Dad returned she asked him to join Taylor in that task and see if they couldn’t start hauling off the metal and rubber to the recycler unless it was something they needed for the shop.Since Taylor seemed to have the biggest attitude he would start there.Ashlyn pulled out her phone to text Ali.

Rhoda:Hey so I have got the guys hauling trash, landscaping and power washing the exterior.I am going to start them on painting the exterior.Dad hauled off the old furniture and he is going to take one of the guys with him to the scrap yard to begin recycling the crap stacked out back.

Mary:You are amazing.Kick ass and take names baby.Anyone giving you any trouble yet?

Rhoda:A guy named Taylor has a little bit of an attitude but I put him on hauling and loading the scrap.He was the same genius we saw smoking near the waste oil barrels.Nothing too serious though.Can you give me the number to the cleaning people, I want to see if they can come tonight.

Mary:Ok Ash.Thanks for everything, let me know if you need anything.

Ashlyn called them and got them to agree to come in that evening because she wanted to begin painting the interior the next day.She went inside and began visitingwith Cindi to get a handle on her desk and where all the records were kept, their suppliers and just a general overview of how the store ran.

In just five hours they had the entire exterior cleaned up, power washed and the first coat light blue paint was down on the outside.She had a couple of the guys go out to Costco and buy some metal storage shelves for the storage room, bathroom paper supplies, and coffee supplies for the waiting room so they would be stocked up there.She took inventory of everything they had inside of the store and had it all stored in the shop as they would be painting inside the next day.She sent Mike to go get a window AC unit for the office upstairs which she decided would be an office for her and Ali because on one side it had a window that overlooked the shop.She also requested couple extra set of keys made for herself and the cleaning people until they could change the locks.

She went down and thanked the crew for a job well done for the day and let them know what to expect for the next day.When Mike returned and put the AC unit in the shop, the two of them began going through the storage shed in the back, cleaning it out, and reorganizing it and keeping what was still good so they could store the lawn equipment and other outdoor supplies.Two hours later they had that and some of the inside of the shop cleaned up, organized and junk hauled.

It was a slow day at Planet Jeep and Ali was able to leave a little early because they had no customers on the sales floor or out on the lot.When she pulled up to the shop an hour later, she could see that Ashlyn and Mike were in the shop because the lights were on but the bay doors were closed. She drove around back next to where one of the bay doors was still open back there and she could hear Ashlyn and Mike in a discussion.

“So, how are things going for you Ash?” Mike asked.

“They have been going pretty good.There has been a little drama at work but I think I was able to turn that into a positive where my salary and security are concerned.I got a sizable raise, so that sort of made it all worth it.”

Mike smiled, “That’s great honey.I am really proud of you and where you are going.”

“Thanks Dad,” Ashlyn smiled back.

“I hate to bring this up but your Mother was asking, so…”

Ashlyn slumped her shoulders as she began sweeping again.

“Your Mom wants to know if you have moved out.She was saying if you have, then she wants to do something with your room and office.”

“Of course she does, she can’t wait for me to leave.I am surprised she hasn’t packed it all up and thrown my things in the garage.Oh, but wait, that would actually take effort and work.”

“Look, I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just you know how she gets.”

“Oh I know exactly how she gets, she has been jealous of me since the day I was born because that meant she had to share your attention with me.She never has failed to let me know I was an accident.”

Ali didn’t mean to eavesdrop but just listening to this made her stomach churn.She put her hand over her mouth as she could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes.

“Just tell her yes, I am moving out.I will go find a place.I am so done with her and her crap.I really have a lot on my plate right now.So if she could refrain from throwing my shit in the driveway until I find a place, that would be great.I really wanted to wait until I could be certain about the economy but that’s fine, I will speed up the process.”

Mike frowned.It didn’t matter what he did or how he approached the subject, anytime he brought up Ashlyn’s mom, she got defensive.“Ash, I’m not saying you have to move out, I am just asking you if you have.”

“Dad please, I know it has nothing to do with you.This is one of the last power plays she has with me, I know exactly what her angle is.Never mind that she was gone for 18 months with DWI number 4.We should have taken that opportunity to pack up her shit and put it in storage somewhere for the destruction she caused this family but I digress.Just see if you can hold her back for a few weeks before she begins messing with my room, I really don’t want her going through my things.”Nothing could make Ashlyn’s blood boil like her mother could.

Ali wiped back her tears and tried to act like she hadn’t heard or been tearing up.She walked into the shop bay and greeted the pair.

“Well hello you guys.Wow this place is really looking amazing.That first coat of paint and landscaping and washing the lot has made a HUGE difference.Thank you both so much for getting that done,” Ali said flashing her megawatt smile as she came over to give both Mike and Ashlyn a hug.Ashlyn noticed that Ali’s eyes looked red and wet but she didn’t want to ask in front of her Dad.

“So tell me, how did everything go today?” Ali asked.Ashlyn filled her in on everything that they did and what the plans were for tomorrow unless Ali had anything else she would rather have done.

“I think everything sounds great.Sounds like the guys did a good job for you today, I am excited to meet them tomorrow. Let me take you both to dinner, you definitely deserve it and more.”

Mike smiled and said, “Actually I would like to go home and watch the Astros game and call it an early night.Do you guys want me to come back tomorrow and help with the painting?”

“Oh I think we can get the guys to do that.Just bringing the furniture and supplies down here was a huge help.Do you know how to change the locks on the doors?”

“Actually I do.Let me take a look around and see what all you need and I can pick up what you need tomorrow.”

“Thank you so much, that would be a huge help and please, sleep in and come back when you have a chance or even later this week.Whenever you have time, and please know, anytime you need an oil change or a service, you can come here and get it free of charge,” Ali smiled and gave him a goodbye hug.

“Night Dad, thank you so much for your help today.I love you,” Ashlyn said giving her Dad a bear hug.

“You’re welcome, and I will install that AC unit for you tomorrow.”

They waved at Mike as he drove off.Then Ali turned to Ashlyn to draw her into a hug.Ashlyn stepped back a bit, “No way baby, I am nasty, stinky, and gross, I don’t want to mess up your clothes.”

“Ashlyn, its jeans and a top that are both going in the wash when I get home, now give me a hug,” Ali said as she hugged Ashlyn anyway.Ashlyn led Ali inside to show her around and to show her the upstairs.“Dad and the guys hauled off some scrap metal today,” Ashlyn said as she handed Ali the cash from their haul.Ali refused to take it, pushing it back into Ashlyn’s hand.“Please keep it or use it to get stuff that we need.Thank you so much for everything you did today.I am happy to know there is an office and bathroom upstairs too.I’m glad you picked up an air conditioning unit for up there, we can make it nice.Let’s close up and go to dinner.We can take one car to go home in since we both come back in the morning.”

“Ok, let’s take the truck, there is no way I am stinking up your car.Let’s just go get some wings or something where I can sit outside and be gross.I am going to leave a key for the cleaning crew, they agreed to come tonight and do an initial clean so we could start painting the inside tomorrow.It is going to take two coats in and out so the sooner we start, the better.”

“Ok baby,” Ali nodded.She would do whatever the blonde wanted and give her support wherever she could since she couldn’t be there as much.Ashlyn insisted on driving and Ali agreed that she would drive them in the morning since mornings were not Ashlyn’s favorite.Ali looked over and could see Ashlyn was chewing on her thumb. 

“What are you thinking about baby?” Ali asked, figuring she had a pretty good idea.

“Oh nothing, I am just thinking about something my Dad was telling me about.”

“Yeah, I may have heard a little bit of that conversation.I didn’t want to intrude on the both of you so I kind of waited it out.You know you can talk to me about her right?I would actually like to know what happened between the two of you,” Ali said nervously looking out of the side window.

“Well if you heard us, then you know.As far as she goes, she is not worth my time or effort talking about.She just wasn’t a good mother to me and she is not a nice person and that pretty much sums it up.”

Ali had no idea how to broach this topic with Ashlyn.She knew it was one of her hot buttons and that Ashlyn could get very upset and temper mental over it.She also didn’t know how to bring up another issue with the blonde that was nagging at her, especially because of how new things were between them.All Ali knew was what felt right and what felt right to her was her and Ashlyn.She decided to wait until they were sitting down somewhere before she brought up the subject.

After they ordered their wings and sat down, Ali decided to go for it.She leaned over the table and grabbed Ashlyn’s hand causing her to smile.

“Baby, if you need a place to stay, you can stay with me.”

Ashlyn withdrew her hand and leaned back in her chair much to Ali’s dismay. “Ali that is very generous of you but I can’t.”

“Why not, you are practically living with me as it is,” Ali asked.

“Alex, I am not going to take advantage of you.We just got together and I don’t want to be a stereotypical lesbian that UHauls in after a month.”

Ali laughed.Oy, these lesbian movies and myths.

“Baby, I don’t give a shit about all of that.I have two empty spare bedrooms in my house and a garage apartment, you wouldn’t be taking advantage of me.”

“Thank you Alex, that is really nice of you but I can’t,” Ashlyn said, looking down in her drink.

“Why?”

“Because I love you and I am not going to do that to you.”

“Do what to me?What would you be doing to me exactly?I thought you enjoyed spending time with me and at my place,” Ali said looking down at her fingers.Maybe Ashlyn didn’t.

“Alex, I do, more than anything.It is just that I have some issues I need to work out.”

“Can you share with me what those are?”

Ashlyn sighed, she hated talking about these kinds of things.“I refuse to mooch off of you.I am not going to leave my bed and just hop into yours.I know you don’t know much about my relationship with my mother but I refuse to end up like her.I refuse to be her.”

Ali looked up at Ashlyn not understanding what she was talking about and she didn’t want to assume anything.

“Look, I need to make something out of myself and be able to support myself.I don’t want someone to have to take care of and provide for me.I don’t want to become dependent on anyone for my security because trust me, it doesn’t work out.One of the many issues I have with my mother is that she doesn’t know what a hard day of work looks like.She thinks she does, but she doesn’t.She has always relied on my Dad for everything, and now here she is in her 60’s and she can’t do a thing for herself.She doesn’t have a pot to piss in and if something ever happened to my Dad, she wouldn’t be able to make it one day on her own.I promised myself a long time ago that I was going to work for everything I got, support myself, get my own place, and not lean on anyone.If I move in with you, one day you are going to resent me for it.You are going to resent me for having to carry the burden.I know it doesn’t feel that way now but I know it will happen.One day, it all gets really old, believe me, I have seen it first hand.”

Their wings came to the table and Ali just looked at hers, twisting one in between her fingers.She hated that Ashlyn’s mom had done this to her, that somehow she wasn’t capable to show Ashlyn love or what a stable home looked like and somehow money had screwed things up.

“Ashlyn, I could never look at you like some mooch living off of me.Christ, you work your ass off and have a brilliant mind when it comes to business.It is not like you are some kind of under achiever that would sit on your ass and eat bon bons all day.Just think about it for a minute.You go get a place and then you are going to be over at mine anyway or me at yours because there is no way I am going to sleep at night without you by my side.So now you are spending money on a place that is unnecessary, making someone else rich.I would rather you went and got yourself a rental property, rent it out, get some income and then you could say you do own a place and then it would be making money for you.Maybe that way, you would still feel independent.I mean you could rent my garage apartment if that makes you feel better, but you know I am just going to set that money aside and find some way to invest it in you.”

Ashlyn smiled, she loved watching the gears in Ali’s head turn.“There are other reasons too that I should probably live on my own as well.I want to get a dog, I want to begin studying for some things to do with real estate and inspections, and I have a ton of shit.My whole office at home is covered in sports memorabilia, it used to be a hobby of mine.I have everything I need for a place because I have been collecting stuff for a few years.I have all my dishes, plates, silverware, a few pieces of furniture.Moving day has been coming for a long time. I am not going to burden anyone else with all of my shit and living in a place that I could decorate on my own and hang my stuff and do things how I want for a change is something I have been looking forward to.”

Ali was listening to all of this humming to herself silently because there wasn’t one deal breaker Ashlyn had brought up so far.She was thinking about how good the lemon pepper tasted on her wings.

“Are you listening to what I am saying?” Ashlyn asked raising an eyebrow, looking at the smirk on Ali’s face.

“Oh yeah, I hear it all.I am just waiting for you to get it all out of your system,” Ali said with this look on her face that said she was very sure of herself. 

Ashlyn was used to people arguing with her and she had no idea how to respond to this because Ali wasn’t arguing.

“So anyway, Monday, I am going to have my real estate agent start lining up places for me to look at.”

“I think a rental income property would be a wise investment for you, that way you will always have something that you feel that you can fall back on and in the meantime it will bring in the cash to help you pay the mortgage, insurance and taxes.”

“Alex, I mean a place for me to move into.”

“You realize you aren’t going to win this battle right?You haven’t brought up one reason why you cant move in with me.Ok, so you have stuff.I have my bedroom and two others that you can fill up with your stuff.There is an office downstairs and another spare room with exercise stuff that hardly get used and the walls are bare.There are closets everywhere.There are empty cabinets in the kitchen where your kitchen stuff can go.Bring it all, I don’t care, make the place yours.I come home to sleep shower and eat and that is my life and will be for a long time.If you want a dog, let’s get one.I mean I think we would have to hire a pet sitter or something to come walk one for right now while things are hectic but there is no reason why it couldn’t be baby gated off into an area like the kitchen or laundry room while no one is there.If you want your own room or your own space and you don’t want to be with me every night, then take the garage apartment.I guess would just have to deal with that.Unless you don’t like the house or you don’t want to be with me.Maybe I am smothering you.”Ali trailed off into her own thoughts hoping that wasn’t the case.“Fuck why do things have to be so complicated and have all these rules,” Ali mumbled off as she dipped her carrots into her ranch.Ashlyn just stared at her thinking how cute she looked when she became unsure of things and began to worry.

“Alex..”

“Look, before you say no, will you just think about it?I mean if this is about pride or something then you can pay some utilities or rent or something.I don’t want you to, but if you feel that is something you need to do then I could use a roommate.I really don’t care how it all goes down. What I do care about is you and how much better my life has become with you in it.How you have filled the empty hole in my heart and how much I love going to sleep with you at night and how much I love waking up next to you. It feels so good to be able to love you Ashlyn.If you need space or something, then I will give it to you.I know we have been pretty hot and heavy lately, but that is because we are new and I know it is unrealistic to think things will always be like that.I just want you to know you can lean on me and I want to be able to feel like I can lean on you. I think some security would feel nice for the both of us.”

“Alex..”

“And like the office, if you wanted to start a side business you could do so from there or the one at the shop down in Pasadena, although that would kind of be far away, but still, you could study there and we could get another phone line or something and you could start your own side gig while you are still working at Planet.”Ali kept swirling the carrot around in her ranch dressing.

“Alex…”

“And then there is always this oil change thing.If it works out, there may be opportunities for more stores and you could run them.You wouldn’t even have to work at Planet anymore if you didn’t want to anymore and you would definitely make more money.Maybe we could even put that idea for your truck accessories store in the lease space next to the shop.And then…”

Ashlyn closed her eyes and breathed and just laughed to herself quietly.Jesus.She reached across the table and grabbed Ali’s hand to make her stop.

“Alex!!!!”

Ali looked up, scrambling for anything she could think of to get Ashlyn to say yes.


	55. Stay With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Leather and Lace" Stevie Nicks and Don Henley
> 
> "I have my own life and I am stronger  
> Than you know  
> But I carry this feeling  
> When you walked into my house  
> That you won't be walking out the door  
> Still I carry this feeling  
> When you walked into my house  
> That you won't be walking out the door  
> Lovers forever face to face  
> My city your mountains  
> Stay with me stay  
> I need you to love me  
> I need you today  
> Give to me your leather  
> Take from me my lace
> 
> You in the moonlight  
> With your sleepy eyes  
> Could you ever love a man like me  
> And you were right  
> When I walked into your house  
> I knew I'd never want to leave  
> Sometimes I'm a strong man  
> Sometimes cold and scared  
> And sometimes I cry  
> But that time I saw you  
> I knew with you to light my nights  
> Somehow I'd get by  
> First time I saw you  
> I knew with you to light my nights  
> Somehow I would get by"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/109a74d0-cc2b-4f8b-ba69-f409befbf750.png.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/d19b448c-2f7f-47e6-87d6-5aa9c376d7ab.png.html)  
> 

“What is your family going to think of you moving some girl you just met a month ago into your house?”

“Ash, I am not worried about that.  They would be thrilled that I have finally met someone.  They know the job that Beth did on my heart and they were concerned that I shut myself off permanently which I almost did.  My mom is upset that I have been drowning myself in work.  My Dad thinks I am screwing around with the best years of my life and thinks I should be considering marriage and babies.   My brother thinks that no one is good enough for me but he doesn’t want me to be alone either.  I can’t let what everyone thinks dictate how I am going to live.   Much like you, I crave my own independence too.  I love my family but I am going to live my life how I want to.”

“Ok, yes,” Ashlyn said smiling and watched the look of happiness that came over Ali’s face.

“Yes, you’ll move in?” Ali asked giddily.

“Yes, but you have to let me pay half of everything like roommates would do.”

“Ok but not for four months.  Instead take that money and use it for the real estate/inspection classes you want. ”

“Are you sure because…”

“Yes!  Yes!  I want you to invest in your future right now.  The more we do now the better things will be in a few years.  We both need to take advantage of this shitty economy so that we are ready when it comes back.”

“And I think I still want to look for a place, even if it is to rent out, I need to feel like I am somehow standing on my own feet.”

“I think that is a great idea,” Ali said.  She really didn’t think it was necessary but if it was important to Ashlyn then she would be supportive. 

“And I am going to get a storage locker for right now.  I am not there to guard my things and I know how she is.  She will start throwing all of my things in the trash.  So I am going to have to take care of that soon and I don’t want to pile things up at your place because I don’t have the time right now to unpack and situate it all.   I will start with bringing my clothes over and putting them in one of your guest bedroom closets and will bring a dresser over.”

“You can use my garage apartment for storage instead, I don’t even go in there.  Then bring the stuff out as you get time.”

“That’s a good idea.  Thank you and I don’t want space from you.  I love you, I love sharing a bed with you, I love your house and I like spending time with you.   It feels so good to fall asleep next to you and wake up with you in the mornings.  I just don’t want to intrude on your life.   This isn’t the ideal time for me to be doing this with our relationship being new.  She wants me out, I’ve graduated, then I met you, then 9/11 happened and she has no concept of bad timing or what this means for our economy, etc.   She is way too petty to understand any of that.   The best thing I can do is hire a moving company to come in and pack my shit and just get it out of there and to somewhere I know that it’s safe.”

“Ashlyn, you won’t be intruding on my life.  I want to share my life with you and yours with me.  Why would she throw your things out?”

“Because she is a vain, jealous and vengeful drunk.  Ask her sometime why she threw all of my baby and childhood pictures out.  On second thought, don’t.  I don’t plan on you ever coming face to face.  I won’t have her attacking you, calling you names, or embarrassing me.  She had me when she was 41 years old.  I was an accident.   My parents were living in Connecticut at the time and a tropical storm/ hurricane was coming up the east coast.  My Dad was out of town on business early in her pregnancy.   She tried to put on a pair of white jeans and couldn’t button the top button anymore.  She found out she was pregnant and purposely tried to lift these heavy planter boxes off of the deck and carry them down the stairs so she would fall.  She told me that she purposely tried to abort me.  My Dad was extremely excited to be having a child and it was taking the attention away from her.  She also had a car accident on the ice and slid off an embankment.   She tried to get rid of me twice on purpose.   So when I was born she had no other choice but to deal with me.   She was a monster when I was growing up.  I am not going to go into all of the details right now but asking why she would do this or that, who the fuck knows.  She has been crazy ever since the day I met her.  She hides it with my Dad and he refuses to see it or take sides despite the destruction she causes.  It is his one fatal flaw.  Due to all of this, I have flaws too, like not wanting to have kids.  Somehow I got her genes on that one, but instead of having them, at least I acknowledge it and know that I have no business having them.”

Listening to this made Ali’s eyes well up again.  How could anyone do this?  She looked at Ashlyn and imagined what a cute little baby she was with her blonde hair and hazel eyes and the thought of never getting to see her baby picture just made her sad.  How could anyone not want Ashlyn?  How could anyone grow up like that and wind up being so kind, intelligent and sweet? 

“Ok baby, whatever you want to do.  I would be more than happy to help you pack or be there for support, or whatever I could do.”

“Thank you, I will take care of it.  I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry.  She’s not worth it, let’s not dwell on her one more second.”

“You know you don’t have to be so tough, you don’t have to face everything alone anymore?  I am in this with you Ash.  I want to show you what love from a woman can be.  I want to show you what a happy, stable and safe home can be like.  I want you to be able to relax and feel like you can trust your situation and not have to look over your shoulder.”

Now Ashlyn’s eyes were beginning to well up.  She began to choke up and cleared her throat.  She hated being vulnerable like this because that is how someone could stick a dagger right into your heart.  This is why she liked to have walls and liked to have a tough exterior.  She was used to facing things by herself because that is what made her strong and to be able to endure so much.   This is how she kept herself from falling apart.  “ _Fucking feelings_ ,” she thought. 

“Ok, let’s go, I know I smell like a dumpster and we have an early day tomorrow,” Ashlyn said as she grabbed their baskets and trash to throw out.     For a moment Ali thought she saw a glimmer a crack in that wall that Ashlyn had built inside but she saw it quickly patch right back up.  She knew she had won this battle for the most part.  She needed to be happy with what she was walking away with even if part of her wanted Ashlyn to fully give in and trust her completely while not thinking that the bottom was going to fall out.

When they got in the truck, Ali reached over for Ashlyn’s hand.  “Thank you for sharing with me what you did tonight.  I know that wasn’t easy for you.”

“Thank you for being here for me and offering me a place to stay,” Ashlyn said as she brought Ali’s hand up to her mouth to kiss it.  Ali wanted to tell her that she would offer her the world that anything that was hers was Ashlyn’s but she didn’t want to freak her out.  She reminded herself once more to quit while she was ahead.  Ashlyn was one of those rare people that you could tell had a heart of gold and she made it so easy for Ali to fall completely.  It hadn’t even been this easy with Beth and she was going to be damned if she let that failed relationship make her skeptical in this one.

After Ashlyn showered and put on some clothes for bed, she walked towards the bed to find Ali waiting for her with her head propped up on one hand.   She patted the empty spot next to her right which had now become Ashlyn’s side of the bed.  “Come to bed baby, our bed,” she said flashing the smile that Ashlyn loved so much.  Ashlyn smiled and got in the bed and nuzzled into Ali’s right side throwing her arm over her.  “I love you Alex, thank you.” 

“I love you too,” Ali said as she reached over to hold her tight and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Sunday morning, Ali woke Ashlyn up and drove them to the shop, letting Ashlyn sleep in.  As she drove, she leaned her head against her hand and the window, running her fingers through her hair.  She was still smiling from the news last night that Ashlyn would be moving in.   It took everything she had in her not to wake up and fuck Ashlyn senseless that morning to give her a proper welcome but she knew they had to get to work early.   When they arrived, Ali was happy to meet the crew and get an initial impression of them.   She went over some of the changes that she was going to be implementing in the store from the brand of oil they used, to how the customers wouldn’t have to leave their car, and then to how they would have two nights where they would stay open until 9pm.   She let them know that she wanted them to promote when they had empty bays so that customers knew they could drive in and not have to wait.  Last she went over how she wanted them to sell service to their clients and how she wanted them to offer and upsell additional services.  She also let them know how their pay scales and hours would work and once the shop turned around, that she would be open to incentivized bonuses.

After they were done discussing the new direction they would be heading in, Ali put three guys on painting the interior and three guys on painting the second coat on the exterior.  Ashlyn went inside to inspect the job the cleaning crew did and called the pest control company to see when they were coming.  Ali texted Abby to see if she could meet them for lunch and was happy to see that she could.  The more Ashlyn met with the current cashier, the less and less she became impressed.   When she walked out to the rear of the shop she heard Taylor on the phone as he smoked a cigarette by the oil waste barrels.

“Yeah the new owner is such an uptight ball busting bitch.   She comes in here in one day and is going to lay down the law and change shit.   The only reason I didn’t walk out this morning is because she’s hot enough that I might put my dick in her.”

Ashlyn could feel her body temperature rise and anger take over her body.  She stood around the corner waiting for him to hang up his phone before she grabbed him by the shirt collar and had him up against the wall.  

“What did you just call Ali?  What did you say about her?” Ashlyn asked, her eyes full of fury as she had her knee in between his legs pressed up against his nuts.

“Uh, um.”

“Yeah, um is right, get your shit and get the fuck out of here and don’t ever come back.  If I ever see your dick even twitch when you are around her, I will break it off, you got that?” Ashlyn asked as she pressed her knee in harder.

“Now get the fuck out of here and don’t ever come back,” she said as she drug him across the shop and into the lot towards his truck.   Just as she pushed him towards his door, Ali came out wide eyed.

“Go ahead Taylor, tell her to her face what you were saying on the phone about her,” Ashlyn spat.

“Fuck you, you bitch!” Taylor yelled as he shot his middle finger into the air got into the truck and squealed out of the parking lot.

Ali just stood there with her arms crossed.  “What did he say?” Ali asked.

“I can’t even repeat it.”

“Ashlyn please, I have never seen you like that.”

“He said that you are a ball busting bitch and the only reason he is sticking around today is because you are hot and that he might want to put his dick in you.  He is lucky I didn’t bash his fucking face in right there, but that wouldn’t have been a good way to start off your new shop.  I also found him smoking near the oil again, we are discussing that today the next time we round everyone up.” Ashlyn huffed.

Ali put her hand over her mouth.  “Holy shit, thank you for getting his ass out of here.  One bad egg down,” Ali said as she shook her head.  “I will put up a help wanted sign on the front door.”

The rest of the day went pretty uneventful especially after the guys witnessed Taylor getting his ass handed to him.  Mike came by and changed the locks on the door, the pest company came and sprayed, the second exterior coat was finished and the first interior coat of paint was applied.  Ali pulled her car into one of the bays and had the guys show her and Ashlyn how they would conduct a routine lube, oil and filter change.  They worked on some training and selling and then they requested a full tour of the shop, what supplies they had and where things were kept.  Ashlyn began taking a full inventory of the shop supplies and materials.  For lunch, they met Abby at a place down the street. 

“Kriegs!” Abby said as she enveloped her in a huge hug.   Abby was almost 6 ft tall with short brown hair and a pair of the kindest blue eyes Ashlyn had ever seen.   As Ali and Abby began to catch up, they started to fill Ashlyn in on Abby’s experience while working for BMW.  Ashlyn could tell that Abby was intelligent and had most things down from an accounting standpoint.  She felt like Abby would possibly make a great manager since she was a former technician herself and had the accounting down.   Ashlyn wanted to see her in action first, but if Ali was confident in her, she knew that was half the battle.

When Abby got up to use the restroom after lunch, Ali looked at Ashlyn and asked, “So what do you think?”

“I really like her.   I would like to get the chance to work with her and see for myself these next two weeks as a trial run, I would like to let our current cashier go,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Then let’s do it.  Let’s give her a test run and see how it works out.”

When Abby came back, Ali proposed to her the trial run.  They were going to need someone who could maintain the books, do the schedules and run the shop.  Abby accepted and Ali agreed that they would let the current cashier go when they returned since Ashlyn pretty much got a handle on her desk the day before.  She just wasn’t cut out to handle the public. 

When they returned, Ali went over some rules of how she wanted the place run with everyone.  She wanted a clean exterior and interior and she did not want her customers sitting in or walking in filth. There would be no smoking anywhere on the property, especially with all of the flammables around.   She explained how every morning she wanted the waiting room furnished with donuts and coffee.  She then handed out the employee packs and let everyone know they would be on a 90 day probation period.  She told them to take them home, review, sign and bring them back tomorrow before letting everyone go home early.  They then met with the cashier and decided to terminate that relationship because they wanted to go in a different direction.  Ashlyn and Ali walked over to talk to her Dad.

“Ali has offered me to let her move into her place.  Tomorrow I will call around to some different movers and have them come and pack up my room, office and the things I have in the garage and kitchen.  If you could please ask her to refrain from rifling through my things until I can get them moved out, I would greatly appreciate it.”

Mike looked down at his feet with a feeling of sadness overcoming him.  “I hate to see you go, I really do, but I also know that part of being a parent is letting their children grow.  You can always come back if you ever need to.”

Ali put her arm around Ashlyn’s shoulders, “I honestly hope she will never need to because that will mean that I am doing things right.  I promise to take good care of her.  We would love to have you over once she gets settled in.”  Mike reached in to hug them both.  “I would love that.”


	56. When I Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sailing" - Christopher Cross
> 
> "Well it's not far down to paradise  
> At least it's not for me  
> And if the wind is right you can sail away  
> And find tranquility  
> Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
> Just you wait and see  
> Baby believe me, oh  
> It's not far to Never Never Land  
> No reason to pretend  
> And if the wind is right you can find the joy  
> Of innocence again  
> Oh, the canvas can do miracles  
> Just you wait and see  
> Baby believe me, oh  
> Sailing (takes me away)  
> Takes me away  
> To where I've always heard it could be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. It has been awesome hearing from everyone. I apologize for taking so long to update, I had a little bit of life drama that I needed to handle. I am crossing my fingers that it is over :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s66.photobucket.com/user/cubfnatic/media/krashlyn40.jpg.html)  
> 

Ashlyn was happy that they got home a little early that night so they could shower, relax and watch some football.   After her shower, Ali fixed a veggie stick plate and some fruit that they could snack on while they watched Sunday night football.   When Ashlyn came down she saw that Ali had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing pink satin shorts and a white t-shirt.  The fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra was painfully obvious by the two pebbles that were poking against the shirt.  Ali looked towards the stairs and saw Ashlyn in a black v-neck and a pair of silver shorts.  Just one look at Ashlyn’s long blonde hair against the black shirt and Ali was immediately turned on.  Ashlyn went to grab a beer and asked, “Do you want anything babe?”

“Just your fine ass over here on the couch with me,” Ali smiled.Ashlyn walked over to where Ali was sucking on a grape tomato and placed a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her and snuggling into Ali’s side.Just the feeling of Ashlyn curled in next to her started a fire in between Ali’s legs.She wanted to jump Ashlyn so bad but she felt like she should let the blonde relax, she could tell she was tired the past couple of days.So Ali did what she did best and sucked onsome chopped up veggies as she dipped them in ranch to see if she could get a rise out of the blonde.

Ashlyn looked over and saw what Ali was doing.She watched her tongue sucking the ranch off of a carrot stick.

“Babe.”

Ali looked over, “Yes?”

“You know what that does to me when you suck on food.”

Ali sucked the carrot stick back and forth in her mouth.“I’m just minding my business watching the game,” Ali said innocently.

“If you keep that up, I am going to fuck your brains out right here.”

“You and your threats,” Ali said just as the Texans scored a touchdown causing her to raise her fists in the air and her breasts to bounce up and down.Ashlyn couldn’t watch the game if her life depended on it.

“It isn’t a threat, it’s a promise.”

Ali reached forward to set the veggie plate down on the coffee table and looked over at Ashlyn with a smirk.She turned around to straddle Ashlyn pressing her tits into Ashlyn’s face.“Is that so, my big, bad, hot, protector is going to fuck my brains out?Let’s see you try,” Ali teased as she pulled back and stared into the pair of hazel eyes she had grown to love so much.Ashlyn met Ali’s eyes that held the same flame of desire as her own while she ran her hands up and down her sides.Ali was running her hands through Ashlyn’s hair as she leaned down to kiss her.Ashlyn moved her hands up under Ali’s shirt and cupped her breasts as they kissed.

“You turn me on so much. I can’t believe I get to come home to you every night.”

Ali held Ashlyn’s cheeks in her hands.“I am so happy you are moving in with me, you have no idea.I want you all of the time,” Ali said as she nibbled on Ashlyn’s earlobe.

Ali reached down and slid her hand up under Ashlyn’s” shirt and pinched her nipple.“I want you to make good on that threat Ashlyn, fuck my brains out.”

Ashlyn momentarily closed her eyes.The things Ali did to her when she talked to her that way made her crazy.She couldn’t help herself, she wanted to try something new and have Ali screaming out her name in minutes.

“I am going to make you come so fast your head will spin,” Ashlyn said as she pulled Ali’s shirt off and began running her tongue over and sucking on her nipples.

“You seem to be sure of yourself.Do it.Make me come in 30 seconds.Let’s see what you’ve got Harris, I’m ready.I’ve been ready ever since you threw that guy out on his ass.You have no idea how turned on I was.”

“Get up and take your shorts and underwear off,” Ashlyn commanded.

Ali got up and stripped naked painfully slow in front of her girlfriend and stood there while Ashlyn’s eyes combed over her.Ashlyn leaned back to prop her back up on the arm of the couch fully extending her legs across the cushions.

“Sit on my lap with your back facing me.”

Ali did as she was told as chills ran up and down her body at this assertive side of Ashlyn.She loved it.Ashlyn pulled her up on top of her and back in to her so that Ali’s neck was right next to her mouth.She began sucking and licking behind her ear while running her hands over her breasts.“You are so fucking sexy Alex,” Ashlyn said as she ran her hands all over Ali’s body.She loved having Ali’s weight on top of her.

“Fuck me Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn reached her right hand down in between Ali’s legs and found that she was soaked.She loved having Ali’s ear so close to her mouth so she could whisper into it blowing light hot breath into her ear.“Fuck baby, you are soaking wet,” Ashlyn said as she raked her fingers up and down Ali’s folds.Ali moaned when she felt Ashlyn’s fingers circle her clit.Ashlyn decided it was her turn to talk dirty to Ali during sex and drive her as nuts as Ali did to her so many times. 

“When that guy said he wanted to put his dick in you, I threatened to break his dick off,” Ashlyn said as she began to rub a little faster, feeling Ali arch her back.Ashlyn pulled Ali back down on top of her with her left arm.“You are mine Alex, I am the only one who is ever going to be inside of you or see how gorgeous your naked body is while I make you come.No one else is ever going to know what you taste like,” Ashlyn whispered again into her ear as she increased the pressure and the pace, relentlessly working the brunette underneath her fingers.“You got that?”

“Yes Ashlyn……… fuck yes baby. No one but you….. Fuck me harder,” Ali said as she screwed her eyes shut and licked her lips grabbing on to Ashlyn’s side.Ashlyn pressed harder into Ali’s clit while increasing the motions of her fingers as fast as she could, as she watched Ali completely lose control of her body.She began to run her tongue right behind Ali’s ear and squeezed her right nipple in between her fingers.“I love you Alex, give yourself to me,” Ashlyn said into Ali’s ear, making all sorts of sensations erupt throughout her body.Ali didn’t want to give in so easily but the things Ashlyn’s fingers were doing to her made her completely helpless.One more final stroke and Ali’s whole body stiffened, tensed and erupted onto Ashlyn’s fingers.“Ashlyyyynnn, Ashlyyyn, baby, oohhhh.”

Ashlyn loved the sight that lie before her, small beads of sweat breaking out over Ali’s forehead, her nipples pointing straight up as her chest rose and fell, her stomach muscles convulsing.Ashlyn removed her hand and brought it up to hold around Ali’s stomach tightly.

“Ashlyn, you have no idea what you just did to me.God I love it when you talk like that baby.”Ali tried to roll over but Ashlyn wouldn’t let her.

“Please let me just hold you for a little while like this, the view is incredible,” Ashlyn smiled admiring Ali’s naked body on top of her.Ali chuckled, “Baby I kind of feel like Lady Godiva right now, and you still have your clothes on.”

“You are gorgeous, and I want to love you, all of you, and never let you go.Please let me look at you for a bit, you are glowing.”

“You make me glow Ashlyn.Look all you want, I am just going to rest my eyes,” Ali smiled.Ashlyn held Ali tighter, both arms wrapped around Ali’s waist, as she smiled, proud of herself for knocking Ali out.Having that kind of effect on Ali and making her girl feel good enough to pass out in a blissful sleep was one of Ashlyn’s favorite things that happened when they were together.She loved watching Ali sleep and she loved that Ali let her and wasn’t weirded out by it.Ashlyn felt like she hit the jackpot, like one of her ultimate fantasies had come true the day that Ali Krieger walked into her life.

When Ali woke up the game was just ending and she felt like she was floating on a cloud.She turned over so that her back was against the back of the couch so that she could snuggle into Ashlyn’s side and drape her arm and leg across her chest and body.She felt so loved and so protected by Ashlyn and feelings of love and warmth were swelling throughout her heart and chest.She felt so happy that tears of joy began to well up in her eyes.Ashlyn looked down at her beautiful girlfriend and caught the look in her eye.

“Did you have a good nap?” Ashlyn asked, a little concerned.

“The best ever.You make me feel wonderful.”

“What are you thinking Alex? Why are you welling up?”

“They are happy tears Ash.You make me so happy, you make me feel so loved, protected, and safe.I have never had someone that wants to hold me the way that you do.I have needed to feel this so badly with someone and now that I have it, I don’t ever want to let you go.Ever since we got together it has just felt instantly right, I can’t explain it.All I see is a future with you, us together, side by side in everything, equal.I want to do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“Damn Alex,” Ashlyn said as tears welled up in her own eyes, “I am going to get you an application for Hallmark while we are at it,” Ashlyn chuckled.“You make me so happy; I don’t know who could be around you and not want to hold you for days.I can’t even imagine a future without you in it. You are so easy to be with.I am so happy you have let me see the real you and it is so beautiful.”Ashlyn would have held Ali right there like that all night.“I hate to make us move, but we should get to bed, we have another early start tomorrow and I have to begin calling moving companies on our drive in to the shop.”

“Can I tell you something?” Ali asked as she gently stroked Ashlyn’s chest.

“Anything,” Ashlyn said as she looked into those gorgeous eyes.She loved the way Ali batted her lashes at her sometimes.

“You know, I want you to know something about me and I want you to know something about when you come to live here.I notice that you are always thinking ahead, that your brain never really shuts down.Sometimes I can feel how tense your body becomes, or I can see it, and well, I just want you to know that you don’t have to be that way around me Ash.I want you to feel comfortable around me, in this house.I want you to feel like you can let your guard down.You don’t always have to have a plan.I know that is who you are, but I also want you to know that you deserve to live in the moment too.I want you to know that you can just simply be.”

Ashlyn swallowed hard because sometimes it felt like Ali was staring right into her soul.No one else in her life seemed to understand her the way that Ali did.

Ali pressed her hand into Ashlyn’s torso a little bit.“Tell me, come on, I can see the gears turning in your head.”

“It’s just that sometimes I don’t know how to.I am so used to living in a stressful home that sometimes, I don’t know how to just be.I have to think 3 steps ahead of everyone and think about all of the reactions for every action I take.Sometimes, if I do relax, it is usually when I shut down and slip into depression.So I prefer to keep myself busy, always planning, always thinking ahead.You are right, my brain never does shut down,” Ashlyn said as she covered Ali’s hand with her own.

Ali leaned up to plant a kiss in the side of Ashlyn’s cheek.“I am going to make it my mission to show you that it doesn’t have to be like that anymore for you baby.I am going to do my best to make this a home for you that you enjoy.I meant what I said, I want you to make it yours and put your things wherever you want.I want you to be able to come home and be happy and relax.I want you to have some fun too.Once we get things rolling, I plan on showing you some fun. Not everything has to be work.”

Ashlyn let herself think for a moment about that vision.What it would actually be like to live in a home where people didn’t fight all of the time and could just come home and relax without having to sanction themselves off to one room in a house in order to get some peace.What it would be like to just be and not have to think or worry all of the time.“That sounds really nice Alex, you are already beginning to show me.You have no idea how good you have been for my soul.Spending time over here with you has already given me a lot of relief and release in more ways than one.”

Ali smiled, it made her happy to hear that she could be that for Ashlyn.“Do you ever allow yourself to dream Ashlyn?”

Ashlyn swallowed hard again. 

“What?Come on tell me.I can feel you tensing up.”

Ashlyn blushed a little bit.“It just feels like you are trying to bust my walls down one by one and I can’t get up and run because you are on top of me.”

“I know.I am doing it on purpose,” Ali chuckled putting even more weight on top of Ashlyn with one of her legs.“So answer me. Do you ever dream? What are the kinds of things you dream about?”Ali knew full well she did.She knew Ashlyn had to escape somewhere in her mind at some point in time when she was alone, not having to put on a veneer in front of everyone that she had it all together.

“Honestly?I don’t really dream in my sleep.I do daydream however although I couldn’t tell you the last time that was.I used to dream about having someone like you to fall asleep with each night.I used to wonder what it would be like to be held and loved and now I know and it is better than anything I could have ever imagined.Now I think about what it would be like to live the life I have always wanted with you,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Paint me a picture.I want to know what that life looks like

“I am just happy as long as we are together,” Ashlyn said sweetly.

“Ok, but let’s say you won the lotto and could do anything, what would that look like?” Ali asked.

Ashlyn’s eyes began to glisten as she actually let herself imagine for a moment what her future happiness would look like one day if she could have it.“Ok I will tell you but seriously, this is all just fantasy.I just want to be with you.But for the sake of your question, if I could do anything I wanted, it would be you and I living in Florida.Sarasota to be exact, in a beautiful home on the bay or on the beach.I would love to live that laid back lifestyle just like in the song Margaritaville.Where you could wake up every day and go to the beach surrounded by beauty, aquamarine water, white sand, frozen tropical drinks on the beach.I can see you and I going up to the little beach hut and getting our drinks, renting wave runners, snorkeling, swimming, going for walks.The place I used to live was perfect.There is a big circle of shops and restaurants and every night we would go and have wonderful Cuban or seafood, go for a walk in the beautiful balmy breezy air and hold hands.We would walk our little dog and go for some of the best ice cream you have ever tasted.We would visit C’a De Zan which was John Ringling’s house and walk the grounds there.We would go to the botanical gardens there and look at the pretty orchids.We would visit this orchid farm I know of and bring them home.We would go to the Opera House there and take in all of the concerts and shows.If we lived on the bay, we would have a boat and drive it over to the marina and have a wonderful lunch.We would go to Tampa and shop and then go over to St. Pete and have drinks on the beach at the Don Cesar.We would go down to Naples.We would go to Miami for even more concerts.We would go to Orlando, the Keys, the Bahamas, I could go on all night.We would be living out of a Tommy Bahama catalogue if I had my way.I can’t even imagine how amazing it would be, just you and me sailing, free as a bird.”

As Ali listened to all of this her heart soared and a smile spread across her face.Every day she learned new things about her Ashlyn and when they spoke about their likes and dislikes, she was always amazed at how similar they were.She didn’t even realize she had become lost in Ashlyn’s dream.

“Did I bore you to death with all of that?” Ashlyn laughed, squeezing Ali’s shoulder.

“God no Ashlyn.That was beautiful, that all sounds so amazing baby.I was just thinking about how incredible it was to have found someone like you that likes so many of the same things I like.If you had said, I want to go live in the mountains, my heart might have sunk a little,” Ali joined in on Ashlyn’s laughter.

“I could see maybe visiting the mountains sometime, like Aspen, with you in the snow, curled up to a fireplace, but I will always be a beach girl at heart.”

“Will you show me your part of Florida sometime?I would love to experience all of those things with you.It will have to be minus the home and the boat for now but the rest I would love to do.I would love to see all of that through your eyes.”

“I would love to take you there, you have no idea.I left my heart there.”

“Then let’s do it. If I get accepted into the program with Chrysler, they will be paying my salary and then maybe I can ask for 3-5 days off.”

“You tell me when and I am in.I go back anytime I can and it has been way too long.”

Ali smiled and got up and held out her hand to help Ashlyn get up.

“Let’s go to bed Lady Godiva. I love you.Oh and did I tell you how in that dream of mine, you had to walk around on the beach, just like this, with no clothes on, my favorite mermaid?”

Ali smirked, “So that you can look at my tits and ass all day?”

“Exactly, and let’s not forget those gorgeous legs, and how I would like to be between them doing things to you while you sunbathe.” Ashlyn said as she smacked Ali on the ass as they went up the stairs.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Ali said as she ran ahead before Ashlyn could goose her again.


End file.
